La Trinité des Dragons
by SarevokDothrakiDovahkiin
Summary: Je suis la Reine Cirilla I Baratheon et je suis l'unique enfant légitime du Roi Robert I Baratheon, faisant de moi l'héritière du Trône de Fer. L'homme que j'aime et époux, et le premier fils du Prince Rhaegar Targaryen et de la Princesse Lyanna Stark, le Roi Jaehaerys III Targaryen. Et voici l'histoire de notre amour, de notre vengeance et de notre justice dans le Feu et le Sang.
1. Hour of Wolves and Dragons

_"Il est le Prince qui fut promis, et sienne est la chanson de Glace et de Feu. Azor Ahai, le Guerrier de la Lumière, le Fils du Feu" Clergé de R'hllor_

* * *

 **La Trinité des Dragons**

 **A Song of Ice and Fire**

 **Game of Thrones**

 **Chapitre I : l'Heure des Loups et des Dragons**

* * *

 **King's Landing**

 **Red Keep**

 **Année 283 après la Conquête**

* * *

 **POV Princesse Visenya Nymeros Martell Targaryen :**

Visenya ne savait pas ce qui l'avait réveillé en premier. Etait-ce les cris des femmes et des enfants ? Les cloches du Septuaire de Baelor ? Ou le bruit des os et des tendons qui se déchiraient ? Ce qu'elle savait, était qu'elle pouvait dès à présent entendre le bruit de combat que des épées s'entrechoquant ne pouvait que causés à l'extérieur des murs de la Citadelle de Maegor se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Cela ne pouvait pas être les cris constants. La jeune princesse Targaryenne de pratiquement 4 ans étaient habitués à les entendre. Son grand-père, le Roi Aerys II dit le Roi Fou, aimés utilisés du Feu Grégeois sur les civils et autres personnes lui déplaisant. Même elle, avait commencé à remettre en question les méthodes de son grand-père. Aerys effrayés Visenya, son apparence étaient effrayante et bien qu'âgés de seulement 40 ans, celui-ci en faisait 70. Elle pouvait voir son crâne dans le peu de cheveux qu'il avait. Son grand-père mangé peu et refusés de se limé les ongles ou même de laver ses cheveux. Visenya comprit que son grand-père Aerys avait fait quelque chose de mal, mais malgré cela, elle savait qu'elle allait être punie.

Elle tenait Balerion le chat de sa jumelle Rhaenys près de sa poitrine, alors qu'elle continuait à se cacher dans les murs. Le chat noir se tortiller dans ses bras. _Grand-père ne peut me trouver, est-il entrain d'envoyer la Garde Royale (Kingsguard) après moi ?_ Pensa la jeune princesse qui commençait à être effrayée à la simple pensée d'être découverte par la Kingsguard qui devait obéir même contre leur volonté à tous les ordres de leur roi, même ceux allant contre leur code d'honneur. _Grand-mère, maman, papa et tante Lya ne laisserait pas et n'autoriserait pas Grand-père à faire une telle chose._ Visenya savait que l'endroit le plus sûre pour elle était d'être auprès de ses quatre personnes. Sa Grand-mère la Reine Rhaella, son père le Prince Héritier Rhaegar, sa mère la Princesse Elia et sa mère-épouse la Princesse Lyanna. Ils étaient les seuls à connaître les passages dans les murs du château, permettant à quiconque d'entrer à l'intérieur du mur, et la cachette qu'elle avait trouvée. C'était un espace très minuscule, mais être aussi petite et agile que Visenya signifiait qu'elle pouvait facilement s'y engouffrer. C'était grâce à cet endroit que Visenya pouvait être réellement en sécurité quand les personnes qu'elle aimait été absente, et sans que les gardes ne puissent l'attraper. Il s'agissait de la meilleure cachette lorsque son grand-père décidée de la punir. Tout comme il avait fait, il y a de cela plusieurs jours après avoir reçu des nouvelles concernant la Bataille du Trident.

Balerion commença à tenter de la griffer, afin de s'enfuir. La princesse grimaça sous la douleur et décida de lâcher le chat, qui en profita pour s'enfuir dans les ténèbres à l'intérieur du mur. _Quel froussard_ pensa la jeune fille. Elle et Rhaenys avait nommée leur chat noir Balerion, la Terreur Noire. _Terreur, hum, stupide chat noir !_

Visenya regarda son bras afin d'examiner sa peau, avec le peu de luminosité présente fourni par la chandelle sur le point de s'éteindre qu'elle tenait, il était pratiquement impossible de voir. Toutes ses possessions secrètes qu'elle avait récupéré de la trésorerie, ou qu'on lui avait offert, était gardé à l'intérieur du mur. Les brûlures qu'elle avait reçu il y a de cela plusieurs jours, ne lui avait absolument rien fait, et celle-ci se demanda encore pourquoi.

La jeune princesse de 3-4 ans n'avait absolument pas compris. Alors qu'elle s'était opposée à la crémation d'une nouvelle victime de son Grand-père, le Roi Aerys en colère, l'avait elle aussi aspergée de Feu Grégeois sous les regards horrifiés des membres de la cour dont Lord Varys et Ser Jaime Lannister, sur toute la longueur de son bras droit. En voyant la victime hurlait de douleur, Visenya pensait que la même chose allait lui arrivait, et hurla de peur, celle-ci, comme le reste de la cour furent surpris de voir qu'elle n'avait absolument rien eu. Comment était-il possible que son bras n'ait pas été fondu ? Où son corps tout entier ? Comment était-il possible qu'elle n'ait pas été consumée entièrement par les flammes vertes ? Visenya se souvint du visage choqué de son grand-père et des personnes présentes, lorsque les flammes s'étaient soudainement éteintes. Le Roi Aerys et les autres personnes avaient un regard à la fois horrifié et soulagé. Effrayée, la jeune princesse s'était mis à croisée les bras et à sanglotées, quand soudainement le Roi s'était mis genou devant elle, et murmura qu'elle était un "Vrai Dragon" avant de la regarder avec un regard rempli de joie et d'admiration. Le Roi avait tenté de la touché avec sa main ridée et ses ongles de 20 centimètres, effrayant davantage la jeune princesse sur ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui faire de nouveau.

Hurlant de terreur, la jeune Visenya c'était enfuie en larmes, sous les yeux peinés des membres de la cour, comprenant la douleur de la princesse. Sur le chemin, la jeune princesse se posa la question de comment cet homme pouvait être son grand-père, son père Rhaegar n'avait aucun point commun avec lui, et sa grand-mère également. Pour elle, le Roi Aerys était un monstre. Plusieurs membres de la cour, commencés à murmurés que le Roi avait aspergée sa fille de Feu Grégeois, et que rien ne s'était passés sur elle. Visenya toujours en sanglot et tremblotante s'était agrippait le bras droit, courant vers sa mère Elia s'amusant avec Rhaenys et s'occupant d'Aegon tout en continuant d'hurlait de peur. Les surprenant lorsque celle-ci entra dans son état, celle-ci leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé entre plusieurs sanglots. Immédiatement, Elia ordonna au Mestre de lui donner du lait de pavot, afin que celle-ci puisse s'endormir calmement. Jamais Visenya n'avait dormi aussi bien. De ce que sa mère Elia lui avait dit, Aerys avait essayé de s'approcher d'elle pendant qu'elle dormait, même si celui-ci avait essayé de la brûler. Aerys était complètement heureux et annonça qu'il avait pour intention de faire d'elle son héritière, maintenant que son père Rhaegar était mort, et ce même si Aegon était le Prince Couronné. Dans son délire de dément, Aerys avait proposé de la marier à son oncle Viserys partit à Dragonstone afin de renforcer l'alliance avec les Martells. La Princesse Elia et sa sœur Rhaenys étaient restés à ses côtés pendant plusieurs jours. Jaime avait annoncé à sa mère Elia, qu'il allait assassiner Aerys pour avoir fait cela à la Princesse. Non seulement celui-ci frapper et abuser sexuellement la Reine, mais que celle-ci n'aurait jamais autorisé son mari à faire cela à ses enfants et petits enfants car ils étaient intouchables. Jaime avait annoncé à Elia qu'il allait le poignardé pendant son sommeil. Ils n'avaient pas réalisé que Rhaenys qui avait dormi à côté de sa sœur été comme Visenya réveillés. Ser Jaime allait certainement être emprisonné ou être exécuté, mais si cela permettait à ce qu'ils puissent être en sécurité peu importe, en particulier lorsque la Princesse Lyanna était sur le point d'accoucher, depuis la mort de son fils le noble Rhaegar, Rhaella avait dit avant de partir pour Dragonstone qu'elle espérait que Lyanna donne naissance à un fils, afin qu'il devienne le nouveau Roi. Avec l'aide de sa famille et sans la présence d'Aerys, les Sept Royaumes prospéreraient sous son règne et tout les Targaryen seraient en sécurité avec lui. Mais avant que son plan d'assassiner Aerys puisse être accompli, les nouvelles de l'arrivé de Tywin Lannister se dirigeant vers la Capitale commencé à affluer. C'était il y a de cela près de deux semaines.

Alors que Visenya était caché dans les murs, celle-ci se demanda si sa grand-mère avait réussi à accomplir son plan. Les servants étaient entrain de courir dans tout les sens, paniqués, annonçant que la cité avait été envahie et que l'armée de 12 000 hommes dirigés par Lord Tywin Lannister pour des raisons inconnus était entrain de mettre à sac Kings Landing. Visenya savait que le reste du royaume détestait Aerys, la preuve était là, même ses propres parents et sa grand-mère Rhaella ne l'aimait pas. Elle comprit maintenant pourquoi.

Pour elle, personne d'autre ne devait mourir à cause de son grand-père. Visenya sentit son cœur s'alourdir à la pensée de sa grand-mère, sa mère, sa tante Lya et son père. _Père, j'aurais aimé que tu sois là… grand-mère… Si elle tue grand-père, celle-ci sera en grand danger !_ Tout ce que la jeune princesse voulait en ce moment était sa famille. Visenya voulait Rhaegar, Viserys, Elia, Rhaenys, Rhaella, Lyanna, et les bébés que chacune d'entre elle portait pour être avec elle ici et maintenant. _Grand-père peut boire du Feu Grégeois si ça l'amuse, je m'en moque_. Ramassant sa dague en acier Valyrien en os de dragon qu'elle avait volé dans l'armurerie de la trésorerie il y a de cela quelques heures, Visenya se dirigea vers la nurserie où se trouvait sa mère, sa sœur Rhaenys, et son "bébé frère",

\- J'arrive maman, murmura la jeune princesse pour elle-même reprenant son courage. De la poussière tombant sur elle, il était difficile de s'extirper à travers sa cachette sans faire de bruit.

\- Maman, où est Visy ? Entendit Visenya, reconnaissant la voix de sa sœur Rhaenys, la voix légèrement amorti par le mur. "Que fait-on de Balerion ? Mama, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser !"

Visenya regarda à travers le petit trou qu'elle avait fait. Elle pouvait voir la peau olive sa sœur s'accrochant à la manche de leur mère. Les cheveux de jais torsadés ondulés arrivant à ses épaules. Rhaenys ressemblait à une Martell, la peau olive, cheveux noir et les yeux noirs. Il n'y avait que peu de ressemblance que Rhaenys était une Targaryen, laissant Aerys répandre la rumeur de l'infidélité de leur mère Elia. Rhaegar avait demandé à Aerys de mettre un terme à ces rumeurs, en lui rappelant que Visenya bien qu'ayant la même couleur de peau que sa sœur, celle-ci avait les yeux violet et les cheveux or-argent avec une touche de jais au niveau des racines. Le Roi Fou en entendant cela mis un terme aux rumeurs, mais continua à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles dans sa barbe. _Où es-tu papa ? Nous avons besoin de toi ? Où est tante Lya ? J'ai peur…_

Visenya regarda sa mère Elia tenir un nouveau-né dans ses bras, celui que son grand-père avait annoncé comme le Prince Aegon. Elle put entendre ses pleurs dans les bras de sa mère. S'il y a une chose que la jeune princesse aimait, c'était tenir le bébé dans ses bras et jouait avec lui, les bébés étaient amusants et mignon. Tout comme sa petite sœur Rhaenys, qui avait le même âge qu'elle. Visenya était l'aînée des enfants du Prince Rhaegar et de la Princesse Elia, et prenait son rôle de grande sœur très aux sérieux, elle adorait habillé sa sœur et jouait à la princesse.

\- Ta sœur ne se trouve nulle part Rhaenys. Nous devons rester silencieux et nous cachait. Intervint Elia.

\- Mais… Visy n'est pas parti ! Elle se cache dans les murs, maman ! Essaya de convaincre la princesse.

\- Rhae, cela suffit ! Nous devons rester silencieux.

Aegon laissa un long pleur s'échappa. La princesse de Dorne se releva et commença à calmer le bébé, le balançant dans ses bras, afin que celui-ci se rendorme. Visenya commença à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose à sa mère, quand soudainement, un hurlement se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la porte. Le bruit de l'acier rencontrant l'acier se fit entendre, plusieurs pleurs terrifiés, certains d'entre eux ressemblait à quelqu'un entrain de craché du sang, Visenya allait sortir de sa cachette et rejoindre sa mère quand la porte en bois de la pièce se brisa en deux, sous la force de l'impact que quelqu'un lui avait infligé.

Là… devant la famille se trouvait ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'un monstre, un démon à l'apparence humaine. Visenya put apercevoir dans les yeux de sa mère, que celle-ci fut complètement terrifiée. Le monstre en question n'était nul autre que Ser Gregor Clegane accompagné de plusieurs hommes. L'homme que l'on appelait "La Montagne" et Visenya pouvait voir pourquoi. Ser Gregor était l'homme le plus grand et le plus musclé qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, la princesse se demandait s'il n'était pas un géant. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine juste en étant en sa présence, celui-ci tenait une épée large couverte de sang d'une seule main et en voyant le visage de ce démon. Quelque part, dans son estomac, Visenya avait un mauvais pressentiment. Sa sœur Rhaenys, effrayée se cacha sous le lit. Sa mère, Elia cramponna le petit corps du nouveau-né. La Princesse Dornienne se tenait debout malgré que la peur s'affichait sur ses yeux et son visage. Celle-ci était une Martell Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. Même face à la mort elle-même, Elia essaya de rester confidente.

\- Le roi est mort, annonça Amory Lorch, l'un des bannerets de la Maison Lannister. En le voyant, Visenya pouvait déjà détestait l'homme. Il lui rappelait un porc, particulièrement avec son visage. La Princesse n'avait aucune idée de la présence des Lannister ici, mais préférait rester caché. Ils étaient arrivés dans le Donjon Rouge, peut-être étaient-ils venus pour aider sa famille ? Un sentiment étrange se noua dans son estomac en voyant les yeux terrifiés de sa mère, annonçant à la Princesse que la présence des Lannister n'était pas du tout amicale. Elle se souvenait que son grand-père se plaignait souvent de leur manque de soutient dans la guerre qui avait commencé i peu près un an. Quelque chose sur leur cousin Robert Baratheon qui était en colère suite au double mariage du Prince Rhaegar, la Princesse Elia Martell et de Lady Lyanna Stark s'étant produit en 281, et que cette colère s'était transformée en haine et désir de vengeance lors du tournoi d'Harrenhal en 281. Apparemment, celui-ci voulait toujours épouser tante Lyanna malgré les réticences de celle-ci qui avait refusait sa main, disant qu'elle était déjà mariée. Dans sa paranoïa, Aerys avait également parlé d'une tentative d'assassinat envers Lyanna à peine enceinte, il y a quelque mois ayant provoqué la fuite de Cersei Lannister, et qu'il s'agissait d'un complot Lannister-Baratheon. Peut-être que malgré sa démence, son grand-père n'était pas aussi fou qu'on pouvait le faire croire.

Sa mère, Elia, essaya d'absorber l'information sans montrer sa peur, cependant, celle-ci s'afficha tout de même sur son visage. "Quoi ? Comment ? Commença la jeune Dornienne de 26 ans. Qui a tué le Roi Aerys ?"

\- "Jaime Lannister," répondit la voix lourde de Ser Gregor Clegane. Celui-ci n'était âgé que de 17 ans, mais ressemblait à un adulte étant au milieu de sa vingtaine avec sa taille. _Grand-père est mort ? Par son propre garde ? Le beau Ser Jaime Lannister ?_ Pensa t-elle horrifiée, Visenya se souvenait du beau blond possédant des yeux verts et un sourire angélique. Elle ne pouvait y croire, Ser Jaime était une personne gentille qui passait du temps avec la famille royale, en particulier avec sa grand-mère lorsque celle-ci avait été violée par le Roi. Visenya n'arrivait absolument pas à croire que Ser Jaime pouvait assassiner son propre roi qu'il avait juré de protéger. Son grand-père était désormais mort. Cependant, même en entendant ses mots, la princesse fut surprise de ne rien sentir.

Avant même que Visenya puissent penser à quelque chose d'autre, la voix terrifiée de sa mère la sortit de ses réflexions.

\- "Par pitié ! Je vous en supplie. Ne faites pas de mal à mes enfants, s'il vous plaît. Faites ce que vous voulez de moi, mais ne blessez pas mes enfants. Ils sont innocents, par pitié !" Supplia la belle femme, alors que le monstre et ses hommes toujours armés s'avancer vers elle, et ses enfants.

\- Tu es seule désormais, pétasse ! Il n'y a plus personne pour te sauver. La carcasse de ton crevard de mari inutile nourris les vers à présent. Ser Jaime a tranché la gorge au Roi Fou, et maintenant, il est l'heure que tu crèves à ton tour comme on nous l'a ordonné.

\- Par pitié, ne faites pas de mal à mes enfants ! Supplia de nouveau la Princesse Elia Martell.

Celle-ci savait absolument qu'elle allait mourir, elle pouvait accepter cela, mais ce qu'elle ne pouvait accepter, était que ces enfants allaient également mourir à ses côtés.

En peu de temps, Ser Amory se dirigea vers le lit et attrapa violemment les cheveux de sa sœur Rhaenys qui criait de douleur, avant de la sortir brutalement sous le lit et de commencer à la poignardée répétitivement dans l'estomac avec une dague. Elia laissa un cri strident s'échapper de sa bouche, essayant de courir vers sa fille pour l'aider. Visenya laissa un cri s'échapper en même temps que sa mère, mais personne n'entendit celle-ci. Mais avant même qu'Elia ne stoppe Amory Lorch, le chien fou de Tywin Lannister se jeta sur elle. Plus vite qu'Elia ne put le comprendre, la Montagne la saisit par ses cheveux longs avant de la traîner au sol lentement vers le mur, Elia se débattant de toute ses forces. La seule chose retenant la jeune Visenya d'attaquer Amory ou la Montagne fut le petit mur où elle se trouvait. Le seul mur qui l'avait toujours protégé face aux crises de colère d'Aerys, fut la seule chose qui l'empêcha d'essayer de sauver sa famille. Immédiatement, Visenya couvrit sa bouche afin d'éviter de faire le moindre bruit, alors que des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux rouges. Si celle-ci émit un simple son, la Montagne et ses hommes feraient tout pour détruire le mur et l'a tiré vers eux. Même si Visenya pouvait les aidés, il n'y avait absolument rien qu'elle pouvait faire pour sauver sa propre famille. Tout ce que la princesse terrifiée pouvait faire était de voir ce qui se passait sous yeux et laissé ses larmes coulés.

Sa sœur Rhaenys était toujours entrain d'hurler et de pleurer d'agonie, suppliant un père qui ne pouvait désormais plus entendre l'appel des femmes et hommes mortelles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus émettre le moindre son. Son sang se déversa sur le sol tel une rivière à partir de son estomac réduit en charpie. Même après qu'il était clair que la pauvre fillette était morte, Amory continuait de la poignardée une cinquantaine de fois. Du sang gicla sur le visage sans vie de la jeune princesse Rhaenys, mais également sur le mur où se trouvait Visenya, répandant du sang dans ses cheveux. Visenya pouvait toujours entendre le bruit écœurant de la chair de sa sœur être poignardée encore et encore et encore. Visenya sentit de la bile remonté dans son propre œsophage, mais elle se força à avaler, provoquant des réflexes d'étouffement à cause de ceci. Tout ce qu'elle put voir fut sa jumelle Rhaenys se faire poignardée encore et encore. Tout ce qu'elle put pensée fut l'horrible bruit, les hurlements d'agonie de sa sœur qui se faisait poignardée sans pitié. La seule vue et pensé de ce qu'elle voyait fut trop pour la jeune Visenya qui se pencha en avant et vomit au sol, essayant de faire cela le plus silencieusement possible. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se retrouva de nouveau à vomir, même si elle n'avait plus rien dans l'estomac.

\- Ne vous inquiété pas petite princesse. Ser Amory devrait avoir fini avec votre fille maintenant, et vous rejoindrez bientôt vos pathétiques progénitures de Dragons dans la mort, annonça froidement la Montagne avec un visage rempli de luxure en voyant les courbes de la femme qu'il traînait par les cheveux.

Visenya réussit légèrement à se calmer et se releva pour continuer à regarder. Sa mère, Elia qui hurlait, se débattait toujours malgré la forte prise que Ser Gregor Clegane avait sur ses cheveux. Avant de recevoir une gifle en plein visage, et lui arracha le bébé hurlant de ses bras, tout en continuant à la retenir par les cheveux. Il tenait le jeune bébé par la peau du cou comme un chiot, Aemon gigotait dans tout les sens à plus de 2 mètres 20 du sol. Il hurla de douleur, mais ses cris se turent au moment, où Gregor Clegane lui explosa le crâne contre le mur en pierre de la chambre, avec autant de force qu'il possédait. Le même mur de pierre où se trouvait Visenya. Une giclée de sang et de matière organique aspergée le visage angélique de la jeune princesse dû aux fissures provoqués par l'impact. Visenya se cacha immédiatement horrifiée, et incapable de réagir, ses larmes se mêlant au sang et au reste de son petit frère.

Les pleurs et cris d'Aemon Targaryen et de sa sœur Rhaenys l'hanteront pour le reste de sa vie. Tout ce qui resta de sa sœur Rhaenys, fut un corps ensanglanté, des litres de sang répandu au sol, au mur et dans ses cheveux à elle. Pour son frère, seul un cadavre inerte et un crâne explosé en plusieurs morceaux, de la matière encéphalique et des cheveux ensanglantés au sol et aux murs. Mais malgré cela, le cauchemar où la jeune Visenya se trouvait n'était pas terminé.

Celle-ci put entendre Ser Gregor lâchait le corps sanglant qui était Aemon et s'éloignait du mur. A travers l'ouverture, elle put aussi bien voir qu'entendre sa mère Elia se faire jetée au sol, et entendre le son des tissus de vêtement que sa mère portait, se faire déchirée, et arracher de son corps. Avant qu'elle n'entende le bruit de la chair contre la chair. Sa mère Elia suppliant Ser Gregor d'arrêter. Horrifiée et incapable de réagir, Visenya tenta de fermer les yeux et de couvrir ses oreilles avec ses petites mains, alors que les larmes lui coulèrent des joues éclaboussant le sol. Sa mère Elia était entrain de se faire sauvagement violée par Ser Gregor Clegane sous les cris d'excitement de ses hommes qui regardait comme fasciné. Visenya savait que son grand-père faisait fréquemment cela à sa grand-mère, ce fut la raison pour laquelle celle-ci était de nouveau enceinte, et l'une des raisons pour laquelle celle-ci fut envoyée à Dragonstone. Sa tante ou son futur oncle serait né du viol, mais son oncle Viserys appelé cela, montré la domination du dragon et ravagé et que c'était normal, car c'était ce que faisait les couples mariés. Visenya lui annonça qu'elle lui couperait sa chose s'il osait abusait d'elle comme cela. Provoquant un rire de Viserys. Maintenant, tout ce que Visenya savait était que sa mère se faisait "Dominée et ravagée" et il n'y avait rien, absolument rien qu'elle ne pouvait faire pour aidée sa mère. Pas même ses mains couvrant ses oreilles, ou ses larmes était capable de stopper les cris et les pleurs désespérées de sa mère se faire brutalement violée. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, la Princesse Elia Martell était à peine en vie, avant que le monstre ne saisisse la tête de celle-ci et ne l'écrase contre le sol. Il prit ensuite sa grande épée massive, et trancha la femme complètement nue recouvert de bleu en deux. Visenya, s'extirpa du mur où elle se trouvait, s'éloignant de ce cauchemar, reniflant et pleurant silencieusement pour sa famille, les suppliants de lui pardonnez de n'avoir pas eu le courage de les aidés. Jamais auparavant, la jeune princesse de 3-4 ans ne s'était sentit si inutile et pathétique jusqu'à maintenant. Mais alors qu'elle s'éloigna, de la chambre de sa mère, celle-ci, stoppa net en entendant une voix qui lui glaça l'échine.

\- Où se trouve la seconde fille de cette pute ? Trouvez-là, Lord Tywin nous a dit de ne laissez personne de la famille royale en vie.

En entendant ce nom, le sang de Visenya bouillonna. Quelqu'un allait payés dans le Feu et le Sang ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à sa famille.

* * *

 **POV Jaime Lannister :**

Ser Jaime Lannister, fils aîné de Tywin Lannister, se tenait calmement au-dessus du cadavre encore chaud du Roi Fou Aerys II. L'homme qui lui avait juste ordonné de lui ramené la tête de son propre père, mais qui avait demandé à ses pyromanciens de brûler l'intégralité de la cité, de détruite King's Landing juste pour voir les 500 000 âmes y habitants brûlés dans un feu vert. Un acte de vengeance contre son père, dans son imminente défaite.

Brûlez-les tous, avait-il dit, brûlez-les tous. Mais dans les derniers instants de sa vie, le Roi avait pris peur, mais plongé dans sa propre folie, il ne cessa de répéter toujours et toujours la même phrase "Brûlez-les tous !" comme si cela, allait le garder en vie. À la fin, le Roi des Sept Couronnes fut assassiné par le dernier membre de la Kingsguard qui était resté dans la cité. Tous les autres avaient été envoyés ailleurs, certains pour combattre contre les Baratheon et leurs alliés, d'autre pour protéger la Princesse Lyanna Stark Targaryen. Mais il était clair que ceux qui avait accompagné le Prince Héritier Rhaegar Targaryen avait été soit tué soit capturé. Tué dans la même bataille qui avait pris la vie du Prince, le fils aîné d'Aerys et héritier des Sept Couronnes.

Rhaegar Targaryen était un homme que Ser Jaime respectait, et il était sûr que le prince aurait été un bon roi. Cependant, celui-ci avait été tué à la Bataille du Trident par Robert Baratheon, un homme complètement obsédé par la femme Nordienne du Prince, Lyanna Stark. Les rumeurs de la cour disait qu'elle été enceinte de plusieurs mois, et que sa sœur Cersei avait tenté de l'empoisonnée, il y a de cela plus de huit mois, afin d'interrompre la grossesse, cependant aucune nouvelle au sujet d'elle n'avait atteint la capitale depuis ce jour, jusqu'au retour de Rhaegar avant qu'il ne parte pour le Trident. Bataille dont il ne revint jamais. Au moins, celui-ci était mort au cours d'une bataille, fier et fort, protégeant ses valeurs et les femmes de sa vie. Une mort digne de chansons chantées par les bardes. Le père de Rhaegar lui, mourra comme un lâche, se pissant dessus, délirant, avant que Jaime ne lui tranche la gorge comme un chien. Un roi ne devrait pas mourir comme cela, pas si facilement, pas sans qu'il lui reste de la dignité.

Mais quel dignité, quel honneur restait-il pour l'héritier de Casterly Rock maintenant ? Il avait brisé ses vœux, le plus sacré des vœux et peu importe la raison de l'avoir fait, il sera puni pour cela. Le meilleur qu'il puisse espérait était qu'il soit autorisé à prendre le noir et à aller à Castle Black. Dans le meilleur des cas, il serait emprisonné ou pire tué pour avoir brisé son vœu. Ou non. Après tout, il savait que les hommes de son père étaient trop occupés à mettre à sac la cité. Son père, Tywin Lannister avait trompé Aerys avec l'aide du Grand Mestre Pycelle, et maintenant l'une des dernières forteresses des Targaryen était perdue. Peut-être que tout irait bien et qu'il serait autorisé à retourné chez lui, à Casterly Rock, afin de revoir sa charmante sœur, la plus belle de toutes les femmes des Sept Couronnes.

Soudainement, les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent brusquement et plusieurs hommes armés y entrèrent. Jaime leva son épée, le sang du Roi Fou coulé toujours le long de la lame, prêt à se défendre lui-même si les loyalistes Targaryen était venus défendre leur roi. Mais à son soulagement, les hommes n'étaient pas des Targaryen, mais des hommes de son père des Lannister, mené par Ser Elys Westerling et Lord Roland Crakehall.

\- Ser Jaime, que les dieux soient remerciés. Votre père a commencé à chercher la cité tout entière pour vous, envoyant ses hommes dans toutes les maisons, toutes les allées et mêmes les canaux. Il sera soulagé d'entendre que son fils est toujours en vie… et que le Roi fou est mort. Je suppose que c'est de votre main ? Demanda Westerling, approchant Jaime avec un sourire inadéquat pour la situation qu'ils se trouvèrent tous. Ce que l'homme appelé recherche pour l'héritier de Casterly Rock était davantage une excuse minable. Ils prétendaient être à sa rechercher, mais à la place, ils pillaient, tués et violés toutes les personnes se trouvant dans les rues de King's Landing.

\- Dans ce cas partait et aller avertir mon père que je vais très bien. Et dites aux hommes de cesser tout combat, le roi est mort et avec lui toute raison de continuer ce bain de sang. Annonça Jaime.

Westerling partit immédiatement, prenant tout les hommes avec lui, mais Crakehall resta, ses yeux fixés sur le Trône de Fer vide. "Devrions-nous nommé un nouveau Roi maintenant ou attendre jusqu'à ce que les Baratheon soit là, Ser Jaime ?"

Jaime n'avait absolument pas épargné une seule de ces pensés sur ce sujet. Le sang du roi était encore chaud et ce Seigneur parlait déjà de le remplacer ? Cependant, celui-ci avait raison, le royaume avait besoin d'un leader et chaque moment où le trône restait vacant était un risque. Plus longtemps il se mettait à se décider sur le nouveau roi, plus de gens viendrait le réclamait pour eux. Mais qui devais devenir roi ?

\- Peut-être devriez-vous proclamer votre père… ou le chef des rebelles… ?

\- Pas mon père, sa revendication au trône sera la plus faible et essayer de faire de lui roi pourrait conduire à la chute de la Maison Lannister. Je tremble à l'idée qu'un Baratheon prenne le trône, mais nous n'avons que peu de choix. Robert Baratheon le revendiquera, particulièrement avec l'autre fils d'Aerys se trouvant à Peyredragon. Annonça Jaime en secouant la tête. Viserys avait une bonne revendication au trône étant le dernier fils d'Aerys, mais Robert Baratheon le tuerait à vue. L'enfant de la Princesse Lyanna Stark aurait également le droit si celui-ci était un fils, Aegon également. Mais peut-être que Robert Baratheon serait davantage plus miséricordieux envers un enfant, même s'il s'agissait d'un enfant de Rhaegar. Au moins ce putain de Lord Stark et sa droiture le garderait sur le droit chemin, Ned Stark n'autoriserait pas qu'un enfant innocent soit tué. "Peut-être devrions-nous utilisés l'un des enfants de Rhaegar. Ils peuvent être manipulés afin de devenir de bon dirigeant et ces putains de rebelles pourront jouer au régent si l'envie leur en prend pour ce que je m'en fous."

\- J'ai bien peur que cette option ne soit plus disponible. Votre père a déjà donné l'ordre de tué les enfants. Annonça Crakehall d'une voix sans émotion. Mais ce n'était pas son ton qui perturba Jaime, mais le fait que ce putain d'homme le disait en souriant. Il parlait du meurtre de trois enfants, et aucun n'était plus âgé que 4 ans et il souriait ? Étaient-ils meilleur que le fou qu'il venait tout juste de tué ? L'homme qui souhaité brûlé la cité toute entière.

\- Qui a-t-il envoyé pour exécuter… cet ordre ? Demanda Jaime.

\- Clegane et Amory, Westerling et ses hommes vont sûrement y aller également, d'après ce qu'ils ont dit ils sont déjà morts. Bah de toute manière, qui se préoccupe de trois enfants de toute manière. Autant leur crevé les yeux et coupé la gorge avant de les balancer dans le caniveau. Annonça l'homme avant de toucher du pied le roi, et de se mettre à rire. "Bien, restez ici si vous le voulez Ser Jaime, mais je vais voir ce que fais la Montagne, avant que le Roi n'arrive." Annonça le Seigneur Crakehall avant de partir de la salle et de refermer derrière lui.

Cela fut de trop pour Jaime. Il connaissait Gregor Clegane de réputation, ce putain de boucher sans âme. Une rumeur circuler qu'il avait violé et tué sa propre sœur, et qu'il était le responsable de la mort de son oncle lors d'un accident de chasse, de plusieurs disparitions et de la brûlure au visage de son petit frère Sandor Clegane. Jaime attendit patiemment l'arrivé de son père en s'asseyant sur le Trône de Fer. Il faudrait être fou pour s'interposer entre Clegane et sa cible. Jaime Lannister n'était pas idiot, mais peu importe la situation, il avait déjà brisé son vœu de chevalerie en tuant le Roi, pour accomplir le vœu qu'il avait fait à sa Reine, car la moindre dès chose était de faire ce qui était juste. Après tout, il respectait Rhaegar Targaryen et lui avait promis de protéger sa femme et ses enfants s'il le pouvait, mais contre Clegane, cependant il était déjà trop tard.

\- Pardonnez-moi princesses. Murmura-t-il silencieusement, laissant des larmes coulés et priant pour que Rhaegar, Rhaenys, Visenya, Aegon et Elia puisse un jour le pardonner, de les avoir abandonnés à la mort.

* * *

 **POV Eddard Stark :**

Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark accompagné de quelqu'un de ses hommes se dirigeait vers le Donjon Rouge, tranchant, et empalant chaque soldat osant l'attaqué avec son épée Glace. Eddard Stark savait qu'il aurait dû rester en arrière avec le reste des armées du Nord, mais sa colère ne pouvait plus être contenue. Après tout ce qui s'était passé cette année, les morts de son père Rickard, de son frère Brandon, son beau-frère le Prince Rhaegar, ainsi que les milliers de ses bannerets que Ned considérait comme ses amis ainsi que de nombreux autres personnes dont des civils innocents avaient perdus la vie dans cette seule et unique année de guerre. Ned ne pouvait plus s'arrêtait, pas maintenant. Il savait que Robert voulait tuer le Roi Fou personnellement, mais il était hors de question de le laisser faire. Il allait avoir l'honneur de le faire lui-même. Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique chose dans son esprit.

Aerys…

Ce fut le seul et unique mot que Ned Stark continuait de répéter dans sa tête. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour mettre un terme définitif à cette guerre inutile que son ami d'enfance Robert avait commencé par jalousie était de tuer le Roi Fou. La suppose rébellion de Robert Baratheon n'était qu'un mensonge, celui-ci été complètement sûr que sa chère et tendre Lyanna avait été ensorcelée par le Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, et que c'est à cause de cette progéniture Draconique, qu'elle avait refusée de se mariée avec lui. Ce fut l'unique raison pour laquelle, la guerre avait commencé, et que Robert Baratheon n'avait qu'une idée en tête, tué Rhaegar.

Et celui-ci avait réussi… Robert Baratheon avait tué de ses mains son propre cousin, et le beau-frère de Ned, le Prince Rhaegar Targaryen à la Bataille du Trident s'étant déroulé il y a de cela une semaine, et pour quel raison ? Pour que Robert puisse désormais épouser la seule femme qu'il a soit disant aimé. Une femme désormais veuve. La Princesse Lyanna Stark Targaryen et sœur d'Eddard. Eddard Stark était sûr d'une chose, cette guerre avait mis le Royaume des Sept Couronnes à feu et à sang à cause de la folie de deux hommes, Aerys II Targaryen et Robert Baratheon.

Un autre soldat s'approcha de lui, qui fut rapidement mis en d'état de nuire, lorsque Ned plongea de plein fouet son immense épée Glace dans l'armure du garde, lui transperçant le cœur. L'homme portant les couleurs des Lannister hoqueta avant de cracher du sang et de s'effondrer mort. Après la victoire du Trident, il y a plus d'une semaine, lorsque la nouvelle signalant la mort de son beau-frère, l'atteignit, une vague de tristesse envahi Eddard Stark. Ned Stark et Jon Arryn marchèrent aussitôt à la tête des armées comprenant plus de 40 000 hommes en direction de King's Landing. Robert Baratheon avait été également blessé par Rhaegar, mais les accompagna également. Mais à la plus grande surprise et choque de tous, Tywin Lannister la Main du Roi, avait trahi Aerys Targaryen et commençait à mettre à sac la capitale des Sept Couronnes avec ses propres hommes.

 _Il est un peu trop tard Lord Tywin…_ pensa-t-il. Mais rien, ni personne ne pouvait le stopper pour qu'il n'obtienne vengeance. Justice et vengeance était à ses yeux la même chose. Les forces Targaryenne furent rapidement écrasées sous le commandement de Tywin Lannister dans la bataille. La cité fut mise totalement à sac, plusieurs femmes civiles innocentes furent pour la plupart violée et tuée, ainsi que leur mari tentant d'empêcher les Lannister de perpétrez ce genre d'abomination, certains enfants furent également tués.

Les hommes du Donjon Rouge avaient réussi à tenir les envahisseurs à s'engouffrer dans les portes, jusqu'à ce que les forces des rebelles affluent dans la cité, rendant toutes résistantes de la part des forces loyalistes obsolètes, qui se rendirent immédiatement. Eddard Stark, maintenant le nouveau Lord de Winterfell, allait mettre un terme à cette guerre en tuant le Roi Aerys. Pénétrant dans les immenses portes du Donjon Rouge, Eddard Stark se trouva lui-même accompagné de plusieurs de ses bannerets, Martyn Cassel et son frère Ser Rodrik Cassel, Ethan Glover, Lord William Dustin, Theo Wull, Ser Mark Ryswell, Howland Reed et Lady Maege Mormont. Huit des plus fidèles et amis de Ned, ils ne protestèrent pas lorsque Ned dépassa les armées pour être à l'intérieur du Donjon Rouge le plus vite possible. Ils le suivirent simplement, obéissant à ses ordres et tuèrent quiconque essaya d'attaquer leur Seigneur par derrière. Toute sa vie, Ned fut enseigné de croire en l'honneur et au devoir. Mais un devoir envers qui ? Un homme fou qui faisait brûler des gens et qui demanda sa tête ainsi que celle de Robert Baratheon ? Robert, son ami qui commença une guerre dans le seul but de pouvoir se marier avec sa sœur, une jeune femme déjà marié depuis plus de deux ans ? En apprenant la mort de son père et de son frère pour une raison inconnu, Ned fut le premier à appelé ses bannerets et à rejoindre le camp de Jon Arryn et de Rhaegar Targaryen, mais la Bataille du Trident changea la donne, Rhaegar avait été tué par Robert, alors que les armées du Nord affrontait l'armée loyale à Aerys. Mais désormais, Ned ne se battait plus pour l'honneur ou le devoir, non, il se battait pour la justice. Lord Eddard Stark allait tuer le Roi Aerys Targaryen de ses propres mains.

Approchant les nombreuses portes menant à la salle du trône, mais également les différentes parties du Donjon, ils furent accueillis par une vue cauchemardesque. Il y a avait du sang partout, les gardes avait été tués, plusieurs corps été allongés sur le sol avec la gorge tranchés, tandis que d'autres avaient été coupés en deux. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de l'œuvre de Gregor Clegane. Quelqu'un avait dû ordonner à ce chien fou et ses hommes de procédé à un massacre. Suivit par ses hommes, Ned ouvrit les portes et réalisa qu'il était arrivé trop tard, il espérait trouvait le Roi Aerys assis sur le Trône de Fer. Mais ce qu'il trouva l'horrifia, il trouva deux corps au sol. L'un qu'il reconnut aussitôt, et qu'il avait vu il y a de cela deux ans lors du Tournoi d'Harrenhal. Le corps de cette personne était celui du Roi lui-même, Aerys Targaryen, allongé au sol, face contre terre. Son visage recouvert de ses cheveux d'argent, son corps baignant dans une mare de son propre sang. Il entendit un léger ricanement, et aperçu Ser Jaime Lannister assis et affichant un air arrogant dans le Trône de Fer, une jambe croisé et l'autre sur le côté. Une légère trainée de sang frais sur son épée. Eddard Stark tout comme ses gardes comprirent aussitôt, Jaime Lannister la seule personne vivante dans la pièce avant leur arrivé, avait brisés ses vœux et tués le Roi qu'il avait promis de protéger. Ned se jeta sur le corps du Roi pour vérifier le pou de celui-ci lorsqu'il aperçu qu'il avait eu sa gorge tranchée.

\- Bienvenue Lord Eddard Stark, vous et vos compagnons. Je dois dire que je suis surpris de voir que vous êtes les premières personnes à avoir utilisé cette personne, souria Ser Jaime, tout en commentant. Inutile de continuer à utilisé ses épées comme un Neandertal pour tuer tout ce qui respire, je peux vous assurer que le Roi Aerys est bel et bien mort.

Ned lui lança un regard dégouté, faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour contenir sa colère. Descendez du Trône, murmura-t-il dangereusement, Maintenant !

Jaime haussa les épaules tout en se levant, avant de descendre les marches. "Je le gardais simplement au chaud. Vous serez surpris de savoir à quel point il est confortable."

\- C'était à moi de le tuer ! S'énerva Ned, agrippant la poignée de Glace, jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges deviennent blanches. C'était son devoir et son droit de tuer Aerys Targaryen. Et maintenant la seul mort qu'il voulait prendre pour apporter la justice lui fut refuser par un enfoiré blond arrogant qui a brisé son propre vœu et poignarde son propre roi lorsqu'il a le dos tourné ? Comme un lâche ?

\- Oh, j'ai l'impression qu'il vient juste de bouger. Vous feriez mieux de le décapitez juste au cas où, répliqua Jaime, jetant un regard sur le cadavre d'Aerys. "Il voulait brûler la cité toute entière juste pour que personne ne puisse y régner. Brûlez-les tous et tout ce qu'il continuait à dire. Il continuait d'hurler comme un dément, même lorsque je lui ai enfonçais ma lame dans sa colonne vertébrale et que le sang sortait de sa bouche. Brûlez-les tous ! Après ça, je lui ai simplement tranché la gorge afin d'éviter qu'il ne se transforme en dragon." Répliqua-t-il d'un ton arrogant et moqueur. Je pense que mon père mettra sa tête sur une pique avec le reste des Targaryen.

C'est alors qu'une nouvelle peur saisit Lord Stark. Aerys Targaryen méritait de mourir pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais sa famille était innocente. Ils ne devraient pas être punis pour ce que quelqu'un avec le même nom a fait. Ned et ses compagnons savait quel genre d'homme Tywin Lannister étaient, et l'homme ne reculerait devant rien pour tuer la famille royale toute entière dans le chaos afin de faire une offre pour le Trône de Fer. Il ne pouvait laisser la Maison Targaryen toute entière se faire massacré. Robert pourrait se mettre en colère pour cela, mais peu importe, Ned ne laisserait pas cela se passer.

\- Où est le reste de la famille royale ? Ordonna Ned.

\- Apparemment, mon père a ordonné à ses hommes de... Commença Jaime avant qu'ils furent interrompus par un cri aigue ne pouvant appartenir qu'à deux personnes, soit Visenya soit Rhaenys.

Le Seigneur du Nord et ses compagnons se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri… suivit par le son de plusieurs soldats en armure approchaient. Ce fut alors que Ned et le reste des personnes présentes aperçurent une fillette de 3-4 ans, courant en larme en direction de la salle du Trône. Derrière elle se trouvait l'homme le plus grand qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ser Gregor Clegane, La Montagne qui Chevauche, suivit de Ser Amory Lorch et plusieurs autres soldats Lannister courir après elle. Pour une montagne, Ser Gregor était incroyablement rapide. Ned et Jaime reconnurent immédiatement la fillette comme étant la Princesse Visenya Martell Targaryen avec ses cheveux blonds-argents malgré les traces de sang et d'autre matière dans ses cheveux et son visage, sa peau clair légèrement olive et ses yeux violets, désormais rouges à cause des larmes que celle-ci avait versés. Ned savait que cette jeune fille était adorable, et qu'elle appréciait énormément sa sœur Lyanna, et que c'était réciproque. La fillette était toujours entrain de courir, la terreur se lisant sur son visage, qui pouvait également être entendu par les cris aigues qu'elle émettait. Ned réalisa alors que la Montagne lui avait brusquement saisit le poignet dans une poigne de fer. Visenya sentit que son petit poignet allait se faire briser en deux, si elle ne faisait rien.

\- Stop ! Stop ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faites mal ! Hurla la jeune fillette en larme. Je n'ai absolument rien fait ! Stop !

Gregor Clegane ignora la fillette, et commença à lever son épée massive au dessus de sa tête sous le regard amusé de ses hommes et horrifié de Ser Jaime, d'Eddard Stark et de ses bannerets. Clegane, arrêtez ! Intervint Jaime. Arrêtez immédiatement !

Ser Gregor regarda à peine Jaime Lannister, avant de recevoir un coup de dague dans la cuisse, lui arrachant un râle de douleur, surprenant chaque personne présente, mais, il abaissa tout de même son épée. Prenant la décision de ne laisser personne blessé la jeune Princesse, Lord Stark s'interposa entre la Montagne et la fillette en saisissant Glace à deux mains, essayant de repousser l'épée à deux mains de Clegane sur le côté avec tout son poids. "Mon Seigneur attendait !" Plaida Ser Rodrik et les autres qui crièrent derrière lui, mais Ned les ignora continuant à courir afin de sauver la vie de la princesse Visenya.

L'attaque surprise força le chien fou des Lannister à se défendre lui-même à la place de tuer la Princesse Visenya. Un bruit d'acier résonna dans la salle du Trône, faisant ouvrir les yeux à la princesse. Celle-ci fut choquée en apercevant Lord Eddard Stark échangé des coups d'épées avec le démon Clegane. Elle pensait sincèrement que Lord Stark la voudraient morte pour ce qu'Aerys avait fait à sa famille, il y a de cela plusieurs mois.

C'est alors qu'elle reconnut l'homme dans les conversations qu'elle avait eu avec tante Lyanna, il s'agissait d'Eddard Stark, l'un de ses frères et un homme d'honneur. Il avait la même détermination de protéger les innocents comme tante Lya. Quand Clegane lâcha son poignée, celle-ci se précipita rapidement derrière l'une des larges colonnes en marbre, en pleurs et sa dague dans sa main, alors que les deux hommes se battaient l'un contre l'autre. Les soldats Lannister reculèrent en voyant Ser Gregor en colère, qui se relevait, alors qu'Amory Lorch essaya de repérer la princesse.

\- Ça suffit Clegane ! Hurla le Seigneur du Nord.

La Montagne tourna son attention vers Ned, ses yeux remplis de rage sanglante comme un animal complètement fou atteint de la rage. Sa respiration fut lourde et effrayante. L'homme massif hurla comme un dément, et ignora ce que Ned disait, il chargea comme un taureau lors d'une corrida. Le meurtre que Ser Gregor s'apprêtait à faire lui fut refusé, comme un enfant à qui on confisque son jouet favori. Il commença à attaquer Lord Stark. Chaque soldat recula de peur, alors que Ned fut forcé de se défendre également. Les gardes Lannister gardés les bannerets de Lord Stark loin du duel en sortant leur armes du fourreau, les menaçants de les attaqués s'ils intervenaient.

\- Cessez cette folie Clegane ! Cria Ned. Gregor l'ignora de nouveau, et continua de balayez son arme. Le géant était devenu un chien complètement dément, et n'avait qu'un seul but, tuer l'homme lui ayant refusé son meurtre.

Pour Visenya, celle-ci prit peur pour la vie de Lord Stark, Ser Gregor était beaucoup plus fort et grand que lui. Elle fut surprise en le voyant être capable d'égaler la Montagne. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Gregor était le plus fort entre les deux, il pouvait facilement couper un être humain en deux d'un seul mouvement de son épée comme celle-ci l'avait vu avec sa mère. Visenya remarqua que Lord Stark était bien plus rapide et agile. Il ne pouvait combattre la Montagne avec la force brute, mais peut-être n'avait-il pas besoin, il était beaucoup plus calculateur et prudent à chaque fois que la bête démente l'attaqué. Ned Stark prenait avantage de cela en tranchant et poignardant Ser Gregor à chaque coup que Gregor manquait.

Celui-ci semblait être de plus en plus lent, et chaque coup était moins violent que le précédent. Celui-ci devenait de plus en plus fatigué, les combats que Clegane avait avant de venir ici et la poursuite de la princesse devait l'avoir épuisé, ainsi que la blessure que la princesse lui avait infligée afin de tenter de s'échapper. Cependant, cela ne signifiait pas que l'homme n'était pas pour autant dangereux. Il jeta une attaque sauvage à deux doigts de rentrer en contact avec la tête de Ned, mais celui-ci l'esquiva pratiquement au dernier moment. En un quart de seconde, Ned utilisa l'esquive et frappa un point vulnérable prêt de l'épaule avec Glace, directement sous l'armure. Le sang gicla au sol et continua d'émaner de la blessure, mais Clegane ne sembla prêtait attention. Il continua son assaut, et Ned le frappa de nouveau dans l'autre épaulière, provoquant une nouvelle blessure. Cette fois-ci Clegane le remarqua. Les blessures étaient entrain de siphonné ses forces, alors qu'il serra le poing sur la garde de son épée.

\- Tu ne toucheras pas cette enfant ! Parla Ned avec conviction.

Ser Gregor hurla de nouveau comme une bête sauvage dans sa folie, chargeant de nouveau. Ses attaques devenaient de plus en plus lentes et prévisible. Lord Stark se jeta d'un côté, esquivant l'épée lourde qui tomba sur le sol juste avant de frapper le géant au visage avec la garde de Glace. Le coup assomma momentanément la Montagne, laissant l'opportunité à Ned de lui trancher le talon d'Achille, faisant tomber la Montagne à la renverse comme un enfant battu à un jeu.

Le sang recouvrant Glace fut pointé à la gorge de Ser Gregor. L'homme serra les dents, et montra ses mains en signe de soumission. Le sang coulant de son nez cassé. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment. C'est à ce moment là que Visenya sortit de derrière sa colonne. "Tuez-le ! Tuez ce monstre !" Hurla-t-elle envers Lord Stark.

Tout le monde fut choqué y compris Clegane en entendant ce que disait la fillette de presque 4 ans. "Tuez-le !, Ce monstre à violait ma mère, la princesse Elia Martell juste avant de la trancher en deux, après avoir tué mon petit frère Aegon et aidé l'autre porc à poignardé plus d'une centaine de fois ma sœur Rhaenys et tout cela sous mes yeux, alors que ma mère les suppliaient. Il mérite de mourir…." C'est à ce point que la princesse fondit en larmes et sanglota. Lord Stark et ses bannerets se tournèrent immédiatement vers Gregor avec une expression colérique sur leur visage. "Est-ce que c'est vrai, Clegane ?"

Ser Gregor ne dit rien. Son visage devenant rouge face à l'accusation. Lord Stark prit son silence et sa colère comme un signe de confession. "Tu n'es qu'un monstre, et je vais m'assurer que tu payes de ta vie pour les crimes que tu as commis Clegane." Grogna Ned avant d'abaisser sa lame d'un seul coup décapitant le chien fou de Tywin Lannister choquant toute les personnes présentes.

C'est alors que quelqu'un saisit la princesse par les cheveux la faisant crier de douleur, Ned et les autres reconnurent la personne comme étant Amory Lorch, mais avant qu'ils puissent réagir, la princesse Visenya utilisa directement sa dague Valyrienne qu'elle avait récupérée et cachait dans sa manche et poignarda Amory dans l'œil. L'homme laissa un cri de souffrance s'échapper relâchant la princesse mettant sa main sur son œil, cependant la princesse se jeta aussitôt sur lui le faisant tomber à la renverse. Et en profita pour poignarder son second œil, sous les yeux horrifiés de toutes les personnes présentes, la Princesse poignarda Amory une dizaine de fois au niveau des clavicules et au niveau de l'artère du cou, Lord Stark saisis immédiatement le poignée de la princesse, avant de lui retirer la dague en acier Valyrien en sang pour la mettre à l'intérieur de sa ceinture en sécurité et loin de la porter de la jeune princesse. Il l'a força à le regarder. Les yeux violets de la princesse regardèrent les yeux gris du frère de Lya qui semblait être triste, aussitôt, celle-ci se mit de nouveau à sangloter.

Ser Rodrick s'agenouilla au côté d'Amory Lorch vérifiant ses blessures. Il se tourna en direction de Ned et secoua la tête. "Il a la carotide de perforé, ainsi que plusieurs autres artères. Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire, il est condamné."

Ned Stark soupira de tristesse, la fillette était déjà une meurtrière et elle souffrait terriblement à cause de la folie de Robert et sa foutu rébellion.

Ned se mit à regretter à vouloir tuer le Roi Aerys si ardemment. Oui, le Roi avait tué son père et son frère tout comme d'autre famille avant et après eux. Mais, il ne pouvait se mettre à un tel niveau. Peut-être…. Peut-être était-il une bonne chose que quelqu'un d'autre est tué le Roi Fou, même s'il s'agissait de Ser Jaime. Cela sauvé Ned de se transformé en monstre sans le vouloir comme Amory et Clegane était. La princesse ne méritait absolument pas d'être témoin du meurtre odieux de sa famille, et Ned sentit qu'il était de son devoir de faire ce qui est juste pour cet enfant qui a déjà trop subi, il fallait qu'il l'a sauve.

C'est alors que Ser Jaime commença à appeler la princesse et à lui donner un sourire triste. Visenya releva la tête vers Ser Jaime, et remarqua la forme humaine baignant dans une mare de sang. Son grand-père gisait la dans son propre sang. La Princesse laissa un hoquet d'horreur s'échapper. "Vous… vous l'avez tué, …. comment avez-vous pu…"

Ser Jaime haussa les épaules. "Je l'ai fais pour le bien du royaume, Princesse."

Lord Stark regarda le Régicide avec dédain. "J'en doute, vous Lannister avait toujours été trop arrogant."

\- Lord Eddard, si vous voulez bien me laisser expliquer à… Commença Ser Jaime, se levant et perdant son sourire arrogant. Avant d'être interrompu par un regard d'Eddard Stark.

\- Je ne veux pas entendre un autre mot sortant de votre bouche, Kingslayer ! Vous avez brisé vos vœux ! Rhaegar vous avez demandé de protéger sa famille et vous n'avez rien fait ! Vous les avez laissé être massacrés ! Tout ça pour le bien du royaume ? Où comme ses monstres, vous avez obéi aux ordres de Tywin Lannister ?

Ned se mit sur un genou, afin d'établir un contact optique avec la Princesse complètement perdu. "Princesse Visenya, mon nom est Eddard Stark, et je jure sur mes ancêtres et ma famille que je ne laisserais personne vous faire le moindre mal, promis Ned. Vous pouvez m'appeler Ned si vous aimez, c'est ce que mes amis et ma famille m'appelle."

La princesse transpira légèrement en se souvenant de l'horreur de ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu, et la panique l'envahi de nouveau. Sa famille, ils étaient tous mort sous ses yeux. Visenya se sentit seul dans une mer de requin, entouré de lion prêt à lui bondir dessus. Elle n'était qu'un bébé dragon. Elle se décida donc qu'il n'avait qu'un endroit où celle-ci pouvait être en sécurité, dans les airs. Le dragon devient plus gros et plus fort chaque année. Princesse Visenya plaça une de ses mains sur la joue de Lord Eddard, qui fut recouverte d'une barbe, et le dévisagea. Il y avait des signes de fatigues sous ses yeux gris, ces yeux gris qui lui rappelaient étrangement sa tante Lyanna, cependant contrairement à celle-ci, celle de l'homme en face d'elle était rempli de souffrance et de chagrin, tout comme les siennes. La princesse voulait faire confiance à cet homme, après tout, il était le frère de Lya, et elle lui avait dit que du bien de sa famille, et qu'ils étaient des personnes honorables tout comme son père Rhaegar. La preuve était là, Lord Eddard l'avait défendue contre la Montagne, et l'avait même tué.

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Les lèvres de la petite princesse et de l'héritière des Sept Couronnes tremblaient. "Mes parents… Rhaegar, Elia…Rhaenys….Aegon… ils sont tous mort ! Tous ce qui me reste ces tante Lyanna." Pleura Visenya, avant de courir dans ses bras comme s'il était son père. Ned et ses bannerets étaient surpris par le geste de la princesse et les paroles concernant Lyanna. Ned pris la princesse traumatisé dans ses bras, et la laissa pleuré sur son épaule. Il plaça l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux or-argent de celle-ci. "Tout va bien, princesse, tout va bien. Je promets que nous allons traverser cela."

* * *

Ils attendirent tous dans la salle du Trône alors que la bataille continuait à l'extérieur. La Princesse Visenya ne voulait rien d'autre que tuer Ser Jaime et ce bâtard de Mestre Pycelle qui était là à s'occuper des corps de Gregor Clegane et d'Amory Lorch. Elle continua d'envoyer des regards haineux envers chaque Lannister présent. Ce bâtard de Pycelle était celui qui avait convaincu son grand-père d'ouvrir les portes de la capitale. Là seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, était de s'asseoir jusqu'à ce que la cité tombe entre les mains de l'usurpateur. Ils attendirent tous silencieusement pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce que la bataille fût terminée. Les portes s'ouvrirent et plusieurs lords et de nombreux soldats Baratheon et Lannister entrèrent. La princesse fut irritée de voir qu'ils la dévisagèrent sans arrêt après avoir réaliser que Jaime Lannister avait tué le roi. Lord Eddard ainsi que Lady Mormont et le reste des Bannerets de Lord Stark se trouvait à ses côtés la protégeant de plusieurs lords qui questionné le fait qu'elle était en vie. Pour eux apparemment sa mort était plus importante que celle d'un Garde Royal qui avait brisé son serment et assassiné lâchement son roi. Le cauchemar était encore loin d'être fini apparemment.

Un homme large, possédant un marteau de guerre ainsi que des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus et une barbe marchèrent dans leur direction, il s'agissait de Robert Baratheon, le meurtrier de son père. A côté de lui à sa gauche, se trouvait un homme portant une armure rouge, ayant un regard froid. La jeune princesse le reconnut comme étant Tywin Lannister, l'ancien Main du Roi, tout comme sa sœur, elles n'avaient jamais apprécié sa présence. A la droite de l'usurpateur se trouvait un homme aux cheveux blancs, portant une armure bleue, il s'agissait de Jon Arryn. Derrière Tywin se trouvait plusieurs soldats tenant des couvertures aux couleurs des Lannister entourés autour de quelques chose… ou quelqu'un…la Princesse remarqua qu'elles étaient entièrement recouvert de sang.

Les soldats les jetèrent violemment devant le trône où le Seigneur Baratheon s'asseya avec un air arrogant et un sourire. Visenya hoqueta d'horreur et laissa un cri de terreur s'échapper de ses lèvres en réalisant que les couvertures ensanglantés tenaient les silhouettes défigurés et démembrés de sa famille. Lord Stark ainsi que ses bannerets et Jon Arryn furent horrifiés en voyant cela, rapidement Ned tourna la princesse de côté de la vue, et celle-ci se mit à vomir.

A la fois dégouté et outragé, Lord Eddard hurla complètement choqué : "Par les Dieux, qu'as-tu fait Robert ? As-tu complètement perdu l'esprit ?"

Robert Baratheon commença à devenir enragé, "Ce que j'ai fait ? Ce que j'ai fait ? J'extermine les dernières progénitures du dragon du royaume ! Je les tuerais tous, jusqu'au dernier !" C'est à ce moment que Robert aperçu la Princesse Visenya, et la regarda avec haine. "Pourquoi cette putain est toujours en vie ? Es-tu complètement fou, elle est la petite-fille du Roi Fou, et la fille de ce violeur ! Elle n'est qu'une autre progéniture née de l'inceste."

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux Robert ! Cette fille est innocente ! Son grand-père est celui qui est coupable et maintenant il est mort ! Pourquoi devais-tu massacré la Princesse Elia et les enfants dont le bébé ?

\- Il n'y avait aucun bébé, seuls des progénitures du dragon ! Ils n'ont aucune revendication sur le trône ! Se défendit Robert.

\- Tout comme vous Robert Baratheon intervint Lady Mormont.

\- Je suis d'accord, avec Maege, si c'était le cas, quel est le point de les tués et de laisser la jeune princesse orpheline ?

\- Elle n'est qu'une enfant innocente des actes d'Aerys. Répliqua Eddard calmement bien qu'on pouvait sentir qu'il ne l'était absolument pas.

La Princesse Visenya sanglota. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi Lord Eddard et les autres Nordiques étaient en colère sur cette affaire. La princesse n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un à l'exception de Lyanna montrait une telle compassion à une étrangère. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les corps de sa famille, enveloppé de drapeau Lannister. Le sang et la couleur était identique. L'usurpateur et Lord Eddard continuait d'argumenter sous les yeux troublé de Jon Arryn.

Tywin décida alors de les interrompre. "La fille doit mourir," annonça-t-il calmement, "fin de la discussion, Lord Stark, cette fillette est un danger pour la régence du Roi Robert, où le sera avec le temps. La laissez vivre est stupide." Proclama Tywin d'une voix grave. Nous devons la tuer.

Ned regarda Tywin avec froideur. _Cet homme est sans pitié jusque dans son cœur qui est encore plus froid que le Nord était pendant la Longue Nuit._

La ferme vous ! S'énerva Lord Stark, "vous, de toutes les personnes ici présente n'avait aucun droit de parler, votre fils vient d'assassiner son roi et de rompre des vœux."

\- Quelqu'un devait le faire, intervint Ser Jaime. Il était resté en retrait depuis le début, alors que les personnes présentent absorbées l'information de ce qu'il avait fait.

\- De plus, je suis bien conscient de ce que vous auriez fait, Lannister, tout comme les Baratheon. Chaque enfant, et parents de tout les Sept Royaumes le savent. Annonça froidement Eddard, l'implication de ses mots étaient impossible à mal interprété. Un silence sourd et meurtrier s'abattit dans la salle du trône. Tous les occupants de la pièce furent choqués y compris Jon Arryn envers les propos du Seigneur du Nord.

\- Eddard, commença Jon Arryn avec mécontentement envers ses propos, mais compréhensible envers ses actes, mais maintenant Ned se fichait complètement ce que pensait celui qui l'avait élevé pendant plusieurs années.

\- Cela suffit, Lord Stark. Vous pouvez vous réconforter dans votre décision irréfléchis avec votre honneur, Lord Stark, commença Lord Tywin parlant comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant désobéissant, "mais qu'est ce qu'un acte de brutalité comparé à des années de sang et de guerre. En la laissant vivre vous nous condamnez tous à un tel destin. Nous savons tout les deux que la fille doit mourir." C'est alors que Lord Stark se mit à rire. "Le grand Tywin Lannister effrayé d'une petite fille, je n'aurais jamais cru vivre ce jour !"

\- Pas une petite fille, un dragon. Argumenta-t-il en colère.

\- Tu as pris cette décision sans le consentement de ton Roi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu trahisses tes devoirs envers moi et la mémoire de ta famille ?! Rugit Robert.

\- Tu n'es pas mon Roi, et je n'ai aucun devoirs envers toi ou quiconque excepté le Nord ! Annonça Ned choquant les différents Seigneurs du Sud et Robert. "Tu me demandes ce qui m'a empêché de commettre un infanticide ? Mon honneur et mon sens de justice, le fait que je sois à la tête de la Maison Stark et Seigneur du Nord, mais plus important, la promesse que j'ai faite à une enfant complètement traumatisé et effrayé par vos actions lâches."

\- Tu aurais dû trancher la gorge à cette putain dès que tu en avais l'occasion à la place de faire des promesses qui n'était pas à toi de faire.

L'usurpateur sortit une dague ensanglanté et commença à s'avancer vers la princesse Visenya, qui eut le réflexe de se cacher rapidement derrière Lord Eddard pour se protéger.

Avant que tout le monde se rend compte, Lord Eddard et chacun de ses bannerets avaient dégainés leur arme. Tout le monde dans la salle du trône se raidirent et restèrent silencieux. "Si l'un d'entre vous fait un pas de plus, je vous tranche en deux de l'aine jusqu'au menton ! Vous ne toucherez pas à un seul cheveu de cette enfant !" Cria Lord Stark avec rage et désespoir.

\- Tu tuerais ton propre frère ? Demanda Robert choqué.

\- Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler ton frère, le jour où tu as tué mon beau frère Rhaegar, et où tu as sombré dans la même folie qu'Aerys.

A la surprise de tous, Ser Jaime commença à parler de nouveau. "Le Prince Rhaegar était l'héritier du trône en plus d'être le dernier dragon et maintenant, il est mort. Tous les Targaryen sont mort à l'exception de la Reine Rhaella, du prince Viserys et de la Princesse Visenya. Etant de la lignée du Prince, elle est l'héritière légitime du Trône de Fer, et des Sept Couronnes."

La princesse ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Ser Jaime avait assassiné son grand-père et maintenant il suggérer de faire d'elle la Reine ? Même si celle-ci était un prince, Visenya savait pertinemment qu'ils ne l'autoriseraient pas en particulier le Baratheon.

\- Hors de question, elle est Viserys ont le sang d'Aerys, ils ont le potentielle pour devenir aussi fou que lui. Dois-je te rappeler que ce monstre à tuer ton frère, ton père et que son fils à kidnapper et violée ta sœur, la femme que j'aime ! Hurla Robert. Par les Sept enfers, Ned ! Ne veux-tu pas que justice soit faite ?

\- La mort d'Aerys était de la justice, la mort du Prince héritier était ta vengeance personnel envers lui, mais ça, tuer la Princesse Elia et deux de ses enfants, Robert Baratheon, il s'agit de meurtre. Et envoyer les chiens fous de Tywin Lannister pour faire cela ! Cela est indigne de quelqu'un qui se prétend être roi.

\- Dis-moi Robert que ferais-tu à la Reine Rhaella, ainsi qu'à son fils ?

Lord Robert fut choqué par cela. Mais avant que quelqu'un puisse intervenir, Robert s'enragea et répondis avec poison. "Je les tuerais tous, y compris les Bâtards de ce violeur !"

Lord Tywin roula simplement des yeux en entendant cela, pour lui, tout était simple, tout les Targaryen devait mourir.

\- Je suis le Roi ! Et il est hors de question que m'agenouille à un autre gamin de Targaryen.

La princesse Visenya le regarda d'un regard froid. "Menteur ! Mon père n'a jamais fait de mal à personne contrairement à vous, et vous n'êtes en aucun cas un Roi ! Vous êtes aussi fou que mon grand-père ! Et grand-mère Rhaella est désormais la Reine du Royaume." Annonça-t-elle choquant les personnes.

Les yeux de Robert s'ouvrirent rempli de rage, il jeta une des couvertures ensanglanté avant de s'avancer vers la princesse. "Que m'as-tu appelé, salope ?" Hurla le Baratheon envers la princesse. Celle-ci fut choquée pendant un moment par l'homme devant elle, avant que son sang bouillonne de fureur, et qu'elle se lève d'un bond surprenant l'assemblé.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur et un violeur, et vous vous moquez des sentiments des autres. La seule chose qui vous intéresse chez Lya, c'est son corps. Vous souhaitez devenir roi alors que vous n'avez aucun droit ! Tante Lya m'a dit que vous aviez essayé de la violée à Harrenhal lorsque vous étiez ivre et en colère parce qu'elle avait reçu la couronne de fleurs de la part de mon père ! Celle-ci vous a blessé, mais avant que vous ne lui fassiez quelque chose, mon père est intervenue l'a sauvant de vous, monstre. Si elle avait acceptée d'être avec vous, tout ce que vous lui auriez apporté c'est de la souffrance, et tante Lya ne le mérite pas. Et vous Tywin Lannister, vous et votre maison n'êtes que des traîtres, et des monstres, pour ce que vous avez fait ici. Combien d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants ont été tués à cause de vous deux ? L'un n'est qu'un Kinslayer et un fou, l'autre un traître. Grand-père avait raison de ne pas faire confiance au Lannister, jusqu'à ce que ce traître de Pycelle l'ait convaincu d'ouvrir les portes de la cité, pour la voir saccager.

Tous les yeux, furent concentrés sur elle, avec plusieurs degrés d'émotions. Lord Arryn fut troublé, Lord Varys fut difficile à lire, mais semblait intrigué, Lord Tywin était rempli de colère tout comme son frère Kevan. Robert lui ragea aussi bien intérieurement qu'extérieurement, et les différents Seigneurs du Nord la regardèrent avec respect.

Ned regarda froidement Robert et prit sa décision. "Le Robert avec qui j'ai grandis n'aurait jamais recouru à tuer des enfants et des femmes innocentes. La Princesse Visenya est sous la protection des Stark de Winterfell, et elle sera ma pupille. Je vais aller chercher Lyanna et la ramener chez elle pendant que vous gouvernerez votre putain de royaume sans le soutien du Nord, et vu les actes commis aujourd'hui, Dorne fera tout pour rester indépendant également. Peut-être que vous pouvez demander à des hommes plus honorables que moi de vous conseillés, les rangs de Tywin en sont remplis." Lord Stark posa son regard vers ses hommes avant de reprendre. "Nous retournons au Royaume désormais indépendant du Nord." Annonça Ned sous les regards haineux, de Robert Baratheon et des Lannister. Le massacre des héritiers Targaryen hantera pour toujours Lord Stark. Lord Varys et Jon Arryn comprirent que le lien entre Lord Stark et l'Usurpateur Robert Baratheon fut complètement brisé, car Jon Arryn comprit que Ned ne pardonnerait jamais les actions perpétrés et paroles dites par Robert. Celui-ci se demandait quel démon avait-il relâcher sur le royaume des Sept Couronnes en soutenant Robert Baratheon, et en ralliant la cause d'un homme complètement fou, autorisant le massacre de femmes et d'enfants innocent.

* * *

 **Inconnu**

* * *

 **POV Inconnu :**

"Arrêter ! Je n'en peux plus laisser ces cauchemars et visions horribles prendre fin" Supplia une personne sanglotant en voyant les scènes apparaître dans le rêve vert qu'elle était entrain d'avoir.

Mais malgré ces prières, la scène changea de nouveau, montrant un énorme château sur une île entouré de mer, que l'a personne reconnut immédiatement. L'ancienne citadelle était entourée d'une atmosphère lugubre et là, adossées à ces murs, se trouvait mille statues aux traits de Cerbères, vouivres, Griffons, Manticore, Cocatrix, Basilics, Minotaure, Dragons et autres créatures de l'Ancienne Valyria ornant les créneaux et les hauteurs du château, toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres. L'île en question n'était autre que la forteresse de Peyredragon ou Dragonstone.

La mer était complètement agitée suite à la tempête qui balayait la forteresse, au loin on pouvait voir des centaines de navires portant les bannières de l'Usurpateur, un cerf noir couronné sur champ d'or. Chacun des navires étaient prêt à donner l'assaut dès le moment où celle-ci s'arrêterait sur la dernière demeure de la Dynastie Targaryenne.

A l'intérieur de la forteresse, dans un lit de sang, se trouvait l'une des plus belles femmes au monde à avoir vécu, la Reine Rhaella Targaryen qui criait d'agonie, alors qu'elle mettait au monde une magnifique petite fille aux yeux violets et aux cheveux argenté. Celle-ci était seule à l'exception de son jeune fils complètement pétrifié de peur Viserys et d'une jeune servante de 15 ans qui ne possédait aucune compétence en soin et dans les arts de sage-femme.

\- Il s'agit d'une fille, ma Reine, murmura la jeune fille en tenant le nourrisson dans ses bras, com…comment voulez-vous la nommée ?

Fatiguée par l'accouchement et malgré être âgée de près de 40 ans, la Reine Rhaella était toujours aussi belle avec ses yeux indigo et ses cheveux or-argenté. A bout de force, et se sentant mourir, la Reine tenta de parler une dernière fois.

\- "Daenerys. Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen" Murmura la Reine avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Au moment de sa mort, plusieurs soldats de l'Usurpateur rentrèrent dans la pièce et se jetèrent sur eux, poignardant le jeune Viserys, ainsi que la jeune fille tenant Daenerys. Et bien qu'étant morte, la Reine Rhaella fut égorgée. Les hommes de l'Usurpateur mirent fin une bonne fois pour toutes aux derniers Dragons.

\- "Stop ! Assez ! Assez !" Hurla de terreur la personne en voyant ce qui se passerait dans un futur proche.

La scène changea de nouveau, pour montré l'île de Peyredragon et la mer en proie aux flammes vertes que seul le Feu Grégeois pouvaient émettre, brûlant les hommes et navires autours de celle-ci. Cependant, au cœur du brasier, un dernier espoir se trouvait. Né par le Feu et le Sang versait par les derniers Targaryen et par les flammes du Feu Grégeois, non vu depuis plus d'un siècle et demi, et brisant les œufs dans lesquelles ils étaient depuis la Conquête d'Aegon Targaryen et de ses sœurs-épouses Visenya et Rhaenys lorsqu'ils étaient transformés en pierre. De toutes les couleurs et formes, ils émergèrent… en voyant la scène, la personne se mit à compter. Il y avait en tout devant elle… 16 Dragons. Les créatures magiques et emblème de la Maison Targaryen revinrent de nouveau à la vie en s'extirpant de leur prison de pierre, cependant… de la famille qui devait être lié à eux, aucun ne resta. Abandonnés et laissé par eux-mêmes, au fil du temps les dragons viendront à terroriser le continent tout entier de Westeros.

"Tu dois faire quelque chose au plus vite, afin de réussir la tâche qui t'a été confié" Murmura une voix au rêveur. "Sauve les Dragons, et en se faisant tu auras la vie sauve ainsi que tout ceux qui sont les plus cher à tes yeux. " Repris la voix inconnu qui se transforma en Corneille à Trois yeux. "Tu sais ce que tu dois absolument faire. En toi se trouve le Sang des Premiers Hommes ainsi que la glace du Nord. Sauve les Dragons et élève le Prince qui fut Promis. Tu es forte, montre au monde que tu n'es ni l'objet, ni la possession d'aucun homme. Sauve-les, et ce faisant tu te sauveras toi, ainsi que tes enfants et le monde contre les ténèbres qui renaissent." Parla distinctement et passionnément la Corneille.

\- Je le ferais. Je le jure sur mon sang et mon honneur, ils seront sauvés. Annonça le rêveur. Je sais ce qui doit-être fait.

* * *

 **Starfall**

 **Demeure Ancestral de la Maison Dayne**

 **Année 283 après la Conquête**

 **Trois mois avant la Bataille du Trident**

* * *

 **POV Lyanna Stark :**

Les yeux gris de la jeune fille de 16 ans s'ouvrirent brusquement, Lyanna Stark se réveilla d'un de ses rêves récurrents montrant les conséquences de ce qui se passerait dans près de trois mois, si celle-ci ne réagit pas à temps afin d'interférer. Celle-ci savait de tout son être, que ce qu'elle avait vu allait se réaliser si elle choisissait d'ignore ce rêve.

La Louve du Nord était confiante et résolu à faire ce qui était juste. Il était hors de question qu'elle autorise cette atrocité de se réaliser, elle n'allait pas rester à rien faire et laisser la famille de ses enfants périr comme des animaux si elle pouvait faire quelque chose, elle savait… elle savait qu'elle portait dans son ventre un fils et une fille. Cela semblait être fou, mais Lyanna Stark Targaryen en était absolument certain, que les enfants dans son ventre étaient un fils et une fille.

Depuis le début de sa grossesse, Lyanna avait été sujet par des visions de toute sorte. Elles venaient principalement sous la forme de rêve qui était bien trop réaliste pour être de simple fragment de son imagination, de par le fait qu'elle arrivait à tout ressentir autour d'elle. Elle savait qu'ils étaient réels, car depuis qu'elle avait développé ce don ou cette malédiction selon la personne, toutes ses visions étaient devenues réalité. Et il était hors de question que celle-ci ne se réalise également.

Lyanna Stark savait qu'elle devait agir immédiatement. Elle n'avait que très peu de temps pour agir. Si elle était capable de partir maintenant, malgré l'avancé de sa grossesse, elle devrait arrivée juste à temps pour atteindre la capitale et mettre à l'abri sa sœur-épouse et ses deux belles-filles. Elle ignorait si elle serait capable de récupérer l'enfant Velaryon étant donné que le Roi Fou était connu pour le garder sous bonne garde.

Elle laissa un rire s'échapper en pensant à cela. Si cet imbécile de dément savait réellement qui il était, sa rage et le chaos qui en suivrait prendrait des proportions épiques.

Lyanna savait qui elle devait approcher et discuter de son rêve si elle avait le moindre espoir pour convaincre les Gardes Royal la protégeant soit d'accord avec ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit et ne tenir aucun compte de leur ordre. Elle devait absolument réussir. Le temps devait absolument être en sa faveur.

Elle se fit présentable, et marcha en direction des chambres présentes à l'étage en dessous de sa chambre. Celle-ci devait à l'origine restée dans la Tour de la Joie, cependant, Lyanna avait annoncée qu'elle était la louve de Winterfell et n'aimait absolument pas être confiné. Il était toujours malavisé de confiné un loup, et particulièrement un Direwolf. Ser Arthur avait alors proposé que la Princesse pouvait rester à Starfall, après tout, il y avait un Mestre et plusieurs femmes-sages, pouvant l'aidée durant sa grossesse. La chevauchée entre la Tour de la Joie et Starfall dura près d'une semaine et sa grossesse n'aidait absolument pas. Lyanna était une excellente cavalière, et se vantait elle-même d'être à moitié cheval tout comme son frère aîné Brandon.

Par les dieux, son cœur était brisé rien qu'à penser à la mort de son père et à l'état où son frère Brandon était, lorsque Varys l'avait fait venir avec eux jusqu'à la Tour de la Joie. Même aujourd'hui, elle ne comprenait pas comment cela avait-il pu arriver. Son père savait très bien et avait donné sa bénédiction pour le mariage, elle était partie avec son mari, et son père avait laissé plusieurs messages de ce qu'elle comptait faire, l'endroit où celle-ci devait-être et avec qui elle était si l'un de ses fils venaient à Winterfell. Il avait même fait une lettre où les fiançailles entre Lyanna et Robert Baratheon étaient désormais rompu, ainsi qu'une concernant Brandon avec Catelyn Tully. Les lettres adressées à Robert Baratheon ainsi qu'à Hoster Tully possédaient même une missive de la Reine Rhaella elle-même ! Lyanna méprisée le fait de penser aux "Et si" dans la vie. Elle devait penser à son fils et sa fille maintenant. Leur sécurité et celle de sa famille était tout ce en quoi elle pensait et sa seule et unique priorité.

Après une nuit avec peu de repos, ils arrivèrent à Starfall. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Starfall, la simple vue des tours en pierre pâle offrant une vue qui devait être sublime émerveilla Lyanna. Elle, qui avait pensé que la Tour de Joie était remarquablement magnifique la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la bouche du Torrentine, un large cours d'eau de Dorne passant aux pieds des Météores, prenant sa source dans les Montagnes Rouges et qui est parsemée de rapides et de cascades, Lyanna s'était retrouvée sans voix. Loin au-dessus de la forteresse, se trouvait une tour appelé Palestone Sword, dont la lumière prévenait les navires des rochers.

Ils furent accueillis par Lady Ashara. Lyanna s'entendait extrêmement bien avec l'une des femmes les plus belles de Westeros, la femme qui avait réussi à s'emparer complètement du cœur de son frère, l'héritier de Winterfell. Lyanna était consciente que Brandon était complètement tombé amoureux de la Dornienne. Après tout Ashara avait été la dame de compagnie à Elia et la Reine, et était désormais la sienne. Lyanna savait que Brandon avait eu l'intention de rompre ses fiançailles avec Catelyn Tully pour se marier avec Ashara Dayne. La preuve de leur amour sincère était désormais visible aux yeux de tous, celle-ci tenait les mains de deux enfants, qui ne pouvaient pas être plus âgés que 2 ans. Une fille et un garçon, chacun avec des cheveux noirs, le garçon avait les yeux gris et la fille les yeux violets.

Lyanna fut heureuse d'apprendre que le nom de son neveu et de sa nièce étaient Daena Stark et Torrhen Stark. Ils étaient les enfants légitimes de Brandon Stark et d'Ashara Dayne. Brandon s'était secrètement marié avec elle au moment où celui-ci avait appris l'existence de sa grossesse. Il était sur le point d'informer les Tully que les fiançailles étaient annulés lorsqu'il chevaucha vers King's Landing en compagnie de ses compagnons. Torrhen était donc l'héritier de Winterfell, un rôle que leur frère Eddard s'était vu attribué contre son gré après la mort de leur père et la mort supposée de Brandon. Eddard ferait son devoir jusqu'à ce que Torrhen atteigne l'âge adulte et qu'il soit prêt à devenir Lord, et Lyanna savait que ses frères voulaient tout faire pour que Torrhen devienne un bon suzerain.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre, les trois Gardes Royaux se mirent immédiatement debout lorsqu'ils aperçurent la Princesse de Dragonstone.

Lyanna Stark détestait ce titre au début, puis avec le temps, finit par l'apprécier grâce au seul homme et à la seule femme qu'elle aimée réellement. C'est aussi grâce à ses visions où à celle que ces enfants avaient, qu'elle avait vu ce qui se passerait pour la Maison Targaryen si elle restait dans la Tour de la Joie. Rhaegar s'apprêtait à retourné à King's Landing sur ordre de son père, ils savaient qu'Aerys allait lui demander de mener l'armée royale à la bataille pour écraser les rebelles.

Celle-ci était la femme du Prince Rhaegar Targaryen depuis près de deux ans, et elle était désormais une femme enceinte pratiquement à son terme, ayant perdu son père. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le temps de se laisser s'apitoyer sur son propre sort. La mort n'avait aucune pitié pour aucun homme, mais peut-être qu'elle pouvait au moins attendre un tout petit peu pour une femme ?

\- Ser Arthur, pouvez-vous me rejoindre un moment s'il vous plaît ? J'ai plusieurs problèmes que j'aimerais discuter avec vous. Annonça Lyanna à l'Épée du Matin.

\- Bien sûr, Ma Princesse. Répliqua Arthur, qui lui offrit son bras alors qu'ils quittaient tout les deux la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Une fois là-bas, ils s'asseyèrent confortablement.

De tous les chevaliers de la Garde Royale auquel Lyanna avait fait connaissance, Ser Arthur Dayne était de loin son préféré. Avec le temps, les deux avaient développé une vraie amitié, et Lyanna le tenait en haute estime. Ils étaient devenus plutôt direct avec l'autre en privé, ou même devant les autres.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous Lyanna ? Demanda Ser Arthur à la Princesse, ayant compris qu'elle avait sûrement eu une autre vision.

\- Les bébés et moi sommes en bonne santé, malgré les récents événements, Arthur. Arthur, j'ai besoin que vous m'écoutiez et que vous m'aidiez. De nombreuses vies en dépendent.

Arthur Dayne fut pris par surprise par le ton sérieux qu'elle prit. Elle, qui habituellement était si composée et sans peur, apparaissait terrifié. Quelque chose de terrible s'était passé, quelque d'assez horrible pour mettre la She-Wolf dans cette état là.

\- Peu importe ce que vous me demander, je jure de faire de mon mieux pour vous aidés de n'importe quel manière que je peux. Vous avez eu une autre vision ? Demanda l'Épée du Matin inquiet.

\- Vous êtes au courant des visions que j'ai eu, depuis ma grossesse. Je ne sais pas comment, mais ce que je suis sûre, c'est que mes enfants ou l'un d'entre est la raison pour laquelle je les ai. Chacune d'entre elles s'est révéler exacte dans les moindres détails. Expliqua la jeune princesse de 16 ans.

\- Avant que vous me parliez de ce que votre vision vous a montré, laissez-moi vous poser une question ? Savez-vous qui est ma grand-mère ? Demanda Ser Arthur.

Lyanna, ne répondit pas pendant quelques secondes essayant de se souvenir, avant de répondre.

\- Votre grand-mère est la Princesse Rhae, n'est-ce pas ? La plus jeune des filles du Roi Maekar, correct ?

\- Oui, c'est elle. Elle est également la tante de votre grand-mère, la fille du fils aîné du Roi Maekar, Daeron, la femme d'Edwyle Stark, la Princesse Vaella Targaryen.

\- Ma grand-mère est l'une des femmes les plus fortes que j'ai rencontrées. Elle m'a toujours soutenu dans mes intérêts qui étaient jugés indigne d'une Dame. Vous savez, ils l'ont considéré comme étant éligible au trône pendant un bref instant pendant le Grand Conseil de 233 alors qu'elle n'avait que 11 ans. Elle était l'unique héritière encore en vie, mais elle n'avait aucun désir de gouverner, ou même d'être à King's Landing. Elle avait fait croire à tout le monde qu'elle était faible d'esprit car elle n'aimait pas le fait d'être forcé de ce marié avec l'un de ses frères ou cousins, ni être manipulée dans le jeu de trône. Elle a tout fait pour dissimulé le mariage arrangé qu'elle avait fait pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible de la capitale, expliqua Lyanna avec un rire, et provoquant le rire d'Arthur.

Cette histoire de cette princesse lui rappelait quelque chose que sa propre grand-mère serait capable de faire.

\- Bien, ce que j'essaye de dire Lyanna, c'est que je fais confiance à vos rêves et je pense qu'ils sont réellement prophétiques, car ma propre grand-mère à également ce don. Vous portez des héritiers Targaryen en votre sein, et vous êtes vous-même la petite-fille d'une Princesse Targaryenne. Avec ce que je sais, je ne doute pas un seul moment de vous Lyanna. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir, qu'avez-vous vu Princesse. Demanda Arthur d'un ton sérieux.

\- C'était terrible. Tywin Lannister va bientôt mettre à sac King's Landing avec son armée, tuant quiconque lui résiste au nom de Robert Baratheon, dès qu'il pensera que Rhaegar sera mort, après la Bataille du Trident. Ser Jaime va également tuer le Roi, mais ce n'est pas le pire de ce que j'ai vu.

Les yeux de Brandon grossirent en entendant cela, Tywin Lannister allé mettre à sac la capitale et tout cela pour s'emparer du Trône de Fer que sa famille à fondé ? Et Jaime Lannister qui allait commettre un Régicide ? Arthur grinça des dents. "Jaime va tuer Aerys ? Comment et pourquoi ?" Demanda le chevalier ayant besoin de savoir si le jeune chevalier de 17 ans qu'il tenait en haute estime trahirait tout honneur.

\- Je ne blâme pas Ser Jaime pour ce qu'il va faire, Arthur. Aerys le mérité, nous savons tous cela. Dans la vision, il avait une raison très valide pour faire cela. Aerys lui avait ordonné de lui rapporté la tête de son propre père. Ça lui-même était déjà de trop, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Arthur, Aerys a ordonné à ses pyromanciens de placé des caches de Feu Grégeois dans toutes la capitale. En dessous du Septuaire de Baelor, dans les bas quartiers de Flea Bottom (Culpucier), sous les maisons, écuries et tavernes. Même dans la Citadelle de Maegor prêt à être libéré, et il leur avait demandé de le faire. Il voulait que King's Landing et tout ses habitants brûle. Il disait que l'Usurpateur de règnera sur absolument rien excepté des cendres et des morts. Il voulait tuer tout le monde dans la capitale, y compris sa propre famille et le demi million d'habitant vivant à l'intérieur. Expliqua Lyanna.

Arthur put difficilement imaginez les conséquences et ramifications que son odieux plans aurait engendrés si celui-ci avait abouti. Avec cela à l'esprit, il trouva qu'il était plus difficile de jugé Jaime. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'ils auraient fait à la place du jeune lion.

\- Quoi d'autre ? Demanda-t-il. Provoquant des tremblements de la part de Lyanna, qui eu du mal à retenir ses larmes.

\- C'était affreux. Elia… Elia, elle… commença Lyanna, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes,

\- Qu'arrive-t-il à la Princesse Elia, Lyanna ? En voyant son amie et la princesse dans état pareil et pleurée juste pour raconter sa vision, un malaise s'empara d'Arthur, et son échine se glaça. Il comprit qu'une horreur était tombé sur sa famille resté à King's Landing, dans la vision qu'elle avait eu.

\- Tywin Lannister à lâcher ses chiens fous sur eux. Amory Lorch et la Montagne. Il…la Montagne a fracassé la tête d'Aegon contre un mur explosant son crâne. Et cette bête s'est mis à violé Elia avant de la battre à mort, de la couper en deux et de lui briser son crâne. Et… par les dieux… Amory Lorch a traîné Rhaenys en dehors du lit de Rhaegar où elle s'était réfugiée. Il… il l'a tuée. Il a dû la poignardé près d'une centaine de fois dans l'estomac. Il y avait du sang partout. Et… Visenya fut témoin de tout ça. La Montagne lui a courut après et lorsqu'il était sur le point de la tuer, Ned s'est interposé et après un combat et une confession de Visenya de ce qui s'était passé, il a décapité la Montagne, Visenya allait le remercier quand elle fut traîner par Amory Lorch qui s'apprêtait à lui faire la même chose que Rhaenys. Visenya a eu le réflexe de le poignarder dans les yeux avant de se jeter sur lui pour le tuer. Les Lannister ont présentés les corps d'Elia, de Rhaenys et du bébé à Robert dans la salle du trône où ils se trouvaient tous. Visenya est devenu hystérique, et Ned comme les autres Nordiens étaient furieux, mais Robert jubilé de voir cela. Il leur cracha dessus les appelant Dragonspawn. Termina Lyanna en sanglot. Ned s'est disputé avec lui, ainsi qu'avec Tywin et les autres, disant que Visenya était sous sa protection et sa pupille, Jaime voulait qu'elle devienne la nouvelle reine, Robert a eu le culot de dire qu'il la tuerait. Mon frère est parti peu après…

En entendant cela, Arthur pâlit, horrifiés d'entendre un tel crime de guerre. Pour lui, l'horreur décrit par Lyanna… était une abomination, et Visenya avait été témoin de tout cela ? Pas étonnant qu'elle était devenue hystérique, et qu'elle avait tué Amory Lorch. Il était hors de question qu'ils laissent cet événement se produire. Hors de question.

\- Après ça, j'ai eu une vision de la Reine qui était à Dragonstone. Il y avait une féroce tempête, et elle était seule entrain de donner naissance avec seulement Viserys et une jeune fille de mon âge environ. Elle a accouchée d'une petite fille et eu juste le temps de la nommée avant de mourir. Les forces de l'Usurpateur ont ensuite envahi l'île et les ont tous tués. Arthur, Rhaella était terrifiée au moment d'accouchée pour ses enfants. Si elle avait eu de l'aide, elle aurait pu être capable de survivre. La pauvre femme a déjà dû endurer Aerys pendant toutes ses années, seulement pour mourir comme cela, lorsqu'elle était finalement libérée de lui. Nous devons les aidés également, Arthur. Annonça Lyanna avec une voix rempli de détermination.

\- Je ne peux pas… nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela se produire. Nous devons les sauvés. Si nous quittons maintenant, avec l'aide de Lord Varys, nous pouvons être capables de les extraire discrètement. S'il peut trouver quelqu'un avec une moindre ressemblance, cela pourrait être suffisant pour les trompés et recherchez ailleurs. Il y aura assez de temps pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas découvrir. Expliqua Lyanna de ce qu'elle souhaitait faire. Arthur, as-tu une idée de comment on peut procéder ? Demanda-t-elle.

Arthur resta assis pendant quelques minutes, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils avaient besoin de faire. Le fait qu'ils devaient ignorer cela était hors de question. Par son honneur, il était hors de question de laisser la famille royale être victime d'une telle horreur. La Princesse pouvait écrire à l'eunuque, lui demandant de préparer un plan de contingence permettant l'extraction. Ser Gerold, Ser Oswell et lui-même suivraient la Princesse. Resté ici ne les mènera qu'à la mort, et Rhaegar leur avait dit avant de partir qu'il préférait que celle-ci soit à Dragonstone sous la protection de la Reine.

Sa demeure, la forteresse des Météores (Starfall) se trouvait à plusieurs jours de Sunspear, et près de trois mois en navire de la capitale. S'ils partaient maintenant à bord d'un des navires les plus rapides qu'ils avaient, ils pourraient être là-bas à temps. Il savait que son frère aîné avait un navire particulièrement rapide, capable de réduire le temps de trajet de plusieurs semaines. Cela prendrait deux mois et demi et non trois mois pour atteindre la capitale si la mer leur permettait. Il espérait qu'ils atteignent King's Landing avant les Lannister. Il n'autoriserait pas Elia, Visenya ou Rhaenys à rencontré un destin aussi cruel. Elles méritaient davantage. Ils avaient également besoin d'un mestre qualifié et fuir pour Dragonstone pour aidé la Reine et le Prince Viserys.

Se relevant d'un coup et se dirigeant vers la porte, Arthur se retourna vers Lyanna. "Princesse, dites à vos servantes d'emballer vos affaires, le plus vite possible. Nous partons pour King's Landing immédiatement."

\- Concernant Ser Gerold et Ser Oswell ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Laissez-moi me charger de les convaincre. Nous devons faire vite.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, Ser Arthur était aussi efficace avec ses mots. Leur conversation s'était terminé il y a de cela deux heures. Lyanna n'avait aucune idée de ce que Ser Arthur avait dit pour convaincre les deux membres de la Garde Royal, mais à ce moment précis, celle-ci s'en moqua. Pour elle, le fait qu'ils avaient accepté de venir et d'aider était amplement suffisant.

Ser Arthur et Ashara la mena dans une chambre avant qu'ils puissent embarquer à bord du navire pour King's Landing. A l'intérieur de celle-ci se trouvait une femme âgée que Lyanna suspectait d'avoir dépassé les 70 ans. Ce qui fut confirmée, lorsque Arthur et Ashara la présenta comme étant leur grand-mère. La Princesse Rhae Targaryen Dayne âgée de 74 ans. En la voyant, Rhaegar lui bisa la main et l'enlaça.

\- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrée Ma Princesse. Annonça Lyanna.

\- Non, l'honneur est mien ma chère enfant, car tu portes en toi notre futur. Je n'ai jamais eu le don de voyance aussi fort que certains de nos ancêtres ont eu, mais j'en ai vu assez dernièrement pour savoir ce qui a besoin d'être fait. Dit la Princesse Rhae.

\- Que voulez-dire Princesse ?

\- Je sais que tu empruntes le bon chemin, mon enfant, mais tu dois faire preuve de célérité. Vous pourrez les sauvés uniquement si toi ma chère enfant est assez forte. Tes enfants et les autres sont le seul et dernier espoir de notre dynastie. Ton fils sera le plus grand de tous, il est après tout le Prince qui fut Promis.

\- Princesse, peut-être que vous devriez venir avec nous également. De ce que j'ai vu, la colère de l'Usurpateur Robert Baratheon menace la sécurité de toute personne ayant du sang Targaryen. Implora Lyanna.

\- Je suis la fille du Roi Maekar, et je n'autoriserai pas Robert Baratheon de me chasser de ma propre demeure. Sa propre grand-mère, ma nièce Rhaelle, doit se retourner dans sa tombe face aux actions de son propre sang. De plus, lui comme les Lannister n'auront aucun vrai pouvoir ici à Dorne. Mon ami le Prince Doran assurera ma sécurité et celle de Starfall. Je serais également utile pour ton fils ici, afin de garder un œil sur certaines personnes mais également pour l'aidé afin qu'il possède des alliés forts dans le futur. Il aura besoin d'eux. Annonça la vieille femme avec détermination.

Ser Arthur et Lady Ashara était tout deux inquiets sur le fait de laisser leur grand-mère à Starfall, mais eux aussi admettait qu'elle avait raison. Prince Doran ainsi que le Prince Oberyn s'assurerait qu'aucun soldat ou espion Baratheon ou Lannister ne soit autorisait à pénétrer Dorne.

Alors que l'aube du matin approchait, le groupe se prépara à partir, Ashara Dayne et ses deux enfants avec eux. La veille, elle avait annoncée à son frère et à Lyanna qu'il était hors de question qu'elle reste en retrait, et qu'elle voulait venir. Elle était une des dames d'honneur et la meilleure amie d'Elia et de Lyanna. Brandon était réveillé depuis plusieurs semaines, mais celui-ci avait des difficultés à marcher et à parler depuis son accident, le Mestre avait annoncé qu'il devait se reposer et lui avait donné des soins, et avait annoncé que celui-ci serait capable de récupérés ses pleines capacités dans quelques mois. Depuis son réveil, Brandon passait le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de ses enfants et d'Ashara. Ils partirent à l'aube, alors que le soleil Dornien illuminé la mer d'une couleur magnifique mélangé à du bleu et du vert.

Très vite, Lyanna se rendit compte qu'elle n'était absolument pas fan du voyage en mer.

\- Les loups et l'océan ne se mélange pas, avait-elle dit à Ashara en riant, alors qu'elles s'occupaient à regarder Brandon jouait avec Torrhen et Daena.

Lorsque Lyanna fut choisie pour devenir la seconde épouse du Prince Rhaegar, la Reine Rhaella avait choisi Ashara pour qu'elle devienne également la dame de compagnie de Lyanna. Un très grand honneur et très rare. Il ne fallut pas longtemps, pour que les deux belles jeunes femmes fières et indépendantes deviennent de véritable amie, et avec Elia se considéraient toutes les trois comme des sœurs.

Mais malgré, toutes leurs conversations, qu'elles entretenaient sur le navire, la tension qu'elles ressentaient chacune étaient à son paroxysme. Chacune des femmes, ainsi que les trois membres de la Kingsguard et Brandon avaient le sentiment qu'ils arriveraient trop tard pour empêcher les visions cauchemardesques de Lyanna de se réaliser. Ils firent de leur mieux pour se distraire eux-mêmes, après tout, ils faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir afin d'empêcher que la vision ne se réalise.

Un soir, Lyanna et Ashara étaient sur le pont du navire, regardant le coucher du soleil. Chacune des femmes semblaient perdues dans leurs propres pensées. Ce fut finalement Ashara qui posa une question qui troublée son esprit depuis quelques temps.

\- Si nous réussissons à empêcher ta vision, que ferons-nous après ? Où irons-nous ? Je n'ai aucune notion de comment nous allons, nous cacher, et si tes visions sont correctes… et bien, Robert Baratheon et Tywin Lannister nous traquerons jusqu'aux confins du monde. Quel genre de vie allons-nous être capables d'offrir à nos enfants Lya ? Questionna-t-elle.

Cette question particulière est l'une qui hantait Lyanna depuis plusieurs temps. Qu'avais le futur pour elle ? Malheureusement et avec tristesse, c'était l'une des questions dont Lyanna n'avait pas la réponse. Du moins, pas encore. Elle avait quelques idées, mais rien de ce qu'elle avait ne l'enchantait guère.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Ash. Lorsque nous récupérerons Elia et que nous serons avec la Reine, j'espère que nous pourrions être capables de trouver quelque chose. Je sais cependant, qu'il faut que nous restions tous ensemble. Nous ne pouvons laisser les enfants être séparé. Je ne pense pas que nous cacher à Dorne serait une bonne idée. Nous sommes trop nombreux, et je doute qu'il sera difficile pour eux de nous trouver, étant donné que ce serait le premier endroit où ils penseront surveillés. Les seules idées qui me viennent à l'esprit, seraient soit un endroit isolé dans le domaine de mon père, je devrais plutôt dire les terres de mon frère maintenant, où au-delà du détroit vers Essos, ou les Stepstones. Répondit-elle doucement, avant de reprendre. Il y a plusieurs endroits dans le Nord qui sont isolés où je doute que quelqu'un nous trouvera. La loyauté que le peuple à envers ma famille nous aideras, mais le climat j'imagine sera loin d'être agréable pour les Dorniens. Il y a plusieurs îles qui ne possèdent aucun contact avec les autres parties des Sept Couronnes, à l'exception de Winterfell comme Skagos. Je doute sérieusement que quiconque pensera à nous chercher dans cette île. Peut-être les Cités Libres seraient meilleurs, nous pourrions trouver une armée, je ne sais pas. Expliqua-t-elle, en achevant, Lyanna donna un léger coup d'œil à Ashara, avant de décider d'alléger l'ambiance un peu. "Tu sais Ash, j'ai hâte de voir l'expression sur le visage de Catelyn Tully lorsqu'elle rencontrera le nouvel héritier du Nord et sa sœur." Annonça-t-elle avec un sourire taquin, provoquant le rire d'Ashara.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule Lya. Rajouta-t-elle avec le même sourire. Je suppose que tu n'apprécie pas Lady Catelyn ? Demanda Ashara curieusement.

\- Apprécier Madame Septa comme je l'appelle ? Difficilement. Personnellement, je ne pense pas que mon père aurait pu trouver quelqu'un de bien pour les fiançailles de son héritier à l'exception de toi s'il avait essayait. Je suis heureuse qu'il est accepté votre mariage. Dans mon cas, je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à me mariée avec cette idiot de Baratheon obsédé, qui saute sur toutes les femmes qu'il trouve à son goût. Je n'aurais été qu'un trophée pour lui, rien d'autre. Quant à Catelyn Tully, celle-ci aurait rendu Brandon complètement fou avec son obsession sur les bonnes manières et ses ambitions, Brandon ne l'a jamais appréciée, et moi, j'aurais éventré et égorgeais Robert Baratheon pendant la nuit du mariage. Lui répondit Lyanna avec sourire narquois.

Ashara fut prise de fou rire quant à l'opinion directe qu'elle avait sur eux. Elle pouvait facilement voir la She-Wolf faire cela à l'Usurpateur, après tout, elle l'avait frappé lors du tournoi d'Harrenhal, il y a de cela près de deux ans.

\- Je plains toutefois les futurs enfants de ton frère, dans ce cas Lya. Tully fera tout pour que ses enfants soient parfaits, en particulier ses filles, et si l'une d'elle à le même tempérament que toi… je crains le pire, pour la santé de Lady Tully. Annonça Ashara avec un sourire narquois. Provoquant un rire de Lyanna.

Les deux femmes reportèrent leur regard sur l'océan de meilleure humeur et chacune prier pour que leur but réussisse. Elles ne pouvaient pas autoriser le futur que Lyanna avait vu s'accomplir. Le future de Westeros dépendait de leur succès. Leurs enfants vivraient peu importe ce qu'elles devaient faire. Rien n'était plus important et précieux pour elles.

* * *

 **Gué des Rubis**

 **Année 283 après la Conquête**

 **Peu de temps après la Bataille du Trident**

* * *

 **POV Ned Stark :**

Eddard "Ned " Stark regardait le bûcher funéraire brûler, les étincelles devenant de plus en plus haut et de plus en plus brillantes, alors que les flammes engouffraient tout autour d'elle. Il entendait le craquement des bûches lorsque le feu les consumés. Il était accompagné d'Howland Reed, et étaient les seuls témoins de ce que Ned supposé être la chose la plus proche des funérailles que le Prince de Dragonstone allait recevoir. Alors que les flammes montaient de plus en plus et devenaient de plus en plus brillantes, Ned se laissa perdre dans ses pensées.

Comment devait-il se sentir sur ce qui s'était passé ? L'héritier du Trône de Fer, le Prince Rhaegar Targaryen était mort. Défait par le marteau de guerre de son meilleur ami, qui en passant avait commis un acte de kinslaying et considéré comme nouveau "Roi", Robert de la Maison Baratheon de Storm's End. Malgré leur amitié, Ned ne savait pas exactement quel genre de Roi Robert deviendrait. Lorsque toutes cette folie avait commencé, il n'aurait jamais rêvé qu'ils iraient jusqu'à couronné Robert de toutes les personnes Roi des Sept Couronnes. Pourtant ils avaient fait exactement cela, du moins Jon Arryn avait fait cela.

Personne n'avait demandé son opinion à lui ni aux autres Nordiens. Jon Arryn avait juste espérait qu'il brise son vœu envers la Maison Royale et juré fidélité à son nouveau roi. Honnêtement, il pouvait difficilement imaginait Westeros sous le règne de quiconque excepté les Roi Dragons. Après tout, on pouvait dire tout ce qu'on voulait sur eux, mais la prospérité qu'ils avaient apportée sur l'ensemble du royaume avait unifié le continent tout entier et surpassé de loin les aspects négatifs apportés occasionnellement par un monarque complètement timbré. Du moins c'était son opinion.

Cependant, là encore, personne ne lui avait demandé son opinion. Cela avait était attendu de sa part de faire cela, tout comme de nombreux choses dans sa vie. Il devait juste accepter sans rien dire que l'histoire de Robert disant que sa petite sœur Lyanna devait avoir été kidnappée et violée par le Prince héritier de toutes les personnes été vrai.

Ned savait qu'il avait tort de faire cela, mais à chaque fois qu'il entendait cette revendication qui était la plus ridicule qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, il faisait de son mieux pour éviter de rire. La probabilité que Lyanna Stark de toutes les femmes de Westeros et Essos combinés se fasse kidnappée et violée était trop invraisemblable pour y penser.

Il se demandait parfois s'ils parlaient tous de la même personne. Lyanna, qui pouvait manier la lance encore mieux que n'importe quel chevalier en vie, elle qui était à moitié centaure et la meilleure cavalière de tout le nord avec aucune personne capable de la surpassé, elle, qui maniée l'épée beaucoup mieux que n'importe quel noble deux fois son âge et sa taille, à l'exception de Ser Barristan Selmy et de Ser Arthur Dayne. Lyanna, qui n'était pas capable de se séparer d'au moins deux dagues sur elle, qu'elle portait en permanence… même dans son sommeil.

Comment quiconque était capable d'être convaincue qu'elle avait pu être kidnappée sans qu'il y ai un grand nombre de signe d'une lutte ou du sang trouvé, Ned Stark était incapable de répondre tellement cela était stupide. Comme il le pensait, l'idée était complètement ridicule.

Cependant, comme il pouvait s'y attendre, il devait l'accepter.

Pour Eddard Stark cependant, tout cela prouvé que Robert Baratheon n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui sa petite sœur était réellement…

Il avait depuis longtemps était forcé d'accepté le fait que Brandon, Lyanna et Benjen jugement du personnage de son ami était vrai. Si Lyanna aurait été en quelque sorte toujours forcée de se marié avec le Seigneur de l'Orage, Ned n'avait aucun doute que Robert n'aurait pas survécu la nuit de noce. En vérité, la fille que son ami voyait en tant que la sœur de Ned n'était rien d'autre qu'une illusion qu'il voulait absolument avoir. La fille que Robert était fou amoureux, n'existait simplement pas, et Ned savait que cela était un fait absolue.

Il se blâmait partiellement pour ce cauchemar entier.

Oh, il savait que cela n'était pas sa faute que le Roi Fou avait fait brûlé son père dans son armure, tout en forçant son frère aîné à s'étrangler lui-même jusqu'à la mort dans une tentative vaine d'atteindre son épée et sauvé son père alors qu'il était attaché à un appareil de torture Tyroshi. Non, cela était la faute d'Aerys. Cela n'était pas non plus la faute de sa petite sœur qui était bien plus obstinée et acharnée qu'un âne à son meilleur jour. Lyanna était la seule fille de Winterfell et la première Lady et Princesse du Nord pendant trop longtemps pour avoir été autre chose qu'indépendante et savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

Est-ce que c'était sa faute à lui d'avoir suggérer les fiançailles entre Robert et Lyanna en premier lieu ?

Certes, cela avait été sur les conseils de son mentor et père adoptif lorsqu'il était pupille aux Eyrié de Jon Arryn, Seigneur de la Maison Arryn, Gouverneur de l'Est, Lord des Montagnes et Défenseur du Val. Parfois Ned se demandait s'il ne s'était pas laissé lui-même être trop influencé par le Seigneur Faucon.

Il savait que les Stark étaient des dirigeants honorables, mais il savait également qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à rester au pouvoir d'un peuple aussi hardi que les hommes du Nord pour près de huit mille ans par l'honneur seulement.

Il était un Stark de Winterfell. Il connaissait très bien la vraie histoire de sa maison, malgré le fait qu'il avait vécu dans le Val d' Arryn plus longtemps que Winterfell. Il savait très bien que si une personne menacé la meute de loup de Winterfell, qu'ils pourraient rendre les écorchements des Bolton comme du travail d'amateur en comparaison à la cruauté qu'ils avaient été capable de lâcher s'ils avaient choisi. La preuve pouvait toujours être trouvée, dans l'extinction complète de plusieurs maisons telle les Greystark qui s'était allié au Bolton et s'était rebellé contre eux. Et cela n'était rien de plus qu'une histoire murmuré pour effrayé les enfants afin qu'ils se comportent correctement ou pour qu'ils mangent leurs légumes, et les Greystark avaient été leurs frères et sœurs ! Cependant, une chose inquiété Ned, pourquoi les Greystark et pas les Bolton ?

Après tout, il avait appris que le bâtard de Roose Bolton avait été conçu à partir du viol d'une femme de meunier, et que le mari avait été écorché vif, par ce dernier. Ned savait que dans le futur, il devrait garder un œil sur les Bolton.

Par ailleurs, Ned savait que parmi sa fratrie, Brandon et Lyanna était ceux qui avaient hérité du trait particulier qui est le sang de loup.

Ned se souvenait encore qu'il avait été impressionné par le code d'honneur de Jon Arryn mais également de sa vision pour le future de Westeros, qu'une part de lui avait oublié ce qui signifiait d'être un Stark de Winterfell. Il savait désormais et avait accepté ce fait. Ned s'était lui-même pensé plus proche de Robert Baratheon que ses propres frères, et il savait désormais que cela avait été une erreur monumentale. Lorsque Jon Arryn avait apporté à l'attention de Ned et lui avait suggérer d'unir les Maisons Stark et Baratheon ensemble à travers une union entre Robert et Lyanna, rendant ainsi possible la vision de Jon Arryn, Ned avait pensé que cela était une idée excellente et avait immédiatement informé son père. Il connaissait les ambitions de son père de se rapprocher du sud du Neck. Il joua effectivement sur ce fait afin de faire en sorte que Robert devienne comme un vrai frère, mais faire en sorte que son mentor soit fier de lui.

C'était là où il avait oublié ce que signifiait d'être un Stark.

"Lorsque la neige tombe et que le vent frais souffle, le loup solitaire meurt, mais la meute survie."

Ned avait été trop longtemps dans le sud que la simple idée que sa petite sœur pourrait refusé ne lui avait à aucun moment traverser l'esprit. Il était si perdu dans la simple idée d'essayer de rendre fier son mentor, son meilleur ami et son père en même temps, qu'il en avait oublié sa sœur. Lyanna avait vu juste dès le début en ce qui concernait Robert Baratheon. Lorsqu'elle l'avait supplié de parler avec leur père et de lui demander d'annuler les fiançailles, Ned ne l'avait pas écouté, préférant défendre Robert qu'écouter la supplique de sa sœur. Plus longtemps la rébellion continuait, et plus Ned commençait à voir qui était Robert Baratheon et ce qu'il était réellement. Ned tremblait rien qu'à penser au futur de Westeros avec lui sur le Trône de Fer. Il avait le sentiment distinct que Robert aurait fait d'Aegon l'indigne comme un paragon de vertu en comparaison. Il a aussi était horrifié lorsqu'il réalisa que Robert souffrez de sa propre forme de folie. Sa haine pour la famille de sa propre grand-mère n'était ni normal ni sain. S'il avait les moyens, Ned savait que chaque personne possédant la moindre goutte de sang de Targaryen dans ses veines à l'exception de Robert lui-même bien sûr… et peut-être Renly serait tuée de la manière non seulement la plus brutale, mais également la plus démonstratif possible. Ned n'avait jamais dit ni à Robert ni à Jon Arryn que sa grand-mère la soi-disant Morna Locke était en réalité la Princesse Vaella Targaryen, la fille unique du Prince Daeron Targaryen et de Kiera de Tyrosh, de même que les Dayne de Starfall dont Ser Arthur Dayne, Lady Ashara Dayne et la jeune Allyria Dayne par leur grand-mère la Princesse Rhae Targaryen, l'une des trois sœurs de Daeron, Aerion, Mestre Aemon de la Garde de Nuit et Aegon V. C'était de l'hypocrisie dans sa pire forme. Sans son sang de Dragon, Robert n'aurait été rien. La Maison Baratheon n'aurait même pas existé si leur fondateur n'avait pas été le frère bâtard d'Aegon le Conquérant et de ses sœurs-épouses, et Robert n'aurait jamais était couronné Roi à l'exception de Roi des Putes si sa grand-mère n'avait pas été la Princesse Rhaelle Targaryen, la nièce de Rhae et de Daeron Targaryen, faisant de Robert l'arrière petit-fils du Roi Aegon V.

Ned se souvenait désormais de ce qu'être un Stark signifie, la survie de la meute est la seule chose la plus importante. Brandon avait scellé son propre destin lorsqu'il avait chevauché aveuglément vers la capitale.

Encore aujourd'hui, Ned n'arrivait pas à comprendre cela. Il savait que de sa fratrie, Brandon et Lyanna étaient ceux qui possédaient plus le sang de loup que les autres. Cependant, Brandon connaissait leur sœur encore mieux que Ned. Il aurait dû savoir que ce qu'il avait entendu aurait été une exagération dans le meilleur des cas, et un mensonge malicieux pour un but infâme quelconque au pire des cas. Quelqu'un dont Brandon avait des raisons de faire confiance aurait été la seule personne à lui avoir dit une telle histoire, et il l'avait pris au sérieux. Cela n'avait aucun sens pour Ned.

Il savait également que son père, était de loin davantage plus fourbe et sournois que Ned espérait un jour espérait l'être. La seule raison qu'il aurait eu à répondre à la convocation d'Aerys pour se rendre à King's Landing en premier lieu, mais à sauvé la vie de Brandon était qu'il savait qu'il ne devait en aucun cas menacé le Roi, mais à demander un duel judiciaire s'il n'avait en aucun cas commis de trahison et de savoir qu'Aerys connaissait l'existence d'une preuve certifiant ce fait.

La question restait, qu'est-ce que son père avait fait ?

Ned avait désespérément besoin de réponse et il avait encore davantage de question, mais il commençait à penser qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'obtenir les réponses qu'il désirait obtenir.

Il fut soudainement sorti de ses pensées dangereuses lorsqu'il sentit Howland touché son bras, pour le ramené au présent.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça par les Sept Enfers, Ned ? Demanda Howland, en pointant du doigt le bûcher funéraire du Prince de Dragonstone.

Ned comme Howland étaient complètement choqué et devait cligné des yeux lorsqu'ils se concentrèrent sur le bûcher. Les flammes avaient non seulement atteint une hauteur incroyable, mais elles avaient changé de couleur d'un blanc luminescent à une couleur violette. Ned n'avait jamais quelque chose comme cela.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Murmura-t-il.

La chaleur des flammes étaient si intense, qu'ils avaient forcés de reculé de plusieurs mètres, pour ne pas se brûlé. Soudainement, les flammes grandirent à une hauteur et à une intensité encore plus importante que précédemment, avant de rétrécir. Comme si, quelque chose avait absorbée les flammes en un seul point central jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient simplement… disparu ?

Les yeux grands ouverts et sur leur garde, Ned et Howland s'approchèrent lentement de l'endroit où le bûcher se trouvait. Chacun d'entre eux tenait leur torche devant eux, afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur ce qui s'était passé. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent davantage, Ned lâcha sa torche complètement choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Howland était resté figés. Ned tenté de bannir le choc présent sur son visage, alors qu'ils retournaient tous à quelques mètres du bûcher.

Ned avait des problèmes à croire ce qu'il voyait de ses propres yeux, et ce qu'ils lui disaient. Il avait après tout de bonne raison d'en douter.

Allongé sur le sol où le bûcher se tenait, se trouvait le Prince Héritier Rhaegar Targaryen qui tentait de s'asseoir dans son armure de rubis qui était sans aucun doute complètement brûlante aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur.

 _C'est impossible !_ Fut la seule pensée traversée l'esprit de Ned Stark. Avant qu'il se résigne lui-même sur le fait qu'il n'avait aucune explication possible sur quelque chose d'aussi fou qu'il fut témoin. Et vu l'état de ses compagnons, ils avaient eux aussi du mal à y croire.

Une pensée futile l'envahi soudainement.

 _Pourquoi, oh pourquoi toutes les choses les plus folles continuaient à se déroulés autour de lui ?_

Il était après tout une bonne personne non ?

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait été vivre une vie simple et loin des complications. Il pouvait sentir qu'un tel souhait idéaliste était entrain de s'évaporer dans le vent tout comme les cendres de ce qui était supposé le bûcher funéraire de Rhaegar.

 _Oh, après tout, les Stark endure… n'est-ce pas ?_

Malgré ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, Ned réalisa qu'il y aurait assurément d'autre folie qui suivront celle-ci.

Cependant, cela était peut-être la seule opportunité qu'il avait pour avoir la réponse aux questions qu'il avait depuis le début de cette rébellion. Il regarda prudemment le Prince de Dragonstone ressusciter. Sa peau s'était noirci dû à la suie qui s'était accumulé sur lui dû au feu, il n'avait apparemment souffert d'aucune brûlure. Ned pensait même que le feu l'avait en réalité soigné… étant donné qu'il apparaissait que sa poitrine auparavant enfoncé par le marteau de guerre de Robert, était remis à sa place ? Il remarqua que le Prince avait tout ses cheveux intacts.

Le Prince cligné les yeux vers eux avec la confusion se lisant sur son visage. Au moins, Ned et Howland n'étaient pas les seuls à être stupéfiait par cette… bizarrerie.

Ned remarqua qu'Howland regardés les alentours et il réalisa rapidement pourquoi. Ils avaient construits le bûcher funéraire assez loin des hommes des différentes armées constituants la rébellion, cependant, ils n'étaient pas exclu que quelqu'un ai pu voir les flammes, et arrivent pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Si Ned souhaitait avoir ses réponses, il devait dissimuler le Prince mieux que cela.

\- Lord Eddard ? Demanda le Prince Rhaegar confus.

Howland regarda dans la direction de Ned, afin de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Ned savait qu'Howland avait les mêmes soupçons et questions que lui-même. Ils étaient les seuls à avoir osé partager leurs inquiétudes.

\- J'ai besoin de réponse, Howland. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui a réellement la mort de mon père et de mon frère, et j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé avec Lyanna. Annonça Ned envers ce qu'il pouvait appeler son meilleur ami.

\- Je serais heureux de connaître finalement la vérité sur cette affaire également. Affirma Howland de manière calme et silencieuse, toujours stupéfiait de voir un mort revenir à la vie.

C'était l'une des nombreuses raisons où Ned appréciait réellement son amitié avec Howland que sa sœur avait créé, plutôt que quelqu'un comme Robert qui était davantage violent.

\- Où… ? Demanda Howland, en indiquant où ils pourraient emmener le Prince.

Ned regarda les alentours, cela serait mauvais si quelqu'un de l'armée rebelle les trouveraient là où ils étaient. Les bois juste à côté seraient le meilleur endroit où ils pourraient discutés tranquillement. Cela était encore plus loin que là où leurs hommes se trouvaient.

\- Vers ses bois, là-bas. Nous ne pouvons risquer que quelqu'un rencontre le Prince. Annonça Ned, alors qu'il pointé l'endroit qu'il parlait. "Howland aide-moi à emmener le Prince."

Howland hocha la tête et ils bougèrent tout les deux pour aidés Rhaegar à se tenir debout avant qu'Howland n'arrête rapidement Ned.

\- Nous devons être prudent avec son armure, Ned. Elle doit être complètement brûlante.

Hochant la tête, Ned vit qu'Howland sortit une de ses tuniques avant de la déchirer en deux et de lui présenter la moitié, alors qu'il entourait la sienne autour du bras de l'armure du Prince. Ned fit la même chose de son côté, et ensemble ils soulevèrent le Prince toujours confus sur ses pieds. Alors que l'air froid de la nuit les engouffraient, avec l'odeur de la suie, Ned regarda Rhaegar qui commençait doucement à retrouver ses esprits alors qu'ils approchaient lentement de la forêt, essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible, ils pénétrèrent dans les bois et continuèrent de marchaient pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se décidé de s'arrêter. Ned pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un bon endroit. Ils n'étaient pas proche de la clairière évitant ainsi à un soldat errant de leur tombé dessus par accident, ni trop loin au cas où ils avaient des difficultés à repéré l'endroit.

C'est là que Rhaegar semblait avoir repris complètement ses esprits. Ned remarqua que le Prince avait un air mélancolique et résigné. Mais avant qu'il ne parle, Rhaegar le devança, et il comprit pourquoi.

\- C'est donc l'endroit où je vais mourir. Annonça Rhaegar comme si c'était une conclusion évidente.

Ned et Howland le regardèrent étrangement pendant un moment. Sa résignation sur son supposé destin était… étrange, le Prince ne semblait pas l'impression d'être un homme fou, et son comportement ne criait certainement pas violeur.

\- Cela dépend entièrement de vous, mon Prince. Informa Ned calmement.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda le Prince curieusement, de sa manière naturellement polie.

\- Je suppose que cela dépend si vous choisissez ou non de répondre aux questions auquel j'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses honnêtes ou non. Annonça Ned.

Le Prince semblait surpris face à cette annonce.

\- Je répondrais à toutes les questions que vous pouvez avoir au meilleur de mes capacités Lord Stark. Déclara le Prince sans un signe malhonnête ou de tromperie dans sa voix forte et claire. "Je n'ai aucune raison de concocté la moindre fable." Ajouta-t-il, de nouveau de manière calme.

Ned cligna des yeux en entendant cela. Howland était dans un état similaire, et regarda le Prince avec curiosité. Si celui-ci leur mentait, il était le meilleur acteur qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ned mentionna avec sa main à ce qu'Howland s'assoie, et Ned les rejoignit au sol, faisant face au Prince Rhaegar.

\- Bien, je suppose que ma première question est : Avez-vous oui ou non enlevé ma sœur, Lyanna ? Demanda-t-il, alors que ses soupçons depuis près d'un an était confirmés par la réponse immédiate du Prince.

\- Non, Lord Eddard. Je n'ai à aucun moment enlevé votre sœur. Elle est en fait venue à moi, ma femme Elia et ma mère à l'endroit où nous avions pré-arrangé. Honnêtement je n'ai jamais compris comment quiconque qui connaissait Lyanna, pouvait simplement croire, qu'elle se soit laissé enlevée. Je me suis souvent demandé s'ils parlaient de la même personne. Cela ne ressemblait certainement pas à la Lyanna que je connais. Les informa Rhaegar.

Pour la première fois depuis la résurrection, Ned vu un léger sourire apparaître sur le visage du Prince d'argent lorsqu'il parlait de sa sœur. Ned pouvait facilement voir qu'il était entrain de parler à un homme qui était simplement amoureux… et il était amoureux de sa petite sœur. Ned n'était pas certain de ce qu'il ressentait concernant cela.

Une autre idée émergea dans l'esprit de Ned, était que peut-être le Prince était un masochiste. Il devait certainement l'être pour tomber amoureux de la petite perturbatrice qu'il appelait petite sœur.

\- C'est ce que je pensais depuis le début de la rébellion sur le sujet également, ainsi que mes bannerets. Confirma Ned. "Pourquoi est-ce que mon frère Brandon avait pensé que celle-ci s'était fait enlevé par vous, si comme vous dites, celle-ci était volontaire ? "

Par les dieux, c'était une des questions qu'il voulait savoir également. Là encore, Rhaegar lui répondit, Ned remarqua cependant que la voix du Prince était exaspéré et suspicieuse lorsqu'il discuta de Brandon.

\- Je vous jure par les Anciens Dieux et les Nouveaux, que la question du pourquoi Lord Brandon est allé à la capitale concernant le supposé enlèvement de Lyanna est un mensonge Lord Stark. Votre frère Brandon savait que Lyanna était avec moi de son plein gré, Lyanna et moi, nous ne savons pas ce qui c'est réellement passé, nous avons nos suspicions, mais nous n'avons aucune preuve. Lyanna était très proche de Brandon, et elle comme moi nous pensons que quelqu'un auquel Lord Brandon avait particulièrement confiance a du le convaincre que quelque chose était arrivé, et cela a mené à tout cela. Rien d'autre n'a de sens pour nous.

Ned regardait le Prince et voyait qu'il était aussi frustré que lui sur l'affaire. Le Prince avait dit avoir des suspicions, et Ned était déterminé à les découvrir parce qu'il n'avait absolument aucun suspect. Si quelqu'un avait délibérément créé tout ce chaos… Ned refusé de penser à cela. Comment quelqu'un pourrait faire ce genre de chose… mais Ned voulait le savoir.

Il devait le savoir.

\- Vous avez dit avoir vos suspicions ? Qui et pourquoi ? Qui pourrait avoir fait ce genre de chose et pour quel raison ? Demanda Ned.

Rhaegar regarda Ned avec lassitude, avant de soupirer.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous allez aimer mes pensées concernant cette affaire, Lord Stark. Répliqua silencieusement Rhaegar.

\- Je m'en moque. Je dois le savoir. Annonça Ned résolu à connaître les suspicions malgré le pressentiment qui commençait à s'aventurer dans son esprit.

Rhaegar le regarda de manière intense avec ses yeux améthyste avant de répondre.

\- Très bien. Vous devez tout d'abord savoir que votre frère Brandon est toujours vivant, Lord Stark, cependant la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, celui-ci était encore endormi. Répliqua Rhaegar, provoquant la surprise et le choc chez lui et Howland, en particulier Ned qui a faillit s'étouffer en entendant cela. "Lord Varys, le maître des murmures s'occupe également des geôles du Donjon Rouge, m'a expliqué lorsque je suis revenu à King's Landing, qu'il avait dû droguer la boisson et la nourriture de votre frère, avant que Lord Rickard n'arrive, celui-ci avait des suspicions que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver, et à pris l'initiative de faire ce qu'il a fait, sauvant ainsi la vie de Brandon lors de son exécution. Il a ensuite envoyé secrètement le corps de Lord Brandon à Dorne où je me trouvais avec Lyanna. Il sera le seul capable de nous dire la vérité une fois qu'il sera réveillé. Concernant nos suspicions, saviez-vous que Brandon s'était marié juste après le tournoi d'Harrenhal ?" Demanda Rhaegar figeant Howland sur place, alors que Ned hocha la tête confirmant qu'il le savait.

 _Brandon… marié ? Le loup sauvage lui-même ? C'était absurde ! De plus, il était fiancé._ Pensa Howland alors que son esprit était tumultueux.

Il avait entendu la rumeur que Barbrey Ryswell… maintenant Dustin, avait posé ses yeux sur l'aîné des frères Stark, mais… non, Brandon n'aurait pas. Leur père n'aurait jamais accepté et laisser cela se produire. La vérité le laissa figé sur place.

\- Brandon ne pouvait pas être marié, il était fiancé. Intervint Howland.

Il le savait bien, après tout Ned avait dû épouser l'ancienne fiancée de Brandon, Catelyn Tully. Ned ne l'a connaissait même pas. Il l'avait rencontrée le jour de leur mariage, et avait à peine passé une semaine avec elle.

\- Oui, il était fiancé. Parfois nos parents pense dictée nos vies sans prendre en compte nos souhaits. Si vous êtes chanceux, l'étranger que vous êtes forcé de marié peut devenir un ami et un confident. J'étais chanceux avec Elia concernant cela. Bien que parfois les choses sont encore pires que cela. Je tremble rien qu'à l'idée de penser ce qu'un mariage avec quelqu'un comme Cersei Lannister pourrait donner. Votre père, Lord Rickard était un homme intelligent et ambitieux, lui aussi à fait l'erreur de vouloir dirigé le futur de ses enfants sans en parler avec son fils ou sa fille. Cependant, il a réalisé son erreur avant qu'il était trop tard. Du moins… cela était supposé être résolu. Expliqua Rhaegar avec tristesse à la fin.

Ned avait des suspicions maintenant, mais il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce quoi le Prince parlait, en particulier concernant son père qui aurait réalisé ses erreurs. Le Rickard Stark qu'il connaissait ne faisait jamais d'erreurs.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous parlez. Qu'est-ce que mon père a fait que je ne suis pas conscient ? Demanda Ned, qui avait besoin d'entendre la vérité.

\- Très bien, Lord Stark. Je vais vous l'expliqué. J'espère que cela éclaircira toutes vos questions. Pour commencer, vous devez également savoir que j'aime profondément Elia autant que j'aime Lyanna. Mn épouse Elia n'a jamais eu une constitution forte, elle a passait la plupart de sa vie à moitié dans un lit, quelque chose que son ambitieuse de mère a toujours gardé secret. Indépendamment de cela, après la naissance de nos deux filles, Visenya et Rhaenys, le mestre de Dragonstone nous a informés et nous avons la confirmation par deux autres opinions, qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais enfanté, du moins sans qu'elle y perde la vie. En plus de cela, si celle-ci risquée une autre grossesse, elle n'aurait jamais été capable de donner naissance à l'enfant. Ce fut à choc pour nous tous, mais plus important, c'était quelque chose que nous devions à tout prix garder sous silence à n'importe quel prix. Si mon père avait eu vent d'une telle nouvelle, Elia aurait eu un accident fatal ou quelque chose de ce genre très rapidement. Expliqua Rhaegar fatigué.

Ned et Howland furent choqués en entendant cela.

\- Mais… le Prince Aegon… ? Commença Ned ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Aegon est en réalité le second fils naturel de Monford Velaryon. Lord Monford Velaryon a eu une paire de jumeaux dont le physique était ceux de l'antique Valyria. Il nous a autorisé à utilisé l'un d'entre eux afin de prétendre qu'il s'agissait de notre enfant jusqu'à ce que mon père ai été… déposé. En remerciement, nous avons légitimés son fils et plus tard son jumeau. Nous étions chanceux de les trouvés en premier lieu car des nouveau-né portant le physique de Valyria ne sont pas exactement commun ici à Westeros. Le mestre de Dragonstone, moi-même, et ma mère la Reine Rhaella avons aidés Elia à simulé sa grossesse. C'était connu de la cour qu'elle était incapable de toléré Pycelle de toute manière, donc cela n'a pas semblé étrange qu'elle refuse de se laisser touché par ce vieux pervers. Ajouta Rhaegar à leur étonnement.

Le Prince Aegon n'existait absolument pas ! Ned supposé qu'on apprenait tous les jours quelque chose de nouveau.

\- Bien sûr cela nous laissé toujours avec un problème. En cas de ma mort et de celle de mon père, afin d'assurer la succession, il faudrait qu'un Grand Conseil soit organisé, pour choisir qui est plus apte à assurer la charge d'héritier, l'une de mes filles, ou mon petit frère le Prince Viserys, qui a malheureusement des similitudes avec mon père. Pour éviter cela, il me fallait non seulement un héritier, mais que je rassemble assez de soutient avec les Grandes Maisons pour renverser mon père. Avec Elia, ma mère et Lord Varys, nous étions tous d'accord que la seule solution possible était pour moi d'avoir une seconde femme. Cela n'avait pas été fait dans ma famille depuis très longtemps, mais il n'y a aucune loi qui est contre cela. Cependant, nous n'avions aucune idée où cherchait, jusqu'à ce que je tombe par hasard sur elle. Annonça Rhaegar laissant un léger rire s'échapper de ses lèvres à la simple pensé de sa première rencontre avec Lyanna.

Ned pouvait maintenant voir parfaitement où cela avait mené. Les choses commençaient maintenant à prendre tout son sens.

\- Harrenhal. Annonça-t-il.

\- Harrenhal en effet. Répliqua le Prince.

\- Vous l'avez trouvée, n'est-ce pas mon Prince ? Le Chevalier l'Aubier Rieur (The Knight of the Laughing Tree) ? Demanda Howland, à la plus grande confusion de Ned, jusqu'à ce qu'il écarte les yeux comprenant qui était le chevalier mystérieux du Tournoi d'Harrenhal.

\- Oui, je l'ai trouvée. Vous pouvez imaginer mon choc et ma surprise lorsque j'ai découvert que le Chevalier de l'Aubier Rieur n'était en aucun cas un chevalier, mais la seule fille de Winterfell, Lady Lyanna Stark ! Répondit Rhaegar avec un autre rire, provoquant le sourire chez les autres.

Ned ferma lentement les yeux. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus claires, et il commençait à penser que la rébellion toute entière n'avait aucune vraie raison que ce soit que ce déroulé…. A l'exception de la jalousie et de l'obsession que Robert Baratheon avait avec sa sœur.

\- Elle ne ressemblait à aucune femme que j'ai rencontrée. Quand je l'ai trouvée celle-ci commençait à ôter son armure près d'un étang pour pouvoir se laver, je l'ai effrayée sans le vouloir et elle a eu comme réflexe de m'enfoncer une de ses dagues dans la cuisse, commença-t-il avec un rire amusé, provoquant la surprise des Nordiens. "Elle a passée le reste de son temps à la fois à s'excuser de m'avoir blessé, et à panser ma plaie, mais également à me faire la leçon à quel point j'étais stupide de l'avoir fait peur comme cela, je n'ai jamais rencontré une jeune femme de naissance noble agir comme elle et avoir autant de feu et de passion que Lya. Elle m'a expliquée pourquoi celle-ci avait participée au tournoi. Dès la seconde que je l'ai rencontré, je savais qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle, que je pouvais aimer autant que je ressentais pour elle. J'ai étais captiver non seulement par sa beauté, mais j'admirer également son courage et son sens de l'honneur. J'ai gardé son secret concernant l'identité du chevalier et j'ai ramené le bouclier en guise de preuve à mon père, afin de la protégée. J'aime votre sœur de tout mon cœur autant qu'Elia, Lord Eddard. Cela n'a pas pris longtemps, et par quelque miracle, Lya a retournée mon amour."

Ned pouvait voir dès cet instant une étincelle de feu qui résidait dans ce qui semblait être au départ le Prince Dragon mélancolique. Il respectait également le fait que le Prince ne demandait pas sa permission, mais qu'il disait simplement comment les choses étaient. Un simple fait. Rhaegar Targaryen aimait sa sœur et Lyanna l'aimait en retour.

\- Vous devez savoir que Lya méprise totalement mon cousin Robert. Sincèrement, j'ai pitié de n'importe quelle femme mal chanceuse qui doit être forcée de le marié. Il ferait un époux horrible. Si vous êtes aussi proche de mon cousin Robert qu'ils le disent, vous devriez le savoir également non ?

Ned ne pouvait pas dénier cette vérité, malgré le fait que le garçon qu'il avait été dans le Vale souhaitait défendre son ami d'enfance, l'adulte ne le pouvait pas. Rhaegar disait simplement la vérité, et il avait raison.

\- Je le sais. Répondit-il, faisant hocher la tête du Prince.

\- Nous souhaitions faire les choses correctement bien sûr. Lyanna était bien consciente qu'il n'y aurait rien pour questionné la légitimé de nos enfants, aucun d'entre nous, ne voulait avoir aucun problème comme cela. C'est également pour cela, que nous avons était ensemble à Winterfell pour discuté de l'affaire avec Lord Rickard et lui demander aussi bien la permission que soutient. Lord Rickard était choqué naturellement. Je crois que c'était également la première fois qu'il réalisa réellement à quel point sa seule fille détester Robert Baratheon. Nous lui avons tout expliqués, ma situation et celle d'Elia, le tournoi d'Harrenhal, elle participant au tournoi, lorsque je l'ai trouvée, puis le fait que je l'ai couronnée Reine d'amour et de Beauté. Il nous a laissés dans le silence pendant quelques moments afin de débattre avec lui-même. Je pense que la connaissance que se serait son petit-fils qui s'assiérait un jour sur le Trône de Fer fut ce qui l'a finalement persuadé. Il était d'accord d'annuler ses fiançailles avec mon cousin, afin de donner aucune excuse à Robert pour qu'il fasse du tort, et Lord Rickard nous a donné sa bénédiction. Nous nous sommes revus plusieurs semaines après. Nous avons eu un petit mariage sous l'arbre-cœur et les Anciens Dieux sur l'île au Visages, et une autre cérémonie avec les Sept dans le Septuaire de Dragonstone, que le High Septon lui-même a réalisé. Dans les deux cérémonies, ma mère avec Elia, mes filles, Lord Velaryon, Ser Arthur Dayne, Lord Commandant Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Barristan Selmy, Lord Brandon, et Lady Ashara Dayne étaient nos témoins. Lorsque mon père à fait exécuter Lord Rickard et si ce n'était pas pour Lord Varys, votre frère serait également mort. La rébellion a commencé peu après à cause des exigences paranoïaques de mon père. Elia nous a dit d'utiliser une propriété de la Maison Martell qu'elle avait héritée dans les Montagnes Rouges de Dorne, la Tour de la Joie, afin de dissimulé Lyanna, Ashara et Brandon qui était quant à lui inconscient jusqu'à que ce soit terminé. Lyanna et Ashara étaient enceintes à ce moment là, et nous ne voulions en aucun cas qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit à elles comme aux bébés. Ashara a déjà donné naissance à ses enfants il y a de cela plusieurs mois, et Lyanna sera bientôt à son terme. Expliqua avec douceur le Prince, son visage brillant de fierté et avec une dévotion absolue lorsqu'il parlait de Lyanna et du bébé.

Et Ned comme Howland pensaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être davantage abasourdis. Quelle erreur monumentale.

Tout ce qui s'était passé. Tout ses morts et le pays entre déchirer n'avait eu aucune raison. Ned savait désormais qu'il aurait dû écouter son propre instinct et insisté que l'affaire du supposé enlèvement de Lyanna soit enquêté. Bien sûr le Roi Fou devait être évincé, il l'avait mérité, mais à quel point tout aurait été plus facile s'il avait su que le Prince héritier était désormais son beau-frère, et contrairement à ce que disait Robert, aussi fou que son père. Mais pas seulement ça, mais Rhaegar serait très bientôt le père de sa propre nièce ou neveu ! L'homme était l'époux de Lyanna. Ils auraient eu davantage d'unification dans les Sept Couronnes qu'avant.

Maintenant, Robert était Roi. Maintenant, le royaume était entre-déchirer, et Ned n'était pas certain que celui-ci serait de nouveau guéris. Il savait au fond de lui que cela n'arriverait pas sous le règne de Robert. C'est alors qu'il se souvint de quelque chose. Cela n'expliquer pas Brandon, après tout celui-ci avait été témoin du mariage entre Lyanna et le Prince. Il laissa un soupir s'échapper.

\- Je comprends tout désormais, mon Prince. Je n'ai aucune raison de douté de votre parole, car cela prend tout son sens, et davantage que ce que j'ai entendu, en particulier la notion ridicule que Lyanna avait était enlevé contre son gré, mais rien de tout cela explique Brandon.

\- C'est pour cela que nous espérions que Brandon se réveille rapidement et se remettre de ses blessures. Lorsque nous nous sommes mariés sur l'île au Visage et à Dragonstone, nous n'étions pas les seuls, Lord Eddard. Brandon s'est marié avec Lady Ashara Dayne. Informa Rhaegar, provoquant une réaction chez eux. Particulièrement chez Ned dont les yeux grandirent exponentiellement.

\- Brandon Stark ne souhaitait pas se marié avec Lady Catelyn. Lyanna m'a dit qu'il s'était confié à elle, lui disant qu'il avait peur qu'ils étaient une paire incompatible. Je ne sais pas si vous le saviez, mais lui et Ashara ont eu une liaison lors du Tournoi d'Harrenhal. Il l'a mis enceinte à ce moment là, cependant, Ashara n'est pas simplement une servante. Son oncle était le précédent Prince consort de Dorne, et sa propre mère était une Princesse de la Maison Martell elle-même, sans mentionner que les Dayne sont une maison extrêmement ancienne avec de nombreux liens avec ma propre maison. Après tout, la grand-mère d'Ashara, d'Arthur et d'Allyria est nul autre que la Princesse Shiera Targaryen, la fille du Prince Duncan mort à Summerhall et de Jenny de Vieilles-Pierres. Je sais que Brandon et Ashara s'aiment autant que Lyanna et moi. Votre frère a fait la chose la plus honorable lorsqu'il a appris la nouvelle, et ils se sont mariés. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était à Starfall avec Lya, Arthur, Gerold, Oswell et Brandon en compagnie de ma tante Shiera, et s'occuper de ses deux enfants, votre neveu Torrhen et votre nièce Daena. Je crois qu'il était à Riverrun pour annuler ses fiançailles avec Catelyn Tully, lorsque quelqu'un lui a annoncé officiellement que j'avais enlevé Lyanna d'après la rumeur. Mais je ne sais pas s'il a eu la chance d'informer les Tully. Finit Rhaegar.

L'esprit de Ned était entrain de tournoyer. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, il avait ses soupçons, mais priés pour que ce ne soit pas vrai.

\- Vous pensez qu'Hoster Tully le savait déjà, et qu'il savait déjà pourquoi Brandon était venu ? Intervint Ned.

Le hochement de tête de Rhaegar solennel fut l'unique réponse qu'il reçu… mais cela était amplement suffisant, car Rhaegar n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Toutes les personnes présentes était capable de comprendre que les Tully avaient quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Brandon était parti à toute allure avec ses compagnons à King's Landing, et que cela avait failli provoquer sa mort, mais que Lord Rickard était mort à cause de cela, comme les autres compagnons à l'exception d'Ethan Glover l'écuyer de Brandon. Tout cela était une sorte de vengeance malsaine et un complot contre la Maison Stark de la part de la Maison Tully. Honnêtement, cela ne surprenait pas Ned. Lord Hoster Tully était un homme froid, et trop cupide à l'opposé de son frère cadet Brynden. Hoster Tully n'avait que peu d'honneur également, malgré la devise de sa maison, Famille, Devoir, Honneur. Après tout, celui-ci n'avait aucune raison de se rebellé contre le Trône de Fer et la Maison Targaryen qui avait fait des Tully les Gouverneurs du Conflans, pourtant il avait fait exactement cela, de manière à ce que ses filles soient mariées à des maisons nobles. Ses pensées et ses suspicions le rendait malade d'une manière que personne d'autre n'avait réussi à faire. Ned sentait les mains d'Howland sur ses épaules.

\- Nous découvrirons la vérité sur cette affaire, Ned, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Espérons que Lord Brandon s'est réveillé et se souvient. En ce qui me concerne, je jure que moi et ma Maison t'aideront de toutes les manières que je suis capable de le faire. Et je suis sûr que les autres également. Annonça-t-il.

Ned hocha la tête en guise de remerciement, Howland était un vrai ami.

\- Merci pour tout, votre majesté. Je vois les choses beaucoup plus claires maintenant.

\- Vous êtes le frère de mon épouse. S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Rhaegar. De plus, j'ai le sentiment qu'il va falloir un moment avant que je sois capable de reprendre ce titre. Annonça Rhaegar.

\- Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Ned. Vous êtes mon beau-frère également. Oh, et voici Lord Howland Reed de Greywater Watch.

\- Un plaisir. Lyanna parle de vous avec énormément de respect et vous comptent comme un ami. Je pense que je devrais vous remerciés pour m'avoir autorisé un bûcher funéraire, étant donné que je suspecte que c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle je suis en vie. Je vous en suis reconnaissant. Leur annonça Rhaegar.

\- Le feu vous a ramené à la vie ? Questionna Ned surpris.

 _Bien que cela semble complètement fou, il n'y a aucun doute qu'il était certainement en vie, donc qui c'est ?_ Pensa Ned.

\- Je le suppose, je parie que je m'accrochais à la vie après que Robert m'a défait. J'ai lu et entendu des légendes sur ce genre de chose qui arrivait pour les membres les plus anciens de ma famille, en particulier la Reine Visenya et Shiera Astre des Mers, mais je ne les ai jamais cru. Les anciennes légendes disent qu'avec des circonstances spéciales, et si c'est la volonté des dieux, le Sang des Dragons peut restaurer la vie et être purifié par le feu, même si la personne est sur le point de mourir. C'est la seul explication possible que j'ai. Expliqua le Prince calmement.

C'était du moins une bonne explication pour une résurrection aussi chaleureuse supposé Ned.

Encore une fois, Ned soupira, inquiet de ce qu'il devait faire. Celui-ci était déjà blasé de la guerre. En apprenant les vrais raisons de la guerre, il se rendit compte que celle-ci n'était rien d'autre qu'une farce, et que quelqu'un a voulu plonger Westeros dans le chaos pour en récolter toute la gloire et gravir les échelons de la société. Armée de Rhaegar a était défait. Robert s'appelait lui-même Roi. Il fut ordonné d'aller à la capitale au nom du Roi Robert Baratheon. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour le moment. Il était hors de question qu'il tourne le dos envers sa sœur et sa famille, mais il était incapable de défaire les armées de Robert à lui seul particulièrement avec le peu d'allié que l'armée Royalistes possédait désormais. Peut-être que si les Tyrell s'était donné la peine de faire une vrai offensive sur Storm's End, et aurait aidé Rhaegar, les choses seraient devenus différentes, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Mace Tyrell était probablement assis devant Accalmie à festoyer et à faire des tournois dans une tentative vaine et désintéressé d'affamer Stannis Baratheon et ses armées. Les forces Dorniennes étaient exténuées. Il y avait des Loyalistes dans les Riverlands, mais ils étaient déjà traqués. Il ne pouvait certainement pas faire confiance au Tully, et c'était Jon Arryn lui-même qui avait commencé à appelé Robert "Roi". Il ne faisait pas confiance au Lannister qui n'avait absolument rien fait tout au long de la guerre. La seule chose qu'il pouvait penser pour le moment, était qu'ils aillent en exil et tenter de construire des forces extérieures pendant qu'il essayait de susciter plusieurs alliés après qu'ils aient le temps de récupérer et renforcer son peuple proprement. Ses propres forces avaient désespérément besoin de temps. Il ferait cependant tout ce qu'il pouvait lorsque l'heure viendra pour corrigés les erreurs qu'ils ont tous fait. Il priait cependant que Westeros pouvait survivre sous le règne de Robert pendant plusieurs années.

\- Rhaegar, j'ai été ordonné d'aller et de prendre King's Landing au nom de Robert, avant que les Lannister que je ne fais absolument pas confiance, ai une chance d'être là-bas. Je pense que vous avez été sauvé pour une raison. Je ne laisserais personne vous blesser si je peux aider. Il serait mieux pour le monde entier de croire que vous êtes mort. Mes armées sont exténuées. Ils auront besoin de temps, et je ne peux faire confiance à mes alliés du Sud du moment. Certainement pas avec la vérité sur les événements s'étant déroulé. Pour le moment, Robert a gagné. Je sais qu'il fera un Roi horrible, cependant et que le royaume ne se remettra jamais sous le règne Baratheon. Vous devriez prendre votre famille et partir en exil pour le moment. Je sais que c'est difficile à avaler, mais c'est un mal nécessaire, et c'est mieux que l'alternative. Cachez-vous, gagner du temps. Robert ne sera jamais un Roi populaire. Rester caché, et faites-vous des alliés externes à Westeros. Lorsque l'heure sera venue, le Nord et moi-même, nous vous supporterons, vous, ma sœur et vos enfants. Je vais travaillais sur cela éventuellement. Donner du temps à vos alliés pour récupérer et se regroupé. Peut-être que les Tyrell pourront se montrer utile pour quelque chose d'autre que festoyer cette fois-ci. Pour le moment, je pense qu'il serait dans les meilleurs intérêts et notre seule et unique réel option. Lui annonça Ned avec chagrin.

Il se lamentait lui-même sur le fait que tout cela était nécessaire et que les choses auraient pu se passer différemment. Hélas, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait changé cela.

Rhaegar le regarda à la fois surpris et soulagé.

\- Merci, Ned. J'admets que je suis surpris, mais vos paroles sont sensées et je vais en tenir compte. Je veux aussi vous remercier en avance pour être d'accord pour aider ma famille à réclamer notre Trône lorsque l'heure viendra. C'était plus que ce que j'espérais. Annonça Rhaegar avec gratitude dans ses mots, surprenant à la fois les Nordiens par son sens de l'honneur, mais ils furent secrètement ravi de voir que leur Princesse, Lyanna avait choisi un époux aussi honorable.

\- Est-ce que Lyanna est toujours à Dorne ? Demanda Ned.

\- Non. Pendant toute sa grossesse, Lyanna a était victime de plusieurs visions comme plusieurs de mes ancêtres ont possédait, j'ignore si cela est dû au fait qu'elle soit enceinte, ou qu'elle avait ce don avant de par votre grand-mère paternel, mais je sais que chacune de ses visions ont étaient véridiques pour le moment, certaines d'entre elles, ne se sont pas encore passé, mais je lui fais absolument confiance. Si celle-ci n'a pas vu ma "mort" et ma résurrection, quand le mot de ma "défaite" aura fait le tour du royaume, elle sera emmenée à Dragonstone où ma mère et mon jeune frère réside actuellement pour être davantage protégée. Je les laissais sous la protection du Lord Commandant Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent et mon meilleur ami Ser Arthur Dayne de la Kingsguard. J'imagine que Ser Arthur aurait emmené avec lui Lady Ashara, ainsi que Brandon et leurs enfants avec eux, étant donné que je lui ai déjà donné la permission de le faire s'il jugeait cela nécessaire, ou que Lyanna le jugeait également. Lui répondit instantanément Rhaegar.

Ned se sentit soulagé de savoir que sa petite sœur était si bien protégée par de tels chevaliers à la fois honorables et légendaires.

\- Très bien, Howland. J'ai bien peur que j'ai besoin de vous demander quelque chose d'autre.

\- Si c'est dans mon pouvoir de le faire, je le ferais Lord Stark. Répondit rapidement Howland.

\- Merci mon ami. J'ai besoin que tu aides et que tu escorte le Prince Héritier jusqu'à Dragonstone en secret. Vous allez avoir besoin d'utiliser l'un des navires de Lord Manderly pour cela, je vais te donner un ordre écrit, pour cela. Equipés-le avec tes hommes les plus loyaux. Si tu es capable, essaye de récupéré Ser Barristan Selmy. Celui-ci est blessé, mais je pense que s'il sait que le Prince est toujours en vie, il voudra rester à ses côtés, et lui et ma sœur auront besoin de la meilleur des protections. Robert est indigne d'avoir un tel chevalier sous ses ordres. Penses-tu être capable de faire cela ? Demanda Ned, connaissant qu'il demandait énormément de la part de son ami, mais cela devait être fait s'ils voulaient avoir n'importe quel chance.

Howland prit quelque temps de réflexion avant d'hocher la tête positivement, et de répondre à Ned.

\- Je serais honoré d'emmener l'époux de la Princesse Lyanna vers elle. Ayez foi, Lord Stark. Je me charge d'atteindre Dragonstone toute en sécurité et le plus rapidement possible.

Ned laissa un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de ses lèvres.

\- Merci. Je te dois une dette.

\- Pas besoin, Lord Stark. La Princesse Lyanna a assurée ma protection lorsque j'avais besoin d'aide à Harrenhal. Je lui retourne simplement la faveur, à l'heure où celle-ci en a le plus besoin. Lui annonça Howland avec un sourire.

Ned pouvait presque rire à cela. C'était amusant maintenant de savoir à quel point sa petite sœur à venger l'honneur d'Howland à Harrenhal après l'avoir secouru de la part de ses écuyers. Il sourit en se souvenant et l'amour qu'il avait pour sa sœur était encore plus fort qu'avant. Il était heureux d'apprendre que celle-ci avait tout fait pour être responsable, lorsqu'elle a décidé de se mariée avec le Prince et qu'elle a était jusqu'à demander la permission de leur père pour cela. Cela n'était si sa faute que leur père est négligé d'informer Robert de l'annulation des fiançailles, et que quelqu'un ai trahi son frère aîné. Mais malgré cela, Ned savait que même si leur père avait prévenu Robert, celui-ci n'aurait pas accepté. Il commençait à se tourner vers Rhaegar, lorsque celui-ci pris la parole.

\- Lord Howland, j'ai une mission pour Ser Barristan Selmy, commença Rhaegar. Attirant la curiosité chez lui et Ned. "Dans l'une des visions de Lyanna, celle-ci a vu une jeune fille du nom de Cirilla Baratheon, la première née et l'héritière de mon cousin Robert se faire étouffer dans son berceau par sa propre mère, Cersei Lannister." En entendant cela, les yeux des Nordiens grossirent, qu'elle genre de mère tuerait son premier-né ? "Et l'intervention de Ser Barristan lui a sauvée la vie, et celui-ci était ensuite son protecteur et mentor. Lyanna m'a dit que cette fillette avait un rôle très important à joué dans Westeros, dans le futur, et qu'il fallait la protégée. J'ai l'impression qu'elle sera l'héritière légitime du nouveau régime. J'ai peut-être plusieurs idées, et j'espère que je me trompe dans l'une d'entre elles, mais si c'est le cas, je préfère que Ser Barristan reste ici et là protège jour et nuit."

Regardant, Ned, Howland. Ils hochèrent la tête, comprenant le message. Ser Barristan Selmy est hors d'atteinte.

\- Si j'arrive à la capitale en premier, je vous jure que je ferais de mon mieux pour cachez et protéger les Princesse Elia, Visenya et Rhaenys et faire en sorte qu'elles soient toutes les trois en sécurités à Dragonstone avec Aegon Waters. Promis Ned.

Cette fois-ci ce fut le tour de Rhaegar de laisser un énorme soupir de soulagement s'échapper. Leur situation a été constamment dans son esprit y compris pendant la Bataille du Trident, et c'est ce qui l'a distrait pendant son combat contre Robert qui a fait que celui-ci s'était fait tué. Tout cela à cause de la folie de son père.

\- Merci, Ned. Merci énormément. Cela signifie beaucoup à mes yeux.

\- Votre père en revanche… commença Ned, ses pensées vagabondant sur exactement ce qu'il fera à Aerys étaient nombreuses et violentes.

\- Mon père est mort le jour où il a chevauché pour traité avec Lord Darklyn à Duskendale, peut-être même avant cet événement. Le père aimant que j'ai connu lorsque j'étais enfant est mort il y a de cela longtemps. Tout ce qui arrive à Aerys est désormais, et simple mettre fin à la vie misérable d'un animal fou, et je sais que ma mère sera plus heureuse une fois libre de mon lunatique de père. Interrompa Rhaegar, avec un ton calme et détaché, à la surprise de Ned.

Ned hocha simplement la tête, après tout il n'y avait aucune autre réponse à donner pour un tel argument.

\- C'est donc décidé. Dit Howland.

\- En effet. Se mirent à dire Rhaegar et Ned en harmonie.

\- Vous devriez probablement y retourné avant que quelqu'un viennent pour te chercher Ned. Je reviendrais avec des provisions pour le Prince et les autres. Tu as besoin de repos. Continua Howland.

\- Merci, Howland. Répliqua Ned avant de se tourner vers Rhaegar et d'étendre sa main, un geste symbolique avec une compréhension très facile à deviner. "Jusqu'à ce que l'on se revoit, votre majesté. J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, et rester en sécurité."

\- Merci, et voyagez en toute sécurité également, Lord Stark. Répliqua solennellement Rhaegar, avec une poigne firme. "Avant que vous partiez, il faut que vous sachiez que vos filles et leur mère, Lady Shaera Goldfyre se trouve toujours à King's Landing. J'aimerais que vous récupérer à tout prix également, un livre important que j'ai lu. Il se trouvera dans le tiroir de mon bureau." Les yeux de Ned grossirent en entendant cela de même qu'Howland. "Ce livre appartenait au dernier Roi du Nord Torrhen Stark qui le confia à mon ancêtre Aegon le Conquérant lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant lui. Il parle d'une ancienne prophétie Nordienne que vous devez à tout prix lire. Mais plusieurs de mes ancêtres qui étaient soupçonné de sorcellerie comme la Reine Visenya, Shiera Seastar, se sont intéressé à ce genre de prophétie, et maintenant avec les événements actuels, je dois dire que j'ai également des doutes sur les vrais événements s'étant déroulé à Summerhall entourant ma naissance, Lord Stark."

\- Mes filles, ainsi que Shaera sont là-bas… je… je vois. Ma grand-mère, la Prince Vaella Targaryen, m'a un jour dit qu'elle avait des visions elle aussi, et elle est particulièrement intéressée par les histoires correspondants au Marcheurs Blancs, mon Prince. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ce ne sont pas des superstitions ?

\- À partir de l'une des visions que Lyanna a eues lors de sa grossesse, celle-ci a su qu'elle attendait plusieurs enfants, elle m'a également parlé de Cirilla Baratheon. Elle a lu la même chose que mon ancêtre le Roi Aerys I a lu dans une prophétie parlant du retour des Dragons, et qu'ils seront la lumière qui éclairons les ténèbres. J'ignore si tout cela est lié ou non à la prophétie que mon grand-père Jaehaerys II a entendue par une sorcière des bois prophétisant le Prince qui fut promis, et que sa chanson est de Glace et de Feu, ou du dernier héros, le personnage légendaire de l'Âge des Héros qui vécut à l'époque de la Longue Nuit, ou d'une autre prophétie parlant d'une personne appelé Azor Ahai, un héros qui sauvera le monde des ténèbres, où dans ce livre, mais… chacune de ses prophéties parlent de signes.

\- Des signes ? Demanda Howland.

\- La naissance de deux enfants, une Princesse et un Prince chacun avec le sang de Dragon. Nés au milieu de la fumée, du sel et sous une comète rouge.

\- Le signe des Anciens Dieux. Interrompa Ned.

\- Je l'ignore Ned, mais les signes racontent également le retour des dragons et que les ténèbres ont portés leur attention sur les enfants. Dans le livre que je vous parle, la prophétie est à la fois différente mais similaire, et… je n'ai jamais fait lire ce livre à Lya, mais avant que je ne parte pour King's Landing et le Trident, Lyanna m'a dit exactement les mêmes mots de l'un des dernières paragraphes. Termina Rhaegar, provoquant une réaction de chacun d'entre eux.

\- Que vous a-t-elle dit ? Demanda Howland curieux.

\- Lorsque l'anarchie gagne les Sept Couronnes. Lorsque la Bataille du Trident se déroulant sur le gué se transformera en gué du rubis. Lorsque marche les lions d'or et que le royaume est remanié. Lorsque la Princesse dragonlouve défend sa famille et réussi à sauver les dragonsoleils dupant le lion et que la Tour rouge tremble. Lorsque le souverain dragon perd son trône et que la dynastie dragon est remplacée pour un temps par celle du lion, avant de revenir celle du dragon des années après par l'une des trois têtes. Lorsque la Tour de dragon de pierre sera le dernier refuge, sans roi, maculée de sang, la comète rouge apparaîtra et un nouveau roi sera, le Prince qui fut Promis sera né. Lorsque les Pluies de Feu des Dragons, s'abattront sur les Lions d'Or avant que le cerf n'arrive. Les dragons s'éveillent. Lorsque la mer s'agite pour retrouver l'Antique Voie, et que la tête du Dragon, sous la forme du Roi de la Glace et du Feu et la Reine des Glaces et des Tempêtes seront réunies ensemble pour la première fois, calmant ainsi la mer et développant des sentiments envers chacun. Lorsque l'anarchie gagne de nouveau les Sept Couronnes. Winter is Coming, lorsque le Roi de la Nuit marquera l'une des têtes du Dragon voulant faire d'elle sa Reine de la Nuit. Les ténèbres s'éveillent préparant la seconde longue nuit depuis plus de 8 000 ans et la roue tourne vers les deux derniers Enfant de dragon dont le Prince qui fut Promis. Ainsi se terminera la chanson de glace et de feu entre une bataille mélangeant la glace, le feu et la tempête contre les ténèbres. Termina Rhaegar, provoquant le silence froid de chacune des personnes présentes, lui y compris.

Ned regarda le Prince avec un visage sérieux. Pour lui, les Marcheurs Blancs n'existaient plus et appartenaient aux légendes. Bien que sa grand-mère et la Vieille Nan lui disaient à lui et à sa fratrie qu'ils reviendraient un jour. Seuls Lyanna, Brandon et Benjen les croyaient, ainsi que son père. Mais là, Ned ne savait pas quoi dire. En l'espace d'une seule conversation avec son beau-frère le Prince Dragon, l'univers d'Eddard s'était chamboulé. Oh il savait que la devise des Stark sonnaient davantage comme un rappel à la mission traditionnelle des Stark de protéger leur royaume contre les invasions des Marcheurs Blancs. Mais Ned ne voulait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas par manque de croyance, mais parce qu'il avait peur, peur de ce que cela représenté si les Marcheurs Blancs existaient.

\- Après avoir récupérais le livre, la Princesse Elia et vos filles, ainsi que les miennes, je partirais pour Duskendale où je prendrais un navire pour Dragonstone afin de comprendre tout cela Prince Rhaegar.

Ils hochèrent la tête envers l'un et l'autre, avant de se quitter en tant que frère, alors que Ned partit plusieurs minutes après pour retourner dans sa tente. Son esprit était encore émoi, et il souhaitait vraiment dormir. En très peu de temps tout avait changé, et il avait le sentiment que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Il n'avait aucune idée à quel point il avait raison.

* * *

 **King's Landing**

* * *

 **POV Ser Arthur Dayne :**

Ils arrivèrent au bout de deux semaines sur les quais de King's Landing après que la nouvelle concernant la victoire des armées de Robert Baratheon et de la mort de Rhaegar se soit répandu dans tout le royaume. Lyanna avait été bouleversée en apprenant cela, et les membres de la Kingsguard avaient surpris de voir que malgré les larmes qu'elle versait, Lyanna était plus que motivée pour secourir sa famille, mais pour se venger de Baratheon. Le voyage avait pris deux mois et demi, et par les dieux, ils avaient réussis à arriver à temps pour réussir leur plan. Après s'être amarré en pleine nuit et avoir trouvé Lord Varys qui les attendaient, celui-ci leur annonça que les forces de Tywin Lannister comprenant plus de 12 000 hommes n'étaient qu'à quelques heures de la capitale des Sept Couronnes. S'ils voulaient échappés au chaos qui se répandrait très bientôt dans la capitale, ils avaient besoin d'agir très vite. Le temps était l'allié le plus précieux qu'ils avaient.

Varys leur avait annoncé que Jaime Lannister était le seul membre de la Kingsguard qui resté dans la capitale. Lyanna avait vu ce qu'il finirait par faire au Roi Fou, et après la mort de son père, celle-ci n'avait absolument aucune envie de l'arrêter. Elle souhaitait seulement qu'il puisse souffrir davantage.

Il fut décidé entre eux que seul Ser Arthur et Lady Ashara entreraient dans la Citadelle de Maegor, avec ce dernier masquait. Lyanna de part sa grossesse ne pouvait plus se déplacé aussi facilement qu'avant. Cependant, celle-ci avait une autre suggestion sur ce que Ser Gerold et Ser Oswell pouvait faire pendant que la fratrie Dayne et son époux partirait extraire la Princesse Elia et ses enfants, ainsi qu'Aegon. Ser Gerold et Ser Oswell devaient aider plusieurs servants dignes de confiance en suivant le vaste réseau de passages secrets aménagé dans les murs du Donjon Rouge, où la trésorerie se trouvait, et revenir jusqu'aux quais. Avec le temps à leur disposition et l'aide des serviteurs, ils avaient assez de temps pour pouvoir vider l'intégralité de la trésorerie, s'emparer de tout l'or, joyaux, bijoux et armes et tout autre objet de valeur, qu'ils pouvaient trouver, et les chargés dans le navire, que la Reine n'avait pas prit avec elle. Aerys serait bientôt mort, et ils avaient besoin de tous les avantages qu'ils pourraient avoir s'ils voulaient survivre à leur exil dans le futur.

Varys avaient déjà pris les choses en main à leur arrivé. Les Manteaux D'or qui patrouillaient le long des quais cette nuit avaient été payés par lui, pour rester muet et aveugle à tout ce qu'ils verraient. Il avait également arrangé les doubles. Lyanna savait très bien qu'elle condamnait ses personnes à la mort, mais elle ne pouvait fléchir en pensant à cela. Varys avait reçu l'accord d'une Dornienne et de sa jeune fille qui était la Paramour du Prince Lewyn Martell des Kingsguard qui était désormais décédé au Trident. Lyanna ne savait pas, et ne voulait pas savoir si la femme était consciente de ce qui allait se passer, mais priait pour qu'elle soit un jour pardonnez pour cela. Varys avait également annoncé qu'il avait arrangé les choses pour le jeune Aegon également en échangeant celui-ci avec un bébé de la Maison Blackfyre, Lyanna ne se préoccupait pas du garçon à l'exception qu'il survive. Bien sûr, la plupart des gens ne connaissait pas la vérité sur le jeune "Prince" Aegon, où la survie du Prince Couronné Rhaegar qu'elle ignorait également dans ce dernier cas.

Dissimulé sous des manteaux et des capuchons masquant leur identité, les trois membres d'élites de la Garde Royale de la dynastie Targaryenne, ainsi que le Maître des Chuchoteurs, étaient prêt à partir, Ashara était déjà parti avec Varys, et les membres de la Garde Royale étaient sur le point de les suivent lorsque, la Princesse Lyanna les regarda tous sévèrement.

\- Protéger la Princesse Elia et ses enfants. Ils doivent être mis en sécurité. Obtenez tout ce que vous pouvez dans la trésorerie avant que l'Usurpateur l'utilise contre nous. Nos vies et la vie des enfants de mon époux sont entre vos mains Ser. Faites votre devoir. Annonça Lyanna aussi férocement que n'importe quelle louve.

Un par un, Ser Gerold, Ser Oswell, et Ser Arthur s'accroupirent devant la jeune femme qui avait gagné le respect de toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Nous n'échouerons pas dans notre quête Ma Princesse. Répondirent les trois gardes solennellement.

Après avoir juré ce vœu, ils partirent dans les rues de King's Landing aussi silencieux que des fantômes. Il s'agissait probablement de la plus importante mission de toute leur vie, et l'échec n'était pas une option.

Non loin des quais, un groupe d'homme qui avait été arrangé par Varys les attendaient. Ils avaient pour mission de mener Ser Gerold et Ser Oswell à travers les réseaux de galerie où Aerys avait rassemblés et stocker les richesses accumulés pendant son règne. Il était peut-être complètement fou, mais l'homme avait la même richesse qu'un vrai dragon des légendes.

Ser Arthur se tourna vers ses frères jurés. Chacun d'entre nous sentait qu'ils avaient chacun un rôle important et une tâche cruciale à effectuer. La Défaite de Rhaegar au Trident avait montré que Robert Baratheon malgré sa défaite par Randyll Tarly, était un combattant redoutable.

\- Gerold, Os, faites attention, et bonne chance. Je prie pour que nous finissions le plus tôt possible et que nous réussissons. Que les dieux nous souris cette nuit. Leur dit Arthur en guise d'adieu alors qu'ils commençaient à se séparer afin d'accomplir leur tâche respectif.

\- Bonne chance aussi Arthur. Répondit Ser Gerold alors qu'Oswell ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Arthur, quant à lui continua son chemin jusqu'à l'entrée des galeries où Lord Varys l'attendait.

C'était assez ironique, lors des dernières années, Arthur pensait que Varys était la personne la moins fiable du conseil du Roi. Pour lui, Varys utilisait la folie du Roi pour son propre intérêt, et celui-ci était particulièrement doué à cela. Arthur était capable de discerner les vrais buts de la plupart des membres de la cour. La plupart était assez facile à distingué. Le cas de Varys cependant, était complètement différent. Et honnêtement, il ne savait pas quoi penser de l'eunuque et où sa loyauté se trouvait. Bien sûr il était entièrement possible que l'homme était uniquement loyal qu'envers lui-même.

Ce fut la raison de la surprise d'Arthur que le Maître des Chuchoteurs n'était pas seulement entrain de les aidés, mais qu'il était également celui qui avait organisé l'extraction de la famille Royale, ainsi que la substitution de tout ce que contenait la trésorerie.

Ils continuèrent de traverser les galeries pendant plusieurs minutes, et à s'approcher de plus en plus de leur destination. Profitant de l'opportunité, Arthur décida de poser des questions à Varys.

\- Lord Varys, à quel distance se trouve les armées de Tywin Lannister de la capitale ?

\- Ils sont très proches, Ser Arthur, très proche. Je pense qu'ils sont à environ 12 heures de la cité dans le meilleur des cas. Le Lion utilise une marche forcée. Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr de ce qu'il veut exactement faire, mais je doute que cela se terminera bien pour n'importe quel membre de la famille royal. Ce fut uniquement lorsqu'il a reçu la nouvelle tragique de la chute du Prince Rhaegar, qu'il a décidé de s'extirper de son rocher. Le Roi a humilié Lord Tywin trop de fois dernièrement, pour que celui-ci ne se rappelle la loyauté et l'amitié qu'ils avaient lors de leur jeunesse. Le refus public que le Prince Rhaegar épouse sa fille Cersei en déclarant que ce dernier était son serviteur le plus capable, mais qu'un roi ne marie pas son héritier à la descendance d'un simple exécutant, et qui a entraîné l'union de la Princesse Elia Martell au Prince Rhaegar. L'acceptation de Ser Jaime dans la Kingsguard, privant ainsi Lord Tywin de son fils aîné et héritier. La honte apportait à sa fille lors du tournoi d'Harrenhal où celle-ci à essayée de partager le couche du Prince Rhaegar, et où celle-ci a vu qu'il avait couronné la Princesse Lyanna, comme Reine d'Amour et de Beauté.

\- La Princesse Elia est-elle au courant que nous arrivons pour l'extraire elle et ses enfants, ainsi qu'Aegon ? Demanda Arthur.

\- Oui. Je l'ai informais il y a de cela plusieurs heures, en disant que sa sœur-épouse arrivaient accompagné des Kingsguard. Elle nous attend avec ses enfants, ainsi qu'avec la dernière dame de compagnie de la Princesse Lyanna et sa servante près du couloir menant aux appartements royaux. Les doubles sont déjà en place. Ils ne tromperont personnes pendant très longtemps, mais là encore ils n'ont pas besoin. Comme vous le savez, le Roi les méprises tout les quatre. Cela dit, il y a quelques jours, lorsqu'il a essayé de brûler la Princesse Visenya, celle-ci n'a reçu aucune brûlure, et le Roi a commençais à la vénérée. Mais, malgré cela, lorsqu'il les verra en personne, il sera trop tard. Expliqua Varys. Arthur écarquilla les yeux horrifiés, mais également paniquait en comprenant que les visions de Lyanna commençaient à se réaliser, dans l'ordre. Il fallait faire vite.

\- Avez-vous été capable de trouver un mestre approprié pour la Princesse Lyanna et la Reine Rhaella ? La Princesse sera à son terme très bientôt, et la Reine dans quelques mois. Annonça Arthur en se souvenant des rêves de la Princesse. Je ne sais si les rêves qu'elle possède viennent des enfants qu'elle porte, ou de sa propre grand-mère la Princesse Vaella. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que chacun d'entre eux ce sont déroulés exactement comme elle avait rêvé. Nous devons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir afin d'assurer qu'elles et les bébés survivent. Les enfants auront désespérément besoin d'être guidé par elles. Demanda-t-il de nouveau insistant sur ce qu'ils pensaient être de la plus haute importance.

\- C'est le cas Ser Arthur. Cet homme devrait déjà être sur votre navire, avec plusieurs de ses assistants. Cependant, il n'est pas mestre, bien qu'il a étudié à la Citadelle. Il est l'un de mes compatriotes de Lys. Ses méthodes peuvent paraître peu orthodoxes, mais elles resteront en vies.

Arthur regarda l'homme chauve essayant de détecter le moindre mensonge ainsi que malice provenant de Varys, mais ne peut en déceler aucun à travers les galeries à moitié sombre. Il se demanda de nouveau à quoi exactement inspiré une telle personne.

\- Je vous remercie Varys. Si tout se passe comme prévu, où suggérez-vous que nous allons ? Même lorsque nous atteindrons Dragonstone, les navires de Tywin Lannister ne seront pas loin derrière nous. Et si le siège de Storm's End se termine, l'Usurpateur enverra Stannis Baratheon attaqué. Je m'attends à ce que nous ayons assez de temps afin de sécuriser la flotte royale, cela devrait être un atout peu importe ce qui se passe. A part à la défense, celle-ci pourrait être utilisé pour le commerce. Est-ce que les Cités Libres seraient idéales, ou un endroit complètement isolé dans le Nord ?

Varys resta silencieux pendant un long moment, alors qu'ils continuaient à avancer, pensant aux différentes possibilités de l'endroit où la Famille Royale pourrait résider en toute sécurité.

\- J'ai un ami riche qui vit à Pentos qui seraient plus que ravi de les hébergés. Il y a également la possibilité des Degrés de Pierre (The Stepstones), vous devriez vous rappelez de qui réside là-bas. Les îles sont facilement défendables, le problème est qu'elles sont proches de Westeros, mais sa proximité avec Dorne n'est pas négligeable. Il y a bien sûr des endroits désolés dans le Nord que nous pourrions considérés. Les Nordiques sont loyaux envers les Stark, et certains endroits sont si isolés que cachés la famille Royale ne serait pas un vrai problème. L'inconvénient cependant, serait que si Lord Eddard l'autorise, lui et sa famille serait en grand danger si l'Usurpateur en entend parler. Expliqua l'Araignée, avant de reprendre. "Après que la Princesse et que la Reine accouche, et que la Famille Royale soient tous réunis, nous pourrons établir des plans plus facilement. Je sais que lorsque le Roi Fou sera mort, le Vieux Dragon des Degrés de Pierre désormais Roi des Stepstones aidera plus facilement et fera tout ce qui en son possible pour assurer la sécurité de la Reine Rhaella et de sa famille, après tout sa nièce à toujours était proche de lui."

\- Oui, Daeron, le plus jeune frère du Roi Jaehaerys n'a aucun amour pour Aerys, mais adore la Reine et le Prince Rhaegar. Vous dites qu'il est Roi des Stepstones ? Questionna Arthur surpris, alors que Varys confirma de nouveau. Il s'agissait d'une information cruciale, qu'Arthur savait qu'il allait devoir en parlait aux Princesses et à la Reine.

Le reste de la traversé des galeries se fit en silence, les deux hommes étant perdus dans leur pensée respective.

Arthur devint plus sur ses gardes lorsqu'ils commencèrent à atteindre les environs de la Citadelle de Maegor. Ils se retrouvèrent très vite derrière une tapisserie à la sortie du passage secret. Arthur fut soulagé de voir sa sœur Ashara se tenant là avec l'un des serviteurs employés par Varys.

\- Ah, très bien, vous êtes arrivé ma Lady. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous dirigé vers les appartements de la Princesse Elia, se trouvant juste en face à quelques mètres. Elle et ses enfants, ainsi que Wylla la servante de la Princesse Lyanna nous attendent derrière. Soyez aussi silencieux que possible. Pour les prochaines heures du moins, Aerys contrôle toujours la cité. Venez, nous devons faire vite. Annonça Varys aux deux Dayne.

Varys jeta un coup d'œil discrètement dans le couloir afin de s'assurer que personne ne se trouvait sur leur chemin, avant de demander aux autres de le suivre. Arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, Varys gratta la porte de la chambre de la Princesse Elia à la même manière qu'un chat. Arthur compris aussitôt qu'il s'agissait du signal qu'ils avaient arrangés. Ils suivirent Varys dans la chambre lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit par une des servantes fidèles des deux Princesses.

Le soulagement apparut dans les yeux du chevalier en apercevant, la Princesse Elia tenant la main aux petites Princesse Rhaenys et Visenya, ainsi qu'une nourrisse tenant le bébé Aegon. Plusieurs autres servantes tenaient des coffres pouvant être transportés facilement en main. Soupirant de soulagement en voyant tout les serviteurs et la famille de Rhaegar sain et sauf. Arthur se repris et retourna sur ses gardes, il devait maintenant s'assurer que cela reste ainsi jusqu'au navire.

En les voyants, Elia courra en direction des bras d'Ashara et se mis à pleurer et à l'enlacer.

\- Ashara, tu es là. Par les dieux, vous avez réussi, je suis heureuse de te revoir. J'ai appris la nouvelle concernant Rhaegar ! S'exclama Elia. Et Arthur aussi, je commençais à perdre espoir.

\- Nous devons faire vite ma Princesse. Le Roi ne doit absolument pas découvrir que la suite royale et la famille Royale ne sont plus ici, et les Lannister ne sont qu'à quelques heures des portes de la capitale. Nous devons vous faire sortir vous et les enfants immédiatement. Expliqua Varys.

\- Très bien, Lord Varys. Annonça la Princesse Elia, en essayant de garder son calme. Venez, mes chéries. Nous devons rester le plus silencieux possible et quitter le palais. Nous allons prendre une sortie secrète, et sommes sur le point de partir en aventure. Expliqua-t-elle à ses deux petites princesses. Provoquant un sourire à ses deux filles, ainsi qu'un hochement de tête de la part de Visenya.

\- Oui, maman. Nous allons être silencieuses. Allons'y ! Annonça Rhaenys courageusement, malgré être terrifiée, ce que remarqua très vite Visenya avant de lui prendre sa main et de serrer sa petite sœur, pour la rassurée.

Arthur s'avança vers les deux petites princesses et sentit un énorme soulagement dans son âme en voyant que les deux filles de Rhaegar étaient toujours vivantes. Qu'ils aient réussi à déjoués les crimes haineux que la Princesse Lyanna avaient vu dans ses visions.

\- Mes Princesses, cela ne vous ennuies pas si ma sœur et moi nous vous portions jusqu'au navire ? Nous devons absolument être rapides, et vous m'avez manqué mes petites princesses. Annonça Arthur à Rhaenys et Visenya. Ils avaient besoin d'être au navire le plus vite possible, et celui-ci se sentirait mieux en sachant que les princesses étaient en sécurité dans les bras de sa sœur et de lui-même.

Les deux princesses hochèrent la tête de haut en bas tout en faisant un sourire angélique envers Arthur, Elia et Ashara et levèrent leurs bras envers eux. Arthur comme Ashara attrapèrent respectivement Rhaenys et Visenya, et les embrassèrent chacune sur le front, avant de les sécurisées dans leurs bras, provoquant un petit rire adorable de chacune d'entre elles.

La Princesse Elia et les serviteurs ainsi que Varys sourirent en voyant la scène adorable sous les yeux. Elia savait qu'Ashara, Arthur et Lyanna aimaient ses filles comme si elles étaient toutes les deux de leur propre sang.

\- Allons'y en silence maintenant, nous devons faire vite. Dit Varys. Encore une fois, celui-ci fut le premier à vérifier le couloir, afin d'être certain qu'il était toujours désert. Un par un, le cortège royal et serviteurs loyaux le rejoignirent et traversèrent la tapisserie vers les galeries. Toujours anxieux, Arthur entra dans le tunnel tenant et serrant Rhaenys en menant tout le monde à travers les couloirs serpentins des galeries secrètes.

\- Maegor devait être un sacré paranoïaque pour avoir construit ses galeries secrètes autour de sa propre forteresse. Annonça Ashara curieuse.

Varys renifla de manière non élégante avant de répondre. "Il en avait besoin, ma Lady. Il y a eu très peu d'homme comme Maegor avec autant d'ennemi. Sans parler des nombreuses paramours qu'il avait. Bien que je peux dire que notre roi actuel en est proche. Je ne peux imaginer que de nombreux hommes avaient la même abilitée de tourné même le plus loyal des hommes en ennemi à cause de cette folie qui est tombé sur la couronne."

\- Je ne dirais pas le contraire. Murmura Elia qu'Arthur entendit.

Ils continuèrent de marcher à un rythme accéléré même lorsque les torches jetés leurs ombres sur les murs, donnant un sentiment d'insécurité. Arthur tenaient toujours Rhaenys, terrifié à l'idée de la voir disparaître et surveillant comme s'il craignait qu'une bête immonde sorte des ombres pour la prendre. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Elia.

\- Arthur, comment va Lya et le bébé ? Demanda-t-elle, le chevalier tourna la tête légèrement pour la voir et lui sourit afin d'apaiser sa nervosité.

\- Ils vont très bien. Annonça-t-il surprenant les serviteurs ainsi qu'Elia. Mais avant que l'un d'eux pose la question, il continua. "Je dois cependant admettre qu'essayer de garder notre petite princesse louve calme dans un endroit, même au bord de l'accouchement et une tâche plus ardu que je ne l'avais imaginé. Lyanna n'a jamais été le genre de femme à être assise dans un même endroit confortablement et laisser les événements se produire. Je jure, si ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle était enceinte, je ne pense pas que nous aurions la chance de l'empêcher de prendre son épée et de tué toutes l'armée de l'Usurpateur à elle toute seule."

Visenya et Rhaenys émirent des petits rires en entendant cela, alors qu'Elia et Ashara sourirent, car dans le cas de Lyanna cela était on ne peut plus vrai.

\- La connaissant ce sera le cas. Annonça Elia.

\- Tante Lya en aurait fait qu'une bouchée, comme elle a fait lors du tournoi d'Harrenhal lorsqu'elle s'était fait passé pour le Chevalier d'Aubier Rieur et qu'elle à botter les fesses à tout le monde. Annonça Visenya en riant silencieusement à la fin, cependant ce qu'elle dit surprit le groupe entier, et certains d'entre eux écarquillèrent les yeux en entendant et en apprenant le fait que la Princesse Lyanna était le chevalier qui avait fait une forte impression à Harrenhal, et un scandale pour le Roi.

\- J'ai hâte de rencontrer mon nouveau frère ou sœur. Dit Rhaenys.

Arthur lui sourit. "Lequel préférez-vous Princesse ?" Demanda Arthur à la petite fille.

Rhaenys fut silencieuse pendant un moment avant de répondre.

\- Je pense que j'aimerais un petit frère. Les filles sont ennuyantes, un petit frère serait plus amusant à jouer avec. Rhaenys montra à quel point celle-ci était intelligente lorsque celle-ci repris. De plus, si ce serait un garçon, mon petit frère serait le futur roi après papa. N'importe quel fils de papa est mieux que Viserys. Il me rappelle beaucoup trop grand-père. Expliqua Rhaenys.

\- Oui, tu as raison Rhae, Viserys est similaire à grand-père, en particulier lorsqu'il a dit que ce qui se passait entre grand-mère Rhaella et le Roi Fou était normal entre époux. C'est un monstre, quel genre de personne peut accepter ce genre de chose. Je doute que grand-mère voudra l'aider si celui-ci s'en prend à l'une d'entre nous, où à notre petit frère ou petite sœur.

Arthur ne fut pas le seul à être choqué en entendant les mots que dirent les deux petites filles. Ils furent également surpris par leurs commentaires concernant le jeune prince Viserys âgés de seulement 6 ans et de ce qu'il avait dit. Rhaenys et Visenya étaient toutes deux remarquablement douée pour jugé le caractère des personnes qu'elle rencontrée, et être capable de voir les similarités entre le jeune garçon et son père dément.

\- Oncle Arthur, commença Visenya. "Tante Lya a-t-elle une idée du sexe de son bébé ?"

\- D'après elle, celle-ci porte des jumeaux. Expliqua Arthur surprenant tout le monde, un fils et une fille, et je pense qu'elle a raison. _Du moins je l'espère, elle n'a eu aucune vision concernant le sexe des enfants._

Tout le monde resta silencieux alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancés. Ils continuèrent tous à penser aux mots des deux jeunes princesses. Oui, le jeune Viserys était similaire à Aerys, mais aussi longtemps que la Reine survivait, elle pouvait lui évité de sombrer dans la folie, et devenir instable. Ils espéraient tous que Lyanna avait raison et qu'elle portait le fils de Rhaegar et non deux autres filles. Ce serait l'idéal pour le futur de la Maison Targaryen si la Princesse Lyanna donnait naissance à l'héritier de Rhaegar étant donné la mort de celui-ci.

Ils arrivèrent peu après devant l'entrée des galeries secrètes. Ils avaient réussi à sortir du Donjon Rouge sans difficulté. Le tragique destin qui serait tombé sur la famille de Rhaegar avait été empêché…

Pour le moment.

* * *

 **POV Lyanna Stark :**

 _Combien de temps peuvent-ils mettre ? Est-ce que quelque chose leur est arrivée ? Par les dieux, et s'ils avaient été attrapé par le Roi Fou ?_ Pensa Lyanna alors qu'elle pensait à plusieurs scénarios dans son esprit. Chacun était encore plus inquiétant que le précédent, alors qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des allers-retours sur le pont du navire. Elle était incapable de rester tranquille et de s'empêcher de s'inquiétée, sous les regards amusé de son frère.

Ser Gerold et Ser Oswell n'avaient pas arrêté de faire des allers-retours avec un nombre important de servants que Varys avait réussi à sortir discrètement du Donjon Rouge, ils avaient réussi à vider toutes la trésorerie royale de tout ce qu'il y avait de valeur. Ils avaient tous été figés, pas seulement à la quantité d'or, mais également par tous les objets, tableaux, peintures, armes, bijoux et joyaux qu'il y avait, et que personne ne soupçonnais l'existence.

Lyanna n'avait jamais suspecté que le Roi Fou était en possession d'une telle richesse et d'une telle ampleur. Elle savait de l'existence du trésor parce que son mari Rhaegar lui avait dit qu'Aerys, malgré sa folie, ou peut-être grâce à sa folie, avait emmagasiné de plus en plus d'or au fur et à mesure que les années passèrent. Celui-ci ne dépensait pratiquement rien à moins que cela ne soit absolument nécessaire.

 _Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour voir l'expression de son visage, au moment où il découvrira que son précieux trésor lui a été volait sous son nez et sa barbe._ Pensa-t-elle avec un sourire narquois montrant son amusement.

Bien sûr il était hautement improbable qu'Aerys le découvre, pas avec l'armée Lannister rempli de boucher qui était à porté. Elle doutait réellement que l'homme dément verrait le jour suivant.

 _Qu'elle pitié, j'aurais pris un immense plaisir à enfoncé mon épée dans son gosier pour ce qu'il a fait à père et Brandon._ Pensa-t-elle en essuyant les larmes qui commençaient à couler de ses yeux en pensant à eux.

Elle serait également amusée de voir les visages de Tywin Lannister et de ce salopard de Robert Baratheon lorsqu'ils apprendraient qu'il n'y avait absolument plus aucune pièce d'or, ou autre à s'emparer. Que Robert aurait usurpé un trône complètement sans la moindre pièce. Elle savait avec une certitude absolue que l'une des principales raisons que Tywin Lannister avait pour ordonné à ses soldats de faire une force marché était pour mettre ses mains dorées sur les trésors qu'il savait être dans les cachots du Donjon Rouge. C'était également pour cela, que le Roi Aerys préférait brûler les gens plutôt que de les voir enfermés, moins d'argent à dépenser à l'encontre des prisonniers.

Varys l'avait cependant de nouveau surprise. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi penser de l'eunuque, elle n'avait aucune idée de ses vrais motivations, cependant, celle-ci ne pouvait nier son ingéniosité. Il est devenu très vite apparent qu'ils allaient être incapable de transférer même la moitié du trésor restant sur le navire des Dayne. Varys avait apparemment anticipé ceci, et avait organisé de telle sorte que cinq autres navires soient également amarrés à côté de leur propre navire. L'un d'eux était encore plus grand que les trois autres. Il y a avait la caraque royale et son escorte composé de quatre galions. Chaque équipage était loyaux envers la Reine Rhaella, et avait été prévenu par Varys d'attendre l'arrivé des Princesses Lyanna et Elia, pour les escortées jusqu'à Dragonstone en compagnie de leur famille. Lyanna était soulagée de savoir que la famille Royale ne serait pas forcé de compté sur quelqu'un d'autre concernant leur besoin monétaire. Ses fonds se verraient très bénéficiaire pour le futur.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente et de va-et-vient sur le pont du navire, Lyanna fut complètement soulagée de voir Ser Arthur et Lady Ashara portaient les deux mignonnes petites princesses Rhaenys et Visenya, sa sœur-épouse la Princesse Elia, plusieurs servantes et servants de la famille royale.

Lyanna s'avança vers eux, mais fut vite repérée par Elia qui l'accueillit chaleureusement, en l'enlaçant, absolument heureuse qu'elle et ses enfants ai pu évitée un destin funeste.

\- Lya ! Par les dieux, je suis heureuse de te voir, merci pour tout. Elia prit les mains de Lyanna et les serra gentiment. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour ce tu as fait pour nous. Si tu n'étais pas venue…. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui ce serait passé pour mes enfants et moi-même. Tu es une vraie sœur Lya. Annonça la Princesse Elia du fond du cœur aux bords des larmes.

\- Je n'aurais rien fait d'autre Eli. Nous sommes de la même famille, et toi comme tes petites filles sont autant chères à mon cœur que mon propre sang, de plus, tu aurais fais la même chose pour moi.

\- Même, je te remercie infiniment pour ce que tu as fais Lya, et tu as raison. Si c'était en mon pouvoir, j'aurais fait la même chose. Je te jure Lya, sur les Anciens Dieux et les Nouveaux, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger toi et tes enfants. Avoua Elia d'un ton sérieux, faisant sourire Lyanna.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, tu es ma sœur-épouse, à maintenant et à jamais. Dit Lyanna.

Arthur et Ashara déposèrent Rhaenys et Visenya au sol à ce point, qui se mirent aussitôt à courir en direction de Lyanna.

\- Lya ! Lya ! Lya ! Tu es de retour ! Je savais que tu reviendrais, comme tu nous l'as promis ! S'exclamèrent Visenya et Rhaenys en enlaçant les jambes de celle-ci en pleurant de joie, à l'idée de revoir la femme qu'elle considérait comme leur seconde mère.

\- Mes petites princesses, je suis heureuse de vous revoir, toutes les deux en bonne santé, ainsi que votre mère. Vous m'avez tellement manquée.

\- Tu nous as manquée aussi Lya. Marmonnèrent les deux petites filles qui mâchouillaient leurs lèvres afin d'essayer de se retenir de pleurer, ce qui les rendit encore plus mignonnes qu'avant.

Ce que la plupart des habitants de Westeros ne savaient pas était la relation entre les deux épouses du Prince Héritier Rhaegar. Si la vérité éclatait le peuple penseraient que chacune seraient au moins indifférentes l'une de l'autre, sinon antagoniste. Cependant, la vérité était tout autre. La Princesse Elia était entièrement d'accord avec son époux Rhaegar et avait complètement approuvé son choix de prendre Lyanna Stark pour seconde épouse. Elle était bien consciente que Rhaegar avait besoin d'un héritier, et pour cela, il devait avoir une seconde femme de haute-naissance. "Le Dragon à trois têtes, Rhaegar, tu dois trouver une autre épouse et faire des héritiers." Cela avait été les mots d'Aerys avant qu'ils feintes sa grossesse, et pour tout ce que Rhaegar avait fait pour aider Elia et Dorne, en plus de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, Elia avait donné son soutient entier à son époux pour trouver une sœur-épouse, et Rhaegar lui avait donné le dernier mot. Si le peuple de Westeros en particulier en ce qui concernait Robert Baratheon connaissait la vérité de la situation, ils n'auraient pas agi comme ils avaient fait, et la guerre n'aurait pas eu lieu.

\- Mes Princesses, vous devez partir avec célérité. Les forces de Tywin Lannister à sa tête ont été vues approchant les portes. Faites voile pour Dragonstone. Prenez la tête de la flotte royale. Les Velaryon vous aideront. La Reine est elle aussi enceinte comme vous le savez. Mettez-la en sécurité elle, et le Prince Viserys à bord des navires et fuyez. La Reine Rhaella a son oncle Daeron des Degrés de Pierre qui vous aidera. Apparemment celui-ci ai déjà là-bas. J'ai également des amis se trouvant à Pentos, dont Jon Connington qui serait plus qu'heureux de vous aidés. J'imagine également que Lord Stark vous aidera lorsqu'il apprendra la vérité, concernant les événements sinistres qui se sont déroulés dernièrement, les Princes Doran et Oberyn vous aideront aussi. Pour le moment, le plus important est que vous vous mettiez en sécurité, vous et les enfants. Ils doivent avoir le temps de grandir. Un jour viendra où ils retourneront et qu'ils reprendront ce qui est à eux dans le Feu et le Sang. Leur dit Lord Varys.

\- Nous ferons comme vous dites Lord Varys. Merci encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour notre famille. Répondit Elia.

\- Dites à Lord Stark d'aller à Dragonstone. Continua Ashara.

\- Lord Varys, savait vous où se trouve Shaera ? La fiancée de mon frère, ainsi que ses filles ?

\- Je l'ignore Princesse, je vais essayer de tout faire pour les mettre en sécurité.

\- Je vois… faites passer ce message à mon frère, termina Lyanna en donnant un petit sac à Varys.

\- Je le ferais, puisse les Anciens Dieux et les Nouveaux veillés sur vous vos majestés. Annonça Varys, en voyant le navire de la Maison Dayne commençait à partir vers la Baie de la Néra. Les quatre autres navires les suivants derrière.

Ce fut lorsque le soleil venait à peine de se lever que les cinq navires transportant la Famille Royale, près de 3 000 hommes, femmes et familles loyaux à la Maison Targaryen et 300 années d'héritage de la Famille Royale entraient dans les eaux ouvertes.

Les Princesses Elia et Lyanna étaient toutes les deux dans les bras de leur époux et regardait en direction de la Capitale des Sept Couronnes. Elia saisis la main de Lyanna au moment où ils virent les premiers incendies commençaient à apparaître, et entendre les cris de terreurs que le vent portaient jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Le Lion de Casterly Rock était venu pour mettre à sac la Capitale et ville fondé par les Targaryen. Il apparaissait qu'il n'avait pas attendu très longtemps pour mettre la cité à feu et à sang. La fille du Soleil et la fille de l'Hiver, priés chacune leur dieu respective pour que les innocents puissent être épargnés.

\- Un jour, ma sœur, je verrais à ce que les Lannister payent pour leur traîtrise. Jura Lyanna à Elia avec une voix aussi froide que les murs séparant le Nord du Royaume du Peuple Libre.

Elia continua à regardée stoïquement alors qu'un autre cri atteignit leurs oreilles.

\- Ils brûleront. Continua Elia complètement d'accord avec elle.

\- Les Lannister payent toujours leurs dettes, et aujourd'hui ils viennent de se mettre à dos, les Maisons Targaryen, Stark et Martell. Termina Lyanna.

Ce que les Lannister ne savaient pas et ne comprenaient pas était bien que le peuple de King's Landing n'avait aucun amour pour le Roi Fou, la même chose ne s'appliquait pas aux reste de la Famille Royale. Tywin Lannister et Robert Baratheon sous estimait la loyauté du peuple envers la maison qui n'avait pas seulement bâtit la ville, mais qui avait également apporté avec eux depuis la conquête, la prospérité et l'union des royaumes. Le peuple de King's Landing n'avaient pas eu leurs vies menaçaient depuis la Danse des Dragons, il y a de cela plus d'un siècle et demi. Il n'y avait qu'eu un seul monarque fou depuis cette époque, un monarque qui a réellement sombré dans la folie après son enlèvement à Duskendale et même avant, les antiques du Roi n'avaient pas eu énormément d'effet sur leur vies, et cela n'était pas grand-chose pour le petit peuple pour oublier la prospérité du royaume sous la direction des Targaryen. Certes ils pratiquaient l'inceste malgré les interdictions de la religion des Sept. Mais autrement, le peuple était heureux. Et ce jusqu'à ce que les Lannister et les Baratheon mettent le royaume à sang et en faisant verser le sang des basses classes et des hautes-classes, et l'extravagance excessive que le règne de Robert Baratheon et de Cersei Lannister apportera aux basses classes qui sombreront encore plus dans la pauvreté que cela était possible. Oui, un jour les Lannister et les Baratheon paieront le coût de leur ignorance dans une dette de feu et de sang, car les Baratheon comme les Lannister n'étaient pas les seuls à payé leurs dettes, ou à être furieux.

* * *

 **Red Keep**

* * *

 **POV Fausse Rhaenys :**

La jeune fille Dornienne de quatre ans qui se faisait passée pour Rhaenys et qui étaient en réalité l'une des filles bâtarde du Prince Lewyn Martell et de sa paramour, étaient en plein rêve. Elle rêvait d'un jeune homme accompagné de plusieurs jeunes femmes dont certaines d'entre elles étaient accompagné d'un Direwolf et chevauchés un Dragon entrain de tuer une Manticore noire, mais également brisé une montagne en deux. Elle les voyait encore et encore et cela l'effrayait ne comprenant pas ce que c'était, car à chaque fois le jeune homme et les jeunes murmuraient "Justice est faite, nous vous avons vengée, toi et les autres. Puissiez-vous trouver la paix."

Les paroles effrayées la fillette de quatre ans, était-elle condamnée à mourir ici ? Qu'arrivera-t-il à sa mère, sa sœur et le bébé que sa mère s'était vu confier ? Allaient-ils mourir eux aussi ? Mais dans ce cas, qui était les personnes qui parlaient avec elle dans ses rêves ? Et quel rapport y avait-il avec les Direwolf et les Dragon ?

Elle entendit alors des hurlements de femmes, hommes et enfants terrifiées, des pleurs, ainsi que des cris de guerre, les gens mourraient en masse. La cité était entrain de brûlé ! King's Landing était tombé. Sa mère rentra brusquement dans la chambre avec le bébé et sa petite sœur et leur annonça de trouver un endroit où se cacher et de ne pas faire de bruit.

\- Mommy ?

\- Cachez-vous toutes les deux, et ne faites pas de bruit.

Les deux petites filles se regardèrent dans les yeux effrayées, incapable d'obéir à leur mère, se demandant ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Sa mère était toujours là pour veiller sur eux, les chérir, les faire rire. Et où se trouvait leur père ? Etait-il mort lui aussi ? Il avait accompagné le Prince Rhaegar au Trident. Soudainement, les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement, et deux hommes entrèrent, l'un mesuré plus de deux mètres, et l'autre avait des yeux porcins, il portait les armoiries de sa maison, une Manticore Noire ! Ils étaient ici pour leur faire du mal, pour les tués. Mais pourquoi ? Après tout, elles n'étaient que des petites filles qui n'avaient jamais fait du mal à personne.

\- Êtes-vous ici pour nous tués ? Demanda silencieusement, les larmes aux yeux sa sœur. Provoquant un rire malsain des deux hommes.

\- Oui, pour le nouveau roi, car celui-ci me récompensera généreusement pour la mort des dragonspawn.

Effrayée, les deux jeunes fillettes se réfugièrent sous le lit, mais avant même de l'atteindre l'un des hommes les attrapèrent par les cheveux et les jetèrent violemment au sol. Provoquant des hurlements et des sanglots des jeunes filles, leur mère courut vers elle, mais fut attrapé par les cheveux par le géant, avant que ses vêtements se fassent déchirer.

\- Amuse-toi avec elles Amory, pendant que je m'occupe de cette pute et de sa progéniture.

\- Avec plaisir, Gregor.

\- Papa ! Maman ! Oncle Oberyn ! Oncle Doran ! Ser Jaime ! Ser Barristan ! Crièrent les deux fillettes provoquant le rire des deux démons qui provoqué un malaise dans le ventre des deux fillettes.

\- Votre père a crevé, votre mère va crever comme vous deux et votre putain de frère, et Jaime a tué le Roi. Annonça la Manticore Noire en riant, se moquant d'elles et de leur famille. C'est alors qu'il dégaina une dague, et commença à poignardé sa sœur.

\- Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken! Dit sa sœur avant de succomber aux coups de poignard dans son cœur et se faire trancher la gorge. L'homme porcin se tourna vers la fausse Rhaenys, et commença à la poignarder.

\- UNBOWED, UNBENT, UNBROKEN ! J'ai vu des dragons aussi grands que Balerion la Terreur Noire chevauché par des Direwolf dont l'un massif tué une Manticore noire et brisé une montagne en deux. Ils nous vengeront, moi et ma famille. Amory Lorch continua à poignardé la jeune fille, mais avec de la peur dans les yeux. Avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, la jeune fille cria une dernière fois. FIRE AND BLOOD ! L'homme continua à la poignardait plus d'une cinquantaine de fois. Le corps de la fillette devint froid. Mais alors qu'elle était morte, la jeune fille s'étant fait passé pour la princesse Rhaenys aperçu son père, le Prince Lewyn Martell, sa mère, sa sœur et le bébé. Ils savaient tous qu'un jour, justice sera faite et qu'ils seront vengés.

* * *

 **POV Jaime Lannister :**

Ser Jaime Lannister, fils aîné de Tywin Lannister, se tenait calmement au-dessus du cadavre encore chaud du Roi Fou Aerys II. Il se rappelait encore de l'acte qu'il avait fait il y a de cela plusieurs minutes encore.

"Votre majesté, Tywin Lannister a envahi la cité. Que voulez-vous que l'on fasse ?" Avait raconté Rossart le chef de la guilde des Alchimistes.

"Brûlez-les, Brûlez-les tous. Laissez-les sentir la colère du dragon." Avait annoncé le Roi Aerys. Celui-ci avait été complètement fou. Plusieurs disaient que chaque fois qu'un Targaryen était né, les dieux eux-mêmes jetaient une pièce attendant qu'elle retombe sur une des deux faces. L'une disant qu'il allait sombrer dans la folie, et l'autre permettait de devenir quelqu'un d'important. Cependant, la démence des précédents rois Targaryen étaient beaucoup plus sain comparé à Aerys. Le Roi avait fait tuer Brandon Stark et son père Rickard Stark dans cette même pièce. Chaque fois que Ser Jaime allait dormir, il voyait l'héritier de Winterfell se faire étrangler et essayant d'atteindre son épée. Il voyait Rickard Stark être immolé dans son armure, de tel monstruosité et tout ce qu'il avait fait, était de regarder cela se produire. Il avait vu et entendu Aerys violé sa reine Rhaella, la propre sœur du roi, et il ne pouvait rien faire à part souhaiter le tuer. Mais il était un membre de la Kingsguard, c'était son devoir de protégé et de servir le Roi. Peu importe à quel point celui-ci était fou.

"Laissez-le devenir Roi sur des os en cendre et de la viande fumé." Avait dit Aerys à Rossart. "Laissez-le devenir le Roi des Cendres. Lannister ! Je le veux mort, ton traître de père. Je veux sa tête, tu me ramèneras sa tête ou tu brûleras comme le reste, tous des traîtres. Rossart a dit qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur des murs ! Il est parti les accueillir chaleureusement." Le Roi avait dit cela comme pour plaisantait, mais ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, il avait réellement l'ambition de brûlez toute la cité et tout le monde à l'intérieur.

"Oui, mon roi, j'y vais tout de suite !" Avait répliqué le jeune lion, déterminé à accomplir un acte que le reste de la population de Westeros ne saura jamais, mais qui contribuera à la réputation de lâche de la Maison Lannister, et à la disgrâce de Ser Jaime.

Alors que le Roi était resté seul dans la salle du trône, Ser Jaime avait suivit Rossart, et lui avait tranché la gorge. Une mort sans douleur pour un homme qui allait entreprendre à causer d'immense souffrance, cela semblait injuste, il aurait dû le noyait où l'immolait considérant son amour pour le Feu Grégeois. Son acte de courage fait, Ser Jaime était revenu dans la salle du trône, l'épée en sang.

"À qui appartient ce sang ?" Avait demandé Aerys confident qu'il s'agissait de la tête de Lord Tywin Lannister.

"Celui de Rossart. Et maintenant comme j'ai fait le serment à ma Reine… vous êtes le suivant." Répondit le dernier membre de la Garde Royale, provoquant une réaction chez le Roi. Ses yeux violets dévoilant ses origines Valyrienne, sa bouche ouverte choquer, puis la panique s'affichant sur son visage, Aerys le Fou couru en direction de son trône, comme si cela allait lui sauvé la vie. Il luttait, trébuchait pour atteindre son trône, mais avant de l'atteindre, une lame lui traversa le dos, provoquant un cri de douleur comme lorsqu'on égorge une truie, le Roi Aerys empestait l'urine. Mais très vite, sa vie s'acheva, tout ce qu'il fallut fut simplement de lui tranchait la gorge, rien de plus facile à faire. Aucun roi ne devrait mourir de cette manière, cela aurait dû être plus difficile. Beaucoup plus difficile.

Soudainement, les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent brusquement et plusieurs hommes armés y entrèrent. Sortant Ser Jaime de ses pensées. Il leva son épée, le sang du Roi Fou coulé toujours le long de la lame, prêt à se défendre lui-même si les loyalistes Targaryen était venus défendre leur roi. Mais à son soulagement, les hommes n'étaient pas des Targaryen, mais des hommes de son père des Lannister, mené par Ser Elys Westerling et Lord Roland Crakehall.

\- Ser Jaime, que les dieux soient remerciés. Votre père a commencé à chercher la cité tout entière pour vous, envoyant ses hommes dans toutes les maisons, toutes les allées et mêmes les canaux. Il sera soulagé d'entendre que son fils est toujours en vie… et que le Roi fou est mort. Je suppose que c'est de votre main ? Demanda Westerling, approchant Jaime avec un sourire inadéquat pour la situation qu'ils se trouvèrent tous. Ce que l'homme appelé recherche pour l'héritier de Casterly Rock était davantage une excuse minable. Ils prétendaient être à sa rechercher, mais à la place, ils pillaient, tués et violés toutes les personnes se trouvant dans les rues de King's Landing.

\- Dans ce cas partait et aller avertir mon père que je vais très bien. Et dites aux hommes de cesser tout combat, le roi est mort et avec lui toute raison de continuer ce bain de sang. Annonça Jaime.

Westerling partit immédiatement, prenant tout les hommes avec lui, mais Crakehall resta, ses yeux fixés sur le Trône de Fer vide. "Devrions-nous nommé un nouveau Roi maintenant ou attendre jusqu'à ce que les Baratheon soient là, Ser Jaime ?"

Jaime n'avait absolument pas épargné une seule de ces pensés sur ce sujet. Le sang du roi était encore chaud et ce Seigneur parlait déjà de le remplacer ? Cependant, celui-ci avait raison, le royaume avait besoin d'un leader et chaque moment où le trône restait vacant était un risque. Plus longtemps il se mettait à se décider sur le nouveau roi, plus de gens viendrait le réclamait pour eux. Mais qui devais devenir roi ?

\- Peut-être devriez-vous proclamer votre père… ou le chef des rebelles… ?

\- Pas mon père, sa revendication au trône sera la plus faible et essayer de faire de lui roi pourrait conduire à la chute de la Maison Lannister. Je tremble à l'idée qu'un Baratheon prenne le trône, mais nous n'avons que peu de choix. Robert Baratheon le revendiquera, particulièrement avec l'autre fils d'Aerys se trouvant à Peyredragon. Annonça Jaime en secouant la tête. Viserys avait une bonne revendication au trône étant le dernier fils d'Aerys, mais Robert Baratheon le tuerait à vue. L'enfant de la Princesse Elia aurait également le droit Aegon. Mais peut-être que Robert Baratheon serait davantage plus miséricordieux envers un enfant, même s'il s'agissait d'un enfant de Rhaegar. Au moins ce putain de Lord Stark et sa droiture le garderait sur le droit chemin, Ned Stark n'autoriserait pas qu'un enfant innocent soit tué. "Peut-être devrions-nous utilisés l'un des enfants de Rhaegar. Ils peuvent être manipulés afin de devenir de bon dirigeant et ces putains de rebelles pourront jouer au régent si l'envie leur en prend pour ce que je m'en fous."

\- J'ai bien peur que cette option ne soit plus disponible. Votre père a déjà donné l'ordre de tué les enfants. Annonça Crakehall d'une voix sans émotion. Mais ce n'était pas son ton qui perturba Jaime, mais le fait que l'homme le disait en souriant. Il parlait du meurtre de trois enfants, et aucun n'était plus âgé que 4 ans et il souriait ? Étaient-ils meilleur que le fou qu'il venait tout juste de tué ? L'homme qui souhaité brûlé la cité toute entière.

\- Qui a-t-il envoyé pour exécuter… cet ordre ? Demanda Jaime.

\- Clegane et Amory, Westerling et ses hommes y sont déjà. Bah qui se préoccupe de trois enfants de toute manière. Autant leur crevé les yeux et coupé la gorge avant de les balancer dans le caniveau. Annonça l'homme avant de toucher du pied le roi, et de se mettre à rire. "Bien, restez ici si vous le voulez Ser Jaime, mais je vais voir ce que fais la Montagne." Annonça le Seigneur Crakehall avant de partir de la salle et de refermer derrière lui.

Ce fut assez pour Jaime. Il connaissait Gregor Clegane de réputation, ce putain de boucher sans âme. Une rumeur circuler qu'il avait violé et tué sa propre sœur, et qu'il était le responsable de la mort de son père lors d'un accident de chasse, de plusieurs disparitions et de la brûlure au visage de son petit frère Sandor Clegane. Jaime attendit patiemment l'arrivé de son père en s'asseyant sur le Trône de Fer. Il faudrait être fou pour s'interposer entre Clegane et sa cible. Et Jaime Lannister n'était pas idiot, peu importe la situation, il avait déjà brisé son vœu de chevalerie en tuant le roi, il respectait peut-être Rhaegar Targaryen et lui avait promis de protéger sa femme et ses enfants s'il le pouvait, mais contre Clegane, certainement pas. Et vu la tournure de la conversation, les Princesses et le Prince était déjà mort.

Jaime Lannister se tourna vers le trône et s'asseya dessus, son épée reposait sur ses genoux. Il jeta son regard au sol, là où se trouvait le roi dont le sang se répandait.

\- Et bien, je devine qu'il y a un nouveau roi désormais. Annonça-t-il en émettant un rire montrant son amusement à la situation.

* * *

 **Environ de King's Landing**

* * *

 **POV Ned Stark :**

Par les dieux, Ned était fatigué. Lui et son armée avaient marché longtemps pendant près d'une semaine afin d'arrivé le plus rapidement à la capitale. Il ne pensait pas que lui et ses hommes avaient marché aussi vite pendant ses derniers jours. Cela avait été extrêmement exténuant, continuer à marchait malgré la fatigue, mais cela devait être fait. Ils avaient avancés aussi vite qu'ils avaient fait, afin de battre l'autre armée que Ned savait marcher sur la capitale. Une host Lannister de près de 13 000 hommes dirigé par Tywin Lannister lui-même. Où étaient les autres soldats de l'armée Lannister ? Ned en avait aucune idée, mais un terrible pressentiment l'animé après avoir entendu ce que lui avait dit Rhaegar.

Il tremblait à l'idée de penser au Rain of Castamere être joué à King's Landing et Dragonstone, et envers la femme qu'il aimait et ses filles.

Ned était extrêmement mal à l'aise sur les motivations des Lannister. Ni Ned, ni chaque membre de son armée, n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que le Lion de Casterly Rock s'était absenté pendant toute la guerre, et celui-ci était apparu uniquement lorsque la chance de la Famille Royale avait pris une tournure dramatique. La plupart étaient convaincu que c'était la défaite du Prince Rhaegar au Trident qui avait encouragé le Lion a sortir de sa tanière du Rock. Ned lui pensait tout autre. D'après leurs sources, cela n'était absolument pas possible. Il était impossible que l'ost Lannister ait pu se rassembler et partir du Rock et de Lannisport seulement quand les nouvelles de la défaite de Rhaegar s'étaient propagées. La distance entre Casterly Rock et King's Landing était deux fois plus longue que celle du Trident et de King's Landing. Et cela avait pris plus d'une quinzaine de jours pour les armées du Nord. Non, Ned avait compris, que Tywin Lannister avait depuis longtemps décidé d'aider à massacrer les Dragons et à faire la même chose que les Reyne et Tarbeck. La seule chose qui différencier, était que Tywin ne voulait pas courir le risque en cas de victoire Targaryenne.

Ned pensait également à ce que Rhaegar lui avait dit concernant la tragédie de Summerhall, de nombreux Targaryen été mort ce jour-là, et tous les membres de la Maison étaient rassemblés là-bas. Quelque chose dans l'esprit de Ned disait que les craintes du Prince étaient réelles, quelqu'un avait tenté d'éliminer les Dragons bien avant, et avait presque réussi. Mais qui ? Ned se rappelait encore que les Tyrell et les Tully avaient été en colère lorsque le Prince Jaehaerys II s'était marié avec sa sœur Shaera Targaryen rompant tout les deux ainsi leurs fiançailles avec chacune des maisons. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit la raison pour laquelle Hoster Tully a accepté si facilement de trahir la couronne ? Et pour Mace Tyrell de préférer faire des tournois et festins devant les murs de Storm's End plutôt que d'aider les Royalistes ? Ned avait un mauvais pressentiment, et il se promit à parler de ses craintes à Rhaegar et la Reine Rhaella, lorsqu'il irait à Dragonstone.

La vue devant lui, le fit sortir de ses songes, et confirma ce qu'il a toujours suspecté concernant les Lannister. De la fumée s'élevé à partir de nombreuse partie de King's Landing, et l'ost Nordique pouvait entendre les pleurs et les cris des victimes tout autour de la capitale des Sept Couronnes. Il sentit de la bile montait dans sa gorge face à ses actions… ou plutôt ses atrocités commises par les Lannister ! De ce qu'il avait rassemblé et conclus, les Lannister étaient arrivé quelques heures avant lui, et avait… en quelque sorte… réussi à convaincre le Roi Fou à ouvrir les portes. Et cela l'a conduit à sa perte. Dès la seconde, les portes se sont ouvertes, les Lannister n'ont gâché aucun temps. Ils avaient commencés à mettre à sac la cité. Hommes, femmes, et enfants reposaient mort dans les rues. Des milliers d'âmes innocentes avaient été violés et brutalisé. Ned n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de similaire, et par en jugé les visages et yeux de ses troupes eux non plus. On pouvait penser que la ville avait été mis à sac par un peuple comme les Ironborn ou peut-être les Dothraki, mais pas par les Lion d'or de Casterly Rock que l'on disait civilisé. C'était de la barbarie, de la sauvagerie et de la lâcheté.

Ned éperonna sa monture, forçant son cheval à avancer à travers la masse de gens, suivit par plusieurs de ses hommes dont Jeor Mormont et Jon Umber. Faisant de son mieux pour atteindre la forteresse de Maegor aussi vite que possible dans l'espoir que les Princesses Elia, Rhaenys et Visenya étaient en sécurité. Il avait donné sa parole d'essayer de faire de son mieux, et il ferait tout pour tenir sa promesse. Alors qu'ils approchaient de plus en plus vers le Donjon Rouge, ascendant la portion la plus haute de la capitale, Ned aperçu à partir de la colline d'Aegon, la destruction et le carnage que les Lannister avaient causés.

Il avait le sentiment que ses actes n'auraient pas les effets que Tywin Lannister désiraient. Il savait que le Vieux Lion avaient fait cela de manière à s'attirer les faveurs du nouveau régime. C'était quelque chose que Robert approuverait sans aucun doute, et Ned le savait. C'était simplement un message signalant aux ennemies du Lion ce qui leur arriverait, aussi clair que The Rain of Castamere. Ned était certain que le message était à la fois envoyé et reçu par les habitants de King's Landing, et sera connu dans les Sept Couronnes.

Cependant, alors qu'il observait attentivement les visages des habitants de King's Landing, il savait que Tywin Lannister avait commis une grave erreur de jugement. Bien qu'une grande partie de la population fût complètement terrifié et que cela était justifié, Ned ne manqua pas de réaliser et de reconnaître une expression complètement différente masquée derrière la peur, un regard d'haine abjecte et de répugnance absolue. Ce regard était le même chaque fois qu'il était dirigé vers n'importe quel Lannister à vue, et pour une bonne raison selon l'opinion humble de Ned. Tywin semblait avoir oublié quelque chose de primordiale dans sa quête folle de donner sa contribution à la cause rebelle. Le simple fait que les citoyens de King's Landing avaient vécu toute leur vie en paix et avec prospérité depuis la fin de la Danse. Pour près d'un siècle et demi, ils n'avaient jamais rien eu à craindre pour leur sécurité ou leurs vies, aujourd'hui, ils avaient les deux. Une autre chose que Tywin avait oubliée était que bien que le Roi Fou était impopulaire, cela n'était pas le cas au reste de la Maison Targaryen. Même la folie d'Aerys n'avait pas eu énormément d'effet sur leurs vies. Les Dragons avaient toujours été fiers de la capitale. Bien que des endroits comme Flea Bottom étaient les plus pauvres de la capitale, les habitants vivaient beaucoup mieux qu'un grand nombre de paysans dans le reste du continent. Ils avaient pris gout à la paix, aux richesses de la cité, et à la prospérité générale pendant des générations, et cela n'allait pas être oublié du jour au lendemain. Les Targaryen avaient apportés une telle prospérité, et cela n'allait pas être oublié non plus, ni ceux qui ont mis un terme.

Les pensées de Ned se tournèrent finalement vers Brandon, Ashara et leurs enfants, son neveu et sa nièce. Ned n'avait jamais voulu tenir Glace, l'épée appartenait de droit à Brandon. C'était lui qui était le leader, c'était lui qui était entraîné en politique par leur père. Ned était sûr lorsqu'il arrivera à Dragonstone, et si Brandon était réveillé, qu'il découvrirait la vérité sur la mort de leur père, et prendrait les décisions concernant le futur de Winterfell là-bas car si Hoster Tully complotait, il pouvait utiliser sa fille Catelyn pour s'emparer du Nord, ou donner des informations capitales. Ned ne connaissait absolument pas sa femme, mais il apprendrait à savoir ce qui se cache derrière son apparence, et Lyanna comme Benjen et Brandon étaient ses meilleurs conseillers. Mais de toute manière, Ned avait pris sa décision, il s'assurerait de faire du fils de Brandon, Torrhen le futur Lord de Winterfell du meilleur de ses capacités.

Eddard sortit de ses songes lorsqu'il approcha du Donjon Rouge, avant de dégainer l'épée future de son neveu de son fourreau. Lui et les 5 000 hommes et femmes qui avaient survécu au Trident sécurisé le Donjon Rouge, et plus d'une centaine de Nordiens pénétrèrent avec lui dans la forteresse. Si le dégoût que lui et ses hommes l'accompagnant avaient ressenti par le sac de la ville, cela n'était rien comparé au dégoût qu'ils trouvèrent ici. Jaime Lannister était assis sur le Trône de Fer avec son épée sanglante qui reposait sur ses genoux, le blanc de son uniforme de Kingsguard souillé de sang. Sur le sol à la base de son trône reposait le Roi Aerys II. Son visage était face contre terre avec ce qui était vraisemblablement un coup dans le dos. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir ce qui c'était passé.

Eddard et le reste des Nordiens virent qu'ils avaient plusieurs hommes de l'armée des Lannister qu'il reconnut comme appartenant à Clegane se trouvait dans la salle du trône, sécurisant les lieux, tout comme les propres hommes de Ned faisait. Ce qui signifiait que la Montagne et ses hommes étaient dans les parages. Un frisson parcoura l'échine de Ned, cela n'était un secret pour personne que Robert voulaient que tout les Targaryen meurent, mais il était hors de question que Ned laisse une femme et des enfants innocents mourir, dû au fait qu'ils étaient entraîné dans le jeu des trônes que les habitants du sud aiment tellement jouer.

Son cheval marchant vers le trône, Ned descendit rapidement de celle-ci, avant de faire signe à l'un de ses hommes de prendre sa monture, et de jeter un regard mauvais au Kingsguard devenu Kingslayer Jaime Lannister.

\- Jaime Lannister descendez de ce trône immédiatement ! En relevant la tête et en s'apercevant qui lui avais adressé la parole, Jaime reconnut aussitôt son interlocuteur, pour l'avoir vu à Harrenhal il y a de cela deux ans. Eddard Stark fils de Lord Rickard Stark, le frère de Brandon Stark et de la femme qui a été enlevée par le Prince.

\- Ah, bienvenue Lord Stark. C'est merveilleux de vous voir de nouveau ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, votre père et votre frère sont vengés. Annonça Ser Jaime jovialement. Je dois dire que je suis surpris de voir que vous êtes les premières personnes à avoir utilisé cette personne, souria Ser Jaime, tout en commentant. Inutile de continuer à utilisé ses épées comme un Neandertal pour tuer tout ce qui respire, je peux vous assurer que le Roi Aerys est bel et bien mort.

Ned, et ses compagnons lui lancèrent des regards dégoutés, faisant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour contenir leur colère. Descendez du Trône, murmura Eddard Stark dangereusement, Maintenant !

Jaime haussa les épaules tout en se levant, avant de descendre les marches. "Je le gardais simplement au chaud pour votre ami, Robert. Vous serez surpris de savoir à quel point il est confortable."

Ned regarda de nouveau la forme du Roi assassiné, il se sentait trompé. Aerys était à lui de tuer, c'était à lui de venger son père, et Jaime Lannister le lui avait volé. Fronçant les sourcils presque comme si l'iris se fendait tel un loup, Ned était en colère.

\- C'était à moi de le tuer ! S'énerva Ned, agrippant la poignée de Glace, jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges deviennent blanches. C'était son devoir et son droit de tuer Aerys Targaryen. Et maintenant la seul mort qu'il voulait prendre pour apporter la justice lui fut refuser par un enfoiré blond arrogant qui a brisé son propre vœu et poignarde son propre roi lorsqu'il a le dos tourné ? Comme un lâche ?

\- Oh, j'ai l'impression qu'il vient juste de bouger. Vous feriez mieux de le décapitez juste au cas où, répliqua Jaime, jetant un regard sur le cadavre d'Aerys. "Il n'a pas arrêté d'hurler comme un dément, même lorsque je lui ai enfonçais ma lame dans sa colonne vertébrale et que le sang sortait de sa bouche. Après ça, je lui ai simplement tranché la gorge afin d'éviter qu'il ne se transforme en dragon." Répliqua-t-il d'un ton arrogant et moqueur.

\- Régicide ! Kingslayer ! Briseur de vœux, lâche ! Hurlèrent les différentes personnes accompagnants Ned, lui y compris, obtenant un léger sourcillement de la part du chevalier aux cheveux d'or.

Il avait profané sa lame et ses vœux pour tuer un homme qu'il avait juré de protéger… Ned n'était pas dégoûté par l'acte en lui-même, les dieux seuls savaient à quel point, désespéré il souhaitait commettre l'acte lui-même. Il y avait cependant une différence entre eux. Ned n'avait juré aucun vœu de protéger le fou. Il n'avait jamais juré sa vie entière au service de ce lunatique. Le Lannister devant lui avait cependant fait ce vœu. Jaime Lannister avait tué le Roi. Il avait tué l'homme qu'il avait juré de protéger au prix de sa vie, et il l'avait assassiné de sang froid. Cet homme n'avait aucun honneur, il était une honte, une disgrâce pour la Blanche Garde. Indépendamment de cela, Ned avait des choses plus importantes à faire que se préoccuper d'un lunatique mort et d'un gamin arrogant se faisant passer pour un chevalier.

\- Si vous le dites, je pense que mon père mettra sa tête sur une pique avec le reste des Targaryen.

C'est alors qu'une nouvelle peur saisit Lord Stark et ses compagnons. Aerys Targaryen méritait de mourir pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais sa famille était innocente. Ils ne devraient pas être punis pour ce que quelqu'un avec le même nom a fait. Ned et ses compagnons savait quel genre d'homme Tywin Lannister étaient, et l'homme ne reculerait devant rien pour tuer la famille royale toute entière dans le chaos afin de faire une offre pour le Trône de Fer. Il ne pouvait laisser la Maison Targaryen toute entière se faire massacré. Robert pourrait se mettre en colère pour cela, mais peu importe, Ned ne laisserait pas cela se passer.

\- Où est le reste de la famille royale ? Où sont les Princesses Elia, Visenya et Rhaenys ? S'adressa Ned au garçon, avant que le silence ne lui réponde. Bien que celui-ci fût plus jeune que lui de trois ans, Ned se sentit beaucoup plus âgé à ce moment. Apparemment sa question semblait avoir un effet sur le garçon. Ses yeux s'élargirent et un regard de panique s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Elles étaient dans la forteresse au troisième niveau. Entendant cela, Ned ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita vers les chambres royales, suivit par plusieurs de ses hommes, sachant qu'il n'avait plus énormément de temps.

Il était sûre d'avoir atteints les appartements royaux, lorsqu'il aperçu les alentours où il se trouvait. Les chambres étaient trop splendides pour qu'elles appartiennent à quelqu'un d'autre. Lui et ses hommes ouvrirent plusieurs portes pour voir les chambres être mis à sac, mais il n'aperçu personne à l'intérieur, et plusieurs d'entre elles avaient été vidés de toute richesse. Ned avait un très mauvais pressentiment au fond de son estomac.

Ce fut lorsqu'il s'approcha de la dernière porte du couloir qu'il s'aperçu que cela était les appartements de la Princesse Elia. Mais l'horreur que lui et les autres membres de son armée l'accompagnant allaient les hantés pour le reste de leur vie.

La première chose qu'il repéra, était la forme d'un petit bébé avec la tête complètement éclaté, il était impossible de le reconnaître, à l'exception des cheveux d'or-argent qui était non éclaboussé de sang, ou imprégnés de matière encéphale. Il s'agissait du "Prince Aegon".

A environ deux mètres, lorsque son regard se posa sur ce qu'il y avait, son visage pâlit, et il perdit le contenu de son estomac, du déjeuner qu'il avait pris le matin avant qu'ils atteignent la capitale. Le dégoût et la furie s'empara de lui, plus grande qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti, et Ned pouvait sentir les respirations s'accéléraient chez ses compagnons qui étaient aussi choqué que lui. Allongée sur le sol, l'une à côté de l'autre, se trouvait les jeunes corps partiellement dissimulé sous le lit de leur père, les Princesses Visenya et Rhaenys Targaryen. De longs cheveux noirs pour l'une, et or-argent avec une touche de noir pour l'autre. Elles étaient recouvertes de sang, et une mare de sang se trouvait sous elles. Les deux petites filles de trois-quatre ans avaient eu la gorge tranchée et avaient été poignardés plus d'une centaine de fois, Ned pouvait le dire, tellement qu'il était incapable de compter le nombre entier.

Et pire encore, si lui et les autres avaient pensés que la condition des jumelles de Rhaegar étaient affreuse, cela n'était absolument rien comparé à l'état du corps de leur mère. On pouvait facilement dire que la Princesse Elia avait été violée et de la pire des manières. Sa robe avait été complètement arrachée y compris ses sous-vêtements. Son corps montrait que quelqu'un avait pris une énorme épée à deux mains et l'avait coupé en deux, sans parler de sa boite crânienne qui avait été écrasé et explosé. Aucun mot était capable de décrire l'horreur qu'il ressentait face à une telle vue. Et pendant un moment, Ned imaginé sa sœur Lyanna et ses enfants dans un état similaire, si les Lannister la trouvèrent.

Ned ferait tout dans son pouvoir afin de les aidés à survivre, mais aidés également les Dorniens à apportés la justice réservé aux monstres qui ont été autorisé de faire cela aux Princesses. Pas même le bâtard Velaryon ne méritait un tel destin. Personne ne le méritait. Ils étaient tous innocents et n'avait jamais blessé quiconque. Seul un monstre pouvait perpétrer de tels actes. Il était incapable de supporter de voir les restes de ses pauvres âmes. Lui et ses hommes et les femmes les accompagnants quittèrent la chambre, leur visage horrifié, et ils savaient qu'ils seraient hantés pendant plusieurs années.

Mais alors, qu'ils partirent vers les escaliers, Ned et ses compagnons entendirent les cris ainsi que les pleurs d'une femme provenant d'une chambre, et de trois fillettes visiblement terrifiées. La panique gagnant Ned et ses compagnons, ils se ruèrent aussitôt vers celle-ci. La vue qui l'accueillit fit son sang de loup bouillirent. Plusieurs Lannister étaient entrain de tirer une jeune femme aux cheveux blond-argent, aux yeux violets et trois filles d'environ deux ans dont deux avaient les cheveux longs et noirs, et la dernière les cheveux blond-argent. Chacune des trois filles avaient les yeux d'une couleur différente, l'une les avaient gris, une autre avaient les yeux vairons, l'œil gauche gris et l'autre violet et la dernière avait les yeux mauves. Elles étaient dissimulée sous un lit, les larmes aux yeux à tel point qu'elles étaient terrifiées pour leur mère et pour elles. Alors que l'un des Lannister s'apprêtait à tuer l'une des filles, et qu'un autre commencer à s'apprêtait à arracher les vêtements de la femme, Eddard sentit une rage incommensurable et attaqua les hommes, les tuants aussitôt avant qu'un drame n'arrive, sous le regard surpris de ses hommes, qui l'avait tout de même suivit.

Les trois petites filles terrifiées de ce qui se passé se cachèrent rapidement sous le lit, alors que la femme en état de choc, se mit devant elles pour les protégées, mais les gardes d'Eddard pouvaient voir qu'elle était complètement effrayée, et qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient faire.

\- Par pitié, ne faites pas de mal à mes filles ! Je veux juste partir d'ici. Supplia la jeune femme qui ne pouvait pas être plus âgée d'une vingtaine d'année.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ici, pour vous faire du mal, ni à vos enfants. Expliqua Jeor Mormont en montrant ses mains en l'air, après avoir remis son épée Longclaw dans son fourreau.

\- Maman, ils… ils ne vont pas nous tuer comme ils ont fait avec Visy, Rhae et la Princesse Elia n'est-ce pas ? Demanda l'une des petites filles, sa voix complètement effrayée et rauque, alors que des larmes coulées de ses yeux comme de celle de ses sœurs, qui s'accrochée désespérément à la main de ses sœurs, leurs yeux étaient complètement vide d'expression, comme si elles étaient mortes intérieurement et rouges de sang à force de pleuré. La vue et les paroles prononcés par la petite fille écœurés les Nordiens, aucun enfants ne devraient avoir vu cela.

\- Papa ! Où est papa ? Je veux voir mon papa ! Tante Lya, a dit que papa était son frère, et qu'on le verrait bientôt. Pleura la seconde fille aux yeux violets, en se frottant les yeux, laissant ses larmes coulées de ses joues. Alors que sa sœur aux cheveux blond-argent et aux yeux bleus-gris aux nuances mauves, l'enlaça pour la calmée, malgré ses larmes, sous les yeux surpris des Nordiens en entendant que Lyanna était sa tante. Qui pouvait être le père ?

\- Chut Serena, ce sont des hommes de papa, ils…ils portent le blason Direwolf des Stark. Papa ne doit pas être loin.

Alors que la femme allait répondre à ses fille, Ned qui avait eu le dos tourné jusqu'à cet instant, se retourna surpris en entendant ce que les fillettes avaient dit.

En se retournant, celui-ci se figea sur place, en reconnaissant la femme qu'il venait de sauver…

\- Shaera !

La femme le regarda avec méfiance, avant de voir qui lui avait adressée la parole. Ses yeux s'élargirent, et des larmes coulèrent de ses joues.

\- Ned… c'est bien toi ? Au moment où celui-ci hocha la tête, celle-ci se mit à lui courir dans ses bras et à l'enlacer, avant d'y éclater en sanglot.

\- Lord Stark ? Demanda l'un de ses gardes peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire à cet instant, et un regard envers les personnes accompagnant son suzerain, lui fit comprendre qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire non plus.

Après s'être calmée, la femme prit les mains de ses filles, et décida de leur répondre. "Je suis Shaera Goldfyre, une des descendantes de la Princesse Saera Targaryen, de Serenei de Lys et de sa fille Shiera Astre des Mers, qui a fondée la branche secondaire de la Maison Targaryen formé à partir des Maisons Blackfyre d'Essos, Rogare de Lys et de Seastar de Volantis. Ned… voici nos filles, Sarra, Serena et Selenei." Annonça la femme de physique Valyrien au plus grand choc des hommes de Ned et à l'étonnement de celui-ci, qui remercia les Anciens Dieux qu'il ai pu arriver à temps pour sauver ses filles, et la femme qu'il aimait, et qu'il aurait dû épouser.

\- Nous devons vous mettre en sécurité, vous ainsi que les filles Shaera. Tu as parlé de Lyanna, tu l'as vu ?

\- Pas depuis qu'elle est partie il y a de cela près d'un an. La Princesse Elia et moi avons aidé la Reine Rhaella à faire croire à Aerys, que ton frère Brandon était décédé suite à l'exécution qui s'était passé, et dès que nous avons pu, nous l'avons envoyé à la Tour de la Joie et à Starfall, où se trouvait le Prince Rhaegar avec la Princesse Lyanna." Annonça-t-elle choquant les autres.

\- Sais-tu où se trouve le bureau du Prince Rhaegar, Shaera ?

\- Par ici, Ned. Annonça la femme, menant Ned dans la chambre du Prince, alors que plusieurs des hommes de Ned se mettaient en formation afin de la protégée ainsi que ses filles, tout en commençant à se poser des questions, quant à la vraie nature des rumeurs sur le soi-disant enlèvement de Lyanna Stark.

Aussitôt, Ned partit en direction de la chambre de Rhaegar accompagné de ses plus fidèles bannerets. Ned grimpa d'un pas lourd les escaliers vers les appartements royaux. Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci entra dans la chambre suivit par Shaera et leurs filles.

La première chose que Ned remarqua en y entrant, était que l'odeur de renfermé, la chambre n'avait pas était utilisé depuis un certain temps. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une fenêtre en verre montrant l'emblème de la Maison Targaryen, un Dragon à trois têtes, avec des yeux rouges, crachant du feu. Les rayons du soleil qui commencèrent à s'engouffrer dans la pièce, projetèrent une version dupliqué des couleurs et des paternes du symbole Targaryen sur le sol en pierre. Un large lit se trouvait dans la pièce, où se trouvait des draps blancs avec de la soie blanche au-dessus. A côté de celui-ci se trouvait une table de nuit, rempli de tomes aux couvertures de cuir, une bougie se trouvait au-dessus. Il y avait un foyer avec des têtes de dragons sculptés autour de celui-ci. Plusieurs chandelles et bougies étaient également mises au dessus. De l'autre côté de la chambre, dessous une fenêtre se trouvait une table en bois avec une chaise que Ned reconnut comme étant un bureau. S'avançant vers lui, il aperçu que le plan de travail était dégagé à l'exception d'un encrier où reposait une plume. S'asseyant sur la chaise, Ned commença à ouvrir les tiroirs devant lui. A l'intérieur de l'un d'eux se trouvait un petit couteau de cuisine utilisé pour les plumes, des parchemins frais, ainsi que de nombreux encriers avec des couleurs variés. Il trouva également un journal vide avec une couverture en cuir portant le symbole Targaryen, il commença à le feuilleter pour s'apercevoir qu'il était vide. Au moment où Ned allait abandonner, et le remettre dans le tiroir, il tomba sur une page qui avait été rajouté, et lu ce qui était marqué.

 _Lord Stark, il y a un compartiment secret dans le tiroir où vous avez trouvé le journal, que le Prince Rhaegar gardait pour mettre en sécurité ce qu'il lui tenait à cœur, il m'a dit de l'utilisé si jamais quelque chose devait lui arriver. J'ai laissé des instructions pour vous dès que j'ai entendu dire que vous arriviez, j'ai aussi un message que la Princesse Lyanna ma demandée de vous transmettre personnellement. Garder le journal, et prenez les affaires qu'il y a dans le tiroir, je vous dirais tout, mais dépêchez-vous, le temps presse._

 _Signé un ami fidèle de la famille royale._

Surpris, par ce qu'il lu, Ned se dépêcha de suivre les instructions, et trouva rapidement le compartiment secret du bureau. Dedans, il trouva le livre que Rhaegar lui avait parlé, ainsi qu'un petit sac où se trouvaient des pétales de rose bleu fraîche. Le fait que quelqu'un est déposé les roses bleus que Lyanna aimée devait signifier quelque chose. Déterminer à savoir quoi, Ned prit le sac et le mis dans une de ses poches. Ned commençait à se demander si Lyanna était venu à King's Landing avant ou pendant le sac de la cité. Avec un dernier regard autour de la chambre du Prince Couronné, Il partit à la recherche d'Howland Reed, Jeor et Maege Mormont et des autres membres les plus fidèles de ses bannerets.

Il trouva Jeor, la She-bear et les autres de ses compagnons dans le couloir. "Mon Seigneur, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?" Demanda Jeor Mormont à son suzerain et incitant les autres à regarder Ned. Celui-ci leur fit signe de le suivre, où ils sortirent du couloir.

\- Je pense qu'elle est venue à King's Landing avant ou pendant le sac de la cité, mais j'ignore la raison.

Jeor Mormont et les autres regardèrent Ned surpris, Maege décida à parler. "Êtes-vous sûr de cela, Lord Stark ?"

\- Aussi sûr que je peux l'être, on m'a laissé des instructions, ainsi que les roses bleus que Lyanna aime, dans la chambre du Prince Rhaegar, et celle-ci sont fraiches.

\- Mon Seigneur, ce matin, il y a quelque chose qui ma traverser l'esprit, et je suis venu ici pour vérifier. Qui sont les Kingsguard ? Demanda Jeor, provoquant une réaction de la part d'Eddard et des six autres de ses compagnons, qui regardèrent le Seigneur de Bear Island intrigués.

\- Ce sont les sept chevaliers d'élite qui ont juré de protégé le Roi et d'obéir à ses ordres. Expliqua Eddard. "Pourquoi ?"

\- Où sont-ils ? Demanda Jeor. Provoquant la confusion chez tout le monde.

Eddard commença à réfléchir à l'identité des membres de la Garde Royale. Le Prince Lewyn Martell, Ser Jonothor Darry et Ser Barristan Selmy avaient été envoyé au Trident. Lorsque les armées du Nord avaient rejoint la fin de la Bataille du Trident à cause des négociations entre les Tully et lui qui était devenu trop longues, Ned avait appris que le Prince Lewyn avait été tué ainsi que Ser Darry, Ser Barristan blessé et capturé, jusqu'à ce qu'il ploie le genou devant Robert et reçoive les pardons il y a de cela quelques heures. Jaime Lannister lui était ici, à King's Landing. Mais cela ne faisait que quatre. Il savait que les autres étaient avec Lyanna, mais qui aurais-pû déposer les fleurs ?

\- Il y en a trois que nous n'avons pas rencontré. Annonça Ned.

\- Qui sont-ils ? Demanda Martyn Cassel.

\- Lord Commandant Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent, et l'Épée du Matin, Ser Arthur Dayne. Aux yeux des loyalistes et des Targaryen, la Reine Rhaella est désormais régente, donc je suppose qu'ils sont partis à Dragonstone pour protéger la Reine Rhaella.

\- Mais nous savons qu'Aerys a envoyé la Reine et le jeune Prince Viserys là-bas et ils n'avaient que Ser Willem Darry avec eux.

\- Aucun membre de la Garde Royale ? Demanda Jeor confus.

\- Aucun. Confirma Maege.

En entendant cela, ils froncèrent les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que Ned les interrompent. "Ils doivent être avec ma sœur, dans ce cas." Annonça-t-il à la surprise de tous qui gloussèrent, mais très vite ils dégainèrent leurs épées, quand quelqu'un dans l'ombre du couloir, les fit sursauter.

\- En effet Lord Stark, le reste des membres de la Garde Royale sont actuellement avec la Princesse Lyanna et se dirigent actuellement vers Dragonstone. Ils sont partis de King's Landing il y a de cela quelques heures. Expliqua le nouvel arrivant, les mains dans ses poches, qui fut reconnut comme étant Varys, le maître-espion d'Aerys.

\- Lord Varys… que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Eddard étonné de voir l'eunuque.

\- Je vous ai transmis le message que la Princesse Lyanna voulait vous faire passer, et je vous conseille de vous rendre à Duskendale et de rejoindre Dragonstone discrètement en compagnie de la Princesse Shaera et de vos enfants. La Princesse Lyanna devrait être là-bas d'ici 5-6 jours si le temps le permet, avant de terminer de faire ce qui doit être fait avant.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Allez là-bas et prévenez-les que Tywin Lannister a envoyé une flotte de près de 5 000 hommes avec le seul but d'exterminez tout le monde, Lord Stark. Mes derniers rapports indiquent qu'ils auront dépassé Greenstone dans quelques jours, et qu'ils arriveront dans les eaux de Dragonstone dans moins d'un mois avec le blocus de flotte Redwyne. Mais sachez que ce qui va se passer maintenant jouera un rôle important dans la stabilité du royaume pour les décennies à venir.

\- Est-ce possible que vous envoyez un message à la Reine de ma part ?

\- Oui, c'est possible, l'avez-vous sur vous ? Demanda l'eunuque, provoquant un hochement de tête négative de la part de Ned, faites-le rapidement le temps presse. Robert Baratheon a était vu au porte de la ville.

Après 10 minutes, l'eunuque prit le message et commença à reculer.

\- Je dois vous laisser, je vais me rendre dans la salle du Trône. Robert Baratheon et les autres vont sûrement vous appelés dès qu'ils seront là-bas. Je vous conseil de faire sortir vos filles et leur mère et de les emmenés avec vous, Robert Baratheon et Tywin Lannister les tueront s'ils les voient. Termina l'eunuque en s'inclinant, attendant sa réponse.

\- Nous devons nous rendre dans la salle du trône. Maege, placé mes filles et Shaera sous des manteaux et sortez-là en dehors de la capitale en utilisant la confusion vers le campement avec l'aide de nos hommes, et attendaient moi. Maege hocha la tête en guise d'acceptation, il était hors de question que les filles légitimes ou non, de son suzerain ainsi que leur mère se fasse tuées sous sa garde. C'était des Stark, et elle les protégerait au péril de sa vie.

Eddard se retourna pour voir une vue qui lui brisa le cœur, et le fit juré intérieurement contre ce que cette guerre avait apporté et ce que la jalousie de Robert avait fait à sa famille. Ses trois filles étaient complètement pétrifiée de peur en entendant les cris à l'extérieur du Donjon Rouge, elles avaient les larmes aux yeux, et se mordillées leurs lèvres tremblotante, malgré la présence de leur mère à leurs côtés. Celui-ci allait ouvrir la bouche pour parlé, quand ses filles se jetèrent sur lui, laissant leurs larmes se déversées sur ses vêtements.

\- Je veux pas y aller papa… je veux pas y aller… annonça-t-elles à travers leurs sanglots. La souffrance de voir ses filles pleurées ainsi dans ses bras, provoqua un réflexe chez Ned, qui laissa des larmes coulées, avant qu'il ne parle.

\- Sarra, Serena, Selenei, écoutez-moi bien, je veux que vous écoutiez Maege, elle vous conduira vous et votre mère en sécurité, faite lui confiance autant que vous faites confiance à moi et à votre mère, d'accord ? Je viendrais vous chercher tout à l'heure.

Ses filles n'avaient que 2 ans bientôt 3, mais elles savaient parfaitement qu'elles n'étaient pas en sécurité pour le moment, elles hochèrent la tête, malgré leur peur, et alors que Selenei et Shaera eurent leur tête recouvert d'un manteau, Maege commença à les sortir discrètement du Donjon, sous les instructions de Varys qui afin d'assurer leur sécurité, les cachèrent à travers les galeries souterraines de King's Landing et plus tard d'un groupe de 1 000 Nordiques.

* * *

Robert Baratheon était arrivé dans la capitale pensant qu'il allait être reçu par des cris de joies, des femmes heureuses, mais à la place, il rencontra un silence total. Même sa nature plein d'entrain avait apparemment été restreinte en voyant plus ou moins les regards vides que les citoyens de King's Landing et des Crownlands le lançaient alors qu'il faisait sa prétendu entré triomphante dans la capitale Targaryen. Il avait espéré une acclamation et des remerciements de la part de plus d'un demi-million d'âme heureuse pour être finalement sorti du règne du Roi Fou. Il avait soit oublié, ou en quelque sorte s'était lui-même dupé en pensant qu'il serait reçu comme un libérateur par le peuple qui était en réalité presque aussi loyal que les habitants de Dragonstone eux-mêmes envers la Dynastie Targaryen…. Et il était probable qu'ils le seraient toujours. Il ne serait jamais reçu chaleureusement dans la capitale, et les Lannister encore moins.

Eddard était entrain de retourner dans la salle de trône, lorsque lui et ses hommes aperçurent Tywin Lannister déjà là avec plusieurs de ses hommes, et une partie de l'armée Stark. Tywin s'apprêtait à demandais quelque chose, mais avant même qu'il puisse parler, les portes s'ouvrirent et plusieurs Lord, soldats Arryn et Baratheon, pénétrèrent dans la salle du Trône de Fer à leur tête se trouvait un homme robuste, possédant un marteau de guerre ainsi que des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus et une barbe, il s'agissait de Robert Baratheon. A côté de lui à sa gauche, se trouvait un homme portant une armure bleu, Jon Arryn. En voyant Ned, Robert Baratheon lui adressa la parole directement.

\- Ned, nous avons réussi ! Il nous reste juste à trouver Lyanna désormais, de la secourir et de l'emmenez ici pour le plus grand mariage que Westeros n'a jamais vu. S'exclama-t-il enjoué.

Plusieurs hommes de Tywin dont Amory Lorch et Gregor Clegane transportaient quelques choses dans des manteaux à l'effigie de la Maison Lannister, entrèrent avant de les jetés violemment devant le trône.

Ned, Jeor Mormont, Greatjon Umber, Lord Willam Dustin et les autres Nordiens et autres hommes des armées Stark, Arryn et Baratheon regardèrent les formes recouvertes des manteaux Lannister, et réalisèrent aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait… les manteaux tenaient les corps de la famille royale. Lord Arryn et ses bannerets furent horrifiés en voyant cela, mais Lord Stark l'était encore plus. Il s'agissait des enfants de Rhaegar. Les enfants de son frère par mariage, et de son cousin par sa grand-mère. Ned savait que Lyanna les aimaient, particulièrement les Princesses Rhaenys et Visenya, mais ainsi que la Princesse Elia Nymeros Martell Targaryen, la femme que Lyanna aimait tout autant que Rhaegar. Les formes étaient celle de la bonne taille, des deux fillettes de 3-4 ans et d'un bébé d'environ 1 an. Chacune des personnes des armées du Nord, des Stormlands et du Val d'Arryn furent choquées.

Les différentes personnes présentent appartenant aux armées Baratheon, Stark, Arryn, Tully et Lannister regardèrent Robert Baratheon avec intérêt, surprise ou dégoût. Celui-ci marchait en direction des corps déposés au sol, où Tywin Lannister et son frère Kevan se tenaient. Le Seigneur de Casterly Rock avait une main sur sa hanche et une autre qui pointé vers le sol, où se trouvaient les manteaux enveloppant les corps.

Eddard Stark comme les autres personnes présentent étaient capable de sentir le sang qui émanaient des quatre manteaux rouges qui étaient souillés de sang, mais également l'odeur qu'un rapport sexuel avait eu lieu sur l'un d'eux, aucun doute… la Princesse Elia avait été violée à mainte reprise.

\- Un présent, en guise de ma loyauté et de mon allégeance envers vous, mon Roi. Annonça Lord Tywin envers Robert. Provoquant des halètements de surprise.

Un présent en guise de loyauté et d'allégeance ? Quel genre d'homme prouve sa loyauté et son allégeance par le viol et le meurtre d'enfants innocents et de leur mère. Seuls des monstres font cela, seul des monstres. Ned Stark et les autres personnes présentent du Nord, des Terres de l'Orage et du Val d'Arryn regardaient Robert Baratheon. Celui-ci ressemblait à quelqu'un qui venait d'établir son autorité et qui venait d'envoyer un nouveau message que tout le monde comprendrait facilement. Mais il y avait quelque chose de grave dans ses yeux. Quelque chose de troublant. Une lueur de folie. Robert Baratheon était heureux en voyant les corps des enfants présentaient devant lui. Aucun homme ne devrait être heureux devant une telle horreur.

S'avançant vers eux, Ned posa un genou au sol, ouvrant les manteaux recouvrant les corps de Visenya et Rhaenys. Ce qu'aperçu les différents Seigneurs du Nord, du Val d'Arryn et des Stormlands, leurs firent froid dans le dos et hoqueté d'horreur. La vue des corps des deux jeunes enfants, était terrible. Leur petit visage autrefois magnifique était recouvert de sang, mais contrairement à sa sœur, la Princesse Visenya avait eu la gorge tranchée, mais c'était l'état de leur corps qui fut le plus perturbant. Les Princesses avaient été poignardé plus de 100 fois. Qui au nom des Anciens Dieux et des Sept poignarde des enfants innocents plus d'une centaine de fois ? Qui fait cela ? À part des monstres, des monstres comme Tywin Lannister et son fils. La poitrine et l'estomac des fillettes étaient complètement déchiquetés. Recouvrant leur corps, le regard et les yeux d'Eddard Stark montraient qu'il était complètement horrifié. Il se tourna vers le corps le plus petit contenant Aegon Waters. Avalant la bile qui lui montait dans la gorge, Lord Stark ouvrit le manteau, pour fermer les yeux aussitôt en voyant l'état du bébé. Le crâne d'Aegon était complètement écraser, son visage n'était même pas reconnaissable. On pouvait apercevoir les cheveux argent sur la tête du jeune bâtard Velaryon être recouvert de sang et de matière encéphalique. Il refit le même pour la Princesse Elia, et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia davantage. Ned Stark savait qu'il serait hanté par ce qu'il avait vu pour le restant de sa vie, et que les autres le seraient également.

\- Par les Dieux… s'exclama Ned, en mettant automatiquement sa main à sa bouche. Il releva la tête vers Robert qui observait également les cadavres. Robert se tenait là, immobile, à quelques mètres sans la moindre émotion.

\- Les avaient-vous tué vous-même ? Demanda Robert en regardant Tywin.

\- Mes hommes ont commis cet acte. Expliqua Tywin en prenant son ton calculateur et ferme. Provoquant un sentiment de méfiance chez Ned et ses compagnons. "Ils ont agis sur mes ordres. Bien que je dois dire qu'Elia de Dorne s'est fait elle-même récalcitrante et à était tuée durant l'incident également. C'était intentionnel."

Intentionnel ? Il plaisantait ? Quel genre de mère laisserait ses enfants se faire tué sous ses yeux sans protester. La Princesse Elia s'est fait violée à de multiples reprises et à en jugé par l'odeur, celle-ci s'était fait violée aussi après que les hommes de Tywin ne commettent ce meurtre. Eddard se demandait ce qu'avait bien fait sa famille pour être dans ce monde et à cette époque. Eux qui avaient toujours vécu une vie honorable.

Robert hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. "Votre acte et le but derrière celui-ci est apprécié, Lord Tywin. Annonça-t-il après un moment. "Votre allégeance est le bienvenue et acceptée. Et vous serez récompensé comme il se doit Lord Lannister."

\- Je vous servirais de la manière que vous le verrez, Votre majesté.

\- Rassembler vos hommes, et nous irons ensemble jusqu'à la trésorerie. Je vous donnerais votre récompense une fois là-bas.

\- Robert, je demande cependant que les responsables de l'acte de barbarisme et de brutalité envers la Princesse Elia et ses enfants soient exécutés publiquement pour leurs crimes, et un crime sévère pour chaque homme ayant participé aux différents viols et au sac de la capitale ! Déclara Ned.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé que justice soit faite à l'encontre des personnes ayant perpétrés un tel acte de haine, lui et ses hommes furent choqués par ce qui suivit. La guerre avait longtemps enlevé la naïveté de Ned en ce qui concerné Robert Baratheon.

Celui-ci avait regardé les cadavres. A la place d'afficher une expression de dégoût qui aurait dû être évidente sur n'importe quel homme décent, particulièrement lorsqu'on regarde envers l'un de ses cousins, Ned et ses hommes virent le visage satisfait de Robert Baratheon affichant un sourire. Ce fut une expression qui donna un frisson à Ned jusque dans ses os et le laissa complètement dégoûté, et il remarqua que c'était pareil pour les autres Nord.

\- La Princesse Elia était une femme innocente, et ses enfants n'étaient rien d'autres que des bébés, un danger pour personne. Déclara Ned, incapable et peu disposé à garder son dégoût pour lui-même.

Robert regarda Ned férocement, avant de prendre la parole. "Je ne vois aucun bébé, ni enfant devant moi, je vois seulement des progénitures de Dragon !" Cracha avec venin Robert et un regard complètement malicieux dans ses yeux faisant reculer Ned et ses hommes d'un pas choqués. "Ils n'étaient pas innocents. C'étaient des abominations et la famille de cette merde aux cheveux blonds-argentés qui a enlevé ma Lyanna ! Les enfants de ce bâtard qui a osaient prendre ce qui était à moi ! Ils étaient la progéniture de ce violeur fou ! S'il n'y avait aucune autre raison de prendre leur vie, cette raison est suffisante. Se défendit Robert en explosant, avant d'aller jusqu'à cracher sur les corps, au plus grand choc des seigneurs du Nord, et des bannerets Tully, Arryn et Baratheon, et provoquant de la curiosité chez Tywin Lannister."

A cet instant, Ned pouvait l'admettre lui-même, il était complètement perturbé en remarquant une lueur de folie dans les yeux de Robert. Toute mention des Targaryen semblait prédisposer l'homme à le rendre violemment en colère à quel point que cela était un niveau d'obsession complètement dangereux, instable et malsain.

Ned comprit qu'à cet instant, Robert ne devait jamais apprendre la vérité sur Lyanna et Rhaegar, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient une force massive sous leurs ordres.

Jamais.

Incapable de contenir sa révulsion sur son visage. A la fois dégouté et outragé, Lord Eddard parla d'une voix froide, choquant toutes les personnes présentent : "Par les Dieux, qu'as-tu fait Robert ? As-tu complètement perdu l'esprit ? Tu cautionnes cela ?" Demanda Ned avec étonnement.

Robert Baratheon se mit automatiquement en colère et commença à devenir enragé, "Ce que j'ai fait ? Ce que j'ai fait ? J'extermine les dernières progénitures du dragon du royaume ! Je les tuerais tous, jusqu'au dernier !"

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux Robert ! Il s'agit purement et simplement de meurtre, ces enfants et la Princesse Elia sont innocents, ils n'ont absolument rien fait de mal, ils ne portaient aucune arme ! Leur grand-père est celui qui est coupable et maintenant il est mort ! Pourquoi devais-tu massacré la Princesse Elia et les enfants dont le bébé ? Ils n'étaient en aucun cas une menace pour toi.

\- Leurs existences me menaçaient ! Hurla Robert. La salle du trône vide fit résonner sa voix qui semblait plus imposante qu'elle était.

\- Ce n'était pas plus que des bébés et leur mère.

\- Robert, qu'est-tu précisément entrain de dire ? S'exclama Jon Arryn. Celui-ci était également choqué, ce n'était en aucun cas l'enfant qu'il avait élevé dans le Val d'Arryn.

\- Ces créatures étaient peut-être des enfants, mais les enfants grandissent et avec le temps brandissent des armes. Et ces armes seront pointées vers moi et mes héritiers. Robert se tourna ensuite et remonta de nouveau les marches du Trône de Fer et s'asseya dessus, comme si le Trône de Fer était à lui et à lui seul.

Eddard Stark se leva et fit face directement à Robert. Ned était incapable de croire à ce qu'il voyait et entendait. Il savait que Robert était un homme qui aimait la guerre, mais qu'il tomberait aussi bas pour tuer une femme innocente et des bébés et jeunes enfants innocents, était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais pensé Robert être capable de faire, et par la réaction de Jon Arryn, celui-ci avait lui aussi penser la même chose. Seuls les monstres étaient capables de commettre ce genre d'acte. Secouant la tête, Ned reprit la parole.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que je t'entends dire cela. C'étaient des enfants, et ils ont été brutalement assassinés dans une sauvagerie des plus extrêmes et je ne parle même pas de leur mère, la Princesse Elia de Dorne qui a été violée, et nous ne savons même pas si c'était après ou avant qu'elle soit tuée. Il n'y aucun honneur dans ce genre d'acte.

\- Honneur ? Se moqua Robert. Il n'y aucun honneur dans une guerre, Ned. C'est de cette manière qu'une guerre se déroule. Où ne l'aurais-tu pas encore réalisé ?

\- Non Robert, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est la manière que des personnes comme Tywin Lannister et ses hommes se comporte, qui préfère avoir le monde croire qu'il est un tyran, dans le seul but de montrer sa force. Tu es meilleur que cela.

\- Je suis Roi maintenant. Il doit y avoir une démonstration de force. Il doit y avoir de la peur. L'usurpateur et Lord Eddard continuait d'argumenter sous les yeux troublé de Jon Arryn et des bannerets, ainsi que de Tywin Lannister et ses hommes.

\- La peur ? Non, Robert… la loyauté est gagnée et maintenu par une main stricte et juste, avec de la compassion, de la justice et en faisant preuve d'honneur, pas en cautionnant le meurtre et le viol. Mon père n'a jamais gouverné ses terres avec la peur. Mes ancêtres n'ont jamais gouverné le Nord avec la peur, mais en respectant leur sujet, et en punissant ce qui enfreignait la loi. Que t'est-il arrivé Robert ?

\- Ton père a été brûlé vivant par un homme fou, et ton frère Brandon a été également exécuté ! Hurla Robert. Ned Stark s'arrêta net dans ses pas en direction du trône et regarda Robert. Une colère froide l'envahi comme de l'eau se transformant en glace sur un lac en plein hiver. Robert continua. Si Aerys avait craint ton père, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il n'aurait jamais osé faire une telle chose !

En entendant cela, chaque banneret accompagnant Ned se tourna vers Robert, et commencèrent à devenir en colère, Rickard Stark était un suzerain aimé de tous excepté des Bolton, de par sa manière à diriger le Nord, son fils Brandon était également aimé, mais avant même que l'un deux puissent répondre, Ned les devança, sous les yeux désespérés ou craintif de Jon Arryn, de Brynden Tully et de leurs bannerets, concernant le sujet de discussion.

\- Fais attention, Robert. Intervint Ned d'une voix calme et silencieuse, provoquant des frissons chez ses bannerets, comprenant que la situation pourrait rapidement tournait à un combat.

Mais contrairement aux Nordiens, Robert ne prit pas en compte l'avertissement de Ned. "Aussi longtemps qu'il y aura des Targaryen dans ce monde, ma revendication au trône sera en danger. Je préfèrerais encore me couper la main que de voir un autre homme fou dirigé les Sept Couronnes, et si cela signifie que je dois tuer des bébés et leur mère, qu'il en soit ainsi." Annonça-t-il tourna la tête.

Tywin décida alors de les interrompre. "Nous devons également mettre fin au siège d'Accalmie et nous rendre à Dragonstone, la Reine Rhaella et son fils Viserys doivent mourir," annonça-t-il calmement, choquant les Bannerets Arryn, Tully et Stark. "Fin de la discussion, Lord Stark, ils sont un danger pour le règne du Roi Robert, où le seront avec le temps. Les laissez vivre est stupide." Proclama Tywin d'une voix grave. Nous devons les tuer.

Ned regarda Tywin avec froideur. _Cet homme est sans pitié jusque dans son cœur qui est encore plus froid que le Nord était pendant la Longue Nuit. Joanna Lannister et la Reine Rhaella étaient de très bonne amie._

La ferme vous ! S'énerva Lord Stark, "vous, de toutes les personnes ici présente n'avait aucun droit de parler, votre fils vient d'assassiner le roi qu'il avait juré de protéger et de rompre les vœux qu'il avait prononcé. Il vient de faire honte à tout ce en quoi la Kingsguard représente."

\- Quelqu'un devait le faire, intervint Ser Jaime. Il était resté en retrait depuis le début, alors que les personnes présentent absorbées l'information de ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Et n'oublie pas que maintenant, chaque enfant, chaque femme et chaque homme de tout les Sept Couronnes sauront ce qui s'est passé ici. Le peuple de King's Landing n'a jamais été menacé depuis la Danse Des Dragons. Annonça froidement Eddard, l'implication de ses mots étaient impossible à mal interprété. Un silence sourd et meurtrier s'abattit dans la salle du trône. Tous les occupants de la pièce furent choqués y compris Jon Arryn envers les propos du Seigneur du Nord.

\- Eddard, commença Jon Arryn avec mécontentement envers ses propos, mais compréhensible envers ses actes, mais maintenant prit d'une colère froide Ned se fichait complètement ce que pensait celui qui l'avait élevé pendant plusieurs années.

\- Cela suffit, Lord Stark. Vous pouvez vous réconforter dans votre décision irréfléchis avec votre honneur, Lord Stark, commença Lord Tywin parlant comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant désobéissant, "mais qu'est ce qu'un acte de brutalité comparé à des années de sang et de guerre. En les laissant vivre vous nous condamnez tous à un tel destin. Nous savons tout les deux que la Reine et son fils doivent mourir." C'est alors que Lord Stark se mit à rire jovialement.

\- Tywin Lannister le bouché, effrayé par des petites filles, la Reine Rhaella et le Prince Viserys Targaryen âgés de seulement 8 ans, je n'aurais jamais cru vivre un tel jour ! La couardise coule dans les veines des Lannister apparemment, car ceux-ci préfère mettre à sac une ville et tué des femmes et des enfants innocents plutôt que de se battre sur un champ de bataille. S'exclama Ned envers le Vieux Lion, choquant chaque personne présente y compris Tywin, mais avant que celui-ci ne réplique, Robert adressa de nouveau la parole à Ned.

\- Par les Sept enfers, Ned ! Ne veux-tu pas que justice soit faite ?

\- La mort du Roi Aerys était de la justice, car celui-ci méritait de mourir pour ce qu'il a fait à tout les innocents qu'il a brûlait et fait exécutait. C'était également la raison pour laquelle le Nord est entré en guerre. Ce qui s'est passé avec le Prince Rhaegar, le Prince héritier des Sept Couronnes était ta vengeance personnelle envers lui pour avoir couronné ma sœur Reine d'Amour et de Beauté à Harrenhal et qu'il soit parti avec elle. Mais ça… tuer la Princesse Elia et ses enfants, Robert Baratheon, il s'agit de meurtre ! Comment peux-tu parler ainsi d'une telle vilenie et l'accepter, je n'en ai aucune idée. Commença Ned en parlant prudemment, son dégoût et sa déception visible pleinement sur son visage à tous. "Tu n'es désormais plus l'homme et l'ami que je pensais connaître, peut-être ne l'as-tu jamais étais. Un homme bon et juste n'aurait jamais autorisé une telle boucherie et encore moins toléré celle-ci ! Un homme bon et juste n'aurait jamais craché sur le corps d'enfants et d'un bébé, peu importe qui était le père ! Un homme bon et juste… un homme honorable… n'aurait jamais récompensé un monstre qui à ordonné un tel acte de barbarisme et honteux !" Annonça-t-il clairement pour les milliers de soldats présents alors qu'il regarda le visage froid de Tywin Lannister avec dégout et une haine que tous pu voir dans son expression et ses yeux.

\- Penses-tu honnêtement que cela t'aide de vouloir récompensé ce traître doublé d'un monstre qui a mis à sac King's Landing, laissé ses hommes violés et massacrés des femmes, des enfants et des hommes ? Même avec leur Dragon au sommet de leur puissance, la Maison Targaryen a réussi à faire entrer Dorne dans les Sept Couronnes uniquement par le mariage entre le Roi Daeron II Targaryen et la Reine Mariah Martell, ainsi que le Prince Maron Martell et la Princesse Daenerys Targaryen. Penses-tu réellement que tu vas apporter la paix à ce pays en refusant de punir…non en récompensant les hommes qui ont violées et massacrées une Princesse de Dorne et ses enfants, ainsi que des milliers de sujet ? Des hommes qui s'apprêtaient à faire la même chose avec mes filles, et Shaera ? Tu veux récompenser les chiens fous de Tywin Lannister pour avoir fait cela. Cela est indigne de quelqu'un qui se prétend être roi et qui est entrain de devenir un nouveau Aerys II. C'est tout simplement de la folie, Robert ! Protesta Ned passionnément avec toute la férocité d'un Direwolf le symbole de sa Maison, son sang bouillonnant à une telle injustice. "Est-ce le sort que tu réserve à Lyanna également lorsque tu l'auras retrouvé car Rhaegar l'a prise ? Dois-je m'attendre à ce que ma sœur se fasse violée et assassinée par les Lannister s'ils la trouvent, et une fois l'acte fait ils diront que l'incident était également intentionnel, car celle-ci ce serait simplement défendu pour protéger sa vie ?"

\- Votre majesté, l'opinion de Lord Stark concernant Lady Lyanna ne doit pas être prit au sérieux, mes hommes ont pour ordre de retrouver et de ramené Lady Lyanna vivante lorsqu'ils l'auront retrouvée. Lord Stark n'est qu'un Nordique sauvage, et sa peur l'aveugle.

\- Vos hommes ne savent même pas à quoi ressemble ma sœur, comment pourront-ils faire la différence Lord Tywin ?

Un soldat Lannister prit ensuite la parole. "Votre majesté plusieurs de nos hommes ont été massacrés dans une des chambres, alors que nous cherchions d'éventuels loyalistes. J'ai aperçu Lord Eddard Stark et plusieurs de ses hommes étaient là, il y avait avec eux une femme Targaryen et des enfants, avant qu'ils ne partent escortés par ses hommes."

\- Quoi ! Vous osez tuez des hommes des Terres de l'Ouest ! Annonça Tywin en colère et de manière arrogante.

\- Vos hommes commettaient des atrocités et ont subi la justice du Nord. Déclara Ned alors qu'il regardait Tywin froidement.

Tywin décida de donner son opinion. "Ce n'est pas un mystère, votre grâce, votre soi-disant ami Eddard Stark a décidé de vous trahir en tuant quatre chevaliers honorables afin de protéger un dragon et ses enfants." S'exclama le Vieux Lion, alors que les différents bannerets du Nord et seigneurs ayant accompagné Ned s'exclamaient lourdement. Cependant en entendant cette annonce, Robert se mit à bouillonner que des hommes honorables de son armée furent tué par le frère de la femme qui a commencé ce conflit.

La vue qu'ils voyaient devant eux, remplirent les Nordiens de dégoût concernant l'avarice, la cruauté et l'avidité de Tywin Lannister. Et le pire dans tout cela, était que Robert Baratheon le devenait également.

\- Ned, il faut mieux que cela ne soit pas vrai, tu as tué quatre chevaliers honorables pour protéger et sauvé la vie d'une Targaryenne et de ses rejetons ! Tu paieras un lourd tribut envers les Lannister. Je veux que cette putain de Targaryen et ces progénitures soient ramenés ici pour qu'ils se fassent exécutés !

Si le fait de voir les corps de la Princesse Elia et de ses filles ainsi que d'Aegon Waters avait provoqué chez Ned une colère qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, mais le fait que Robert Baratheon, celui qu'il avait considéré comme son meilleur ami et frère depuis qu'il était un pupille aux Eyrié, le fit rentrer dans une rage noire, une rage encore plus froide que l'hiver le plus glacial. Ayant prit sa décision, Ned Stark regarda froidement Tywin Lannister avant de reporter son attention à Robert d'un air glacial, le comportement de leur seigneur inquiéta les différents Lord du Nord, car ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi énervé, lui qui était toujours aussi calme, et ce qui se passa les choqua davantage, car Eddard Stark était connu pour être un individu silencieux. Il reprit la parole.

\- Il en est absolument hors de question ! Je ne le ferais pas ! Sais-tu que la seule et unique raison pour laquelle Hoster Tully a rejoint ta foutu rébellion était que certaines conditions soient rencontrés. Veux-tu savoir ce qu'était ses conditions ? Il ma forcé à me marier avec sa fille Catelyn qui était autrefois promise à mon frère, car celui-ci s'était marié avec Lady Ashara Dayne de Starfall plusieurs semaines après le tournoi d'Harrenhal, et celle-ci a donné naissance à mon neveu et à l'héritier de Winterfell Torrhen Stark et à ma nièce Daena Stark, lorsque celle-ci était à Starfall. Shaera Goldfyre, la femme que tu insultes est la raison pour laquelle mon frère Brandon est en vie, et elle l'a envoyé en sécurité en compagnie d'Ashara ! J'ai refusé sa condition car j'étais déjà fiancé à Lady Shaera Goldfyre qui appartient à la fois à la noblesse de Lys et de Volantis de par son appartenance aux Maisons Rogare et Seastar, et je ne pouvais pas la déshonorée. Shaera a donnée naissance à mes enfants ici à King's Landing, des enfants dont la Princesse Elia a protégé ! C'est exact, Robert, les progénitures comme tu es si fier de les appelés sont mes filles Sarra, Serena et Selenei, que je considère et reconnait comme étant mes enfants légitimes, mais également de Shaera ! Explosa Ned de rage, provoquant la surprise chez toutes les personnes présentes, en particulier Robert, Brynden Tully, Jon Arryn et les Nordiques présents ignorants cela, mais avant que Robert puisse s'exprimer, Ned continua. Hoster Tully nous a informés à Jon et moi que si je souhaitais être capable de passer les jumeaux avec mes hommes, j'avais besoin de son alliance et de ses armées ! Il a utilisé la sécurité de mes filles et l'amour que j'ai pour elles et celle que je considère ma femme, pour que je puisse te sauver la vie en arrivant à temps à la bataille des cloches ! J'ai étais forcé de choisir entre l'amour que j'éprouve pour ma famille et Shaera contre leur sécurité ! Hoster Tully à même eu le culot de me demander que les enfants que j'ai avec sa fille passent avant les enfants de mon frère dans la succession du Nord. Tu peux même demander à Jon qui a réussi à obtenir une garanti écrite que les droits de mes neveux et de mes nièces seront préservés dû au fait que mon frère se trouve être l'aîné de ma fratrie, et que je respecte les traditions de l'ancienne voie. Jon lui-même a dû être forcé à se marié à Lysa Tully et à subie la même requête, alors qu'il a une fille qui se trouve être son héritière. Tu ferais mieux de te rappeler que ce n'est pas les Lannister qui t'ont fait gagner cette guerre, mais le sacrifice que le Nord et le Val d'Arryn ont fait ! Quant aux quatre soit disant chevaliers honorables de l'armée Lannister, ils étaient sur le point de violée Shaera et s'apprêtaient à tués mes filles ! Mes filles Robert, si moi et mes hommes n'étions pas intervenus à temps, elles auraient eu le même destin funeste et tragique que la famille du Prince Héritier Rhaegar ! Ses traîtres ont subis le jugement du loup. Vous ne toucherez pas un seul cheveu de Shaera et de mes filles, est-ce bien compris ?! Et le premier qui essayera sera exécuté ici-même ! Annonça Eddard en regardant froidement Tywin puis Robert, qui quant à ce dernier, semblait vouloir prendre son marteau et réduire le Gouverneur du Nord en charpie.

\- Surveille ta langue, je suis ton roi ! L'annonce de Lord Stark et la menace de Robert choqua toutes les personnes présentes en particulier Jon Arryn, mais avant même que l'un d'eux ne répond, Ned répliqua.

\- Tout homme qui se doit de dire "Je suis le Roi" n'est pas un vrai Roi. La Reine Rhaella est désormais la régente des Sept Couronnes. La guerre est finie ! Arrête cette folie ! Insista Ned. Fais la paix avec les Targaryen et met un terme à cette rébellion à moins que tu souhaites devenir un tyran comme le Roi Fou, tu mettras un terme à cela, en faisant ce qui est juste pour les Martells et les Targaryen restant.

\- Cette garce incestueuse est une menace pour mon trône, de même que son fils ! Aboya Robert.

\- Le Prince Viserys Targaryen est un jeune garçon de huit ans, et la Reine Rhaella est la Reine légitime des Sept Couronnes. Insista Ned.

\- Son sang contient la folie, il faut mieux mettre un terme à ce poison avant qu'il ne s'étendre davantage.

\- Pas encore ! Pas après les meurtres de la Princesse Elia, et de ses enfants, le Prince Aegon et les Princesses Visenya et Rhaenys. Le peuple ne te supportera pas si tu continues cela, Robert ! Ils ne te pardonneront déjà pas pour le sac de King's Landing et les crimes perpétrés, mais la guerre est désormais terminé ! Cesse cette folie !

\- Ils mourront tout les deux. Termina Robert.

\- Le Nord et moi-même, nous ne ferons à aucun moment parti de cela. Grogna Ned surprenant tout le monde. Dis-moi Robert, aurais-tu oubliés que toi, Stannis et Renly avait une grand-mère Targaryenne, et que le soi disant poison que tu déclares tant coule également dans tes veines ?

\- À moins que tu souhaites que tes bâtardes et la putain qui leur sert de mère que tu sembles si attachés à défendre et à aimé finissent comme les précieuses progénitures de ce violeur, et le Roi Fou, tu devrais te soucier à la manière dont tu parles à ton Roi, Lord Stark !" Explosa de nouveau Robert, complètement enragé face à cette défiance, sous le regard surpris et choqué des différents témoins appartenant aux armées Arryn, Stark, Tully et Baratheon.

Son propre sang de loup, si rarement évident et contrôlé, ragé à travers ses veines, et Ned pensa également que le sang de dragon qu'il avait également hérité bouillonnait. Il ne pouvait supporter des actions aussi aberrantes, il était hors de question qu'il supporte une telle cruauté. Personne, absolument personne n'associera le nom des Stark comme faisant parti d'un régime de coureur de gueuse qui cautionnent le viol et le meurtre. Lui et le Nord ne feraient pas partie de cela.

\- Tu oses me menacés, menacés mes filles et Shaera ?! Je te ferais rappeler à qui tu parles Robert Baratheon ! Au cas où tu as oubliés, ma famille, a gouverné la moitié du continent pendant près de 8 000 ans ! Et ma mère Lyarra Stark est la fille de la sœur de Jon Arryn ! Tu peux d'or et déjà considéré les fiançailles entre toi et ma sœur Lyanna Stark comme étant rompu définitivement ! Lyanna n'acceptera jamais sa position de Reine à tes côtés en sachant qu'une femme et des enfants innocents sont morts pour ça, et que tu as menacé de tuer ses nièces ! Il est hors de question que je laisse son honneur, ainsi que celle de ma Maison et le Royaume du Nord être souillé par une telle vilenie et un tel barbarisme ! Brise le putain de siège que les Tyrell ont fait à Storm's End toi-même avec l'armée Lannister ! J'ai des affaires plus importantes à faire que d'aller là-bas. Je vais partir retrouver Lyanna où elle se trouve avant que les Lannister la tuent et disent que c'était un accident. Celle-ci est plus importante à mes yeux que ce qui se passe là-bas, et je vais la ramenée au Nord, où elle appartient, et tu pourras régner sur ton propre putain de royaume qui est à partir d'aujourd'hui divisé. Peut-être pourras-tu à présent demander à Tywin Lannister de te conseiller et de te fournir tes armées avec des hommes plus honorables, étant donné que sa Maison et son armée en est remplies. Si le Robert que je pensais connaître revient un jour… nous pourrons peut-être parler de nouveau. J'espère que ton premier né que tu auras avec ta future femme sera plus ouvert ou ouverte que toi, car il ou elle sera l'héritier légitime du Trône de Fer peu importe son sexe. Peut-être même qu'il ou elle sera la seule à être capable non seulement de réconcilier les Royaumes du Nord et celui de Dorne au Sept Couronnes mais à apporter la paix, comme les Targaryen ont fait depuis la conquête, non seulement par ses actions, mais par mariage, car tu as été incapable de le faire. Mais jusqu'au jour où celui ou celle-ci sera née et deviendra ton héritier ou ton héritière, reste en-dessous du Neck, car tu n'es désormais plus le bienvenue dans le Nord. À ce point, je ne suis même plus sûr si nous étions réellement amis. Explosa Ned envers Robert, en le menaçant d'une façon que l'esprit simplet de Robert pouvait comprendre. Cela eu pour effet de choquer tout le monde y compris ses hommes, qui ne l'avait jamais vu si énervé, mais était complètement d'accord avec leur suzerain. Nous en avons fini. Gardez votre couronne et vos Sept Couronnes, et épousez Cersei Lannister si cela vous enchantent, étant donner que c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle Tywin Lannister a participé uniquement jusqu'au dernier moment dans ta rébellion. Les Stark appartiennent au Nord et non aucune raison d'être au sud. Je vais retourner à Winterfell et je dirigerais le Royaume du Nord de la manière que nous les Nordiques sauvages souhaitons le faire. Avec honneur, justice et compassion, pendant que vous gouvernerez le Royaume du Sud entouré de vipère, mais ne compte plus le soutient de la Maison Stark, et du Nord, pour continuez à massacrer des enfants et femmes innocentes à cause de leur sang, ou de l'identité de leurs parents. Mais rappels-toi bien qu'à cause de tes actions et de celle des Lannister, Dorne ne soutiendra aucunement ton règne. Le Nord se souvient également.

Le géant Baratheon commença à articuler un son montrant la raison pour laquelle sa maison avait la devise Ours is the Fury, et commença à vouloir charger, avant que Jon Arryn n'intervienne. Celui-ci avait été malade de voir les atrocités commises par les Lannister et la réaction de Robert. Et voir celui-ci menacé Ned qui était l'un de ses petits-neveux, et ses enfants, était de trop. Il était désespéré de voir la fin des combats, et que le royaume soit de nouveau en paix. Il jeta son propre argument, les informant, que si Les Lannister et les Baratheon ne juraient pas la sécurité de la Reine Rhaella, du Prince Viserys, et des enfants de Ned, ainsi que celle de Lyanna, les forces du Val d'Arryn entière s'allieraient avec le Nord et Dorne et ferait la guerre sur les Maisons Baratheon et Lannister. Il accepterait la position de Main du Roi uniquement si ses exigences sont respectées. Faisant face à aucune autre option, Robert fut d'accord bien qu'avec énormément de reluctance. Jon Arryn fit un mouvement de la tête à Ned pour que celui-ci et ses hommes puissent quitter la salle du trône et King's Landing afin de partir à la recherche de Lyanna et Ned n'hésita pas une seule seconde de faire exactement cela, sous les regards haineux, de Robert Baratheon et des Lannister. Le massacre des héritiers Targaryen hantera pour toujours à la fois Eddard Stark et Jon Arryn. Une trêve difficile fut ainsi créer.  
Cependant personne ne fut satisfait en particulier les Lannister, et nombreux sont ceux qui firent le vœu de se venger. Lord Varys qui avait assisté à la scène et Jon Arryn comprirent que le lien entre Lord Stark et l'Usurpateur Robert Baratheon fut complètement brisé, car Jon Arryn comprit que Ned ne pardonnerait jamais les actions perpétrés et paroles dites par Robert. Celui-ci se demandait quel démon avait-il relâcher sur le royaume des Sept Couronnes en soutenant Robert Baratheon, et en ralliant la cause d'un homme complètement fou, autorisant le massacre de femmes et d'enfants innocent.

Ned partit avec tous ses hommes présents dans le Donjon Rouge à l'endroit où le reste de son armée avait monté leur camp. Il devait partir de cette fosse remplis d'avarice, de meurtre et de corruption. Lord Eddard Stark devait trouver sa sœur et son frère, la Reine et le Roi légitime des Sept Couronnes !

* * *

Alors qu'il marchait en dehors de la salle du trône avec ses plus fidèles bannerets, Ned Stark réalisa qu'il tremblait de rage, il était si en colère qu'il pouvait tuer un homme dans son aveuglement. Ses bannerets et hommes qui le suivait et le regarder sans rien dire, ils comprenaient ce que Ned ressentait. Ned essaya de se calmer soi-même lorsque Greatjon Umber, l'un de ses bannerets qu'il considérait comme un ami, le rattrapa lui et ses bannerets avec Brynden Tully.

\- Ned ! Résonna la voix de Greatjon en rattrapant son seigneur.

Ned avait en quelque sorte réussi à contrôler et à calmer sa colère. Bien qu'une grande part de lui pensait réellement à chaque mot qu'il avait dit à Robert, dû au fait qu'il était complètement dégoûté par le manque de justice mais également par le fait que Robert allait récompenser Tywin Lannister pour cet acte, ce qu'il avait dit cependant, était surtout pour faire passer un message. Pour ce qu'il avait à l'esprit puisse fonctionner, ils avaient besoin d'une fissure visible entre Ned et ses soient disant alliés.

\- Jon, ordonne aux hommes de se préparer. J'aimerais que toi et Jeor meniez l'ost jusqu'au Conflans. Restez à Riverrun pour le moment. Je dois retrouver ma sœur. Je vous rejoindrais aussi vite que je le pourrais. Informa Ned envers le Seigneur d'Âtre-lès-Confins, qui hocha la tête acceptant l'ordre.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi et Mormont, Mon Seigneur. Nous garderons les hommes sous contrôle. Faites de votre mieux pour trouver Lady Lya. Voudriez-vous… ce que j'essaye de dire est… bien, voudriez-vous laissez savoir à Lady Lya, qu'elle nous a énormément manquée et inquiétée, mon Seigneur ? Réussit finalement à sortir le Lord de la Maison Umber.

Ned était touché par l'inquiétude qu'avait son banneret à l'égard de sa petite sœur. Bien sûr, cela n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Lyanna avait vécu sa vie entière dans le Nord, contrairement à lui. Il savait très bien qu'elle était énormément appréciée par tous ceux qui la connaissaient. Ned pouvait même l'admettre, Lyanna avait certainement un charme attirant, elle était aussi sauvage que le Nord lui-même et aussi belle que les roses d'hiver bleu qu'elle aimée particulièrement.

\- Merci, Jon. Je lui ferais savoir. Répondit Ned envers Jon Umber avec un léger sourire sentant que son humeur en sortant du Donjon Rouge disparaissait… Greatjon hocha la tête avant de disparaître afin d'annoncer les ordres de Ned.

Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, était de rassembler les hommes qu'il avait besoin. Howland y ferait parti bien sûr une fois qu'il le reverrait. Ned décida d'emmener Ser Mark Ryswell, Lord Willam Dustin, Theo Wull, Martyn Cassel, Ethan Glover et Maege Mormont, ainsi que ses trois filles et Shaera. Il leur faisait implicitement confiance. Ils seraient également bien placé lorsque viendra le temps d'aider, en assumant que les choses seraient dans leur faveur dans le futur. Il demanda à chacun de ses bannerets de l'accompagné en privé. Les prévenant qu'ils verront des choses qui pourrait être choquant ou surprenant, mais qu'il avait besoin de leur parole concernant le fait qu'ils ne parleraient jamais de ce qu'ils verront en dehors de sa présence, ou sans sa permission. Chacun d'entre eux lui donna sa parole irrévocable, même si Ned suspecté que certains d'entre eux avaient sûrement déjà deviné la raison qu'un tel vœu avait été nécessaire. Ned serait éternellement reconnaissant d'une telle loyauté. Les dieux seulement savaient qu'il en allait avoir grandement besoin dans le futur à venir, pour ce qu'il avait en réserve pour eux.

Après tout, le futur était une constante inconnue, et seul le temps dirait ce que leur destin serait.

Ned avait passé la nuit entière en compagnie de Shaera et de ses filles à les connaître. Il avait mieux dormi dans la tente qu'il avait montée avec ses hommes à l'extérieur des murs de la capitale. Il ne pensait pas être capable de dormir dans le Donjon Rouge après toutes les horreurs qui ont étaient récemment commise dans l'enceinte, sans mentionner qu'il s'agissait du même endroit où son père avait été tué et son frère aîné à réchapper miraculeusement grâce à la femme qui était désormais à côté de lui avec ses filles, et avec l'aide de Lord Varys.

Alors qu'il était entrain de préparer son cheval pour quitter King's Landing, la matinée suivante, il fut cependant surpris de voir qu'il avait un visiteur juste avant qu'il ne parte. Lord Jon Arryn.

Ned était toujours peu sûr sur ce qu'il devait penser concernant Lord Jon. Il aimait personnellement l'homme bien sûr. Il l'avait après tout élevé depuis ses huit ans. Il le respecté énormément en réalité. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de penser à quel point, il s'était pratiquement fait endoctriner lors des études que Jon Arryn lui avait faites et sur sa vision de Westeros. Ned pouvait dès à présent voir que c'était exactement cela qui s'était passé. Peu importe, Ned était désormais plus méfiant concernant le Seigneur du Val d'Arryn. Il n'avait jamais été aussi… aussi cynique… il supposait que c'était le seul mot adéquat. Si la guerre lui avait enseigné quelque chose cependant, c'était que tout le monde avait ses propres motifs.

Bien que Ned n'ait jamais été aussi blasé par le passé, il savait que d'une part, cela était inévitable. La partie où il serait forcé de laisser son enfance derrière lui et de simplement grandir. Malgré le fait de ne vouloir jamais y participé, Ned savait qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'échapper au jeu que les habitants du Sud aiment jouer, le Jeu des Trônes. La preuve en était là, sa famille en avait été victime sans le vouloir, et sans le savoir, à cause de l'ambition de plusieurs sudistes. Cependant Ned commençait à penser que s'il remettait en question les motifs de tout le monde, il serait au moins capable de se préparer à l'enfer que les hommes sont capables de relâcher sur un autre. Les dieux eux-mêmes savaient qu'il avait senti le besoin de faire d'eux-mêmes sur Robert et Tywin.

Le Seigneur du Val avait atteint Ned au moment où celui-ci sortait de ses pensés.

\- Bonjour, Ned. Accueilli Lord Arryn.

\- Lord Jon. Répliqua-t-il en hochant la tête respectueusement.

De toute sa fratrie, Lord Eddard Stark était le seul à ne jamais oublié d'être courtois.

\- Mauvaise affaire ce qui s'est passé hier dans le Donjon Rouge. Je comprends parfaitement d'où tu viens, Ned. Crois-moi. Non seulement ce qu'Hoster Tully a fait aux Jumeaux. Ce qui est arrivé à la Princesse et ses enfants est affreux, mais… nous ne pouvons pas laisser tout ce que nous avons travaillés si durement être réduit à néant. Si nous devons survivre cela, nous devons rester unis. Nous sommes la seule chose qui tiens Westeros ensemble à ce moment. Annonça Jon, sans aucun doute essayant de persuader Ned à pardonner Robert et à lui donner une chance. Mais, il ne donnerait aucun soutient à un homme qui ferme les yeux sur l'infanticide.

Il était hors de question, les White Walkers gouverneraient Westeros avant qu'il ne fasse cela.

\- Ned, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Demanda Jon Arryn, pour apercevoir des larmes coulées sur les joues de son pupille. Il savait qu'à ce moment précis, le lien entre Ned et Robert s'était brisé.

\- Cela était loin d'être seulement affreux, mon Seigneur. Je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec Robert, ni avec le Sud, répliqua Ned avec une voix aussi calme qu'il pouvait fournir. "Ce qui a été fait à ses enfants et la Princesse Elia est le crime le plus vil et le plus haineux, même Aerys II était moins cruel que cela. C'était une atrocité, un vil acte de viol et de meurtre envers une Princesse et des enfants de sang royaux. Répondit Ned aussi calme qu'il le pouvait. Mais intérieurement, cela était loin d'être le cas. Vous avez vu les cadavres des Princesses et du Prince, j'avais promis que j'allais les protégeaient et j'ai échoué car je suis arrivé trop tard. Est-ce le sort que Robert et les Lannister réserve à ma sœur, Shaera, et mes filles aussi ? Les Princes Doran et Oberyn Martell ne vont jamais accepté de ployer le genou pour Robert à cause de cet tragédie, et moi non plus."

Jon Arryn soupira lourdement alors qu'il passa sa main à travers ses cheveux gris qui portait toujours quelques mèches brunes qu'il avait lorsqu'il était jeune.

\- Aye, c'était une atrocité, mais Robert… Robert est dans une position difficile, Ned. Tywin Lannister est le responsable de ceci. Toute l'affaire pue la traîtrise.

\- Comment à-t-il pu cautionner cela ? Demanda Eddard, provoquant un haussement de sourcil de la part de son mentor, qui laissa un soupir s'échappé.

\- J'ai bien peur, que seul Robert connait la réponse à cela. Annonça Jon Arryn avant de reprendre. "J'essaierai de lui donner conseil, s'il m'autorise."

\- Bonne chance dans ce cas. Je pensais qu'il considérait mon opinion, mais apparemment je me trompais, il préfère l'opinion des monstres comme Tywin Lannister.

\- Donne-lui du temps, Ned. Il s'habitue tout juste à tout cela et c'est compréhensible qu'à cause de cela, qu'il fasse quelques erreurs. Nous devons juste espérer qu'il écoute nos conseils. C'est tout ce que l'on peut faire. Dit Jon en posant la main sur l'épaule de Ned en preuve d'appui. "Nous devons rester unis et rester à ses côtés si nous voulons maintenir tout ce que nous avons travaillé si durement afin de maintenir la paix." Commença Lord Arryn avant que Ned ne lui coupe la parole.

Ned n'était assurément pas d'humeur à écouter quoi que ce soit concernant la sensibilité délicate de Robert Baratheon.

\- Ce n'est pas de ce qu'il s'agit. Pas pour moi en tout cas. Cela ne l'a jamais été ! Je n'ai certainement pas versé le sang Nordique afin de donner à cet idiot une couronne ! Cela n'a jamais été question de cela. Vous l'avez couronné Roi, pas moi. Oh ne vous inquiétez pas. Commença Ned en voyant l'expression de peur dans les yeux de Lord Arryn, qui devait sûrement penser là ou Ned voulez venir.

"Je ne causerais aucun problème pour Robert Baratheon, à moins qu'il s'en prenne directement à ma famille. Cependant, j'ai clairement vu ce que certaines personnes m'ont prévenu au préalable sur lui, même ma propre famille. Je n'ai jamais voulu les écoutés, et encore moins Lyanna lorsque celle-ci m'a supplié de demander à notre père de mettre un terme à ses fiançailles, mais celle-ci, ma famille… ils avaient raison. Je ne me rebellerais pas, mais je ne laisserai pas les miens et le Nord le soutenir davantage. Mon peuple a souffert davantage de pertes dans cette putain de guerre que n'importe quel… autre… royaume. Ils ne sont pas morts pour faire de Robert Baratheon le Roi ! Ils sont morts pour venger leur Lord et son héritier. Ils sont morts pour qu'un tyran et un homme fou puisse être retiré du trône. Ils sont morts pour ramener la seule fille et Lady de Winterfell, la Princesse du Nord ! Parce que c'est exactement ce qu'est Lyanna, une Princesse ! Personne ne m'a demandé mon opinion sur le fait de couronné Robert. Je vais partir à la recherche de ma sœur, de mon frère qui sont tout les deux vivants, car la Princesse Elia, ainsi que Lady Shaera les ont aidés, et qui ont la compagnie de mes neveux et nièces. Si Lyanna souhaite toujours ce marié avec Robert Baratheon, ce que je doute qu'elle fera, lorsque les nouvelles concernant les événements s'étant déroulé ici, et si c'est le cas, je ne la forcerais jamais à le faire si elle ne le veut pas après tout ce qu'elle, comme le Nord a subi. Plus personne de ma meute ne sera plus jamais séparé de force." Annonça Ned sévèrement. "Vous avez raison concernant la paix, mais ma décision est prise, je vais avoir besoin de temps moi-même, afin d'oublier les choses qu'il m'a dit et ce qu'il a fait. Je dois désormais protéger ma famille, ma sœur, celle que je considère comme ma femme, malgré que j'ai étais forcé de me marié avec une femme que je ne connais pas, et que je n'aime pas. J'ai était dans la chambre du Prince et j'ai trouvais quelque chose d'utile sur l'endroit où se trouve Lya. Celle-ci se trouve à Dragonstone, elle a était placé sous la protection de la Reine depuis tout ce temps, je vais m'y rendre. Après ça j'irais sûrement à Storm's End mettre un terme au siège, si le siège n'est pas déjà terminé. Après cela, je retournerais à Winterfell avec mon frère et ma sœur si je le peux, et nous allons gouverner ensemble, afin de guérir notre royaume, mais Westeros tout entier. Je n'ai jamais été entraîné pour la position, Brandon l'a était, et c'est à lui que revient ce devoir. Mais mon devoir est également envers lui et le peuple du Nord. Ils sont ma famille et ce sera l'unique chose que je me concentrerais dessus à partir de maintenant. Cela me permettra de rester en retrait de Robert pendant qu'il se calme et tu auras la chance de lui parler, et que les Anciens Dieux aident. Mais je sais que dans le cas de Lyanna, celle-ci ne pardonnera jamais Robert. J'ai saigné, et j'ai donné tout ce que pouvais, mais ne me demander pas plus, car vous ne recevrez rien de plus désormais. Du moins pas tant que Robert corrigera les torts qu'il a fait. Qu'il ne présume pas à me mettre la pression sur cette affaire Jon, ni lui ni sa future femme, car je ne me sens aucunement charitable. Avec le temps, j'ai l'espoir que les choses… qu'il se rachètera et s'améliora. Mais sachez une chose, son premier-né fille ou garçon et donc l'héritier ou l'héritière des Sept Couronnes aura mon soutient selon ses actes, et j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle n'aura pas le même caractère que ses parents." Expliqua Ned dans un ton d'acier, bien qu'il admettait à lui-même qu'il mentait sur le fait qu'il avait espoir que Robert s'améliorait.

Ned savait parfaitement bien que Robert ne changerait pas, et sincèrement il n'avait aucun désir pour un rapprochement entre eux. Pour qu'il puisse trouver la paix de son esprit, Ned devait couper les liens. C'était pour le mieux. Il ne devait à aucun moment autoriser sa conscience à être tiré dans des directions différentes. Il soutiendrait son sang…. et seulement son sang.

Jon Arryn le regarda pendant un long moment et durement. Ce qu'il regardait, Ned l'ignorait, ni s'en souciait particulièrement pour le moment. Il souhaitait seulement partir. Le vieux Seigneur du Val d'Arryn soupira de nouveau, il était toujours un homme patient. Ned était certain qu'il aurait besoin de toute sa patience pour gérer un Robert Baratheon avec une couronne sur la tête.

\- Je comprends, Ned. J'essaierais de travailler avec lui, et j'ai l'espoir qu'il redeviendra lui-même. Particulièrement sur ce que tu lui as dit concernant les Dorniens ainsi que Lyanna, et ton sacrifice. Répondit Lord Arryn en soupirant de nouveau tout en regardant le ciel perdu dans ses pensées. Quoi, Ned l'ignorait. Tu avais parfaitement raison concernant Dorne, Lyanna et la Reine Rhaella, et je vais m'assurer de lui faire entendre raison. Il redeviendra lui-même une fois qu'il se sera calmé, particulièrement si notre Lyanna est toujours en vie. Je suppose que tu ne va pas changer d'avis sur le fait de mettre fin au siège de Storm's End n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta Jon Arryn en adoptant un ton d'espoir.

 _Lorsque les dragons seront de retours et que les Marcheurs Blancs ne seront plus un mythe._ Pensa Ned silencieusement.

Il savait que Robert ne changerait pas de position sur quoi que ce soit. Et cela ne le surprendrait pas de voir Robert récompensé Tywin le boucher davantage ! Il était hors de question que Ned risque de nouveau la vie d'un seul Nordique au nom de Robert Baratheon. Ces jours étaient désormais terminé. Les Tyrell pouvait toujours causer des problèmes s'ils le voulaient, et les Dorniens également, mais dans le cas de ces derniers, Ned en doutait.

\- Je suis désolé, Jon. Je ne peux pas. Je dois à tout prix trouver ma sœur et mon frère… j'ai… j'ai appris qu'une force Lannister de plus de 5 000 hommes et 500 navires se dirigent à Dragonstone et j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment qui ne veut pas partir, concernant cela. Je ne peux pas perdre davantage de temps. Annonça Ned, et cette fois il ne mentait pas.

Ned avait un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver. Il devait s'assurer que Lyanna, Brandon, et leurs enfants respectifs étaient en sécurité. Il ne pouvait pas… il était hors de question… de les perdre eux aussi. Il y a déjà eu beaucoup trop de mort. Il était hors de question qu'il perde sa petite sœur également ni son enfant. En entendant cela, Jon se crispa, et attrapa Ned par le bras.

\- Protège-là Ned, fait tout ce que tu peux, pour protéger Lyanna et la Reine Rhaella, Ned. Je te souhaite bon voyage et bonne chance. J'ai l'espoir que tu trouves ta sœur et ton frère en bonne santé et jovial, du moins avec toi à leurs côtés. Dit également à Lyanna, Benjen et Brandon qu'ils manquent à leur vieux oncle, et de me visité dans le futur, cela ne me dérangerait pas. Vous êtes tout les quatre, les seuls vrais héritiers possédant du sang Arryn en âge qu'il me reste. Jeyne est trop jeune, et avec mon devoir en tant que Main de Robert, j'avais pensé nommer Benjen régent. Bien que j'ai de l'espoir que Lysa puisse donner naissance à un fils en bonne santé avant que je sois enterré. Lui annonça Jon Arryn avec une claque amicale à l'épaule.

\- Restez en sécurité, mon Seigneur, et je vous souhaite bonne chance également. Répondit Ned, les dieux eux-mêmes savaient que Jon Arryn aurait certainement besoin de toutes les chances.

Après avoir monté sur sa monture, Ned chevaucha pour rejoindre le petit groupe qui voyagerait avec lui. Il savait qu'un navire les attendait à Duskendale via le message qu'Howland Reed lui avait envoyé. Celui-ci avait pris de l'avance, et avait emmené le Prince héritier vers un navire des Velaryon qui faisait voile vers Dragonstone après avoir appris au sujet du sac de King's Landing et de ses conséquences. Celui-ci les attendait à Duskendale, laissant le Prince Rhaegar dans les mains des loyalistes. Ned était incapable d'imaginer ce que son beau-frère devait traverser.

Il ne regarda pas le Donjon Rouge et la cité mis à sac les entourant, lorsqu'ils partirent vers les Crownlands.

* * *

La chevauchée à travers les Terres de la Couronne avait été plus rapide que Ned aurait pensé, du moins c'est ce qu'il ressentait. Les terres de ce royaume n'avaient pas été touchées aussi durement par la guerre que certains endroits comme les Riverlands. Bien, qu'ils avaient perdus un bon nombre de leur Seigneur et d'hommes. Ned n'était pas surpris de voir de nombreuses bannières portant le Dragon à Trois Têtes, symbole des Targaryen continuait à flotter fièrement. Il n'y avait aucun doute où leur loyauté se trouvait. Bien sûr ils changeraient rapidement de bannière, mais Ned savait qu'au fond de lui-même que Robert ne serait jamais vraiment capable de compter sur la plupart d'entre eux pour un vrai soutien.

Les cinq hommes et l'unique femme qu'il avait choisie et Ned s'embarquèrent au côté de ses trois filles et de Shaera sur l'un des navires de Lord Manderly qui les attendaient à l'endroit où Lord Reed lui avait dit où il serait. Il était chanceux d'avoir de tels hommes à ses côtés qu'il pouvait réellement compter. Le voyage court vers Dragonstone dura 2-3 jours et était une aventure intéressante. Ned n'avait jamais été un grand fan des voyages en mer. Aucun membre de sa fratrie n'aimait particulièrement pas cela. Les Direwolves et l'eau ne se mélangeait pas bien en général. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle le Nord ne s'était pas embêté à avoir une flotte conséquente depuis des siècles, Cela, et le fait qu'après le Roi Torrhen Stark ai ployé le genou devant Aegon le Dragon. Ils n'y avaient pas réellement besoin d'une. Bien sûr ils avaient des navires grâce à sa grand-mère Vaella Targaryen qui avait convaincu son père Rickard, mais celle-ci n'était pas énorme. Il avait décidé de changer cela dès son retour à Winterfell, parce que qu'il aime ou pas les navires, le Nord en avait désormais besoin, davantage qu'avant. Les temps à venir allaient assurément changé et il ne savait absolument pas les obstacles qu'il y aurait dans le futur.

Alors qu'il était assis sur le pont, seul à errer dans ses pensées. Ses hommes et ses filles étaient entrain de dormir dans les ponts inférieurs. Ned découvrit qu'il appréciait lui-même regardait le soleil se lever au dessus de l'eau bleu profonde qui apparaissait presque noir. Avec les nouveaux rayons de l'aube sur eux, il aperçu une vue à lui couper le souffle. Les eaux du détroit reflété la lueur jaune et rouge du nouveau jour. Depuis le sac de King's Landing, Ned sentait qu'il était en paix et que la vue devant lui le calmé.

Il laissa ses pensées vagabondé vers les plans du futur qui était lentement entrain de se former dans son esprit. Si Lyanna donnait naissance à un fils pour Rhaegar, ils deviendraient tous impératifs. Au moins il avait réussi à partir sans avoir juré fidélité à Robert. Au moment où il avait dépassé le Neck et pénétré dans les Riverlands avec l'armée Nordique, Jon Arryn avait déjà auto proclamé Robert Roi. Comme il était le meilleur ami du nouveau Roi… il savait que la plupart pensé qu'il avait déjà donné sa loyauté à Robert ou peut-être qu'ils avaient compris cela. Indépendamment de tout cela, il était ravi que personne n'ai jamais pensé à amener le sujet. Son propre honneur était ainsi à aucun moment lié à Robert Baratheon. Cela autorisé sa conscience à être claire, et l'aidé à faire son devoir envers sa famille, un fait que ses soi-disant alliés proclameraient sans aucun doute à une trahison.

Jusqu'ici, ses plans se centrés autours de quelques projets qu'il avait à l'esprit. Il était désormais déterminé à ce que le Nord possède une flotte forte. Que Moat Cailin soit proprement réparé et qu'il y ai constamment une garnison dans ses murs. De cette manière, seuls des armées non permisse pourrait entrer dans le Royaume du Nord par la mer. Une force navale conséquente pourrait au moins grandement ralentir dans le cas d'un tel événement. Ils avaient également besoin d'un vrai port sur la côte ouest. Non seulement les Lannister étaient trop près selon Ned, mais il ne faisait absolument pas confiance aux Greyjoy. Il savait que Balon Greyjoy n'était en rien comme son père qui était plus sensible et réaliste. Balon Greyjoy était un partisan de l'Antique Voie des Ironborn, violeurs et voleurs autant qu'ils étaient. Ned les méprisaient.

Il voulait également continuer les efforts que son père avait fait pour construire un nouveau canal, afin de relier la côte est près de White Harbor à Moat Cailin et la Fever River qui pouvait garantir l'accès à Blazewater. Non seulement, cela pourrait apporter une quantité incommensurable de richesse pour le Nord en coupant le temps d'acheminement par deux dans de nombreux cas, mais cela était impératif de construire une défense sur la côte ouest. Avec des patrouilles et des garnisons correctement ajustés, le canal avait le potentiel d'être une arme de défense massive. Les notes que son père avait laissées derrière étaient inestimables. Cela était aussi une idée ingénieuse qui selon les écrits de son père, avait été originellement proposés par la Reine Rhaella elle-même, lorsque sa grand-mère Vaella lui en avait parlé.

Apparemment, le Nord avait intrigué la Reine, et celle-ci avait considérablement étudié le Nord mais également son peuple. L'idée du canal datée bien avant que Lyanna était impliquée avec les Targaryen. Il aurait énormément de difficulté pour considéré faire ce que Lord Rickard, la Princesse Vaella et la Reine avaient en tête dans leur plans. Se rendre de l'autre côté du Mur, et travailler avec les Sauvageons ou Peuple Libre comme son père les appelaient, afin d'obtenir l'usage et le soutient des Géants et des Mammouths. Son père avait pensé leur offrir des terres fertiles au sud du Mur pour les membres les plus… civilisés… du Peuple Libre afin qu'ils se gouvernent eux-mêmes, aussi longtemps qu'ils ne dérangeraient pas les terres des autres Seigneurs. Lord Rickard avait écrit qu'il espérait qu'avec le temps, ils seraient assimilés avec le reste du Nord car ils avaient tous le même sang et vénéraient les mêmes dieux. Les Sauvageons et Nordiques avaient après tout le Sang des Premiers Hommes en eux, la seule différence, était que les Sauvageons avaient été malchanceux d'être du mauvais côté du Mur, lorsque Bran le Bâtisseur avait construit celui-ci. Les dieux eux-mêmes savaient qu'il y avait énormément de terre non occupé, qu'il pouvait facilement leur offrir pour leur besoin.

S'il pouvait obtenir quelques géants et mammouths, Ned savait que ce qui prendrait des décennies à accomplir, prendrait seulement quelques années. Si cela était réellement possible d'obtenir l'aide du Peuple Libre, Ned savait qu'il ferait tout pour que cela soit fait. Cela nécessiterait un investissement massif pour accomplir cela, et Ned n'était même pas sûr que même avec le bon investisseur, ils seraient capable d'accumulé assez d'or pour commencer et finir à projet aussi monumentale.

Une autre idée qu'il découvrit était d'envoyer des mineurs et des explorateurs afin d'exploiter les montagnes Nordiques. Ned n'avait aucune illusion sur le fait qu'ils trouveraient des filons d'or, en revanche, il était définitivement possible qu'ils aient des filons d'argent, car cela était connu d'en trouver dans plusieurs endroits. Il avait également accès à des forêts massives principalement intacts. Avec quelques exceptions, dans les générations les plus récentes, les Nordiques ne s'était jamais ennuyés à exportés aucune de leur vaste quantité de ressources naturelles à grande échelle, à l'exception du commerce de fourrure, mais dans le cas de ce dernier pas en quantité de masse. Cependant, il savait qu'il y avait une énorme demande de bois de construction aussi bien dans le Sud de Westeros, que dans plusieurs parties d'Essos. Exportés du bois de construction Nordique était quelque chose qu'ils avaient en abondance qui pouvait apporter au Nord une énorme quantité d'or pendant des décennies. Ils auraient besoin de tous les atouts qu'ils pourraient avoir dans leurs mains pour les temps à venir.

En utilisant les fonds que les nouveaux projets rapporteront, permettrait non seulement de construire une large flotte, mais cela permettrait la possibilité d'engager des compagnies libres de mercenaires, mais d'armés et d'entraîner correctement le Nord. Et cela n'était que le début de ce que Ned avait découvert !

Lorsqu'il était retourné à Winterfell après le meurtre de son père, et la tentative de celle de son frère, c'était à Benjen de lui expliqué correctement les nombres de ce qu'il voyait sur les notes de son père.

Apparemment, la Maison Stark n'avait pas reporté un recensement correct envers la capitale depuis le temps que Cregan Stark avait été au sud pendant la Danse des Dragons !

Toute sa fratrie à l'exception de lui avait été consciente de la vérité. Benjen lui avait expliqué que leur père n'avait pas informé Ned parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas que Robert Baratheon ou que Jon Arryn connaissent ce que le Nord était réellement capable. Le plus souvent, en temps de guerre lorsque la Couronnes appelés les bannerets de la Maison Stark, seul un certains nombres de leurs Lord bien connu et leur vrai force s'aventurait au sud.

Alors que le reste du monde pensait que le Nord était capable de déployer 25 000 voir peut-être 30 000 hommes, en vérité, ils pouvaient appelés davantage d'homme. Si toutes les différentes maisons étaient appelés, le Nord était capable de mobilisé une armée autour de 60 000 hommes et femmes. Une armée réellement massive s'ils avaient réellement besoin d'une telle force.

Parmi cela, ils avaient également des fonds financiers qu'il savait désormais existait au nom de la Maison Stark dans les coffres de la Banque de Fer à Braavos. Depuis les jours de son grand-père Edwyle Stark et avec la persuasion de sa grand-mère la Princesse Vaella Targaryen, celle-ci avait convaincu son mari que tout les fils et filles de Winterfell devait posséder un coffre avec leur propre héritage provenant de la richesse de la Maison Stark. Même à cet instant, Ned était toujours inconscient de l'extension massive de leur richesse, et des commerces qu'ils possédaient, car il n'avait simplement pas eu assez de temps d'apprendre ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Le but de cela était que chaque enfant du Seigneur suzerain et gouverneur du Nord d'établir leur propre branche de la Maison Stark dans l'effort d'établir et de renforcer le règne des Stark et les intérêts à travers les diverses régions du Royaume du Nord. Dans le cas des filles de Winterfell, cela avait pour but d'établir une dot considérable lorsqu'elles se marieront.

Ned suspectait qu'ils allaient avoir assurément besoin de tous les avantages et soutient qu'ils pouvaient accueillir s'il devait un jour voir sa sœur ou ses enfants s'asseoir sur le Trône de Fer. Il était bien conscient que cela était l'unique moyen qu'ils aient pour être en sécurité. Autrement, son soi-disant meilleur ami ou que les héritiers probables de sa femme Lannister les traqueront jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, et c'est quelque chose que Ned n'autoriserait jamais.

Il fut distrait de ses réflexions par l'arrivé de Ser Mark Ryswell qui hocha le menton en guise de salutation.

Ned appréciait Ser Mark. Celui-ci était l'un des amis de Brandon depuis leur enfance, lui et Lord Willam Dustin, mais durant la guerre, Ned s'était également rapproché d'eux. Il connaissait la rage que les deux avaient concernant l'exécution de Rickard Stark, celle de Brandon où Shaera leur avait dit que celui-ci était vivant, et le mystère qui avait provoqué cela, et comme lui, ils voulaient des réponses. Si Ned devait être honnête, il aimait davantage Ser Mark à l'exception d'Howland Reed. L'homme était intelligent et honorable. Il était silencieux et un jeune homme à la voix calme et posé avec un bon cœur qui aimait sourire. Peu d'homme vivait réellement avec la même idéologie chevaleresque que Ser Mark.

\- Bonjour, mon Seigneur. Annonça le jeune homme en souriant, alors que le navire où ils se trouvaient les rapprochait de plus en plus vers le château ancestral des Targaryen.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, Ser Mark, et je vous l'ai dit, à moins que nous soyons dans un cadre formel, c'est simplement Ned. Répliqua Ned avec un sourire.

Ces hommes étaient loyaux et vrai, et il se sentait davantage confortable autour d'eux qu'avec les habitants du Sud qu'il était habituellement entouré.

\- Aye, mon Seigneur Ned. Lui répondit de nouveau Ser Mark avec un sourire, faisant rouler les yeux d'Eddard. Puis-je vous poser une question, Ned ? Demanda Ser Mark avec une légère hésitation facilement discernable dans son ton.

Ned avait le sentiment qu'il savait sur quoi la discussion allait se porter, mais il avait déjà placé sa confiance dans les hommes qu'il avait sélectionnés. S'il était incapable de leur faire confiance, il savait qu'il serait incapable de le faire dans quiconque, et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à accepter ou à croire. Il avait toujours de l'espoir, particulièrement en ce qui concerné les Nordiques.

\- Demander ce que vous voulez, Ser Mark. Je vous fais confiance. Je répondrais aux questions que vous pourrez avoir aussi honnêtement que je le peux. Répliqua Ned.

\- Nous nous dirigeons vers Dragonstone, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Dragonstone est un bastion Targaryen… Vous saviez déjà que Lady Lyanna se trouvait ici, apparemment. Après avoir vu en personne et servi notre nouveau…. "Roi" et le fait que je connais Lady Lyanna depuis mon enfance, comme vous, pensez-vous vraiment qu'elle a été enlevé comme Robert Baratheon le dit ? Demanda silencieusement Mark.

Le son des vagues s'écrasant contre la coque du navire, et le chant des mouettes les entourant, Ned décida d'être honnête.

\- Je sais qu'elle n'a en aucun cas été enlevée contre sa volonté Mark. Cette guerre entière n'a était rien d'autre qu'un mensonge, et a été déclenché par quelqu'un souhaitant détrôner les Targaryen. Lyanna n'a jamais été enlevée, elle est partie volontairement avec le Prince Rhaegar pour la simple raison qu'elle est sa femme. J'ai appris énormément de chose dernièrement, en particulier la vérité que mon père savait et qu'il a protégé jusqu'à sa mort. Commença-t-il. La Princesse Elia ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant après la double naissance des Princesses Visenya et Rhaenys. Si Aerys, qui était connu pour n'avoir aucun amour pour la Princesse Dornienne avait su cela, je pense que vous pouvez imaginez ce qu'il lui aurait fait. Prince Rhaegar et la Reine Rhaella l'ont aidé à simulé une seconde grossesse. Le Prince Aegon était un Bâtard Velaryon de Driftmark, apparemment des jumeaux. Le Prince souhaitait renverser son père en le forçant à abdiquer, mais pour ce faire il avait besoin d'un vrai héritier pour rassembler le soutient entier des Lord. Lui et Lyanna se sont rencontrés lors du Tournoi d'Harrenhal et sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Le Prince est allé voir mon père lui demander sa permission pour marié Lyanna. Après avoir tout expliqué, et je pense qu'il a réalisé que ce serait son petit fils qui serait un jour assis sur le Trône de Fer, mon père leur a donner sa bénédiction pour qu'ils se marient. Lyanna est devenu la seconde épouse de Rhaegar sous le Barral de l'Île-aux-Faces avec pour témoin plusieurs Kingsguard, la Princesse Elia et ses filles, la Reine, Lady Ashara et Brandon qui dans le cas de ces deux derniers, ce sont également mariés là-bas, puis à Dragonstone. Quand j'étais à Winterfell, j'ai trouvé que mon père avait déjà écrit une lettre pour rompre les fiançailles de Lyanna et de Robert qui n'a jamais eu la chance d'être envoyé malheureusement, je suis le seul de ma fratrie à ne pas avoir été informé de cela. Nous ne savons toujours pas qui aurait poussé Brandon à se rendre à King's Landing en lui disant que Lyanna a été soi disant enlevé par le Prince. Seul Brandon connait le coupable, et la raison, et j'espère qu'il se souviendra. Expliqua Ned, ses pensées continuaient cependant toujours à essayer de découvrir qui exactement était le coupable de la rébellion.

Ser Mark était silencieux pensant à tout ce qui a était dit. Ned remarqua que celui-ci n'était pas choqué d'apprendre cela. Il était sûr que quiconque qui connaissait Lya avait déjà ses soupçons concernant le soi disant enlèvement.

\- Donc la… Princesse… a était à Dragonstone tout ce temps, y compris Brandon ? Demanda Mark curieux.

\- Non, Lyanna était au début, mais ils sont partis à la Tour de la Joie dans les Montagnes Rouges de Dorne pendant plusieurs temps en compagnie de Brandon, avant de se rendre à Starfall ou Lady Ashara les attendaient. Lord Commandant Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent et Ser Arthur Dayne ont été envoyés avec elle étant donné qu'elle portait l'enfant du Prince. Si Rhaegar perdait au Trident, ils devaient l'emmené sous la protection de la Reine à Dragonstone. Répondit Ned.

\- Lyanna est enceinte ? Demanda Mark surpris.

\- Oui, elle devrait être à son terme d'un moment à l'autre, il me semble. Annonça Ned avec le sourire. Il était pressé de devenir oncle, et de voir la nouvelle meute de sa famille.

\- Si cette enfant est un garçon, il est le Roi légitime, Ned ! Annonça Ser Mark réalisant ce que cela signifiait.

Ned fut silencieux pendant un moment avant de décider que Ser Mark verrait la preuve de toute manière, il décida cependant de dire la vérité.

\- Pas exactement. Même si elle donne naissance à un garçon, le père est toujours en vie… commença Ned avant que Ser Mark l'interrompe en haletant de surprise.

\- Prince Rhaegar est vivant ? Mais… j'ai vu Baratheon…

\- Nous l'avons tous vu, et c'est ce qui s'est réellement passé. Cependant, lorsqu'Howland et moi avons allumé un bûcher funéraire où nous l'avions placé, le feu à… redonné vie au Prince et l'a complètement guéri par magie. Annonça Ned, surprenant Ser Mark.

\- C'est… cela fait beaucoup à assimiler, en particulier cette histoire de magie. Annonça Ryswell, avant de se mettre à réfléchir.

\- Aye, en effet, Howland et moi n'y avons pas cru, avant que Rhaegar nous adressent la parole.

\- Il n'y a aucun doute que les Tyrell ont déjà, où vont s'apprêter à poser le genou. Même les Dorniens le feront, ils n'ont pas les moyens pour combattre Robert Baratheon et ses alliés ensemble. Notre propre armée est plus exténuée que n'importe quel autre. Ils devront aller en exil n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est la seule option possible je crois bien. Ils devront se cacher, et gagner du temps, tout en obtenant une force militaire importante à Essos pour les aidés à revenir. Annonça Ned avec lassitude.

Il souhaitait réellement qu'il y a d'autres options que sa petite sœur devant quitter Westeros, mais pour l'heure actuel, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix.

\- Lord Stark. Annonça Mark formellement, provoquant un haussement de sourcil chez Ned.

\- Ser Mark ?

\- Si vous l'autorisez, j'aimerais partir avec la Famille Royale. Je protégerais et servirait votre sœur de toutes mes capacités comme si elle était ma propre sœur. J'ai connu Lady Lya toute ma vie, et j'ai toujours était attaché à elle. J'ai une faveur envers elle et Brandon, et j'aimerais les aidés. Maintenant que je sais que le Prince héritier n'est pas un kidnappeur fou comme la rumeur le disait, je sais qu'il ferait un bon monarque, meilleur que Baratheon pourra l'être. Les actions récentes de Baratheon, ne m'ont pas exactement impressionné et il n'a pas gagné mes faveurs… et cette affaire dans la salle du Trône… non seulement les Princesses, mais également envers vos deux filles et Lady Shaera. Commença Mark avec un regard dégouté sur son visage habituellement aimable. Avec le Prince et votre sœur sur le Trône de Fer, Westeros tout entier aura une plus grande chance de s'unir et de guérir. Robert Baratheon n'avait aucun droit d'usurper la couronne, et je protégerais et servirais volontiers les suzerains légitimes. Un jour, nous aurons un Roi avec le sang des Premiers Hommes, un Roi Stark siégeant sur le Trône de Fer. Je serais honorais d'aider à faire de cela une réalité. Jura le chevalier Ryswell.

Ned était surpris par la déclaration du jeune chevalier. Il était également très impressionné par celui-ci. De plus, sa sœur et sa nouvelle famille auront besoin de toute l'aide qu'ils auront besoin, et de personnes loyales. Très peu pourrait servir en tant que meilleur protecteur que Ser Mark, qui était loyal au-delà d'aucun doute.

Ned savait qu'il ne pouvait refuser une telle inébranlable et ardente loyauté. La partie de Ned qui était toujours celle de l'honorable Eddard Stark… la petite part de Ned qui croyait à la bonté des gens, malgré la guerre et l'après-guerre était toujours là et n'avait pas été complètement effacé... cette partie de Ned se sentait heureuse de savoir que des hommes d'honneur comme Ser Mark existait toujours dans leur monde corrompu.

\- Dès l'instant qu'ils n'ont aucun problème avec cela, je serais plus que redevable d'avoir un Nordique aussi loyal et généreux que vous pour aidé à protégé ma sœur et sa famille. Vous êtes un vrai chevalier Ser Mark. Annonça Ned avec le sourire.

L'homme à côté de lui souria en réponse, et Ned pouvait dire que Ser Mark Ryswell était catégorique quand à sa résolution à servir Lyanna.

\- En parlant de chevalier, mon Seigneur, pourquoi est-ce que Ser Barristan n'ai pas venu avec nous ? Après tout, en tant que Kingsguard il est de son devoir de servir la Famille Royale, pourtant il est resté avec Robert Baratheon.

\- Ser Barristan prend ses vœux de servir la Maison Targaryen sérieusement. Il a était extrêmement dégouté par les actions de Robert et particulièrement de Tywin Lannister. Mais Rhaegar nous a demandé à moi et Howland de lui transmettre un message où celui-ci devait protéger une fillette du nom de Cirilla qui apparemment serait la première née de Robert. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que nous aurons nos réponses à Dragonstone. Je sais en tout cas, que Ser Barristan était au courant en ce qui concerne le Prince Héritier, Lyanna et la Princesse Elia comme le reste des autres Kingsguard, mais ils n'ont absolument rien dit au Roi Aerys. Finit Ned avec un sourire alors qu'il saluait Theo Wull et Ethan Glover qui venait tout juste de sortir de leur cabine.

\- Nous serons bientôt arrivé. Annonça Mark alors qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus de l'île et qu'il voyait la Flotte Royale amarré dans les eaux de la Néra. Des centaines de navires reposaient dans le port de Dragonstone, de Driftmark et dans les eaux alentours, le dernier vestige de la puissance Targaryen des Sept Royaumes.

\- Aye, bientôt. Répliqua Ned.

Alors que leur navire approchait les quais de Dragonstone, un énorme vaisseau de guerre portant les bannières représentant, un hippocampe d'argent sur champ vert-océan s'approcha d'eux. Ned ordonna qu'un drapeau blanc soit hissé sur la sirène des Manderly. Sur le pont du navire se dressait le Grand Amiral de la Flotte Royale, le Seigneur Amiral Lucerys Velaryon, le Seigneur des Marées et Maître de Driftmark et peut-être le plus fervent loyaliste Targaryen de tout le Royaume et récemment un homme recherché qualifié de traître. Ned n'était pas idiot et savait que l'Amiral le regarderait avec suspicion et ne lui ferait aucune faveur, mais il espérait qu'il soit conscient qu'il ne voulait aucun mal au occupant de Dragonstone.

Lord Velaryon donna un léger hochement de tête en réponse au drapeau blanc, et les deux navires jetèrent l'ancre avec assez de distance pour qu'une planche puissent relier les deux navires de manières à ce que Ned puisse monter à bord du vaisseau de l'Amiral et lui parler. Une fois la planche posé, et sous les regards interrogateurs et suspicieux de ses propres hommes, Ned s'embarqua seul sur le navire Velaryon.

L'Amiral était d'âge moyen, quelque part entre l'âge de Ned et de son père Rickard. Son physique Valyrien était clairement affiché avec ses cheveux d'argent courts et ses yeux violets. Le visage de l'homme semblait être taillé dans du marbre et le dévisageait avec des yeux perçants. Des yeux qui à ce moment, étaient plissés et mêlé de suspicion, et Ned n'espérait pas moins.

\- Lord Amiral Velaryon ! Annonça-t-il en hochant la tête.

\- Lord Stark !

Ned décida d'être direct évitant ainsi de gâcher davantage de temps nécessaire.

\- Avez-vous reçu le… cadeau… que j'ai envoyé à Dragonstone il y a de cela plus d'une semaine et demi. Un certain jeune homme portant des similitudes avec vous, avec un Seigneur du Neck l'accompagnant ? Demanda Ned tout en évitant de dire le nom de Rhaegar à voix haute, afin d'évité que des oreilles indignes de confiance puissent les entendre. Ce qui m'étonnerais sur un navire Velaryon, mais Ned préférait être sûr.

La question de Ned était suffisante pour que le visage fermé et froid de Lucerys Velaryon se transforme en sourire et que celui-ci émettent un sourire de soulagement.

\- Je l'ai en effet reçu, Lord Stark une surprise que nous n'attendions pas étant donné les nouvelles reçues. La Reine a était… extrêmement émue lorsqu'elle a reçu le cadeau que vous avez envoyé. En vérité, je l'ai également été. Cela nous a donné de l'espoir, avant que l'on reçoive les nouvelles de King's Landing… Dites-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Lord Stark ? Demanda Lucerys avec grâce.

Ned s'approcha davantage du Seigneur Velaryon afin d'évité que les mots qu'il prononça soit entendu par quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je suis ici pour voir ma sœur, son mari et la Reine, Lord Velaryon. Je suis venu ici pour aider de n'importe quel manière que je le peux.

Le Seigneur des Marées le regarda pendant un bon moment, avant d'hocher la tête d'une manière décisive. Lorsqu'une grimace apparu sur le visage de l'Amiral, Ned se demandait la cause de cela.

\- Je vais vous laisser parler directement à la Reine, ainsi qu'aux Princes, nous attendons toujours l'arrivé de la Princesse Lyanna et du reste des Kingsguard, qui devraient arriver d'un jour à l'autre, apparemment d'après le message reçu par l'ordre Varys, ils sont partis de King's Landing quelques heures avant les atrocités commises.

\- Elle était à King's Landing ? S'exclama Ned surpris en haussant les sourcils et en écarquillant les yeux. Pouvez-vous nous escortés vers la Reine mes hommes et moi ? Les hommes que j'ai emmenés avec moi sont exceptionnellement loyaux envers ma Maison et ma sœur. Je leur fais confiance en ce qui concerne ma vie, et ils ne représenteront aucun danger. Expliqua Ned silencieusement.

\- Nous allons vous escortés sur le champ, Lord Stark. Nous devons nous dépêcher, et j'espère que la Princesse arrivera bientôt, le Prince Daeron des Stepstones nous a annoncés qu'il avait vu une tempête s'approchés dangereusement de notre position, et nous commençons à préparer les navires pour l'arrivée de celle-ci. Reconnut l'amiral, et fis signe à Ned de retourner sur son navire.

Ned secoua fermement la main de l'Amiral avant de remonter sur son navire.

* * *

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Lord Eddard Stark, ses sept compagnons, Lady Shaera et leurs filles entrent dans les appartements royaux de Dragonstone, où se trouvait le Prince Rhaegar, et une femme que Ned et les autres reconnurent comme étant la Reine Rhaella… cependant celle-ci était enceinte et on pouvait voir que celle-ci était prête à accoucher.

Alors que Ned fut surpris de voir l'état de la Reine, mais fit de son mieux pour le dissimuler afin de ne pas paraître grossier, se souvenant des mots que Ser Barristan lui avait dit sur ce qu'Aerys faisait subir à sa sœur-épouse. Les autres ne purent s'empêcher d'hoqueté de surprise en voyant le Prince Rhaegar bien vivant, mais avant que quelqu'un puissent commenter, Ned prit la parole, tout en les accueillants en se courbant pour le Prince et la Reine régente désormais veuve en les voyants.

\- Votre majesté. Ma Reine, vous êtes une vue accueillante pour ses yeux fatigués. Merci pour étendre votre hospitalité pour mes hommes, ma famille et moi-même.

Rhaegar marcha en direction de lui et les deux se secouèrent aussitôt la main, avant que Rhaegar partent pour chercher plusieurs chaises pour les invités avec l'aide de plusieurs servants.

La Reine Rhaella présenta sa main pour Ned, et celui-ci plaça un léger baiser sur celle-ci comme la tradition le dicté. Il devait admettre, qu'il pouvait voir désormais où Rhaegar tenait son physique. Sa mère devait être l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il n'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie, bien plus belle que Cersei Lannister. Celle-ci ressemblait pratiquement à l'identique de Shaera. Ses longs cheveux blonds-argentés étaient délicatement noué en natte, et son visage était magnifique, alors qu'elle lui donnait un sourire radieux de bienvenue.

\- Bienvenue, Lord Stark, Lord Howland Reed, Lord Willam Dustin, Ser Mark Ryswell, Theo Wull, Martyn Cassel, Ethan Glover et Lady Maege Mormont. Toi aussi, cousine Shaera. S'exclama-t-elle, à la plus grande surprise de tous en entendant que la Reine connaissait leur nom, et que Lady Shaera, la mère des trois filles de leur seigneur était la cousine de la Reine et du Prince Rhaegar. "Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point je vous suis éternellement reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait à ma famille. Voir mon fils, revenir vers moi en vie, était le plus précieux cadeau que j'ai reçu, et je ne serais jamais capable de vous remercier autant. J'ignore ce que j'aurais pu faire si vous ne l'aviez pas aidés." Annonça la Reine sincèrement, une émotion forte évidente dans son ton chaleureux.

\- Ce fut un plaisir, ma Reine. De plus nous sommes cousins, et il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour protéger ma famille. répliqua Ned humblement, provoquant un sourire radieux de la part de Rhaella.

\- En effet. Veuillez accepter mes plus profondes condoléances concernant Lord Rickard, celui-ci était non seulement l'un de mes amis, mais très peu de personne savait qu'il était l'un de mes neveux. Je n'imagine même pas la douleur que Vaella doit toujours ressentir. Nous avons perdu énormément, mais je sais que nous avons gagné davantage. Mon fils est ici, et nous avons reçu un message de la part de Lord Varys comme quoi, votre sœur Lyanna devait arriver d'ici quelques heures avec Lord Commandant Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Arthur Dayne, Lady Ashara, et votre frère Brandon en compagnie de leurs enfants, et d'une surprise, bien que j'ignore de quoi il s'agit. Nous savons cependant que celle-ci a réussi à partir avec le reste des navires de la Flotte Royale et à leurs bords plus de 3 000 servants et soldats qui était à King's Landing. Mon oncle Daeron, le Roi des Stepstones est également arrivé depuis plusieurs jours, et prépare les navires concernant la tempête qu'il a aperçu venir dans notre direction d'ici quelques heures, j'espère que Lyanna et les autres seront là avant. Cela me donne un nouveau espoir lorsque j'avais pensait avoir tout perdu. Annonça Rhaella.

Ned abaissa sa tête en guise de réponse, avant que de léger rafraîchissement leur soit servit, afin qu'ils puissent discutés de la situation actuel dans laquelle la Famille Royale se trouvait désormais.

\- Avez-vous réfléchis à ce que vous souhaitez faire ? Demanda Ned à la Reine et Rhaegar.

Rhaegar laissa un profond soupir de tristesse s'échapper.

\- Ma mère et moi avons discutés avec mon oncle, et nous avons plusieurs idées Ned. Aussi vous pouvez simplement m'appelez Rhaegar, après tout nous sommes beau-frère. dit-il avec un léger sourire avant de retourner à la conversation. "Nous sommes tous d'accord, sur la nécessité de partir temporairement en exil. Nous avons plusieurs plans, mais nous attendons l'arrivé de Lyanna avant de faire quoi que ce soit, et d'avoir son avis. Une chose est certaine pour le moment, c'est que la sécurité de tout le monde est notre priorité. La sécurité de ma famille, et de mon peuple et ma première et plus importante priorité. A la fin, rien d'autre est plus important que cela. Particulièrement en ce qui concerne mon frère Viserys, ma mère et Lyanna qui sont toutes les deux enceintes et bientôt à terme. Je serais davantage confiant, lorsque Lyanna sera là. Pour cette raison, je pense qu'il serait préférable si tout le monde pense que je suis mort. Nous avons aussi entendu parler de l'échange que vous avez eu avec cousin Robert sur les actions des Lannister." Continua Rhaegar d'une voix mélancolique, alors qu'il semblait surmonter quelque chose. "Ned, je… cela signifie énormément pour moi, qu'il y a eu au moins un homme assez courageux de se tenir debout contre ses monstres, et de leur rappelé l'acte vil qu'ils ont fait. Lorsque j'ai entendu la première fois au sujet du sac juste avant que nous embarquions dans le navire à Duskendale…" Termina Rhaegar, et Ned comme le reste des personnes présentes, pouvaient voir qu'il luttait pour régner sur ses émotions depuis la première fois qu'ils avaient rencontré le Prince normale stoïque.

\- Lorsque j'ai appris que mes deux petites filles Visenya et Rhaenys ont été… massacrées comme des animaux… ainsi qu'Aegon, le fils et El… Elia… ce fut à cet instant que Rhaella enlaça son fils, et qu'ils aperçurent tous des larmes coulés sur les joues du Prince et désormais le Roi légitime des Sept Couronnes. Celui-ci s'était temporairement perdu dans son chagrin, pour la femme qui avait été son épouse, la mère de ses deux filles, et au-delà de cela… l'une de ses amies les plus proches à qui il confiait tout.

\- Mon Prince, je… j'aimerais vous présenter mes condoléances concernant la Princesse Elia, et vos filles, les Princesses Visenya et Rhaenys. Si j'étais arrivé plus vite… je… j'aurais fait tout ce qui était possible pour vous épargnez une telle douleur. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été capable d'arriver à la capitale avant Tywin Lannister. J'ai essayé d'arriver à King's Landing le plus vite possible, mais je n'aurais jamais suspecté que le résultera aurait été autant de destruction. La Princesse Elia était une femme merveilleuse, et je pleure sa perte, tout comme vos filles qui étaient aimée du peuple. Je suis désolé d'avoir échoué, votre majesté. Annonça Ned en abaissant sa tête en guise de soumission.

Avec l'aide de sa mère, Rhaegar réussi à se remettre de ses émotions et à retrouver ses esprits. Ses yeux se durcirent en voyant la position que son beau-frère avait prise.

\- Vous n'êtes en aucun cas fautif, Ned. Annonça-t-il fermement. "Je sais à quel vitesse votre armée à atteint la capitale. Cela n'était en aucun possible de se déplacer plus vite avec un tel nombre. Non, Tywin Lannister et ses chiens fous ne vous ont pas battu là-bas. Ils sont arrivés en premier, parce qu'ils s'étaient déjà mis en marche pour King's Landing bien avant la Bataille du Trident… et je n'ai aucun doute que c'était avec l'intention de faire exactement ce qu'ils ont fait. Tywin a depuis longtemps chercher à prendre sa vengeance contre ma Maison depuis plusieurs années, et il a finalement réussit, du moins partiellement. Non, Ned. Je vou honore pour être le seul homme à avoir demandé justice ! Le seul à avoir appelé cela un acte de vilenie car c'est ce que s'était ! En temps et en heure, Lord Tywin se souviendra que les Targaryen ne sont ni les Reyne ni les Tarbeck, qui sont aujourd'hui encore en vie… et les Lannister ne sont pas les seuls à payé leurs dettes… ils ont maintenant une dette d'une telle proportion que celle-ci ne pourra jamais être entièrement repayé, mais je verrais à ce que soit leur vie et leur sang qui est utilisé pour remboursé celle-ci entièrement." Annonça Rhaegar avec un regard déterminé, et avec colère.

Le touché doux de Rhaella réussit à le ramené à ses sens et à son attitude stoïque qu'il était toujours connu pour, mais sa rage mis davantage de temps à se dissiper.

\- Je ferais toujours le deuil d'Elia, de Visenya et de Rhaenys, mais nous avons survécu, et c'est particulièrement grâce à vous Lord Stark et à Lord Reed. Nous devons désormais avancé, pour que Viserys, Lyanna, vos enfants et les enfants d'Ashara et de Brandon, ainsi que l'enfant de mère puissent toujours être en sécurité. C'est ainsi que je pense que notre premier arrêt devrait être Braavos. Mère m'a informé de plusieurs choses qui rendra notre exil plus facile à accommodé que prévu, mais qui nous permettra de préparer notre retour, des choses que mon père n'a jamais su et que j'ignorais également. Annonça Rhaegar. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour en dire plus, lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix d'une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année complètement paniquée, criait leur nom, provoquant un regard inquiet de la part de tout le monde, et particulièrement chez Rhaegar, Rhaella et Eddard. La jeune fille entra dans la pièce peu de temps après.

\- Ma Reine, mon Prince, Lord Stark, veuillez me pardonnez, mais Lord Velaryon vient de nous prévenir par message que plusieurs navires portants la bannière Targaryen sont entrain de jeter l'encre dans la baie, et que le Roi Daeron est entrain de vérifier les navires qui viennent d'arriver, car la tempête commence à se déchaîner, et sera bientôt sur nous. Les trois membres de la Kingsguard sont sur le pont accompagnés de la Princesse Lyanna, et il pense que vous serez heureux de venir la voir. Annonça-t-elle provoquant un hochement de tête de la part de tout le monde qui décidèrent d'y aller.

* * *

Lord Lucerys Velaryon et son fils Monford furent soulagés, surpris et versèrent des larmes de joie à la vue des personnes se trouvant à bord, et à la vue d'Aegon. Celui-ci avait envoyé l'ensemble de la Flotte Royale Velaryon militaire aussi bien à Driftmark qu'à Dragonstone alors que les navires de commerce se trouvaient à Claw Isle sous les ordres de la Reine qui avait suivi aussi bien son expertise, mais également celle du Mestre Walys, et de son Oncle Daeron Targaryen. Daeron comme des pêcheurs de la Maison Targaryen avaient repéré non seulement une terrible tempête approchés, une qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue auparavant, et qui était à près de plusieurs jours de la forteresse, mais aussi cinq navires portant les couleurs de la Maison Targaryen. Ils avaient fait part de leur peur à la Reine que si cette tempête était aussi féroce que les pêcheurs avaient dit, la flotte Royale pourrait très bien y être complètement détruite s'ils laissaient les navires amarrés là où ils étaient. Ils avaient reçu des nouvelles provenant de Lord Varys concernant l'arrivée imminente de la Princesse Lyanna et de plusieurs autres personnes, qu'elle était bientôt à terme de sa grossesse, et qu'un de ses amis les accompagnaient afin de les aidées lors de l'accouchement. Ecoutant leurs conseils la Reine ordonna sur leur instruction qu'ils fassent un échouage sur l'ensemble de la flotte, et qu'ils soient parfaitement attachés à Driftmark le siège ancestral des Velaryon, à Claw Isle la demeure des Celtigar, et à Dragonstone.

Le matin de l'arrivé du Prince Rhaegar. Ils avaient reçu un corbeau noir. Noires Ailes, Noires Nouvelles. Le vieux proverbe, n'avait jamais été plus vrai que maintenant. La Reine qui l'avait lu plus d'une dizaine de fois, pouvait toujours entendre les pleurs des femmes et les cris de rage des hommes concernant les nouvelles que le corbeau avait apportées. Celui-ci avait été écrit par Lord Stark, et la Reine pouvait s'imaginer le regard douloureux et sombre qu'il avait abordé au moment d'écrire cette lettre.

Pour les Princesses Royale et leurs escortent présentent sur leur navires, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que l'immense forteresse de Dragonstone n'apparaisse. Ils furent tous soulagés de voir les bannières portant le symbole de la Maison Targaryen toujours flottés fièrement, y compris sur chacun des navires de la flotte royale qui était échoué malgré le vent qui soufflait, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de la tempête.

Les Princesses Elia, Lyanna et Lady Ashara prirent les mains de leurs enfants, regardant la mer entourant Dragonstone, la tempête commençait à se déchaînait, comme si les cieux eux-mêmes, voulait fêtait la futur naissance des enfants de Lyanna et de Rhaella. On pouvait entendre les vagues qui commencé à se fracassés contre les récifs entourant la forteresse. L'odeur de sel se répandre dans l'atmosphère. Au loin, malgré la tempête, on pouvait apercevoir le feu et la fumée du sac de Port-Réal. Brandon s'était remis complètement de ses blessures durant le trajet, et avait passé ses journées avec Ashara et leurs enfants.

Lorsque Rhaegar et Rhaella suivit par Eddard, Shaera et des autres Seigneurs du Nord arrivèrent sur les docks, la vue qui les accueillit les surpris et les soulagea, et par les expressions de leurs visages, on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient particulièrement choqué. Eddard pu à peine entendre la Reine Rhaella versés des larmes de joie à la vue des personnes se trouvant à bord à côté de sa petite sœur Lyanna enceinte et plus belle que jamais, d'Ashara, du Lord Commandant Gerold Hightower, de Ser Oswell Whent, et de Ser Arthur Dayne, alors qu'il pouvait entendre le son de son propre cœur battre à pleine puissance, et il était incapable de contenir lui aussi ses larmes. Là devant eux, se trouvait, Brandon Stark et ses deux enfants, sa première femme la Princesse Elia Martell, ses deux filles les Princesses Visenya et Rhaenys, même Aegon Waters était avec eux. Ils étaient venus avec plus de 3 000 habitants de Port-Réal loyaux à la Maison Targaryen. Ses filles Visenya et Rhaenys étaient entrain de s'accrocher aux mains de leur mère, tout en posant son regard sur toutes les personnes présentes sur le quai. Brandon Stark, soupira de soulagement et enterra son visage dans ses mains, murmurant à lui-même. Elia et Lyanna avaient toutes les deux leur regard rempli de larmes posé sur leur époux. Ned se rappela soudainement que bien que la situation était choquante pour lui, cela l'était davantage pour son beau-frère.

Rhaegar avait les yeux remplis de larmes, alors qu'il semblait peu sûr où regarder et de détourner le regard en fixant ses femmes et ses deux filles. Ses poings se serré et se desserré répétitivement. Ouvrant sa bouche pour parler avant de la refermer rapidement, Ned aperçu que celui-ci avala sa salive avant de réussir à articuler un seul mot sous l'émotion. "Comment ?"

Personne ne semblait savoir comment répondre avant que Lyanna ne fasse un pas.

\- J'ai eu une vision du sac de King's Landing peu après que tu sois partis pour préparer la Bataille du Trident, j'ai raconté à Arthur ce qui se passerais, et nous avons décidé avec Ashara et les autres de partir de Starfall pour nous rendre à la capitale avant que cela n'arrive. Après avoir reçu ma lettre, Lord Varys a préparé plusieurs navires, et à commencé à rassembler les servants et soldats loyaux envers toi, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver Shaera. Nous les avons sauvés, et Varys a mis en place des doubles.

Rhaegar prit un pas hésitant, les yeux verrouillés cette fois-ci sur ses filles. Visenya et Rhaenys avaient des larmes de joies qui se déversaient sur leurs joues et elles laissèrent un sanglot étouffé s'échapper avant de courir les bras en avant vers leur père. Alors qu'elles lui sautèrent toutes les deux dans ses bras, Rhaegar les enlacèrent et les serra fortement sur son torse, murmurant sans cesse leur nom, encore et encore. Les deux fillettes de 3 ans se cramponnaient désespérément comme si elles ne voulaient jamais le laissait partir, Rhaenys laissa ses larmes coulées librement, et on pouvait entendre ses sanglots alors qu'elle avait son visage enterré dans son épaule et ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Papa, tu es revenue ! Tu es revenue ! Tu nous as tellement manqué papa. Déclara Visenya qui avait également les larmes aux yeux.

\- Vous m'avez manqué aussi mes filles, énormément.

\- Promets-nous que tu ne partiras jamais aussi longtemps. S'il te plait papa, je ne pense pas que nous pourrons le supporter !

\- Je te le promets Visenya. Je vous le promets à toutes les deux, plus jamais. Annonça Rhaegar et il le pensait réellement. Ce serait la dernière fois qu'il serait séparé de ses filles aussi longtemps. Par les dieux, Rhaegar n'arrivait même pas à imaginé ce que ses filles seraient devenus s'il était restait mort, et il ne voulait absolument pas y penser.

Détournant son regard de la scène, Ned aperçu Elia s'accrocher au bras de Lyanna, elles étaient toutes les deux entrains de se restreindre elles-mêmes pour ne pas suivre l'exemple des Princesses et se jetés dans les bras de leur époux. Ned savait que chaque personne ici présente ressentait la même chose qu'eux. La scène se déroulant devant eux été émotionnelle. Mais alors que Ned voulait s'approchait de son frère et le prendre dans ses bras également, celui-ci sentit quelque chose lui tirait son vêtement et regarda ce que s'était.

\- Bonjour, oncle Ned. Annonça une fille que Ned ne pu reconnu comme étant sa nièce Daena, son frère Torrhen était à côté et lui donna un sourire. Leur physique était complètement différents, Daena avait les mêmes traits que sa mère Ashara, et Torrhen ceux des Stark.

\- Bonjour, Daena, Torrhen. S'exclama Ned en enlaçant sa nièce et son neveu.

Rhaegar pouvait à peine penser clairement ou respirer. Il était certain que son cœur s'était arrêté. Il enlaçait désespérément ses filles si forts qu'il était inquiet sur le fait de les blessées, mais leurs poignent était aussi forte que lui. Il refusait d'ouvrir ses yeux de peur qu'il fût entrain de rêver et que s'ils les ouvraient, celles-ci disparaîtraient.

\- Tu m'as manqué, papa. En entendant la voix de Rhaenys qui n'avait fait que pleurer depuis qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, Rhaegar ouvrit les yeux et renforça son emprise davantage. Ses yeux trouvèrent les autres personnes qu'il voulait voir sur le quai de Dragonstone, les deux plus belles femmes qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Son cœur s'emballa en les apercevant.

\- Tu m'as manquée également, ma douce Rhaenys. Vous m'avez toutes les quatre manqués. Ce fut tout ce qu'il fut pour Elia et Lyanna pour qu'elles viennent vers lui. Elia en courant, et Lyanna aidé d'Arthur. Rhaegar murmura à ses filles de bien se tenir à lui, car il allait relâcher son emprise pour enlaçait en même temps leurs mères. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire et dire d'autre, il voulait restait là avec les quatre femmes les plus importantes de sa vie à l'exception de sa mère pour le restant de sa vie.

Elia poussa un soupir de soulagement, grâce à sa sœur-épouse, celle-ci ainsi que ses filles avaient réchappées de justesse à une mort affreuse, elle devait absolument tout à Lyanna, mais au moment où celle-ci allait vagabonder dans ses pensées, elle comme Lyanna, Rhaegar et les autres entendirent les deux princesses qui poussèrent un soupir de surprise, et quand ils les regardèrent, ils virent qu'elles pointés le ciel. Curieux, chaque personne présente sur les quais regarda et hoqueta de surprise en voyant ce que Visenya et Rhaenys virent. Là-haut dans le ciel, se trouvait une étoile de sang, une magnifique comète rouge, qui déchirait le ciel.

\- Cela a commencé. Murmura Elia.

\- "Il sera né au milieu du sel et pourra apercevoir le feu et la fumée sous le ciel déchainait et la pluie d'une étoile sanglante." Annonça Rhaegar en se rappelant les mots de l'Ancienne Prophétie du Prince qui fut Promis.

\- Avez-vous fait un vœu à l'étoile, papa, maman, Lya ? Demanda Rhaenys. En entendant cela, Lyanna, Rhaegar et Elia fermèrent les yeux afin de souhaiter et prier désespérément pour qu'ils puissent tous être sain et sauf, que l'accouchement de Lyanna et de Rhaella se passe bien et que les enfants vivront tous heureux. Rhaegar, lui priait pour que sa seconde épouse et sa mère vivent la grossesse, et que Lyanna donne naissance à un fils.

\- Oui, ma chérie, je l'ai fait. Et vous deux ? Demanda curieusement Elia, alors que Lyanna et Rhaegar hochèrent la tête en souriant.

\- Bien sûr maman, répondirent les deux fillettes en lui souriant.

Ser Arthur approcha la famille silencieusement. "Les équipages ont reçu l'ordre de faire la même chose que les autres navires échoués, afin d'éviter que les navires soient détruits." Annonça-t-il avant qu'il regarde le ciel, ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise. Arthur savait lui aussi ce que les signes signifiaient. Il connaissait la prophétie. Cela a donc commencé…

\- En effet… termina Elia, ses yeux toujours fixés sur la comète. Alors que la famille et les personnes autours commençaient à se rendre à l'intérieur de la forteresse.

Lyanna commença à vouloir parler, quand elle sentit une douleur dans son bas ventre et elle saisit brutalement le bras de Rhaegar l'arrêtant net, lui et les autres, quand elle sentit du liquide coulé le long de ses cuisses, en plus de sentir une vague de douleur. Elle posa son regard sur sa robe, lorsqu'elle aperçue celle-ci être souillé de fluide… et de sang. Sa poche d'eau venait de se rompre, et celle-ci était également entrain d'avoir des contractions !

\- Rhaegar, ils arrivent. Annonça Lyanna tout en serrant les dents, lorsqu'elle fut frappé par une vague de douleur.

La Reine Rhaella, Elia et Ashara prirent immédiatement la situation en main et Elia fut prit d'inquiétude. Agissant rapidement, Rhaegar transporta Lyanna entre ses bras, préférant se dépêcher, en voyant la jeune femme souffrir le martyr, suivit par Ashara et Rhaella. Elia se tourna vers l'homme que Lord Varys avait envoyé avec elles. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, l'homme hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. La Princesse Elia implorée silencieusement l'homme de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que Lyanna la Reine et les bébés survivent à l'accouchement.

En voyant l'état où se trouvait leur sœur, Brandon et Ned commencèrent à paniqué, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Et si ce que disaient Lyanna et Varys étaient vrais, Lyanna pourrait très bientôt donner naissance à des jumeaux, dont le prochain deviendrait le futur Roi des Sept Couronnes.

\- Rhaegar, mon fils emmène ta femme dans la salle d'accouchement. Elle a déjà était préparée pour moi, et Mestre Walys s'y trouve déjà. Ordonna Rhaella, où elle montra le chemin où celui-ci devait emmener la jeune femme ainsi que la Reine. Après avoir déposé son épouse, Rhaegar regarda l'homme que Lord Varys avait dit par corbeau où il avait annoncé qu'il était capable d'aider efficacement pour les accouchements de Lyanna et de sa mère. J'espère pour votre propre bien, que vous êtes aussi bon que l'Araignée le revendique. Annonça-t-il.

L'homme avala sa salive lorsqu'il aperçu la lueur en feu dans les yeux du Prince. Il ferait absolument tout ce qu'il pourra pour assurer la sécurité des deux mères et des enfants. Pour lui, l'échec n'était pas une option.

Très vite, Lyanna fut installée dans la salle préparé à l'accouchement. Rhaella, Ashara ainsi que la Princesse Elia, Shaera et Maege Mormont refusée toutes les cinq de la quittée, et Rhaegar se tenait au chevet de Lyanna. Gerold et Oswell gardés les portes, alors qu'Arthur était entrain d'attendre avec ses deux neveux, les deux Princesses, ainsi que Brandon et Eddard.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer et détruire, l'intégralité des habitants de Dragonstone seraient morts et la forteresse en ruine, Lord Eddard Stark et son frère aîné Lord Brandon, passaient leur temps à regarder le mur en face d'eux. Ils grimacèrent en entendant leur sœur criait depuis déjà plusieurs heures, ses cris étaient particulièrement déchirant qui furent entendu dans tout l'édifice, malgré la violente tempête qui ragée à l'extérieur comme si les cieux eux-mêmes se déchainaient, on pouvait toujours apercevoir la Comète Rouge. Lyanna avait énormément de difficulté pour l'accouchement et tout le monde dans le château attendait avec impatience les nouvelles. Celle-ci y était depuis plus de vingt heures, et elle avait déjà donné naissance à deux enfants à en jugé par les pleurs à l'intérieur de la chambre. Torrhen et les filles étaient désormais entrain de dormir, depuis plusieurs heures.

Ethan Glover l'écuyer de Brandon, posa une main sur les épaules des deux hommes. Il semblait inconfortable.

\- Cela ne devrait plus être long maintenant mon Seigneur. Parla-t-il en hésitant.

\- Oh ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais été entraîné pour être une sage-femme ou à un Mestre Ethan. Pour savoir quand une femme est proche d'enfanter. Répondit Brandon heureux pour cette distraction. L'homme rougit, alors qu'Eddard, Brandon et les autres sourirent juste avant de grimacer en entendant un autre cri. Brandon se mit debout et commença à arpenter le couloir où ils étaient.

\- Toi et moi nous devrions être à l'intérieur avec elle, Ned pas à nous tenir là comme des idiots. Grogna-t-il de frustration. Son fils Torrhen et sa fille Daena était nés pendant qu'il était dans le coma, conçu pendant le Tournoi d'Harrenhal en 281. Il n'avait pas été là pour la naissance de sa femme, et le fait d'écouter la souffrance que sa sœur subissait pour donner naissance à une vie l'inquiétait. Est-ce qu'Ashara avait-elle aussi subie cela ? "Par les Anciens Dieux, je préfère encore me battre avec l'intégralité de la Kingsguard qu'être assis ici à écouter Lyanna souffrir et ne rien faire à part attendre."

Les trois membres de la Kingsguard laissèrent un léger rire s'échapper, traiter avec un Stark frustré était plus facile qu'être debout ou assis dans un silence absolu pour n'entendre que les cris de la Princesse.

\- Les femmes sont bornées en ce qui concerne ce genre de chose Lord Stark, annonça Lord Commandant Gerold, à moins que vous soyez un Mestre, vous avez plus de chance d'être jeté dehors sous ce déluge qu'être autorisé à rentré dans la chambre.

\- En particulier avec une femme Stark… si leurs enfants sont aussi bornés que la Princesse Lyanna l'est…. Mon dieu… plaisanta Ser Oswell.

\- Gerold, Oswell cela suffit, où je crains que si la Reine, le Prince ou les Princesses nous entendent, nous serons chargés de changé les couches du Prince et de la Princesse et ce pendant toute leur petite enfance. Termina Arthur, provoquant un rire chez l'ensemble des Nordiens et des frères, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Lyanna crier le nom de Brandon, Ned, Benjen et de Jon, le dernier nom provoqua la confusion chez tout le monde particulièrement lorsque la voix de celle-ci était rempli d'inquiétude, puis plus rien… jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent entendre les pleurs d'un nouveau né.

Bien que les trois enfants furent en très bonne santé, Lyanna était pâle comme si elle était sur le point de mourir à cause des saignements qu'elle avait soufferts. Elia tout comme Ashara, Rhaella et Shaera passèrent chaque seconde à prier les Anciens Dieux et les Nouveaux d'autoriser Mestre Walys et le guérisseur de Varys d'être capable de sauver la jeune mère de 17 ans. Elles ne pensaient pas être capables de survivre une perte aussi importante. Quant à Rhaegar, celui-ci avait la main complètement écrasé par sa seconde femme, depuis que celle-ci avait eu les yeux blancs, prouvant que celle-ci avait eu des visions pendant son accouchement.

Cependant à la fin, la participation du Mestre et du guérisseur envoyé par Varys aidèrent énormément.

L'homme était originaire de Volantis et s'appelait Aelix Vaeloris. Il était le fils d'une ancienne famille de Volantis et sa mère était partie vers Lys. Personne ne savait exactement ce qu'était ses talents, mais les trois femmes de la royauté étaient certaines qu'il devait avoir une forme d'entraînement à la magie.

Pour les femmes présentes, les dieux eux-mêmes avaient écoutés leurs prières. Lyanna était complètement exténuée dû à l'accouchement, et dormait profondément à l'aide du lait de pavot, mais elle vivrait. Le Mestre comme Aelix étaient restés à son chevet afin de garder un œil sur elle. Eventuellement, Rhaella complètement soulagée et fatiguée accompagné d'Elia, d'Ashara, de Maege et de Shaera dans le même état, émergèrent de la chambre tenant les bébés dans leur bras avec Rhaegar. Les Princesses Rhaenys et Visenya accompagnées de Daena et Torrhen et les membres de la Garde Royale, les Seigneurs de Dragonstone, Driftmark, Claw Isle, et les Nordiens étaient devant l'entrée à attendre. Lady Ashara, Lady Shaera, Lady Maege ainsi que la Princesse Elia et la Reine Rhaella semblaient extrêmement fatiguée, alors que les sages-femmes s'occupaient des bébés et tous ceux présents purent voir le feu brûlé dans les yeux améthyste du Prince qui les accompagnées.

\- Mes Seigneurs, Visenya, Rhaenys, c'est avec un immense plaisir que je vous annonce la naissance de mes enfants, les Princesses Valaenya Stormborn Targaryen (Typhon-née), Jaehaera Stormborn Targaryen ainsi que mon fils, le Prince Héritier Jaehaerys III Stormborn Targaryen, et Roi des Andals, des Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes. Seigneur des Sept Couronnes et Protecteur du Royaume. Annonça Rhaegar d'une voix rempli de fierté.

En entendant cela, toutes les personnes regardèrent ébahi et avec respect le Prince d'Argent, qui était désormais le Roi des Stepstones et de la Narrow Sea après que Daeron avait annoncé à la Reine qu'il aimerait que Rhaegar devienne son héritier, et ce faisant permettrait à la famille de se cacher aux Stepstones. Grâce à la naissance de Jaehaerys, ils avaient finalement un Roi légitime et un dernier espoir permettant d'apporter la paix sur les Sept Couronnes, et pour la Maison Targaryen.

\- Ma Reine, mon Prince, ma Princesse ? Comment vont la Princesse Lyanna, nos nièces et notre neveu ? Demanda Eddard avec un regard inquiet pour sa sœur, mais également d'anticipation.

\- L'accouchement a était extrêmement difficile. Celle-ci n'a pas arrêté d'avoir eu des visions, depuis le début de celui-ci. Elle n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir si Aelix Vaeloris et Mestre Walys n'avaient pas été là. Ils ont réussi à arrêter le saignement, lui sauvant ainsi la vie. Maintenant, elle a simplement besoin de beaucoup de repos, pour récupérer. Répondit Rhaella.

\- Je pense que nous en avons tous besoin. Répondit Arthur.

\- Des visions ? Questionna Brandon surpris.

\- Depuis que celle-ci est enceinte, la Princesse a été sujette à de multiples visions, montrant le futur, et chacune s'est révélée exacte. C'est grâce à l'une d'elle que nous avons su ce que Tywin Lannister comptait faire, et que nous avons pu l'en empêcher. Expliqua Arthur à Brandon dont les yeux grandirent en entendant cela.

\- Nous devrions nous reposer, et laissez Lyanna se reposer ainsi que ses enfants, les sages-femmes vont s'occuper des enfants, nous les verrons demain.

Le Lord Commandant de la Kingsguard, Ser Gerold observait fièrement la Reine Rhaella. Lorsque la nouvelle de la mort du Roi avait été annoncée à la Reine, Rhaella semblé resplendir de joie, autrefois la jeune princesse féroce qui avait été l'étincelle de vie à la court du Roi Aegon V et plus tard son père le Roi Jaehaerys II, était de retour parmi eux. Son tourmenteur était finalement mort. Après toutes ces années, près de vingt cinq ans, Rhaella Targaryen était finalement libre de son tyran de frère et mari Aerys. Maintenant, ils pourraient également dirent la vérité concernant Aegon aux restes de la Maisonnée, ainsi qu'au peuple de Westeros. Et la voir ainsi resplendir de joie de par la naissance de trois nouveaux membres de sa famille réchauffé le cœur du Commandant.

Ser Willem Darry avait demandé s'ils devaient maintenant proclamé le Prince Viserys le nouveau roi, lorsque la nouvelle de la mort d'Aerys les avait atteints. Il fut surpris de la réponse de la Reine qui leur annonça qu'ils devaient attendre de voir si la Princesse Lyanna qui était en chemin allait donner naissance à un fils. L'homme avait été choqué et avait demandé une explication, après tout avec le décès tragique du Prince Rhaegar, le Prince Viserys était l'unique survivant et donc l'héritier légitime du Trône de Fer. Cependant lors de l'arrivé du Prince Rhaegar que tous cru mort, l'île toute entière fut surpris, mais Rhaegar leur avait annoncé qu'il était hors de question qu'il devienne Roi, préférant donner ce titre à son héritier. Comme Lyanna, celui-ci était convaincu qu'ils auraient un fils. Les membres de la Garde Royal et de la Famille Royale fut heureux d'être finalement capable d'expliquer la vérité.

C'est ainsi que le Maître d'armes du Donjon Rouge, et l'un des hommes les plus loyaux de la Maison Targaryen, appris la vrai histoire entourant la naissance du "Prince Aegon "Targaryen". Comment après les naissances des Princesses Visenya et Rhaenys, il fut révélé à la Reine, au Prince Rhaegar, à Lord Varys et aux membres de la Kingsguard qui était davantage loyaux envers la Reine et le Prince Rhaegar plutôt qu'envers le Roi Aerys que la Princesse Elia ne serait plus jamais capable de concevoir. Du moins sans que celle-ci n'y perdent la vie. Ils savaient tous que si cette nouvelle avait atteint les oreilles du Roi Aerys, la Princesse Elia n'aurait pas vécu plus d'un mois, avant qu'un "accident" de quelque nature ne lui arrive résultant à une tragédie. Ce fut donc cela qui fut la racine de la conspiration qui résultera à ce que Rhaegar organise le Tournoi d'Harrenhal et qu'il découvre celle qui deviendra sa seconde épouse, après tout le Dragon se devait d'avoir trois têtes comme disait Aerys. Lord Lucerys Velaryon avait alors proposé l'un des bâtards jumeaux de son fils Monford au couple Princier.

Pendant ce temps, la Princesse Elia, Ser Arthur Dayne, Lord Commandant Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Barristan Selmy, le Prince Llewyn Martell, la Reine Rhaella, le Prince Rhaegar, ainsi qu'Ashara Dayne et Lord Varys, avaient feint la grossesse devant Westeros tout entier. Etant donné qu'il était connu qu'Elia n'étaient pas capable de tolérer le Grand Mestre Pycelle, Aerys n'avait jamais appris la vérité. C'est ainsi qu'Elia partit à Dragonstone quelques mois avant le Tournoi d'Harrenhal avec Rhaegar dans le but d'aller "accoucher" et de ramener le bâtard Velaryon à la capitale pour le présenté au Roi. Aerys n'a jamais suspecté quoi que ce soit. Elia et Rhaegar avait seulement planifié de révéler la vérité dès que la Princesse Lyanna aurait donnée naissance à un fils.

* * *

Les heures suivantes voyait une agitation particulière s'établir à Dragonstone. À l'aide des soins des mains d'Aelix Vaeloris et du Mestre Walys, Lyanna se rétablie entièrement. Tout le monde fut soulagé d'entendre cela, Eddard, Brandon, Elia et Rhaegar particulièrement était heureux de la survie de sa femme. Ils tremblèrent tous à l'idée de penser ce qu'il adviendrait des jeunes enfants s'ils avaient perdu leur mère. Lyanna était une femme exceptionnellement déterminée et forte tout comme la mère du Roi.

Des heures après l'accouchement et que Lyanna s'était rétablie, Ned et Brandon furent conduits dans ses appartements, dès qu'ils la virent assises dans son lit, avec ses deux filles et son fils sur les couvertures et qu'elle s'amusait tendrement avec eux, et les regardaient avec amour, Ned comme Brandon se regardèrent avant d'émettre un petit rire amusé attirant l'attention de leur sœur. Ils savaient tout les deux que tout les conflits et difficultés qu'ils avaient traversé, endurés et qui les avaient emmenés jusqu'ici valait le coup de voir cela.

Ils avaient toujours espoir, et l'espoir était le plus important et le plus précieux.

\- Brandon, Ned ! S'exclama Lyanna d'excitement en voyant deux de ses trois frères.

Pendant un bref instant, le temps s'arrêta, et Ned se sentait qu'il n'était qu'un jeune garçon de dix ans de retour du Val, en voyant le sourire éclairé de sa petite sœur et son visage heureux l'accueillir. Ses yeux gris-argent aussi lumineux qu'une pleine lune pendant une nuit du Nord dénoué de nuage.

Assisse sur son lit, et s'amusant avec ses trois enfants, Lyanna était la définition de la beauté. Elle était une vision de contraste avec ses cheveux noirs, sa peau aussi pale que la neige, et une lueur radiante autour d'elle. D'une certaine manière, sa petite sœur est devenu une jeune femme à coupé le souffle. Ses formes s'étaient bien développé au fil des années, bien que son visage porte toujours le visage traditionnel des Stark, celui-ci n'était plus aussi long et étroit qu'auparavant. Ses pommettes hautes et pointues accentuées sa beauté. Ses sourcils sombres en accent circonflexe étaient fins, et ses lèvres aussi rouge que le sang. À ce moment, elles avaient le même sourire chaleureux qui l'accueillait à chaque fois qu'il retournait à Winterfell après une période étendue, un sourire qui n'avait jamais échoué à réchauffé son âme et lui faisait sentir qu'il était capable de prendre le monde lui-même.

Ned comme Brandon s'avancèrent vers le lit où Lyanna se reposait.

\- Lya. Murmura Ned alors qu'il se baissait pour l'enlaçait pour la première fois depuis ce qu'il pensait être des années.

Il sourit dans ses cheveux bouclés. Il était heureux de voir que sa sœur était vivante et en sécurité.

Lyanna était entrain de le serrer avec ses deux bras de toutes ses forces, et Ned remarqua des larmes qui commençaient à s'échapper de ses yeux.

\- Ned, je suis désolée pour père et pour le fait que tu n'as pas pu te marié avec Shaera. Si chacun d'entre nous auraient penser… auraient su… commença-t-elle tristement.

En entendant cela, Ned grimaça et soupira, il était hors de question qu'il l'autorise à ressentir la moindre culpabilité, particulièrement maintenant après tout ce qu'il a appris et qu'il lui restait d'apprendre, notamment la raison pour laquelle Brandon était à King's Landing alors qu'il savait que leur sœur était mariée.

\- Ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute, Lyanna. Tu n'y es absolument pas coupable de quoi que ce soit. Je n'aurais jamais dû suggérer une union entre toi et Robert Baratheon. Annonça Ned, à peine capable de prononcer le nom de l'homme plus longtemps sans le moindre dégoût qu'il ressentait désormais pour son ancien ami. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aimer la personne que tu aimes, Lya. De plus, Rhaegar m'a dit ce qui s'était passé. Tu as fait la bonne chose en demandant l'approbation de père à la place de t'enfuir simplement, comme on le pensait. Ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute si quelqu'un a menti à Brandon sur ta disparition ayant causé cela. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher et à te faire pardonné, Lya. Dit-il fermement mais gentiment.

Bien sûr que cela n'était en aucun cas sa faute, Lyanna avait été âgée que de 15 ans lorsqu'elle était à Harrenhal.

\- Il me manque tellement. Confis Lyanna silencieusement, alors que Brandon s'approcha et enlaça sa sœur également.

\- Tout comme nous, petite louve, tout comme nous. Mais nous sommes une meute, et… commença Brandon.

\- Lorsque le vent froid souffle et que le loup solitaire meurt… continua Ned avant qu'elle finisse leurs mots pour eux.

\- La meute survie. Termina-t-elle fermement.

\- La meute survie. Répéta Ned et Brandon en même temps.

\- En parlant de meute, pourquoi ne nous présentes-tu pas à nos nouveaux membres ? Demanda Ned, alors qu'il détourna son regard du visage de sa sœur pour regarder les trois magnifiques bébés dans les couvertures à côté d'elle.

Immédiatement, Lyanna donna à ses deux frères un sourire brillant réchauffant leur cœur en voyant l'amour qu'ils pouvaient clairement voir qu'elle avait pour ses trois enfants né le même jour.

\- Brandon, Ned, laissez-moi vous introduire, votre premier neveu et première nièces que je vous donne, les Princesses Valaenya Stormborn Targaryen et Jaehaera Stormborn Targaryen et celui qu'Elia, Rhaegar et Rhaella et moi avons choisi pour être Roi, Jaehaerys III Stormborn Targaryen, le Prince de Dragonstone. Introduit Lyanna, sa fierté maternel prenant le dessus à travers chacun de ses mots et gestes en montrant qui était qui. Jaehaerys, Valaenya et Jaehaera sont un peu trop difficile à prononcer particulièrement pour un enfant, du coup, j'ai demandé à Rhaegar et la Reine, d'appeler ses trois petits louveteaux Jon, Lyarra et Lynara. J'expliquerais les raisons lorsque tout le monde sera là. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, avant de se pencher vers ses enfants.

"Jon, Lyarra, Lynara, voici deux de vos trois oncles. Brandon et Ned, ils viennent de Winterfell dans le Royaume du Nord, c'est là où maman est née aussi, tout comme oncle Benjen. Dit-elle à ses enfants. Bien sûr, il était clair qu'aucun d'entre eux ne comprendrait ce qu'ils disaient.

Ned et Brandon observèrent chacun des enfants, et leurs sourirent chacun leur tour. Ils devaient être tout les trois les bébés les plus beaux qu'ils avaient posé les yeux, et ils ne pensaient pas que c'était simplement parce qu'ils étaient leur neveu et nièces. Ils étaient tout les deux simplement honnête. Jon ou Jaehaerys avait des cheveux noirs frisés à l'exception d'une mèche à l'avant qui était or-argenté que les Targaryen possède, et ses yeux étaient noirs, mais on pouvait voir des reflets violets selon la lumière. Ses yeux étaient vraiment magnifiques. Il y avait également une petite tâche gris-argent des yeux de sa mère qui ressemblait à des étoiles miniatures qui résidait à l'intérieur. C'était un effet magnétisant. La manière dont les yeux du garçon les regardaient tout les trois était complètement différent de n'importe qu'elle nouveau-né de cette âge, qu'ils avaient entendu parler ou vu. Ned, Brandon et Lyanna pouvaient presque jurer que le garçon les observait avec une intelligence non commune derrière ses orbes. Le petit Jon avait un regard inquisiteur en les regardant, et lorsque celui-ci semblait finir ses observations de Ned et Brandon, le petit Roi, procéda à leur donner un grand sourire et à émettre un son qui fit fondre directement leur cœur. Au niveau visage, on pouvait percevoir que celui-ci était une fusion parfaite de Rhaegar et de Lyanna.

Lorsqu'ils regardèrent Valaenya, ils purent voir, que celle-ci, était le portrait craché de Lyanna, elle avait la même structure osseuse que lorsqu'ils la virent lorsqu'elle était née, elle avait les mêmes cheveux qu'elle, cependant ses yeux étaient complètement violets.

Jaehaera en revanche avait le physique typique des Valyriens. Ses cheveux étaient blond-argent et elle avait les yeux violets.

Ned et Brandon jurèrent mentalement de faire tout ce qui dans leur pouvoir de protégé leur neveu et leurs nièces, et s'assurait qu'ils seraient un jour capable de prendre la place qui leur revenait de droit.

\- Coucou, Jon, Lyarra, Lynara. Je suis ton oncle Ned, et voici votre oncle Brandon. J'ai des petites filles un peu plus âgée que vous trois, et Brandon à un fils et une fille du même âge qu'eux. J'espère que vous allez devenir ami avec eux. Annonça Ned, avant que lui et Brandon cligne des yeux pendant un moment, ils pouvaient presque jurés que leur neveu comprenait ce qu'il avait dit, et que celui-ci avait hocher la tête.

 _Non une chose comme cela est impossible… je dois juste voir des choses._

Ned cligna des yeux de nouveau et mis de côté cette pensée complètement absurde et folle.

\- Ton fils et tes filles sont magnifiques Lya.

\- Des vrais loups, en particulière la Louve Blanche.

\- Merci Brandon, Ned. Félicitations pour vos enfants à vous aussi, je suis très heureuse pour vous deux. Nous allons avoir une nouvelle meute plus forte qu'avant maintenant.

\- Merci, Lya. Annonça Ned avant d'entendre Ser Arthur leur annoncer que le conseil où tout le monde avait été convié afin de discuter de ce qu'il fallait faire, allait commencer.


	2. The Rains of Dragonstone

_"Quand saignera l'étoile rouge, et que les ténèbres se regrouperont, Azor Ahai renaîtra parmi le sel et la fumée pour réveiller les dragons de pierre" Mélisandre_

* * *

 **La Trinité des Dragons**

 **A Song of Ice and Fire**

 **Game of Thrones**

 **Chapitre II : Les Pluies de Peyredragon**

* * *

 **King's Landing**

* * *

 **POV Tywin Lannister :**

\- Votre fille est arrivée Lord Tywin. Annonça un écuyer en s'inclinant face au vieil Lion, alors que celui-ci leva la tête derrière son bureau.

\- Faites-là entré. Répondit-il avant que l'homme s'incline de nouveau et disparaisse.

Tywin Lannister s'asseya de nouveau au fond de sa chaise et soupira de satisfaction. Cela avait pris énormément de temps et d'effort pour persuader Robert Baratheon, mais à la fin cela avait été un succès. Un Roi se devait d'avoir une Reine après tout, et Lyanna Stark était absente et sûrement morte ou dans le Nord à l'heure qu'il était avec son frère. Il y avait une sorte d'ironie complètement froide à cela pensa Tywin. La cause de la guerre s'était éliminée elle-même, par la dispute entre Robert Baratheon et Eddard Stark pour les héritiers Targaryen morts et la Princesse Elia. Pas que cela l'intéressait, la mort d'Elia Martell et des enfants ne signifiait absolument rien pour lui, mais cela permettait de gagner la cause du nouveau régime. Il ne serait peut-être pas la Main du Roi, mais cela n'importait guère si son petit-fils serait un jour le Roi des Sept Couronnes.

La porte s'ouvrit et sa fille, Cersei Lannister entra. Il sourit de satisfaction en la voyant, il avait autrefois espéré que Rhaegar Targaryen prenne un intérêt en elle, mais désormais ce fut pour le mieux que celui-ci ne l'est pas fait, il n'était pas un homme croyant à l'existence de dieu, mais là, à cet instant, il les remerciait pour cela. Il pensait à ce qu'il avait dit à Robert Baratheon avant que celui-ci ne parte pour Storm's End afin de mettre un terme au siège des Tyrell. Il avait envoyé une force navale composé de 500 navires les plus rapides, les plus lourds et les plus puissants que Westerlands possédait contenant 5 000 troupes des Lannister les mieux équipés. Cela n'était qu'une question de jours avant que la Reine Rhaella ne se fasse capturée avec le Prince Viserys puis exécuté par ses hommes. Sa fille se tenait là patiemment devant lui, se tenant avec élégance. Oui, sa fille chérie avait tout pour être la Reine parfaite, et son sourire satisfait s'agrandit.

\- J'ai convaincu Robert Baratheon à ce que tu deviennes son épouse, tu va devenir la Reine des Sept Couronnes. Annonça-t-il fièrement après un moment, alors que les yeux émeraude de sa fille s'agrandirent pendant une fraction de seconde.

\- Vraiment ? Répondit Cersei, provoquant un hochement de tête de Tywin afin de confirmé de nouveau, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

C'était à son tour d'hocher, son esprit essayant de comprendre et de digérer ce que son père lui venait tout juste d'annoncer. Elle allait devenir La Reine, elle allait devenir la femme de Robert Baratheon, l'homme qui a commencé une rébellion pour réclamé la femme qu'il aimait. La femme était désormais disparu ou morte, alors qu'elle, Cersei Lannister était là vivante, et bien plus belle que la fille Stark. Sa beauté légendaire le ferait mangé dans sa main, elle en était absolument sûre et certaines. Il tomberait amoureux d'elle et oublierait la pute Stark ennuyante. Comment ne pouvait-il pas ? Elle allait devenir sa femme, la mère de ses enfants. La simple pensée la rendit toute excitée, et elle fit de son mieux pour dissimulée cela. Enfin son souhait le plus cher avait été exaucée, ce qu'elle était née à être, sa destinée promise, lui avait sauter devant elle à bras ouvert.

\- Quand vais-je me mariée ? Demanda-t-elle poliment à son père.

\- Tu va te mariée dès que le Roi sera de retour de Storm's End, et qu'il aura fini de faire ce qui doit être fait l'informa-t-elle provoquant un froncement de sourcil.

\- Pourquoi est-il parti à Storm's End ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Afin de mettre un terme au siège, mais également ordonné à son frère de s'occuper des derniers Targaryen, malgré le fait que cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Répondit-il, provoquant un haussement de sourcils chez elle, comprenant la signification cachait.

* * *

 **Dragonstone**

* * *

 **POV Eddard Stark :**

Ils étaient tous assis autour de la célèbre table de Dragonstone, là où Aegon le Conquérant avait préparé sa conquête de Westeros avec ses sœurs-épouses Visenya et Rhaenys. Une carte détaillé du continent se trouvait sur celle-ci.

\- Ma Reine, mes Princesses, mon Prince. Commença Ser Gerold, provoquant un hochement de tête de la part de ceux-ci pour qu'il continue.

"Comme vous le savez, la situation est plus ou moins chaotique. Les nouvelles provenant du continent disent que l'Usurpateur et les Lannister résident maintenant dans le Donjon Rouge. Avec la prise de King's Landing, les armées de Lord Mace Tyrell et de Lord Randyll Tarly ont décidé d'arrêter d'assiéger Storm's End, mais également de ployer le genou. Nous savons cependant que les différents Seigneurs des Stormlands dans les alentours de Summerhall nous sont loyaux. Dorne est toujours officiellement loyal, cependant, Lady Olenna Redwyne la Reine des Épines n'a pas répondu à vos lettres ma Reine. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle tient les clés du Royaume à proprement parler. Les Tyrell et leurs bannerets restent la force la plus grande qui est loyal aux Targaryen et si les Tyrell choisissent de s'allier aux Lannister et à l'Usurpateur… Dorne ne pourra pas espérer se battre et vaincre contre leurs armées combinés. Et nous non plus. Les armées du Val d'Arryn resteront neutres tant qu'il n'y aura pas un vainqueur, mais quelque chose me dit que Lord Jon Arryn mettra fin au siège de Storm's End. Bien que nous ayons la Flotte Royale, il y a très peu de chose que nous pouvons faire, tant que la tempête continue. D'après les rapports de Lord Varys et le message de Lord Stark, Tywin Lannister avait ordonné à l'un de ses bannerets d'assembler presque l'intégralité de la flotte de Lannisport en préparation à une invasion de Dragonstone et les îles loyalistes du détroit pendant qu'ils attaquaient King's Landing. Nous savons désormais, que sa flotte comprend près de 500 navires de guerre et est constituée, de près de 5 000 hommes, selon les rapports, et à la vitesse qu'ils avancent, ils seront là dans cinq à six jours, alors que les forces navales de Stannis Baratheon dans deux semaines. Apparemment l'Usurpateur est d'accord, et est déterminé à tuer votre famille, ma Reine. Nous devons faire les préparations nécessaires pour une fuite de toute urgence." Reporta Ser Gerold, alors que la Reine Rhaella soupira d'un air triste et douloureux.

\- Rhaelle, Steffon et Cassana doivent se retourner dans leur tombe, à l'heure qu'il est. Lord Steffon Baratheon, était mon cousin favori lorsque j'étais qu'une simple fillette. Il était davantage mon frère qu'Aerys ne l'a jamais était. Je l'aimais lui et sa mère, ma tante Rhaelle profondément. Quand Steffon et Cassana sont morts sur ce navire à quelques kilomètres de Storm's End, leurs enfants Robert et Stannis n'étaient que des garçons de 16 et 14 ans et Renly n'était qu'un simple bébé, ont était témoin du naufrage. Robert fut envoyé dans le Vale étant donné qu'il été déjà le pupille de Jon Arryn, mais Stannis et Renly devait toujours être encadré. Au début, ma tante Rhaelle à pris soin d'eux, mais elle est morte d'une maladie un an après. Annonça Rhaella, alors que Brandon, Ned et Lyanna écoutaient tout comme le reste des personnes dans un silence complet.

Ils n'avaient pas étaient au courant de cela.

\- Robert n'a jamais vraiment considéré ma famille ses cousins, du moins pas vraiment. Oh, il a certainement bénéficié de sa relation en étant le neveu et le cousin du Roi, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose… de dérangeant chez lui. Il y avait une profonde colère. Continua immergé dans ses souvenirs.

\- C'était Aerys qui a envoyé Steffon à Essos avec pour mission de trouver une épouse d'origine Valyrienne pour Rhaegar. Je crois que… non, je sais que Robert blâme ma Maison toute entière pour la mort de ses parents. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas entièrement tort concernant cela, mais ce n'est pas comme si Aerys les avaient forcés. Il était toujours… relativement… sain à cette époque, et Steffon était son cousin et son seigneur le plus loyal. Il lui faisait confiance plus que n'importe qui d'autre. C'était également mon cas. Steffon était volontaire pour y aller, je sais qu'une partie de lui se blâmer que le voyage était nécessaire étant donné qu'il avait espéré que Cassana donne naissance à une fille. Indépendamment de tout cela, après leur mort et celle de tante Rhaelle, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour m'occuper des plus jeunes enfants de Steffon. Je l'ai ai amené tout les deux à la court, et j'ai fini d'élevé Stannis moi-même. Lorsque la santé mentale d'Aerys commencé à devenir pire, Stannis était assez âgé, du coup je l'ai renvoyé avec son frère à Storm's End. Je ne voulais absolument pas que quelque chose leur arrive à proximité d'Aerys. Lorsque la rébellion à commencé, je sais que Stannis était déchiré entre aidé son frère et rester dans la demeure de sa famille. Il aurait pu marcher contre nous, mais je crois qu'il a choisi de ne pas le faire, préférant simplement tenir Storm's End comme son frère avait demandé. Lorsque les Tyrell ont commencés à assiégés Storm's End, j'ai envoyé ce contrebandier, Davos de Flea Bottom traverser le blocus des Redwyne afin d'apporter des provisions aux défenseurs Baratheon, je ne voulais pas qu'ils meurent de faim, et maintenant ils sont déterminés à nous exterminés. Soupira-t-elle de tristesse.

\- J'oublie parfois que Robert Baratheon est notre cousin et le petit fils de ma sœur. Sincèrement, cela rend ses actions complètement répréhensibles à mes yeux. Intervint Daeron.

La Reine laissa un reniflement peu habituel sortir à l'annonce de son oncle.

\- Il préférait plutôt abandonner ses prostitués et son vin avant d'annoncer qu'il a des relations familiales avec nous, et c'est la seule et unique raison pour laquelle il a une chance d'usurper le Trône de Fer. Déclara Rhaella, provoquant le rire de sa mère.

\- Sa boisson peut-être, je doute que rien ne peut le séparer de ses prostitués par contre. Déclara Lyanna avec dérision et provoquant le rire de la Reine.

\- Tu as probablement raison, ma fille. Il les aime ardemment, il n'a même pas 20 ans et il a déjà plus d'enfant naturel que j'ai de doigts pour les comptés. Plaisanta la Reine.

\- Il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir, commença Ned, pourquoi avoir choisi mon neveu pour devenir Roi des Sept Couronnes, alors que le Prince Rhaegar est son père, Roi Daeron ?

\- La réponse à cette question est simple, Lord Stark intervint celui que tout le monde savait être le Prince Daeron Targaryen, l'oncle de la Reine.

Le Prince Daeron était le quatrième enfant du Roi Aegon V Targaryen et de la Reine Betha Blackwood. Celui-ci avait survécu lors d'une bataille en l'an 251 où il avait mené une armée contre une bande de rebelles menée par trois individus surnommés le Rat, le Faucon et le Verrat qui avait agressé la Princesse Aelora Targaryen lors d'un bal masqué. Son compagnon et écuyer Ser Jeremy Norridge y laissa sa vie alors que Daeron avait réussi à se remettre de ses blessures. Celui-ci était également présent lors de la tragédie de Summerhall en 259 où l'incendie causa la mort de plusieurs personnes dont ses parents, de son frère aîné Duncan et du Lord Commandant de la Kingsguard, Ser Duncan le Grand. Il réussit à sauver les sept œufs de Dragons se trouvant dans le château, mais également son frère Jaehaerys, sa sœur Shaera et sa nièce la Princesse Rhaella, qui accoucha dans les jardins, donnant naissance à son neveu le Prince Rhaegar Targaryen.

Quelques mois après, à la fin de la Guerre des Rois à Neufs Sous s'étend déroulait sur les Degrés de Pierre, Jaehaerys II sachant qu'Aerys n'avait jamais aimé Daeron, et que le sentiment était mutuel lui avait demandé en secret de devenir le Roi des Stepstones et de la Narrow Sea, et de chercher à faire des alliances avec les Cités Libres, afin d'établir une branche secondaire des Targaryen. Devenu Roi, Daeron se maria avec une cousine de Maelys Blackfyre, Aelora Goldfyre qui était à la tête de la Maison Goldfyre, la branche secondaire de la Maison Targaryen formé à partir des Maisons Blackfyre d'Essos, Rogare de Lys et de Seastar de Volantis. Sa femme lui donna ainsi trois enfants, un fils du nom d'Aerion et deux filles, l'une du nom de Shaera et l'autre d'Elaena. Daeron resta sur les Degrés-de-pierre et sa forteresse depuis le règne de Jaehaerys. Les Stepstones étant des territoires disputés, entre le Trône de Fer et plusieurs Cités-Libres comme Tyrosh, Lys et Myr, possède une flotte qui lui est propre, ainsi que plusieurs accords de commerce avec les Cités Libres. Rendant ce territoire indépendant, bien qu'il correspondait avec la Reine Rhaella.

\- J'ai demandé à ma nièce Rhaella et à mon petit neveu Rhaegar de faire de votre neveu Jaehaerys III le Roi des Sept Couronnes, car je veux que Rhaegar devienne mon héritier. Mon fils Aerion est très heureux d'être un simple chevalier et forgeron, et n'a aucune envie de me succéder, ma fille, Shaera qui devait vous épouser exerce une occupation qu'elle est la seule avec sa sœur jumelle Elaena a pouvoir faire. Pendant que vous étiez avec votre sœur, Rhaella, Rhaegar, ma fille et moi avons commencé à planifier ce qui devait être fait pour mettre tout le monde en sécurité. Expliqua-t-il calmement, avant que Rhaella ne prenne la parole.

\- Aerys ne s'est jamais préoccupé avec nos possessions à Essos, mais mon père et mon grand-père, m'ont laissé très compétente à ce sujet. J'ai toujours maintenu aussi longtemps que possible les différentes propriétés sans la connaissance d'Aerys. Je n'étais pas aussi aveugle sur les conséquences possible que la folie d'Aerys pouvait engendrer que certains aimeraient penser, et plus il sombrait dans sa folie, plus je développé nos propriétés d'Essos. Bien avant le temps de la Danse, il y a toujours eu ce que nous appelons un gardien qui maintenait notre pouvoir économique étranger et propriétés, mais également nos bonnes relations avec plusieurs familles nobles des Cités Libres. Ce n'était jamais le monarque actuel, et de nombreuse fois, les Rois régnant ignoraient complètement l'existence de nos atouts. Commença à expliquer la Reine.

"Il y a une chose à savoir, la Maison Targaryen possède de nombreuses résidence dans Essos, et nous en avons sous de nombreux noms variés bien sûr, de nombreuses parcelles de terres sont à nous. Nous avons des manoirs et palais à Braavos, Pentos, Lys, Volantis, les Stepstones, mais également une région entière entre Pentos et Norvos que personne à l'exception de nous, n'est au courant de son existence, plusieurs de nos possessions sont même aussi distants que Qohor. Nous ne manquerons pas de demeure, ni de lieu pour commencer à nous agrandir militairement. La Maison Targaryen a aussi maintenu deux comptes avec la Banque de Fer. L'un était au nom des Sept Couronnes, et je sais que Tywin et Robert sont au courant de la quantité d'or présent sur ce compte. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas est le fait que l'or dans ce compte a toujours été une couverture… un écran de fumée si vous voulez. Chaque année, plusieurs pourcentage du revenue total de la Couronne était envoyé à la Banque de Fer. Seul 10 pourcents de l'or était placé dans les coffres qu'ils sont au courant. La vaste majorité des fonds étaient placés dans un coffre qui était uniquement au nom de la Maison Targaryen, et à ce moment, mon nom en particulier. Mes ancêtres savaient que tout était possible, particulièrement après la perte de nos dragons. Le compte fut installé comme un moyen pour nous aidés à reprendre nos demeures de Westeros si quelque chose comme la rébellion actuel devait se passer." Informa Rhaella au groupe de Nordique, les choquants.

Le choc ne finit cependant pas là, provoquant un rire chez Rhaegar.

\- Mère est beaucoup plus perspicace et astucieuse que la plupart des gens pense. Annonça fièrement le Prince.

Il était facile de dire à quel point la Reine signifiait pour son premier né. Rhaegar commençait à servir tout le monde d'un verre de vin, et à apporter de l'eau à sa mère, avant de continuer à expliquer.

\- Robert et Tywin seront extrêmement déçu lorsqu'ils découvriront et sécuriseront la trésorerie. On penserait que cela ne signifie pas grand-chose et n'a que peu d'importance pour le Lord de Casterly Rock, mais ce que pratiquement tout le monde ignore est le fait qu'une large portion des mines de Casterly Rock à commencé à s'épuiser après tout ses siècles de minage continuelle. Oh, ils ne sont pas à sec bien sûr, mais les Lannister n'ont pas la quantité d'or que tout le monde croient qu'ils possèdent. Le pire pour eux, est le fait qu'ils ont un penchant pour l'excès et une vie extravagante, ce qui signifie qu'ils ne pourront pas continuellement compter sur leur or, et à la place d'investir de ce qui est extrait des mines dans des commerces, ou autres activités comme nous avons fait, ou Lady Shaera ici présente, se trouve être la gardienne qui maintient notre pouvoir économique étranger et propriétés, mais également nos bonnes relations avec plusieurs familles nobles des Cités Libres, comme mère l'a dit tout à l'heure, les Lannister préfère le dépenser sans inquiétude sur le fait que les mines finiront un jour par être à sec. Lady Shaera et sa sœur Lady Elaena ont des contacts dans leur famille avec les survivants de la Maison Reyne et Tarbeck, et Shaera nous a dit, que c'était la vrai raison pour laquelle Tywin Lannister a détruit leurs Maisons, car cela permettait à sa famille de rentrer en possession des mines de Castamere et de Tarbeck Hall, qui est à présent leur principale source de revenue. Encore une fois, le nombre de personne dans Westeros qui est conscient de cela est insignifiant et il s'agit d'un secret jalousement gardé par les Lannister, en particulier Tywin qui garde cela proche de sa poitrine. Les informa Rhaegar avec un sourire presque de prédateur les choquants davantage.

\- Joanna Lannister était l'une de mes dames de compagnies et mon amie la plus chère, avec la mère des Princes Oberyn, Doran, et d'Elia. Et nous partagions tout avec l'autre. Tywin n'a aucune idée à tel point je suis consciente des affaires internes de sa famille, certaines dont même Lord Varys n'a jamais était capable de découvrir la vérité. Par exemple je sais que sa mort lors de l'accouchement et la déformation de son fils Tyrion n'est pas dû à une complication de grossesse, non Joanna a été victime d'un empoisonnement, et celle-ci à luttée jusqu'au bout pour donner naissance à son fils. Malheureusement celui-ci a été déformé suite au poison. Le pire dans tout cela, est que la personne qui a provoqué la mort de mon amie, n'est nul autre que sa fille, Cersei Lannister qui n'était âgée que de 7 ans, car Joanna avait découvert quelque chose concernant ses enfants. Annonça la Reine au plus grand choc des Nordiens, et des autres.

\- Un matricide ! Blanchit Ned et les autres y compris les Kingsguard. Incapable de concevoir cela, "Qu'à découvert Lady Joanna pour que sa propre fille ne l'empoisonne ?"

\- Inceste, Lord Stark, annonça Rhaella, choquant davantage les personnes présentes. Cersei Lannister avait des relations sexuelles avec son propre frère jumeau Jaime, et Joanna l'à découvert et à voulu y mettre un terme définitivement en les séparant. Sa fille l'a donc empoisonnée afin de reprendre ces activités. Mais un jour ou l'autre la vérité sortira, et cette jeune fille s'en mordra les doigts. Je sais également que Joanna a perdu sa virginité avec mon frère, et que celle-ci à mis au monde une fille lorsqu'elle était ma dame de compagnie avec mon frère, heureusement que Tywin Lannister ne l'a jamais découvert, Joanna était effrayée et m'a demandé de l'aidée, du coup pour éviter que sa fille Rhaena qui avait un physique Valyrien se fasse tuer par Tywin, j'ai demandée de l'aide aux parents de Shaera. Je crois bien qu'aujourd'hui celle-ci est mariée d'ailleurs non ? Demanda Rhaella à Shaera et Daeron.

\- Oui, elle est mariée à mon frère aîné qui s'occupe de l'une des propriétés à Braavos, et ils ont deux enfants. Répondit Shaera avec un sourire.

\- Je crois bien que l'une des raisons pour laquelle Tywin à forcé la marche pour atteindre la capitale avant quiconque était pour s'emparer de tout les Dragon d'or et autres richesses présent dans la trésorerie. Malheureusement, pour le Vieux Lion, il est clair que celui-ci va être énormément déçu sur ce sujet très particulier. Lorsque je suis partie de King's Landing pour Dragonstone, j'ai apportée avec moi pratiquement l'intégralité du contenu de la Trésorerie Royale ! Et Lyanna a récupéré le reste avec une surprise. Informa la Reine avec un sourire radieux accentuant sa beauté.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, la couronne est désormais en faillite ? Robert à usurpé un trône en faillite ? Demanda Ned en riant à la simple pensé.

Cela était particulièrement défavorable pour Robert qui savait que les revenues de Storm's End étaient moins nombreux qu'il espérait, et pas assez proche de ce qu'il souhaitait pour commencer et maintenir une court royal. Le sourire de la Reine dévoilait ses dents.

\- En effet, Lord Stark, en effet. Confirma-t-elle avec un rire amusée. "Nous avons aussi la flotte, qui est beaucoup plus importante que la plupart le pensent, car lorsque je suis venue à Dragonstone, j'ai emmenée pratiquement l'intégralité des vaisseaux de guerre qui était stationnée à King's Landing avec moi en tant qu'escorte, ne laissant que quatre navires. Mon escorte est simplement restée ici. Ce qui représente pratiquement un quart de la flotte entière. La moitié de la flotte était déjà amarré à Dragonstone et à Driftmark, et récemment le reste de la flotte qui était à Gulltown est finalement arrivé. Nous avons donc au total sans compter les navires d'oncle Daeron, près de 2 000 navires qui correspond à l'intégralité de la Marine Royale." Expliqua la Reine avec un sourire satisfait.

Cela représentait une puissance navale très importante, davantage que quiconque à Westeros possède. Pendant un bref moment, Ned considéré utilisé l'armada pour reprendre la capitale de Robert, et continuer le combat, mais il se rappela que ce n'est pas la puissance maritime qui a fait gagné Robert le trône. Ils ne bénéficieraient de rien à attaquer maintenant. Cependant, cela pourrait grandement leur servir dans le futur.

\- Nous pensons libérer les hommes qui souhaitent rester à Westeros. Les navires capables d'être manœuvré avec un minimum d'équipage seront envoyés en plusieurs escadrons en direction de divers ports des Cités Libres après avoir enlevé notre bannière. Une fois là-bas, j'ai l'intention d'engager des marins afin que chaque navire est un équipage complet. Pour le moment, la flotte sera divisée en quatre groupes séparés. Trois d'entre eux feront voile vers Braavos, Pentos et Lys et commenceront les opérations en tant que compagnie séparé avec aucun lien extérieur apparent avec nous, ou envers chacun d'entre eux. Les utilisés en tant que flotte mercenaire à engager afin de garder les hommes actives, mais également de pouvoir gagné davantage d'or afin de maintenir la flotte en cas de réparation et avec le nombre. Si nous sommes exposés, ils pourront être rassemblés assez rapidement en tant qu'une seule flotte. Expliqua Rhaegar.

C'était un très bon plan pour la flotte. Non seulement cela permettait de maintenir la flotte avec un équipage expérimenté, mais les fonds gagné leur permettra de remplacé et de réparé les navires endommagés ou perdus en mer, cela pourrait également étendre le nombre de navires de la Flotte Royale.

 _Oui, un plan bien concocté_ pensa Ned.

\- J'ai aussi l'intention d'envoyé deux détachements de la Flotte vers les eaux du Nord si vous en avez besoin. Plusieurs des navires larges peuvent être utilisés pour exporté et vendre des produits Nordiques vers les ports d'Essos. Etant donné qu'à présent le Nord n'a pas de vrai flotte à l'exception de celle tenu par Lord Manderly, un escadron de navire de guerre seront également envoyé afin de défendre la nouvelle flotte marchande. Est-ce que cela est acceptable Ned, Brandon ? Demanda Rhaegar à ses beaux-frères.

Leur réponse fut simple, lorsque Lyanna était entrain de récupérée de son accouchement, Ned et Brandon avaient discutés de ce qu'ils comptaient faire, et avaient commencé à penser à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour le Nord.

\- En effet, cela est plus qu'acceptable. Brandon et moi nous avions déjà planifié de développé une Flotte. Cela sera un énorme bonus pour nous de commencer avec votre proposition. Nous avons plusieurs plans que notre père avait commencé à travailler et nous pensons que cela pourrait rapporter énormément de bénéfice aussi bien pour vous que pour le Nord.

Lyanna leva un sourcil impressionnée, mais lorsque ce fut la Reine qui écarquilla les yeux qui attira l'attention des deux frères.

\- Avez-vous trouvez les notes que Lord Rickard, votre grand-mère et moi-même avons fait, concernant le canal ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Ned afficha un large sourire, et étant donné sa nature solennelle était une surprise pour ceux qui le connaissait.

\- Oui, ma Reine. Avant que je quitte Winterfell, j'ai étudiée les plans que vous avez tout les trois créer, et je dois dire, j'ai trouvé cela ingénieux. Dès que je retourne au Nord, j'ai l'intention de mettre en place, tout ce qui est nécessaire pour commencer les plans. Les possibilités sont sans fins, et le potentiel pour les bénéfices sont sans limites. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment exactement je serais capable de convaincre ceux qui auront besoin d'aider à commencer le projet, mais je ferais ce qui est nécessaire pour le voir terminer. Répliqua Ned.

\- Vous avez planifié quelques choses sur quoi mère ? Demanda Rhaegar curieux n'ayant jamais entendu parler de ce que son beau-frère et sa mère discutés.

\- Il y a des années, j'ai pris énormément d'intérêt dans les possibilités d'étendre l'économie du Nord. Ils ont pratiquement une quantité illimité de ressources naturelles de différents types qui serait très demandé, non seulement dans le sud, mais également à Essos. Cela à le potentiel d'être hautement bénéfique pour le Nord, mais d'apporter une plus grande prospérité dans l'intégralité de Westeros. Le problème avec le transport maritime des produits du Nord était cependant nombreux et vastes. En premier lieu, White Harbor était le seul port assez grand. Ils n'avaient pas assez de navires pour protéger leur flotte marchande également. Le problème le plus important était aussi que la plupart des biens étaient originaires de la côte ouest du Nord, et il n'y a aucuns ports. Les distances entre les deux côtes afin d'acheminer les produits pouvaient également être vu comme un problème pratiquement insurmontable. Annonça Rhaella, alors qu'elle commença à expliquer aux restes des personnes curieuses, entourant la table.

Chacun d'entre eux étaient cependant ignorant que l'un des enfants de Rhaegar et de Lyanna, leur fils, qui était dans les bras de sa mère était entrain d'absorber toutes les informations comme une éponge, et apprenait énormément concernant le nouveau monde où il se trouvait.

La Reine continua.

\- Géographiquement parlant, il y a une solution évidente qui est en même temps très problématique à mettre en place pour résoudre tout ses problèmes, un canal. Dit-elle surprenant tout le monde en le disant. "Si un canal était construit près de Moat Cailin sur Fever River (La Fièvre) qui a accès à Blazewater Bay (Baie des Enfers) et Sunset Sea (Mer des Crépuscules), et qui creuse tout le long de soit la côte est et la Narrow Sea ou si possible la Blanchedague et White Harbor… pratiquement tout les précédents problèmes sont résolus. Le temps de transport serait ainsi coupé en deux voir plus dans de nombreux cas, et on pourrait se rendre par la mer de Casterly Rock à Gulltown, ou même Pentos sans avoir besoin de naviguer tout autour de l'intégralité de Westeros pour s'y rendre. La quantité d'or généré par ce projet serait illimité." Elabora la Reine, provoquant la surprise chez tout le monde.

\- Comment les hommes peuvent-ils construire une telle structure aussi mère ? Je veux dire je peux voir les Valyriens d'antan faire cela parce qu'ils avaient des dragons, de la magie et des sciences que nous ignorons encore aujourd'hui, mais de nos jours ? Demanda Rhaegar curieux.

Lyanna se demanda la même chose, cependant des images de certaines créatures apparurent dans son esprit que la plupart des personnes dans le Sud ne croyait pas en leur existence.

\- C'était le problème que nous nous sommes heurtés, car comment construire un tel projet ? Nous avons tout étudiés de ce qui était humainement possible, jusqu'à ce que la solution nous saute aux yeux. Si nous arrivions à les convaincre de nous aidés, les… êtres… de l'autre côté du Mur seraient idéalement capable de faire une tâche aussi monumentale. Termina Rhaella.

Rhaegar et les autres personnes du Sud ne comprenaient pas ce que la Reine discutait, quand Lyanna, Ned, Brandon et les autres Nordiques comprirent immédiatement.

\- Les géants et les mammouths… et peut-être le Peuple Libre avec plusieurs de leurs Warg, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Lyanna.

\- Exactement, ma fille ! C'est exactement ce que nous avions en tête, et votre père, Lord Rickard s'était préparé à s'y rendre afin de contacter les camps des Sauvageons ou Peuple Libre comme ils préfèrent être appelés les plus avancés et allait leur demandé leur aide. En retour de celle-ci, ils obtiendraient des terres désirables au Sud du Mur, et serait capable de les gouvernés eux-mêmes, ou de devenir simplement d'autres bannerets, aussi longtemps qu'ils ne perturberaient pas et n'empiéterait pas sur les terres des autres Seigneurs. Annonça Rhaella en finissant les explications du projet.

C'était une idée très brillante s'ils pouvaient accomplir cela.

Cependant, même dans le cas, où ils pourraient obtenir l'aide des Sauvageons, des Géants et de leurs Mammouths, cela laissé le problème de la quantité d'or besoin pour accomplir celui-ci, et même les richesses combinées des Stark était incapable de la financer entièrement.

\- Je planifierais une expédition au-delà du Mur aussi vite que possible dès mon retour, mais cela me laisse toujours avec un énorme problème. Même si j'arrive à obtenir le soutient nécessaire pour accomplir une tâche si herculéennes, même en utilisant les héritages, de Brandon, Lyanna, Benjen et la mienne, je n'aurais pas assez d'or pour financer proprement le projet malgré les gains massives que celui-ci apportera. Annonça Ned.

En entendant cela, la Reine Rhaella prit aussitôt la parole.

\- Ne craignait rien, Lord Stark. Si vous acceptés, je serais plus que ravie de financer le projet tout entier, en tant que projet mutuel entre les Maisons Stark et Targaryen. C'est quelque chose qui pourrait grandement tous nous aidés et même permettre à notre restauration. Si nous divisons les profits faits lorsque le canal sera ouvert, cela pourrait également fournir un investissement permanent et le retour du futur de ma famille, mais également de la votre. Offrit-elle.

\- Sans comptez que ma Maison, aidera également Ned, après tout, même si nous ne sommes pas marié, cela ne signifie pas que je ne peux pas me rendre utile. Intervint Shaera qui avait refusée de prendre un verre de vin, préférant boire de l'eau.

Ned n'avait pas besoin d'être demandé deux fois pour cela. Cela permettait de rendre cela possible. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire… était en quelque sorte… de réussir à convaincre le peuple qui les haïssaient et fait la guerre pendant plus de mille ans afin qu'ils les aident.

 _Aucun problème._ Pensa Ned avec sarcasme, mais il était déterminé de faire de son mieux pour voir le projet se réalisé. Ned sourit à la Reine.

\- Je serais plus que reconnaissant pour votre aide, votre majesté, Shaera. J'accepte votre proposition. Cela pourrait facilement être le projet le plus lucratif que ma famille n'ai jamais accompli jusqu'à maintenant. Répondit-il à la Reine et à celle qui aurait dû être sa femme et qui semblait heureuse.

Celle-ci pourrait éventuellement vivre afin de voir l'enfant qu'elle portait grandir, et le monde changé sous l'influence de ce que son petit-fils avait déjà accomplit à faire avant même d'être né, en unissant encore une fois les Maisons Stark et Targaryen.

Ils continuèrent à discutés de la quantité d'or nécessaire, ainsi qu'à planifié la logistique pour un tel projet, jusqu'à ce que Lyanna pose une question qui intéresserait toutes les personnes dans la salle.

\- Ned, penses-tu que Jon Arryn arrivera à concevoir un enfant avec sa jeune épouse Tully ?

Rhaegar, la Reine, et les autres personnes furent surpris et ne comprirent pas le raisonnement de sa question, mais Ned et Brandon comprirent immédiatement le raisonnement derrière la curiosité de leur sœur.

\- C'est… une question difficile à répondre, Lya. Comme tu le sais, seule sa seconde épouse Rowena Arryn, à donner naissance il y a de cela près de deux ans, à une fille nommée Jeyne. Et cela après avoir eu de nombreuses difficultés à concevoir dû à la disparité d'âge entre les deux. La même chose s'applique avec Lysa Tully qui est âgée uniquement de 17 ans. Maintenant qui peut le dire ? Il a déjà passé la soixantaine, et concevoir des enfants est difficile à un âge aussi avancé. Quant à Lysa Tully elle-même… il y a des rumeurs que celle-ci a déjà perdu un enfant avant son mariage avec Jon Arryn, et le nom du père est un secret jalousement gardé par Hoster Tully. Honnêtement, je serais plus que choqué si après tout ce temps et avec sa troisième épouse, celui-ci arrive à se reproduire de nouveau.

\- Pourquoi est-tu curieuse à propos de cela, Lya ? Demanda Elia.

La Reine apparaissait être également curieuse comme le reste des personnes présentes.

\- Et bien, si Lord Arryn n'a pas d'héritier mâle avec Lysa Tully, cela veut dire que le prochain sur la ligne de succession du Val D'Arryn n'est nul autre que l'un de mes frères, Torrhen, ou même mon propre fils. Vous vous souvenez que notre grand-mère maternelle était la sœur cadette survivante de Jon Arryn, Sharra Arryn. Avec la mort de nos cousins Jasper, Denys et son fils, la lignée de ma grand-mère est celle de la Maison Arryn Principale. La plupart pense que le garçon Hardyng est l'héritier du Val, mais Brandon, Ned, Benjen et moi, nous sommes les vrais héritiers. Le fait que Ned est l'actuel Lord de Winterfell car tout le monde pensait que Brandon était mort, et celui-ci préfère être à mes côtés. Ce qui veut dire que Jeyne Arryn qui n'est âgée que de deux ans soit annoncée comme la nouvelle Lady du Val, Benjen est désormais le véritable héritier. Expliqua Lyanna.

Il apparaissait que cette information particulière avait échappé la connaissance du Prince et de la Reine.

\- C'est exacte ! Votre mère, Lyarra Stark était la seconde fille de Lord Rodrick Stark de sa seconde épouse Sharra Arryn, après que sa première femme Lady Arya Flint décède. Si je me rappelle bien, votre mère est décédée après avoir donné naissance à votre plus jeune frère, Benjen correct ? Demanda la Reine.

\- Oui, mère est morte de la même manière que notre grand-mère maternelle. Une fièvre due à l'accouchement. Elabora Lyanna.

La mort de leur mère morte prématurément après avoir donné naissance à toujours affecté les quatre Stark, mais celle-ci a eu pour effet de les soudés davantage envers les uns et les autres, ainsi qu'avec leur père.

Si Benjen Stark était l'actuel héritier du Vale, et que Ned était l'actuel Seigneur de Winterfell… cela avait le potentiel d'inverser le cours des choses dans leur faveur dans n'importe quel conflit.

Ned pouvait voir la roue tournée dans l'esprit des trois Targaryen. Le Vale pouvait fournir facilement 40 000 hommes, 5 à 10 000 de plus si possible. Ajouté ensemble avec la vraie force du Nord, Dorne, tout les Targaryen loyalistes, ainsi que les Stepstones… ils étaient en possession d'un nombre très impressionnant. C'est alors que Brandon qui ignorait que Ned s'était marié avec Catelyn Tully décida de parler.

\- Que vas-tu faire avec Shaera, petit frère ? Après tout, tu n'es pas marié, et elle t'a donnée trois filles adorables que tu as non seulement légitimées, mais père était d'accord pour que tu puisses l'épouser.

\- Je suis déjà marié Brandon… avec Catelyn Tully. Annonça Ned tristement, provoquant l'écarquillement des yeux de Brandon, qui tourna sa tête si rapidement vers lui que tous crurent qu'il s'était brisé la nuque.

\- Quoi… comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi ?

\- Hoster Tully. Peu avant la Bataille des Cloches. La seule et unique raison pour laquelle celui-ci a rejoint la foutu rébellion était que certaines conditions soient rencontrés. Lorsque j'étais aux Jumeaux, Hoster Tully était déjà présent avec Jon Arryn et nous a informés que si je souhaitais être capable de passer les jumeaux avec mes hommes, j'avais besoin de son alliance et de ses armées, pour cela il m'a demandé d'honorer tes vœux, étant donné que tout le monde te pensais déjà mort. Lorsque je lui ai dit que j'étais déjà fiancé avec Shaera, et que celle-ci avait donné naissance à mes filles à King's Landing. Il m'à forcé à me marier avec Catelyn Tully en utilisant la sécurité de mes filles et de Shaera, en plus d'avoir le culot de me demander que les enfants que j'ai avec sa fille passent avant mes enfants et les tiens si tu en avais dans la succession du Nord. Jon Arryn a dû être forcé de faire de même avec Lysa Tully, et à subie la même requête, disant que les droits de succession des enfants que Tully aura avec Jon passe avant la petite Jeyne Arryn.

Au fur et à mesure d'entendre cela, Brandon tout comme le reste des personnes bouillonnèrent de rage. Les yeux de Brandon se froncèrent un moment, avant qu'ils ne s'écarquillent en se rappelant quelque chose et qu'il ne se mette à grogner.

\- Quoi… Brandon qui y-a-t-il ? Demanda Ashara étonnée.

\- Peu après avoir découvert ta grossesse Ashara, et lorsque Lya et le Prince Rhaegar voulaient se rendre au Nord, pour demandé leur bénédiction. J'ai également était voir père pour lui annoncer que j'allais me marié avec toi, car non seulement je t'aimais, mais que tu portais mes enfants et que je ne voulais en aucun cas te déshonorée, ni nos futurs enfants. Je lui avais dit de mettre un terme aux fiançailles entre Catelyn Tully et moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il ai eu le temps d'envoyer la missive ? En entendant cela, Brandon et les autres aperçurent Ned secouer la tête, confirmant ce qu'il disait.

\- Brandon, quand tu es parti pour Riverrun, commença Lyanna. Que s'est-il passé ? As-tu annulé tes fiançailles ?

\- J'ai était incapable de voir Hoster Tully, celui-ci refusait de me voir, Lya.

\- C'est donc vrai… continua Rhaegar, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. Le mariage entre vous et Ashara était secret, cependant, celle-ci a était retirée de la suite d'Elia, et elle était partie pour Starfall, je me rappelle que cela avait fait du bruit à King's Landing, avec des rumeurs comme quoi celle-ci était enceinte. Hoster Tully a dû apprendre que vous vous étiez engagé passionnément lors du tournoi d'Harrenhal et avec les rumeurs… il a compris la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venu.

\- Mais cela n'explique pas, pourquoi Lord Brandon est arrivé à King's Landing avec Lord Ethan Glover, Kyle Royce, Ser Elbert Arryn et Jeffory Mallister. Expliqua Ser Arthur.

L'esprit d'Ethan Glover, l'écuyer de Brandon désormais Ser était entrain de tournoyer. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, il avait ses soupçons, mais priés pour que ce ne soit pas vrai.

\- Attendez une minute. Commença t-il attirant les regards vers lui. Lord Stark, Petyr Baelish… je crois bien que c'est lui qui nous a dit que Lady Ashara avez été attaquée et kidnappée en même temps que la Princesse Lyanna. N'est-il pas le pupille d'Hoster Tully qui est amoureux de Catelyn Tully et qui vous a défié lorsqu'il a appris que vous étiez promis avec elle, quelques mois avant Harrenhal ?

\- Tu as raison Ethan, le duel a eu lieu au bord des douves de Vivesaigues. Lorsque j'ai vu la mauvaise qualité de l'armure qu'il portait, j'ai enlevé la plus grande partie de la mienne. Malgré cela, l'issue du duel ne faisait aucun doute : j'étais un homme qui savait déjà se battre, et Baelish était encore un adolescent qui n'avait aucune expérience du combat. Tully lui avait refusée son soutien, me confiant son écharpe en guise de couleur. Je l'ai blessé à plusieurs reprises, mais il a refusé de se rendre, jusqu'à ce que je le blesse sérieusement à l'abdomen. Lorsqu'elle a vu cela, elle m'a demandé de ne pas le tuer, car elle considérait Baelish comme son ami le plus cher. Apparemment il a dû être soigné pendant deux semaines par le mestre de Vivesaigues, aidé par Lysa Tully, car Catelyn avait été interdite de le voir par son père. Edmure Tully a tentait de lui rendre visite, mais celui-ci a refusait car il ne lui a pas pardonnait d'avoir été de mon côté Brandon durant le combat. Quelque temps plus tard, il a été renvoyé en litière par Lord Hoster Tully aux Doigts finir sa convalescence dans son fief.

\- Ned tu as dit qu'il y avait des rumeurs sur Lysa Tully disant que celle-ci a déjà perdu un enfant avant son mariage avec Jon Arryn, et que le nom du père est un secret jalousement gardé par Hoster Tully n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exacte Lyanna, il… commença Ned avant d'écarquiller les yeux comprenant où elle en voulait en venir. Tu penses que la raison pour laquelle Petyr Baelish a été renvoyé aux Doigts, était parce qu'il était le père de l'enfant de Lysa Tully, et que quelque chose s'est passé entre eux après la blessure qu'il a reçu ?

\- Oui, de ce que tu as dit concernant la manière dont il t'à forcé à se marier avec Catelyn Tully, et Lysa Tully à Jon Arryn… Hoster Tully n'aurait jamais accepté un mariage entre Littlefinger et Septa Catelyn. C'est un homme très fier, et avide. Il n'aurait jamais été capable de supporter le moindre écart envers l'une de ses filles. Cependant, il appréciait Baelish, c'est pour cette raison qu'il garde jalousement le secret entourant le père du bâtard mort-né de sa fille.

\- Et le fait, qu'Hoster Tully, t'a complètement ignoré Brandon, lorsque tu es arrivé à Riverrun et que c'est ce Littlefinger qui vous a annoncé ce soit disant enlèvement… à toi et tes compagnons. Ils savaient tout les deux que tu m'avais épousé, et que j'étais enceinte de ton héritier. Hoster Tully tout comme Petyr Baelish ont voulu se débarrasser de toi, l'un pour pouvoir marier Catelyn Tully, l'autre pour se venger. Le fait que Ned était le second fils et le pupille de Lord Arryn, celui-ci était bien placé pour pouvoir devenir le nouveau Lord de Winterfell après ta mort. Il fallait cependant trouver quelqu'un pour t'éliminer. Annonça Ashara.

\- Il savait probablement comment Lord Brandon aurait réagit en apprenant la disparition de Lady Ashara et de la Princesse, mais également ce que le Roi Aerys lui aurait fait, mais également envers vos compagnons, dont l'héritier de Jon Arryn. Annonça le Lord Commandant Gerold Hightower d'un ton sombre.

\- Ils… ils… ces espèces d'enfoirés… par les Dieux Ned, Brandon ! Ils ont planifiés cela. Ils ont piégés non seulement notre famille, mais également celle de Rhaegar, d'Elia, Shaera et de Jon Arryn. J'en ai rien à faire qu'il soit ton beau-père ou non, et que Septa Catelyn soit mariée avec toi. Je jure que je vais manger ces truites de Tully et ce salopard de Baelish pour ce qu'ils ont causés ! Tous ses morts, toute cette destruction…

\- Tu ne trouveras aucunes objections en ce qui me concerne, petite sœur. Je méprise déjà l'homme pour la manière qu'il a eu à faire en sorte que Jon Arryn et moi-même marrions ses filles. Il n'en avait absolument rien à faire que tu sois en danger ou non, de même pour mes filles, Brandon, Lady Ashara, Torrhen et Daena. Le fait qu'il a même tenté de forcer Jon Arryn a déshérité sa jeune fille Jeyne au profit des futurs enfants que Jon aura avec sa fille, mais qu'il a également fait la même chose pour moi concernant, Torrhen et mes enfants.

\- Lord Stark, Princesse Lyanna… commença Ethan Glover l'un des anciens écuyers de Brandon, attirant leur attention. "Si Hoster Tully a appris que Lord Brandon s'était marié et que sa femme, Lady Ashara était enceinte de lui… il avait tout à y gagner par la mort de votre frère et de votre père. Brandon mort, personne ne croirait Lady Ashara quand à la légitimité de ses enfants. Et avec ce que vous dites aux sujets de ses conditions concernant la jeune Jeyne Arryn, et vos filles…"

\- Hoster Tully souhaite contrôler à la fois le Val et le Nord via la descendance de ses filles. Termina le groupe en même temps. Horrifié par l'ambition des habitants du sud.

Ils furent tous silencieux en apprenant cela. Et chacun jurèrent qu'ils auraient leur vengeance. La Maison Tully fera face à la justice des Roi du Nord et des Targaryen le jour où ils ont provoqué leur colère.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu être le Suzerain du Nord, commença Ned reportant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. C'est pour ça que je préfère que ce soit Torrhen qui hérite du Nord, je serais son régent pendant plusieurs années, avant qu'il prenne ma position. Il s'agit de son droit et ce serait un déshonneur de l'en privé. Il regarda son frère avant de reprendre. Brandon a était formé pour être le Suzerain du Nord, donc il pourra préparer son fils afin qu'il devienne un héritier digne. Après, celui-ci pourra venir au Nord et devenir mon pupille, où il se fera connaître du Nord. Quand à Jaehaerys et ses sœurs, ils pourront l'accompagné également, mais il nous faut trouver une bonne excuse pour Jaehaera, mais également sur le fait que Jaehaerys et Valaenya ressemble à des Stark. Il y a aussi le fait que j'aimerais tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à mes filles Sarra, Serena et Selenei. Termina Ned.

\- Celle où tu leur as promis de les emmenées à Winterfell et au Nord, pour passer du temps avec elles ? Demanda Shaera, dont la question fut confirmée par un hochement de tête.

\- Connaissant Septa Catelyn, celle-ci les traitera avec mépris lorsqu'elles seront à Winterfell, Ned. Indiqua Lyanna inquiète. Je ne serais même pas surprise si celle-ci t'ordonne ou te force de faire en sorte que tes filles rejoignent les Sœurs du Silence, où deviennent des Septa à leurs tours. J'ai même l'impression que si mes enfants viennent tant qu'elle sera là-bas, qu'ils ne seront pas les bienvenues faisant froncer les sourcils de tout le monde. Après tout, peu importe le nom quel porte, Catelyn Tully sera toujours la fille d'Hoster Tully, et celui-ci n'a pas hésité à comploter pour avoir père et Brandon tués, mais en plus de cela également plusieurs de nos amis dont l'un des héritiers Arryn, manigancé pour faire courir la rumeur avec l'aide de Littlefinger comme quoi Rhaegar m'a non seulement soit disant enlevée, mais également violée. Et tout cela, pour pouvoir placer l'un de ses petits-enfants aussi bien dans le Nord, que dans le Vale d'Arryn. Cela est impardonnable. Hoster Tully est un traître envers les Maison Stark, Targaryen et Arryn. Annonça Lyanna. Il est hors de question que je la laisse manipuler tes enfants Ned, ou pire qu'elle méprise mes neveux et nièces ou mes propres enfants car ils n'ont pas de sang de Tully dans leur veine, et qu'ils sont un danger pour ses ambitions.

\- Elle n'osera pas les touchés, pas lorsqu'elles seront à Winterfell où elle le paiera chèrement. Et quand tes enfants Lyanna viendront, je suis sûr que Brandon, Ser Arthur et Lady Ashara aimeraient venir avec eux et leurs enfants. Ser Arthur pour garder aux moins l'œil sur eux. Proposa Ned, avant qu'Arthur Dayne hoche positivement la tête.

\- Oh que oui, de ce que m'a dit Brandon à propos de Catelyn Tully et sa sœur Lysa Tully, cela m'inquiète. Eddard, je vous conseille de faire attention à l'éducation de vos futurs enfants, en particulier vos filles. Brandon était en colère et très inquiet lorsque celle-ci lui en à parler, elle voulait que ses filles deviennent de parfaite Lady, qui feraient tout ce qu'on leur demande de faire, et qu'elles ne soient en aucun cas comme Lyanna, Shaera ou moi, préférant qu'elles soient l'épouse parfaite pour le mari parfait. S'exclama Ashara en roulant ses yeux face à l'absurdité de la chose, ne comprenant absolument pas comment une femme pouvait être aussi stupide, et elle était d'accord avec Lyanna, Catelyn Tully serait mieux en tant que Septa, ou mieux encore les Sœur du Silence.

\- Lord Stark, commença Willem Darry. Cela fait maintenant plus de neuf mois que vous vous êtes marié avec Catelyn Tully, avez-vous reçu des nouvelles la concernant ?

\- Aucune, pourquoi ?

\- Avec ce que vous venez de dire, je pense que vous devez savoir que nous avons entendu dire qu'Hoster Tully n'a pas hésité à se retourner contre ses propres vassaux demeurés loyalistes, comme les Maisons Ryger, Goodbrook, Mooton et Darry entre autres. L'un de mes cousins m'a annoncé qu'il aurait entendu dire certains membres de l'armée Tully dire que Catelyn Tully aurais donné naissance à vos enfants, un garçon et une fille.

En entendant cela, les yeux d'Eddard s'agrandirent, il put également apercevoir le regard triste de Shaera, et décida d'intervenir.

\- C'est impossible Ser Willem annonça-t-il attirant l'attention sur lui. J'ai peut-être été forcé de marié Catelyn Tully dans le seul et unique but de protéger Shaera, qui est la femme que j'aime, mais également la mère de mes enfants. Eddard regarda Shaera droit dans les yeux avant de reprendre. Je n'ai assisté à aucune des naissances de mes filles lorsque tu as accouchée, et je n'ai pas été là quand tu en avais le plus besoin, ou pour voir nos filles faire leur premier pas, leur premier mots…. Continua-t-il tristement. Cependant, il y a une chose que je suis sûr, c'est que Catelyn Tully n'était pas enceinte lors de mon départ de Riverrun. La simple et unique raison pour cela est que, tu es la femme que j'aime, et tu es ma fiancée, je n'ai pas consommé le mariage entre Tully et moi, car je ne voulais en aucun cas te déshonorée davantage que je l'ai fait en l'épousant, de plus celle-ci était non seulement complètement effrayée, mais également ivre pour consommé le mariage, et j'ai refusé la cérémonie de coucher. Annonça Ned à la plus grande surprise de tous en entendant cela.

\- Lord Stark, commença la Reine Rhaella, si Hoster Tully vous à forcé vous et Jon Arryn à épouser ses filles contre votre gré, et qu'il complote pour s'emparer du Nord et du Val d'Arryn, et tous les crimes qu'il a commis, cela le place dans une situation fort dangereuse envers vos deux royaumes. Vous avez dit que Lysa Tully avait eu un enfant mort-né, et vous soupçonnés que le père se trouve être ce Petyr Baelish connu sous le surnom Littlefinger. Si vous venez à prouvé que les enfants que Catelyn Tully a eu ne sont pas le votre, parce que vous n'avez pas consommé votre mariage et que vous découvrez qui est le père… cela réduira non seulement la réputation de la Maison Tully, mais la revendication d'Hoster Tully concernant la régence des Riverlands, ainsi que votre mariage avec sa fille sera contesté et annulé. Expliqua t-elle avant que les yeux de Lyanna s'élargissent.

\- Il y a peut-être un autre moyen d'utiliser cela à notre avantage. Commença Lyanna sous les regards interrogateurs de tout le monde. En faisant cela, non seulement tu pourras honorer tes vœux concernant Shaera, mais tu pourras également désavouer Septa Catelyn, et rallier plusieurs des bannerets de la vieille truite sous son nez grâce à ses propres actions. Il est clair qu'avec ce que tu as dit et fait dans le Donjon Rouge, la nouvelle va se répandre dans les Sept Couronnes comme quoi tu as sauvé une femme qui était ta fiancée, et que celle-ci avait donné naissance à tes filles. Le fait qu'Hoster Tully t'es forcé à choisir entre ton mariage pour Shaera contre sa sécurité et celle de tes filles, en disant que tu devais marier Septa Catelyn, le Nord tout entier va la détestée, les différents royaumes vont se méfier d'Hoster Tully, et il va perdre de l'influence. De plus, tu oublies une chose Ned, une des traditions les plus importantes qu'un Stark se doit de faire lorsqu'il se marie avec une personne du Sud. Termina Lyanna, semant la confusion chez plusieurs personnes par sa dernière remarque.

\- Tu parles du test d'honneur. Annonça Brandon en riant, provoquant une réaction chez Ned, il avait oublié cela.

\- Test… d'honneur ? Demanda Rhaegar confus.

\- Il s'agit d'une épreuve de test concernant nos traditions qui remonte depuis l'âge des Héros. Ceux qui ne vont pas au Nord ne voient pas à tel point il est difficile de survivre, en particulier pendant les hivers, ils n'apprennent pas pourquoi nous avons nos traditions. Nous ne tolérons pas les menteurs, même une épouse ou un époux. Nous ne tolérons pas ceux qui néglige ou maltraite un enfant, ou qui abuse d'eux. Et nous sommes prudents envers ceux qui complotent en secret contre nous. La Maison Stark utilise ce test. Expliqua Lyanna, avant de se tourner vers Ser Willem puis Ned. Si Catelyn Tully a donné naissance à deux bâtards et qu'elle a l'intention de les faire passer pour des Stark, cela signifie qu'elle a échouée dès le début son test en tant qu'épouse et de Lady de Winterfell, et est par conséquent un ennemi de la Maison Stark et de l'intégralité du Nord. Annonça-t-elle froidement provoquant des frissons chez chacune personne présentes, y compris Rhaegar.

\- Ned, tu va te marier avec Shaera. Annonça Brandon surprenant tout le monde à l'exception de Lyanna, Eddard, d'Arthur, d'Ashara et des Targaryen. Vous vous aimés tout les deux, cela se voit, non seulement à la manière dont vous vous regardés, mais également par vos enfants, tes filles ont besoin à la fois de leur père et de leur mère, tu ne les a pas vu lors de leur naissance il y a deux ans, jusqu'à ce que tu leur sauve la vie à King's Landing. Laisse-les grandir à Winterfell avec toi et Shaera. Celle-ci sera Lady de Winterfell comme elle aurait dû être à la place de Catelyn Tully. Si les Tully souhaitent s'emparer du Nord, il est clair qu'à leurs yeux, que chacun de tes enfants, de mes enfants, ceux que Benjen aura, et ceux de Lyanna sont une menace à leurs yeux dans l'obtention du Nord. Hoster Tully et sa fille n'accepteront pas cela et tenteront tout pour te dissuader, usurpés ton pouvoir, ainsi que celui de Torrhen, et contesté tes décisions. Le fait qu'ils m'aient mentis au sujet d'Ashara et de Lyanna dans le seul but que je me fasse tuer pour que Torrhen et Daena grandissent sans père, et qu'Ashara soit veuve prouve qu'ils ne reculent en rien pour parvenir à leur fins. Tully a donné naissance à deux enfants et les faits passés pour des Stark, Ned. Ils leur suffisent simplement de t'assassiner et faire passer cela pour un accident comme ils ont fait avec père et voulaient faire avec moi, pour que ton soit disant héritier devienne le nouveau Suzerain du Nord une fois en âge. En te mariant avec Shaera, non seulement nous pouvons mettre un terme définitive au complot Tully, mais nous pouvons également faire en sorte que Shaera et les enfants que vous avez, deviennent Lady de Winterfell à la place de Catelyn Tully dès votre retour à Winterfell. De cette manière… l'influence que les Tully auront sur le Nord sera totalement réduite à néant, et toi comme Shaera pourront mettre en place les différents projets que nous avons tous discutés, mais également les supervisés. Shaera géra la fortune de ses Maisons, et pourra se rendre à Braavos via White Harbor plus rapidement que si elle était à Lys, ou au Stepstones. De cette manière la Reine Rhaella, avec l'aide de la Princesse Elaena sera la gérante de la fortune de la Maison Targaryen. Torrhen est l'héritier de Winterfell jusqu'à ce que tu décides de lui donner le titre. Lorsque ce sera le cas, Moat Cailin sera non seulement à toi et à tes enfants, mais Sea Dragon Point le sera également. Quand aux enfants naturelles de Catelyn Tully, nous pouvons faire en sorte que le fils soit envoyé dans la Garde de Nuit, et la fille un mariage permettant à son époux d'hérité des Riverlands, lorsque la Maison Tully sera destitués de leur titre de Seigneur du Conflans, et Hoster Tully de son titre de Lord de Riverrun. Après tout, c'est la Maison Targaryen qui à élevé la Maison Tully au rang de Lord Paramount lors de la Conquête.

\- Aye, il faudra également dire la vérité à Benjen, sur ce qui s'est passé ici, après tout celui-ci est désormais l'héritier du Vale, et je pense qu'en apprenant les vrais raisons de la rébellion, les intentions Tully et que vous allez bien, il nous aidera. De plus, les Riverlands seront encerclés par le Nord et l'Est par Benjen et moi. Tully ne se risquera pas à faire quelques choses qui mettront en danger son royaume et Riverrun. Il se tourna vers les Kingsguard. Je présume que vous allez rester avec ma sœur et mes neveux et nièces peu importe où ils vont ?

\- En effet, Lord Stark. Répondit Ser Gerold.

\- E toi Brandon ?

\- Je reste avec ma femme. Celle-ci compte rester avec Lyanna, et j'aimerais que Torrhen et Daena forment des liens avec leurs cousines et leur cousin, avant qu'ils aillent dans le Nord. Mais j'aimerais savoir, où pensez-vous mettre la flotte ?

\- Nous hésitons entre Moat Cailin et Bear Island. Mais nous pensons davantage à Bear Island. Annonça Elia, à la surprise de Maege Mormont.

\- Lady Mormont commença Rhaegar, avant que celle-ci n'intervienne. Ma femme Lyanna m'a parlé de vous, ainsi que de votre Maison, de votre fidèle loyauté, et du fait de votre amitié avec Lord Rickard, et que vous avez toujours adoré notre petite louve. Déclara-t-il provoquant un rougissement chez Lyanna, faisant rire tout le monde. Vous êtes l'un des bannerets, les plus loyaux des Stark, et pour cela nous avons pensé aidés votre Maison, Bear Island est assez isolé du reste du Nord et du continent, et je pense que vous êtes capable de maintenir la flotte avec facilité, de part la force de caractère que ma femme m'a décrit vous concernant vous ainsi que votre frère.

\- De plus, continua Lyanna, celle-ci permettra de protéger Bear Island, ainsi que le reste de la côte est du Nord des Ironborn. Ned, Brandon avec Rhaegar, Elia et Ashara nous avons pensé que ce serait bien pour nos enfants considèrent aussi bien le Nord que Dorne comme chez eux, en particulier Torrhen et Daena étant donné qu'ils sont les héritiers de Brandon. J'ai l'intention d'élever mes enfants pour qu'ils soient à la fois Stark et Targaryen, et Ashara souhaite que les siens soient Stark et Dayne. L'Usurpateur ne sait rien sur le fait que j'ai des enfants, mais si celui-ci l'apprend je veux qu'il pense qu'ils ne sont pas de Rhaegar, afin de les protégés de lui et que rien ne leur arrive. C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai choisi de nommés Valaenya, Jaehaera et Jaehaerys : Lyarra, Lynara et Jon.

\- Il faudra que j'en parle à mon frère, mais je suis sûre qu'il sera d'accord pour cette idée. Accepta Maege Mormont.

\- Prince Rhaegar, Princesse Lyanna, Brandon, Ashara intervint Arthur, laissant tout le monde le regarder. J'aimerais vous demander une requête, concernant vos enfants.

\- Que veux-tu Arthur ? Demanda Lyanna curieuse.

\- Nous savons que maintenant que l'Usurpateur est désormais marié avec Cersei Lannister et qu'il est à King's Landing, que celui-ci va dès aujourd'hui créé sa propre Kingsguard. Il y a une grande chance que Ser Barristan devienne Lord Commandant de par son expérience, et d'après ce que vous nous avez dit, annonça Arthur en regardant Rhaegar. "Celui-ci devrait protéger une certaine Cirilla Baratheon comme vous lui avez demandé de faire à partir d'une des visions que la Princesse a eu. Étant donné que le Roi Daeron veut que le Prince Rhaegar devienne son héritier, cela fait des Princesses Elia et Lyanna les Reines des Stepstones et de la Narrow Sea. Tout le monde pense que vous, comme la Princesse Elia êtes décédés, mais personne ne sait à l'exception des personnes ici présentes et de Starfall, que la Princesse Lyanna est en vie. Etant donné que nous avons pour objectif d'aller aux Stepstones, il serait judicieux de faire croire que la raison pour laquelle la Princesse Lyanna est partie avec vous, mon Prince, était pour qu'elle se marie avec quelqu'un d'autre que Robert Baratheon. Mettons un terme aux rumeurs que Baratheon dit au sujet du soit disant viol, de l'enlèvement de la Princesse, et de la raison pour laquelle celle-ci a était couronné Reine d'Amour et de Beauté à Harrenhal. Avec l'annonce de Lord Eddard Stark lorsqu'il était à King's Landing, et de la rupture entre les fiançailles de la Princesse et de l'Usurpateur, donnons une version officielle qui permettra de préserver votre réputation à tout les trois, mon Prince, mes Princesses, et qui permettra également que Baratheon sera incapable de forcer la Princesse à devenir sa femme, tout en protégeant vos enfants, et à leur donner la liberté de voyager, sans crainte."

La déclaration d'Arthur fit réfléchir toutes les personnes présentes, essayant de peser le pour et le contre, mais avant que l'un d'eux ne puissent prononcer un mot, l'Épée du Matin repris.

\- Plusieurs semaines après que nous sommes partis de Starfall, Ashara et moi avons appris que notre frère aîné Aaron vient non seulement de perdre son héritier Edric, mais qu'il vient de mourir et que sa femme Myriam de Lys accablée par le chagrin s'est jetée du haut de l'une des tours. Starfall est aujourd'hui sans le moindre Seigneur à l'exception de notre grand-mère et de notre mère qui siège en tant que régente. En tant que membre de la Kingsguard, je ne peux hériter du titre, ni prendre de femme ou engendré d'enfant. Ce qui fait qu'Ashara et ma petite sœur Allyria sont les seules à pouvoir héritées de Starfall et à travers elles et leurs enfants. C'est pour cela, Lord Brandon, Ashara que j'aimerais que si dans le futur vous avez un autre garçon, que celui-ci soit légitimé en tant que Dayne. Si un jour je devais à mourir pour protéger la Famille Royale, Aube restera à jamais à Starfall jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un de digne ne l'a récupère, et je n'ai pas envie que celle-ci tombe entre les mains de Gerold Dayne Darkstar. En attendant, Princesse Lyanna, Prince Rhaegar j'aimerais savoir si vous êtes d'accord pour faire passer la Princesse Jaehaera pour la fille unique de mon frère aîné Aaron et de sa femme Myriam de Lys ? Demanda Arthur après avoir terminé de parler.

\- Lady Myriam possédait les caractéristiques typique des Valyriens, tout comme Aaron, ce qui fait que l'un de vos enfants sera sain et sauf. Intervint Elia, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. L'allégeance de la Maison Dayne va à la Maison Martell mais également à la Maison Targaryen du fait de votre grand-mère Rhae Targaryen, Ash, Arthur. En prévenant mes frères de ma survie et de mes filles de la main de Lyanna. Dorne supportera cette décision et feront tout pour la protégée. Le problème est quoi faire pour Jaehaerys et Valaenya, et avec qui Lya aurait pu se mariée…

\- Pourquoi ne pas les faire passer pour les enfants d'Arthur ? Intervint Shaera attirant l'attention sur elle. Après tout, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce sont les enfants du Prince Llewyn Martell et sa paramour qui sont mort au Donjon Rouge en se faisant passer pour Elia et ses filles. De plus, en tant que membre de la Kingsguard, celui-ci pourra non seulement les protégés, mais également les entraîner personnellement ainsi que mes neveux. La vie de noble de Dorne plutôt que celle d'un bâtard du Nord serait préférable pour eux.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que tu as là Shaera… commença Rhaella surprenant tout le monde, elle continua avant que quelqu'un ne l'interrompe. Après tout, Arthur est le meilleur ami de Rhaegar, mais également d'Elia et de Lyanna, et il est le frère d'Ashara, qui est votre belle-sœur Lord Stark. Avec Rhaegar officiellement décédé aux yeux de tout le monde, il est préférable que tout le monde le pense mort, le temps de préparer notre retour. Quant à Lyanna, étant donné qu'elle est mariée avec Rhaegar celle-ci est comme Ser Arthur l'a dit officiellement avec Elia, Reine des Stepstones et de la Narrow Sea, Jaehaerys et Valaenya seront donc un Prince et une Princesse. Comme vous l'avez dit Ser Arthur, faisons croire que la raison pour laquelle Lyanna a été couronnée Reine d'Amour et de Beauté à Harrenhal et la raison de son départ avec mon fils était pour qu'elle se marie en secret avec Arthur. Celui-ci avait au départ prévu de gagner le tournoi pour lui offrir les Roses d'Hiver, mais il a perdu contre mon fils.

Rhaegar resta muet pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

\- Cela pourrait marcher, beaucoup de gens on vu Arthur dansé avec Lyanna à Harrenhal. Le fait que je t'ai couronnée et qu'Elia n'était pas choquée, car celle-ci savait que j'allais le faire. Nous pouvons dire que c'était parce que tu m'avais demandé de le faire suite à ma victoire lors du tournoi contre toi. Ser Barristan sait que Lyanna et moi, nous sommes mariés et que tu étais enceinte. Il sait également qu'Arthur était ton garde personnelle, et le fait que je suis vivant. Le fait que Lya est accouchée, nous pouvons dire que la raison pour laquelle tu es partie avec Arthur et que ton père a rompu les fiançailles avec Robert Baratheon, était parce que tu as découvert que tu étais enceinte de lui après Harrenhal. Arthur pourrait prétendre que le dernier ordre que je lui ai donné avant que je ne parte pour le Trident, était de rester avec toi à Starfall où tu as donné naissance à Jon et Lyarra. Cependant, aucun d'entre vous ne voulait qu'ils deviennent des bâtards, c'est pour cela qu'Arthur avec l'aide de Ser Gerold et de Ser Oswell, ils ont préféré venir ici à Dragonstone afin de protéger mon petit frère et ma mère. Pour Arthur, sa venu était tout autre, mère lui a fourni une lettre disant que Jon et Lyarra était légitime, les reconnaissant ainsi en tant que Stark, de cette manière les vœux d'Arthur seraient sain et sauf, et elle lui a ordonné de s'occuper de ses enfants et de veiller à ce que Lyanna sois toujours heureuse.

\- Jaehaerys et Valaenya ressemblent à des Stark, et toi comme Ser Arthur avait la même couleur de cheveux. Et si Lord Aaron et Lady Myriam avaient les caractéristiques Valyrienne… Cela pourrait marcher oui… avoua Ned.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu avais un côté Dornien Lya. Plaisanta Ashara, provoquant les rires de tout le monde, à l'exception de Lyanna qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Brandon, quant à lui regarda Arthur dans les yeux, et pris la parole d'un ton sérieux.

\- Le fait que mon neveu et que deux de mes nièces seront l'une considérée comme l'héritière de Starfall le temps qu'Ashara et moi ayons un autre fils et que les deux autres seront considérées comme le Prince et la Princesse des Stepstones et de la Narrow Sea. De nombreux Seigneurs tueraient pour avoir la chance d'être entraîné par l'Épée du Matin, de façon à vous impressionnés de manière à pouvoir obtenir la main de Lyarra, ou une chance de devenir la Reine de Jon. Après tout, les Stepstones sont un pont vers Westeros et Essos, et possède de nombreuses ressources. Les Lannister voudront s'en emparé de façon officiel ou discrète dès le moment où il sera connu que Lyanna est la Reine. Et Robert Baratheon voudra annexer les différentes îles aux Sept Couronnes, en plus de t'invitée Lya, ou proposé que l'un de tes enfants devienne un pupille des Sept Couronnes… ou un otage. Mais cela peut aussi nous permettre de faire en sorte que Jon se rapproche du Trône de Fer… avec les visions que tu as eues au sujet de cette Cirilla Baratheon, qui serait apparemment la première née de Baratheon, et peut-être l'héritière légitime de la dynastie Baratheon. Si nous arrivons à faire en sorte que l'économie du Nord s'accroît, et que chacune des îles des Stepstones deviennent de véritable forteresse, et une roue du commerce avec Dorne et les Cité-Libres, il se pourrait que celui-ci propose la main de sa fille à ton fils, si celui-ci aura toujours des sentiments pour toi, et qu'il souhaite unir les Maisons Baratheon et Stark.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant plusieurs moments, après avoir acquiescé à ce que le Wild Wolf de Winterfell avait dit.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous faire la même chose avec Visenya et Rhaenys, Rhaegar. Je suis sûre que l'un de mes frères n'aura aucun mal à les adopter officiellement, afin de faire croire au monde qu'ils sont ses filles afin de les protégées. Demanda Elia, provoquant un hochement de tête de la part de Rhaegar et des autres.

\- Serait-il possible que les enfants viennent à Winterfell lorsqu'ils auront une dizaine d'année ? Après tout, Torrhen est l'héritier de Winterfell, et Daena sa sœur et il serait bien que Jaehaerys, Valaenya et Jaehaera visite Winterfell.

\- Oui. Cela leur permettra également de se faire connaître et apprécié des Nordiques. Il faudra faire la même chose pour Visenya et Rhaenys aussi. Pendant ce temps, nous pourrons formés nos armées. Expliqua Rhaegar.

Lyanna silencieuse depuis plusieurs longues minutes le temps qu'elle rassemble ses pensées. Finalement, celle-ci choisit de faire part de ses pensées qui n'arrêtaient pas de l'envahir depuis le début du conseil. Elia remarqua que sa sœur-épouse était profondément dans ses pensées depuis quelques temps et n'avaient pas ri, et au moment où celle-ci allait lui poser une question, elle vit Lyanna écarteler les yeux.

\- Lya, qu'il y a-t-il ?

\- Lors de l'accouchement, j'ai eu plusieurs visions, et elles se sont arrêtées après que Jaehaerys est sorti. Dit-elle.

En entendant cela, tout le monde dans la pièce pratiquement fut surpris d'entendre cela. Certains d'entre eux avait pensé que les visions qu'elle avait était parce qu'elle portait des héritiers Targaryen et que c'était plus probable que ce soit les enfants qui avait ses visions, et apparemment cela était le cas.

La Reine Rhaella semblait réfléchir pendant un moment, avant qu'elle regarde Arthur Dayne avec un sourcil haussé. Celui-ci semblait comprendre la question que la Reine demandé silencieusement et hocha la tête confirmant lui aussi ce que la Reine pensait.

\- Tout porte à croire que Jaehaerys as héritée du don de ta grand-mère et de Daenys Targaryen, ma chère Lyanna, cela expliquerait également pourquoi tu as vu les événements de King's Landing avant qu'ils ne se produisent, et qu'il a sauvé la vie d'Elia, Visenya, et Rhaenys.

\- Qui était la grand-mère de la Princesse Lyanna et de ses frères, ma Reine. Demanda Lucerys Velaryon.

\- La Princesse Vaella Targaryen. Elle fut la fille unique du fils du Roi Maekar, Daeron. Lors du Grand Conseil en 233, il y eu un débat sur son droit au trône. Celle-ci n'avait aucune envie de devenir Reine, et à fait croire aux restes du monde qu'elle était en apparence simple d'esprit. Elle ne l'était pas bien sûr, mais sa déception a fonctionné. Elle devint plus tard la mère de Lord Rickard Stark. A ma connaissance, celle-ci est toujours en bonne santé à Winterfell n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Rhaella en regardant Lyanna.

\- Oui, grand-mère vient tout juste de passer les soixante ans.

\- Qu'as-tu vu ? Demanda Rhaegar curieux, mais celui-ci comme chaque personne présente commencèrent à s'inquiété en voyant l'air troublé de Lyanna.

\- La vision que j'ai eue était la plus puissante que j'ai ressentie depuis le tout début de ma grossesse. Les mots seuls sont insuffisants pour y rendre justice et y croire. Il faut la voir pour cela, ou tout cela parait complètement fou. J'ai d'abord vu plusieurs choses. Certaines étaient dénouées de sens et d'autres non. Je nous ai vus dans le Nord avec nos enfants plus âgés, aussi bien à Winterfell, Moat Cailin, Bear Island, que Castleblack et au-delà du Mur et ce que je pense être Hardhome. Nous étions également sur les Stepstones, Dorne, et les cité-Libres. Jaehaerys était dans la Baie des Serfs, avec ses sœurs et ce que je pense être votre enfant, Rhaella à Astapor, Yunkaï et Meereen, sauf qu'ils appelaient celle-ci la Baie des Dragons. Je crois qu'ils ont passé du temps dans plusieurs de ses endroits. J'ai vu tes frères nous aidés Elia, aussi bien dans la protection que l'éducation de nos enfants, et le fait que nous les aidions à améliorer l'influence politique, économique et militaire à la fois de Dorne, mais également du Nord et du Val d'Arryn.

Tout le monde resta muet pendant quelques minutes pensant à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- As-tu vu quelque chose d'autre ? Demanda Ashara, mettant un terme au silence, alors que tout le monde était entrain de digéré l'information, et provoquant un hochement de tête de la part de Lyanna.

\- L'un des événements de la vision montrait notre départ de Dragonstone avec la flotte divisé en plusieurs parties. Cependant ce que j'ai vu… disons, que cela n'a aucun sens pour moi et je questionne tout ce que j'ai vu. Je peux difficilement croire à quelque chose de si fantastique.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Rhaella

\- Nous l'avons fait brûler, et ils sont nés à partir du Feu et du Sang des morts. Annonça Lyanna à la plus grande confusion de tous.

\- Faire brûler quoi ? Demanda Ser Oswell.

\- Dragonstone. J'ai vu l'armée des Lannister composée de 5 000 hommes débarquer de leur navire et pénétrer sur l'île. Cependant, lorsque le dernier homme est entré dans la forteresse, celle-ci a explosé avec du Feu Grégeois qui a tout engouffré et brûlé. Chaque homme des Lannister envoyé par Tywin a brûlé en quelques secondes. J'ai vu la Flotte Royale revenir sur l'île une fois le feu dispersé, et s'emparé de la flotte des Lannister également. Nous rajoutant ainsi 500 navires en plus des 2 000 que nous avons déjà. Cette partie là, je comprends. Je sais que nous pourrions arrangés quelque chose comme cela, et cela pourrait aussi nous aidés à faire croire que certains d'entre nous sont morts, afin de nous permettre de partir en exil plus facilement. Je me rappelle que Rhaegar m'avait dit qu'il y avait une cache de Wildfire dans les sous sols de Dragonstone lorsque nous sommes partis à la Tour de la Joie, lors de ma grossesse. C'est ce qui s'est passé après et qui émerge des flammes qui me confuse et qui n'a aucun sens pour moi. Expliqua Lyanna à tout le monde.

Tous les hommes présents dans la pièce hochèrent leurs têtes à la simple pensé de détruire les 5 000 hommes de Tywin Lannister. Sans mentionner s'emparer de la flotte entière de l'Usurpateur et des traîtres à la Couronnes ayant souhaités tuer leur Princesses et les sœurs du Roi Jaehaerys. Lord Velaryon en particulier avait un regard heureux à la pensée de contrôlé la Flotte royale composé de 2 500 navires. Cependant, la fin des explications de la Princesse Lyanna sema la confusion.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Elia.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire cela, mais… des dragons. J'ai vu 16 bébés dragons sortir des flammes que le Feu Grégeois avait créées.

\- Des Dragons ? Demanda Ser Willem n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Oui, je ne sais pas comment, mais ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'ai ais vus, mais la dernière visions où je les ai vu, était lorsque nous étions à la Tour de la Joie, en même temps que j'ai vu le sac de King's Landing, et étant donné que nous avons modifié l'une des visions, l'autre ne prendra pas place. Mais je sais que j'ai vu 16 minuscules dragons dans les deux visions.

Le silence envahi la pièce, laissant au groupe de digérer les mots de Lyanna. Eventuellement, ce fut la Princesse Elia qui prit la parole.

\- Normalement, je dirais que tu es totalement folle d'avoir vu cela, Lya. Dit-elle en plaisantant, cependant étant donné que mes filles et moi-même sommes uniquement en vie aujourd'hui grâce aux visions que ton fils a eu, et t'a transmis, je pense que nous devrions considérer sérieusement la possibilité de tes visions. Il y a-t-il actuellement des œufs de Dragons sur l'île tout d'abord ? Je pense qu'ils devraient éclore à partir des œufs pétrifiés que j'ai entendu parler par Rhaegar.

\- Oui. Annonça la Reine régente. Celle-ci était toujours entrain de digérer la vision de sa belle-fille. "Il y a exactement 16 œufs préservé ici au château. Nous les avons depuis de nombreuses années. D'après la légende, tout porte à croire qu'ils sont issus de la couvée provenant de Balerion, Meraxès et Vhagar avant la Conquête. Toutes les visions jusqu'à maintenant à l'exception d'une car nous avons modifié l'une d'entre elles se sont réalisés complètement. Nous ne pouvons simplement en omettre une, car nous pensons qu'elle est trop fantastique. Imaginez la puissance qui attend nos enfants pour réclamer leur droit de naissance, ainsi que leur devoir envers la population de Westeros, avec 16 dragons entièrement adultes. Si c'est vrai, par le temps que nos enfants approchent l'âge adulte, les dragons auront une taille impressionnante. Qui pourraient espérer défier une telle force. Ce fut les dragons qui ont aidés ma famille à conquérir et régner les Sept Couronnes, peut-être que ce sera les dragons qui nous les redonneront." Annonça la Reine avec une voix remplie d'émotions et d'espoir, et une nouvelle détermination.

Comme la plupart des Targaryen avant elle, Rhaella était elle aussi non immunisé par l'histoire des Dragons. Apparemment, quand ses créatures draconiennes étaient concernées, il apparaît que chaque Targaryen pensent d'eux comme des miracles.

\- C'est assez ironique, commença Lyanna attirant les regards vers elle, Aegon, Visenya et Rhaenys furent les premiers à avoir conquis et unifier Westeros avec leur trois dragons, et maintenant c'est comme si ils avaient laissé un cadeau pour leur descendants, leur permettant de réunifier le royaume entier.

\- Oui… Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord pour accomplir ce plan ? Attirons-nous les hommes de Tywin Lannister et quiconque les commandes sur l'île ? Nous les laissons entrés, et nous les envoyons tous au Sept Enfers ? Demanda la Reine.

Eventuellement, ils furent tous d'accord avec le plan et ce qui devait être réalisé, pour autorisé la vision de la Princesse Lyanna a se déroulé comme prévu. Les dragons mis de côté, c'était une idée impressionnante. Et cela permettais d'affaiblir les forces de l'Usurpateur et des Lannister, étant donné qu'il n'aurait pas la flotte nécessaire pour traquer leurs mouvements pendant plusieurs années. Cela leur donné également l'opportunité d'envoyer un message comme acte de défiance.

Ser Arthur intervint alors avec une autre idée qui permettrait de les aidés à se dissimuler davantage.

\- Nous avons aussi besoin d'une diversion. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un en vie qui doit se faire passer pour les membres de la Famille Royale, afin de forcer l'Usurpateur et les Lannister à ne pas regarder dans notre direction jusqu'à ce que les enfants soient adultes. Personnes ne sait à quoi ressemble les enfants. Les loyalistes et le petit peuple doivent savoir que la lignée des Targaryen n'est pas terminée.

\- Est-tu entrain de suggérer de séparer l'un d'entre eux Arthur ? Demanda Ser Gerold en fronçant les sourcils, n'aimant pas l'idée du tout. Il voulait que tous les membres de la Famille Royale restent ensemble là où il pourrait les protéger.

\- Certainement pas Gerold. Tu te méprends. Je veux dire par là, que nous avons besoin de trouver quelqu'un qui a un physique similaire à disons… le Prince Viserys, qui pourrait être vu vivre en exil dans les Cités-Libres. Laisse-les espions de l'Usurpateur penser qu'il s'agit du vrai Viserys pour pouvoir éviter les suspicions. Elabora Arthur.

Tout le monde réfléchis à la manière de rendre cela possible. Finalement, Lord Velaryon parla.

\- Votre majesté, j'ai un fils naturel qui a à peu près le même âge que le Prince Viserys, son nom est Aerion, et il est très débrouillard. Mon fils pourrait se faire passer pour le Prince Viserys en exil avec l'appuie des contacts que la Princesse Shaera et sa sœur Elaena possède dans les Cité-Libres afin de le protéger. Peut-être Braavos pour commencer, étant donné que vous devez vous y rendre avant d'aller aux Stepstones. J'imagine qu'il devra constamment être en mouvement. Si votre altesse le souhaite, je serais honoré d'aidé. Mon fils serait honoré d'aidé le Roi également. C'est un garçon intelligent. Je pense que ce serait le plan parfait.

\- Je pense que nous devrions faire croire à l'Usurpateur que seul Viserys est en vie avec le futur enfant que tu auras mère. Laissons-le croire qu'ils se sont échappés avant l'attaque. Commenta Rhaegar. Cela nous permettra de surprendre tout le monde comme cela.

\- Lyanna, tu as parlé d'autres visions, que peux-tu nous dire d'elles ?

\- Il y avait d'autres événements, et les plus importants se déroulaient au Nord et au-delà du Mur. Elle se tourna vers ses frères, et les regarda d'un air grave et sévère qu'ils avaient déjà vu par le passé à de multiples reprises, lorsque celle-ci avait dit qu'elle refusait de se mariée avec Robert Baratheon, quand elle avait découvert Howland Reed se faire battre par les écuyers Frey, Haigh, et Blount, et qu'elle s'était déguisée en Chevalier de l'Aubier Rieur, et dans d'autres situations aussi sérieuse. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Brandon et d'Eddard, quoi qu'elle ai vu dans sa vision, si celle-ci prenait la même expression, cela voulait dire qu'il fallait prendre ses événements aux sérieux. Chacun d'entre eux hocha la tête faisant signe à leur sœur de continuer.

\- J'ai vu Winterfell et plusieurs autres cités du Nord se faire brûlé, être soit mis à sac, ou être capturé, notamment Torrhen's square et Deepwood Motte, mais également White Harbor et Barrowtown. Annonça-t-elle alors que tout le monde écarta les yeux complètement choqué par ce qu'ils venaient tous d'entendre, particulièrement Ned, Brandon et les Nordiques. "Pour Deepwood Motte et Torrhen's square, ils étaient aux mains des Greyjoy. White Harbor était occupé par les Frey de même que Barrowtown. Pour Winterfell, il y avait des corps allongés dans la cour, et des cris à l'extérieur des remparts dans Wintertown, alors que plusieurs hommes couraient à l'extérieur portant des torches et des armes. Il y avait également des personnes écorchées attaché à des croix. Les bannières Stark de Winterfell étaient remplacées par celle des Bolton et à leur tête Roose Bolton et un certain Ramsey Bolton. Ce qui m'indique que Domeric est mort. Les murs tenaient, pendant que les structures en bois et le grand hall brûlé jusqu'au ciel. J'étais incapable de bouger pour aider les personnes, ni de détourner mon regard comme si je n'étais pas en possession de mon corps, ou que ce n'était pas le mien. Après un moment, une nuée de corbeau est sortie de la grande tour de Winterfell et commencer à me tourner autour, bloquant ma vue, lorsque celle-ci est revenue, je flottais au-dessus d'un champ de bataille entouré d'eau. Mais ce qui était étrange, était qu'il était totalement composé d'animaux. Les Loups, se battaient contre les Lions et les Roses entouré de Cerfs morts autour d'eux, il n'y avait qu'un seul Grand Cerf qui était toujours debout, balançant ses bois et empalant n'importe quel Lion et Rose à sa porté, le Cerf se battait également au côté des Loups. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez le Grand Cerf, celui-ci semblait davantage être une Biche, et son ombre était celle d'un Dragon et d'un Loup. Dans l'eau, plusieurs tentacules provenant d'un Kraken essayèrent de saisir et de noyés dans les profondeurs glacés n'importe qui passant à sa porté. Les Lions étaient plus nombreux et ont repoussé les Loups jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un petit groupe qui s'était regroupé autour d'un Loup Blanc de la taille d'un cheval possédant l'ombre d'un Dragon. Le Direwolf avait des yeux rouges, et était protégé par d'autre Direwolf. Je n'ai pas vu la fin, car la nuée de corbeau m'en a empêché."

"Après plusieurs secondes, les corbeaux se sont de nouveau dispersés et je me suis retrouvée debout dans une forêt sombre. J'ai aperçu le Mur au loin et il y avait des cris de guerre, tout autour de moi, j'ai reconnu les hommes de la Garde de Nuit avec à leur tête Lord Jeor Mormont, ainsi que les troupes du Nord, mais il y avait également des membres du Peuple Libre avec des Géants et Mammouths, ils combattaient des… morts-vivants…" Expliqua Lyanna complètement pâle, surprenant les autres. Alors que les Nordiques se jetèrent un regard rempli de questionnement et plissèrent les yeux, n'aimant pas ce que Lyanna disait.

"Alors que la bataille s'éternisait, j'ai entendu un rire froid à quelques mètres de moi, et de la glace craquée. Il y avait plusieurs hommes qui regardaient la bataille continuer. Leurs corps étaient recouverts d'une armure élégante aussi noire que la nuit. L'un d'eux avait des cornes sur sa tête complètement chauve alors que les autres avaient des cheveux blancs qui tombaient dans leur dos. Chacun portait une épée qui émanait une lueur bleuâtre comme du cristal. Mais lorsque celui qui était chauve s'est tournée vers moi." A cet instant Lyanna trembla la peur s'affichait sur son visage, inquiétant tout le monde, mais repris avant que quelqu'un ne l'interrompe.

"J'ai vu qu'il n'était qu'un être dont la chair était exsangue et qui possédait un visage non seulement desséchée, mais d'une pâleur laiteuse, les autres étaient similaire. Je n'oublierais jamais son sourire, et ses yeux. Il avait les yeux bleus et les plus froids et cruels que je n'ai jamais vus auparavant malgré sa couleur. Celui-ci a tentée de m'agrippée le bras, mais avant même qu'il ne réussisse, il a levé son arme afin de parer une épée qui était à deux doigts de le décapiter. Il s'agissait de l'épée de votre Maison Lady Mormont, mais ce n'était pas votre frère ou neveu qui l'a manié, et elle n'avait pas le pommeau de la Maison Mormont, mais celle d'un Loup Blanc aux yeux rouge. Ils se sont tout les deux échangés plusieurs passe d'arme à une vitesse que je n'arrivais pas à suivre. Les autres créatures similaires à l'homme sans le compter, était douze et ils étaient tous en armure, il y en avait d'autres qui avait le torse nue qui sont sortis des ombres, ils se sont tous mis à rejoindre le combat forçant le jeune homme à utilisé sa seconde épée… Arthur c'était ton épée Aube. Dit-elle en regardant l'Épée du Matin. "Le duel était féroce. Mais avant de voir la conclusion, les corbeaux se sont de nouveaux jetés sur moi m'empêchant de voir davantage, la seule chose que je me rappelle, était d'avoir vu les yeux du jeune homme faisant face aux créatures… il avait les yeux noirs, avec des reflets violets et une petite tâche gris-argent ressemblant à des étoiles miniatures qui résidait à l'intérieur d'eux. Je n'ai aucun doute que ce jeune homme était Jaehaerys. Et que ces créatures étaient… les Marcheurs Blancs, dont le Roi de la Nuit."

"Le dernier événement que j'ai vu, était l'arrivé de plusieurs dragons et leurs cavaliers qui étaient tous en armure dissimulant leurs visages, mais il était clair qu'il s'agissait de femme. Elles ont lancés leur dragon contre les morts-vivants et les Marcheurs Blancs aidant les membres de la Night Watch, les Nordiques et le Peuple Libre. Jusqu'à ce que deux cris glacials se fasse entendre, les morts-vivants se sont tous effondrés et les Marcheurs Blancs ont explosé en plusieurs morceaux de glace. Tout le monde regardait là où se trouvait le jeune homme qui était accompagné désormais d'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux et aux yeux bleus. Elle portait deux épées qui étaient similaire à la description des livres de Dark Sister et de Blackfyre. Il y avait en face d'eux une créature aux yeux rouges encore plus cruels et froids que chez le… Roi de la Nuit. Après quelques secondes, avant que les Dragons et leurs cavaliers ne fassent quoi que ce soit, la créature s'est jetée sur la jeune fille et le jeune homme en face de lui, les attaquants sans merci. La vision s'est terminé ainsi, avant même que je ne vois la suite."

Ils restèrent tous silencieux, perturbés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ce que Lyanna avait été témoin, et qu'elle leur avait raconté semblait être invraisemblable. Pourtant… pourtant, quelque chose inquiétés chacune des personnes présentes, car ils savaient que cela n'était pas une hallucination. Il s'agissait d'une vision de ce qui était sur le point de se produire dans le futur. Eddard, lui se demandé s'il devait remercier ou être en colère envers les Anciens Dieux pour avoir révéler le futur. Une guerre, il pouvait encore gérer peu importe à quel point il détestait cela. Mais les White Walkers et une créature qui apparemment serait leur maître ? Qu'est ce qu'un seul homme peut faire, peu importe à quel point celui-ci est puissant ? Même Torrhen Stark, le dernier Roi de l'Hiver et le Roi du Nord, avait plié le genou face à Aegon Targaryen et ses sœurs-épouses Visenya et Rhaenys. Et aujourd'hui il n'y avait aucun héros comme dans l'Age des Héros ou les Enfants de la Forêt pour repousser les Autres…

\- Lyanna, ce que tu as vu à travers les visions… et que tu nous dit… une guerre civile… il commença, la simple pensée de ce qu'il avait entendu lui semblait impossible. Et encore… une guerre civile semblait être le dernier de leur problème.

\- Les Marcheurs Blancs. Répondit Rhaella…

\- Mené par une créature ? Continua Rhaegar, son visage assombri.

\- Je sais, mais apparemment, notre fils serait au centre de tout cela, ainsi que la fille…

\- Si ses visions… viennent de ton fils, Lya. Il semblerait que mon neveu s'est vu lui-même combattre dans cette guerre civile au côté de cette fille, mais également contre les Marcheurs Blancs et leur armée, et encore une fois contre cette créature. Peut-être que la fille n'est nul autre que Cirilla Baratheon ? Après tout, Lyanna, tu nous as dit que celle-ci semblait être importante dans tes précédents rêves et que tu sentais au fond de toi qu'elle devait être protégée. Vous avez même demandé à Ser Barristan d'être son Sworn Shield afin de la protégée, après avoir eu une vision d'elle mourir étouffée dans le berceau par la main de Cersei Lannister, sa propre mère. Il est clair que cette Cirilla Baratheon et Jaehaerys sont tout les deux, au centre de tout cela. Les Anciens Dieux ne lui aurait pas donné une telle vision auquel tu as pu être témoin sinon. Intervint Brandon.

\- La guerre civile fait sûrement référence à une tentative de prise de pouvoir des Lannister sur le Trône de Fer, auquel le Nord sera forcé d'intervenir. Il est clair que les chevaucheurs de Dragon sont les sœurs, et peut-être même les cousines de Jaehaerys, et que mon petit fils défendra le Nord et fera face aux Marcheurs Blancs ainsi que cette chose que tu as vu aux côtés de Cirilla Baratheon.

\- Je pense que nous devrions utiliser la connaissance que nous a donnée la vision du mieux que nous pouvons. Annonça fermement Eddard. Il est hors de question que je reste là, à ne rien faire pendant que cela approche, et le fait qu'il y ai des membres du Peuple Libre nous aidant à combattre les Autres, renforce l'idée qu'il est préférable de faire en sorte qu'ils nous aident à remettre en état Moat Cailin, et que nous leurs distribuons des terres au sud du Mur.

\- Lord Stark. Annonça Howland qui semblait éprouvé. "Les visions et les prophéties sont des choses inconstants, parfois ils sont vagues ou se coupe avant de voir quelque chose de vraiment important. Ce que Princesse Lyanna a vu pourrait ne pas être des événements mais un symbolisme, comme la bataille des animaux, qui représente les Maisons de Westeros. Agir sans précaution et réflexion pourrait rendre le futur pire que ce qu'il est maintenant…"

Mark Ryswell qui voulait devenir le Bouclier-lige de Lyanna et qui était l'un des hommes les plus fidèles de Ned prit la parole.

\- Utilisons ce que nous savons pour sûr. Nous savons qu'il y aura une guerre et que les Lannister seront le centre de celle-ci. Nous savons que les White Walkers vont revenir avec cette chose. De même que les Dragons qui apparemment seront nés après avoir tués les Lannister et avoir fait brûlé Dragonstone. Nous savons que la Maison Bolton va trahir la Maison Stark et le Nord, encore une fois... Quel âge votre fils et la jeune fille avaient dans la vision, Princesse Lyanna ?

\- Lui et Cirilla Baratheon avaient environ la vingtaine, ce qui nous laisse environ une quinzaine d'années avant que cela ne commence.

\- La guerre civile ainsi que la trahison des Bolton viendra sûrement avant les événements au-delà du Mur. Personne ne sera assez fou de commencé une guerre pendant que les Marcheurs Blancs envahissent. Donc nous ferons mieux de nous préparer avant pour celle-ci. Intervint Rhaella.

\- Nous ne pouvons même pas prévenir Robert, annonça Eddard frustré. "Même si celui-ci est désormais le Roi à cause de votre exil, que lui dirons-nous ? Lyanna a eu des visions de la part de son fils pendant sa grossesse montrant que ta fille Cirilla sera en danger par sa propre mère et que les Lannister prévoient de vous trahir tout les deux ! Cersei Lannister nous fera probablement exécuté avant même que Robert stoppent de rire."

\- Occupons-nous d'abord, que le Nord survive à l'arrivé de l'Hiver, et surveillons les Bolton de près, Ned. Ensuite, si nous pouvons tout faire pour empêcher la guerre d'arriver, nous le ferons, mais préparons-nous pour celle-ci dans le pire des cas. En tant que Suzerain du Nord et Protecteur de sa population, c'est le devoir de celui-ci de faire cela.

\- Tu as raison Brandon. Pour le moment, le Nord est livré à lui-même tant que nous n'avons pas établi suffisamment de contact avec les Cité-Libres. Nous allons devoir nous renforcés nous-mêmes pour que quand l'heure viendra, nous pourrons contenir la tempête à venir.

\- Ned. Intervint Shaera. "Je me charge d'établir les contacts avec les Cité-Libres pour le Nord, mais également pour la Maison Targaryen. Comme tu le sais, j'avais prévu de faire de nos filles, les héritières des différentes maisons que ma mère possède. Sarra l'héritière de la Maison Seastar, Serena la Maison Rogare et Selenei la Maison Goldfyre. Et puis cela leur permettra également de se déplacer, quand ma sœur ou moi nous ne le pourront pas." Expliqua-t-elle provoquant un sourire et hochement de tête de la part de Ned Stark.

\- Les Lannister vont sans aucun doute remarquer que nous rassemblons nos forces, mais également l'Araignée, même si celui-ci est un loyaliste de la Maison Targaryen. Observa Howland, alors qu'Eddard secoua la tête.

\- Même si c'est le cas, nous avons de nombreuses années pour pouvoir nous développés, et cela prend énormément de temps. De même que le projet à Moat Cailin concernant le canal. Howland, j'aimerais que tu deviennes l'intendant afin de commencer à reconstruire Moat Cailin, le temps que j'arrange pour que plusieurs clans du Peuple Libre viennent avec des Géants. Je te fournirais l'argent nécessaire pour sa reconstruction et le projet. Personne ne sera capable de se poser des questions de ce que fait le Gouverneur du Nord avec une parcelle de terre appartenant à sa famille, et que l'un de ses vassaux aide à faire.

\- En particulier s'ils n'arrivent pas à trouver ce vassal. Souria le Crannogman

\- Exactement. Le sourire sur le visage d'Eddard était presque… vorace. Il se tourna vers Martyn Cassel. "Tu te souviens lorsque tu souhaitais établir un réseau d'espion, peu après le Tournoi d'Harrenhal ?" Celui-ci hocha la tête en hésitant, les yeux s'élargissant un peu. "Fais-le."

L'homme hocha la tête tout en élargissant les yeux. C'était un côté différent d'Eddard Stark d'habitude honorable. Howland et les autres Nordiques étaient également surpris, alors que Brandon et Lyanna haussèrent les sourcils. Eddard pris note de cela.

\- Nous n'allons pas tomber au niveau des Lannister, Tyrell, Frey ou Tully, avec leurs intrigues politiques et complots. Mais Lyanna a dit que Winterfell brûlerait et que les Bolton s'installeraient dans notre demeure après avoir violé et tué notre peuple. De même pour les Frey et les Greyjoy. Je ne vais pas m'asseoir et attendre que cela se passe. Si Roose Bolton prévoit de trahir le Nord, la Maison Bolton subira la même chose que la Maison Greystark a subi par le passé, mais pour cela, je veux des preuves, en particulier lorsque le Mestre de Dreadfort se trouve être un Lannister. Martyn, je veux que tu travailles de près avec Varys de King's Landing, étant donné sa position de Maître des Murmures et qu'il se trouve être un loyaliste Targaryen, il pourra entrer en contact avec Shaera de cette manière là, ce qui permettra de mettre au courant tout le monde. Le Nord doit être fort pour survivre à la tempête qui approche, et pour être fort, nous devons avoir des yeux et des oreilles dans les autres royaumes pour connaître leur manigance, particulièrement les Lannister, Bolton, Frey et Greyjoy. Pour les Greyjoy et les Frey, Maege, Willam et Ethan, je pense que la flotte sera séparée en quatre ou cinq. Bear Island, Barrowtown, Deepwood Motte, Torrhen's Square je préviendrais Ser Helman Tallhart et enfin Moat Cailin, où il faudra créer un port. Je veux également commencer à créer notre propre flotte autre que la Flotte Royale, en cas de problème et si Lyanna en a besoin pour mon neveu et mes nièces, mais la tâche principale de la flotte sera de surveiller Blazewater Bay, pour mettre un terme aux pillages des Greyjoy une bonne fois pour toutes. Theo, si c'est possible je veux que vous et les clans des Montagnes essayer de rentrer en contact avec les clans du Peuple Libre les plus pacifiques, je leur propose des terres au sud du Mur. Je parlerais également avec Lord Wyman Manderly, ainsi que les autres Seigneurs de surveiller les Bolton, et pour les Manderly de commercer avec les Cité-Libres." Les Nordiques hochèrent la tête.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à établir des plans, pour améliorer leurs techniques de forge pour produire de meilleurs armes et armures pour leurs forces, fortifié les différents châteaux et reconstruire les ruines si possible, mais également les commerces possibles avec Essos, amélioré le système de route et de récolte afin d'avoir davantage de nourriture pour les hivers. Ils établirent également avec l'aide du Prince Rhaegar et du Roi Daeron ainsi qu'avec les membres de la Garde Royale et de Lucerys Velaryon des plans afin d'améliorer le régime d'entraînement de leurs troupes, ou la création des navires et les différentes techniques marines. La Rébellion avait montré à Eddard et à Rhaegar la supériorité générale des troupes des autres royaumes. Les Arryn avait la cavalerie la mieux entraîné, mais leur infanterie était également bien équipés. Les Baratheon avait l'infanterie la mieux entraîné. Le Bief avait l'armée la plus nombreuse et les Dorniens, malgré une infanterie légère savaient comment l'utilisé. Les troupes du Nord étaient féroces, des hommes durs, né dans les terres froides, mais la férocité n'est pas toujours suffisante dans une bataille. Eddard était déterminé à faire des Nordiques les meilleures troupes dans les Sept Couronnes en utilisant les leçons qu'il avait appris durant son séjour dans le Vale d'Arryn, mais également pendant la guerre.

Elia, Shaera et la Reine Rhaella avaient proposée une solution pour amélioré leurs réserves de nourriture, et décroître le nombre d'homme qui devait être retenu pour la moisson, de façon à augmenter le nombre d'homme qu'ils pouvaient utiliser pour leur force. Howland remarqua que cela couterait cher pour parvenir à accomplir cela.

\- Je sais que la Reine et que Lady Shaera Stark ont choisie de nous aidés, mais comment allons-nous financé tout cela ? Après tout il faudra non seulement construire, mais maintenir.

Lyanna souria avant de répondre à un Howland inquiet.

\- Les autres royaumes en particulier le Bief et les Terres de l'Ouest aiment dire que le Nord avec notre population réparti est une terre abandonnée. Malgré cela, nous sommes la région la plus grande des Sept Couronnes pratiquement aussi grande que toutes les autres régions combinées. De même que Dorne avec son désert, je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen d'exploiter cela, comme les Dothraki font non Elia ?

\- C'est une bonne idée, nous sommes davantage sur les côtes, car c'est plus facile pour commercer avec les Cité-Libre, mais nous n'avons jamais exploité l'intérieur de Dorne.

\- Le Nord possède des ressources naturelles massives, et qui reste intact car nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de richesse, et nous ne voulions pas. Je pense qu'il est temps que nous utilisions les ressources que notre terre nous offre. Annonça Brandon. Nous avons énormément de montagne qui contiennent du granite, du fer, de l'argent. Il y a énormément de forêt, de lacs étroits et profonds, du gibier, des fourrures, nous en avons en abondance, mais n'avons jamais utilisé au-delà de ce qui était nécessaire.

\- Le seul port important de la province est White Harbor, avec Barrowtown comme seconde ville commerciale sans compter Wintertown. Avec le projet du canal, cela nous permettra de nous développer énormément. Il est temps pour le Nord de devenir un royaume indépendant, en particulier lorsque je suis sûr et certain que les Lannister ne vont absolument rien faire pour aidé les différents royaumes. Termina Eddard.

\- Nous pouvons également planter de la nourriture dans les environs de Moat Cailin près des marais et faire de la riziculture. De cette manière, nous aurions davantage de nourriture pour l'hiver, et cela permettra d'aider dans la construction du canal.

Eventuellement la discussion se concentra sur des sujets plus plaisants et Ned comme Brandon et le reste des Nordiens, eurent la chance de discuté avec Shaera, qui deviendra ainsi la nouvelle Lady de Winterfell, mais également à se reconnecté avec Lyanna, mais également à observé la dynamique très intéressante entre Lyanna, Rhaegar et Elia, Ned et Shaera. Ned et Brandon étaient heureux de voir leur petite sœur si heureuse et amoureuse. Ils savaient tout deux que c'était là où elle appartenait à présent. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Lyanna si heureuse avec ses enfants dans ses bras à elle où à quelqu'un d'autre, et son époux et Elia à ses côtés. Brandon comme Ned savaient que peu importe ce que le futur puisse leur apporter, la chose la plus importante pour eux, était que Lyanna ne manquerait jamais d'amour. C'était le plus évident et le plus important aux yeux des deux frères. Après plusieurs heures de discussion, c'est au moment de la fin de celle-ci, que la Reine Rhaella commença à avoir des contractions et que ses eaux se rompirent.

* * *

 **Riverrun**

* * *

 **POV Catelyn Tully :**

Elle regarda ses enfants, sa fille Sansa dormait paisiblement, alors que son fils Robert qu'elle appelait affectueusement Robb s'amusait à balancer ses pieds en l'air et à saisir ses petits pieds avec ses mains, un sourire heureux sur son visage alors qu'il gargouillé en voyant ses parents devant lui. Catelyn Stark née Tully était dans sa chambre en chemise de nuit, le père de ses enfants lui enlaçant sa taille de ses bras puissants dans une étreinte qu'elle voulait qu'elle dure des années entières. Ses pensées remontant à des souvenirs qu'elle voulait à tout prix ignoré et oublié.

Elle se souvenait de ce jour, le jour de son mariage. A tel point elle avait été effrayée, à cause des traditions, la cérémonie du coucher. Elle prétendait être timide, comme n'importe qu'elle jeune fille vierge, elle savait que les hommes autours d'elle allaient essayer de la touché, de lui arraché les vêtements. Elle savait qu'elle était faible, après tout, elle n'était qu'une simple femme.

 _Cette tradition stupide devrait être abolie !_

Elle ne connaissait même pas son futur époux, Eddard Stark, et dans quelques heures à sa plus grande révulsion, celui-ci connaîtra toutes les parties de son corps. Cela lui donna la nausée. Elle allait se faire tripoter et inséminée par un sauvage barbare du Nord.

\- Je vais me faire utilisé comme une simple pièce de tissu sale sans la moindre valeur… c'est si humiliant…. Avait-elle pensée.

En premier, celle-ci aurait dû tout d'abord être la femme de Brandon Stark. Le salopard qui avait osé laisser à mort son ami Petyr Baelish en le blessant à la poitrine, laissant une cicatrice du ventre jusqu'à la nuque. Elle avait passait dans le Septuaire avec sa sœur pour que celui-ci récupère et qu'il revienne vers elles. Elles avaient également prier pour que Brandon Stark meurt, pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à Petyr… et c'est ce qui était arrivé. Brandon Stark s'était étouffer lors de l'exécution de son père Rickard Stark à King's Landing. Bon débarras, elle était enfin libre de sa malédiction. Mais sa vie semblait prendre une tournure ironique, lorsque son père lui avait annoncée qu'elle allait se marié avec un autre Stark. Super, un autre barbare Nordique… Eddard Stark.

Un homme bon, honnête, loyal, un homme très honorable… un grand guerrier… Oh, elle avait entendu toutes ses sortes de phrases communes décrivant cette homme inconnu qu'elle allait mariée dans quelques heures. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu son visage, ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Elle ignorait si celui-ci était jeune, vieux, séduisant, laid, fort, ou faible, elle ne le pouvait pas le savoir. Ce manque d'information lui était terrible. Mais elle était certaine d'une seule chose, c'est que celui-ci avait engendré trois bâtardes qui vivaient dans la capitale avec leur prostituée de mère.

Et pour son horreur absolue, elle allait se mariée avec cette personne, et allait devoir supporter la cérémonie de coucher. Peut-être aurait-elle dû acceptée la proposition de Petyr. Peut-être aurait-elle dû s'enfuir et se mariée avec lui contre la volonté de tout le monde. Mais peut-être que cela était un mot du passé, car elle allait désormais, à cet instant précis se marié avec un Stark qui lui était encore inconnu.

Elle portait une robe rose et ses cheveux auburn étaient coiffés de manière élégante dans une longue tresse. Elle s'était déjà craqué les doigts un millier de fois et elle n'était toujours pas au Septuaire.

 _Tout va bien se passer. La cérémonie du coucher est rapide, humiliante et dégoutante, mais rapide…_

Elle avait descendu de son carrosse et marchait lentement dans le Septuaire. Elle sentait le vent froid lui caressait les joues et la poitrine.

 _Les gens disent que Winterfell est toujours froid… vais-je m'y plaire ?_

Elle n'avait pas encore réalisée que personne ne se soucier de son opinion. Les femmes n'avaient aucune opinion, elles n'avaient pas le droit de penser par elles-mêmes. Elles n'avaient que leur devoir d'épouse à faire.

Distraite, celle-ci c'était heurté à quelqu'un.

\- Fais attention, Catelyn. Ton future époux te veux vivante… plaisanta son frère Edmure. Elle l'avait regardée avec son visage colérique, et cela était encore plus douloureux qu'un poing.

Elle craqua de nouveau son petit doigt et le regarda, se souvenant de ses mémoires d'un passé distant. "Oh, Petyr… si tu pouvais me sauver de cet enfer… si seulement j'avais acceptée de te mariée. Au moins je savais que tu ne m'aurais jamais blessé… "

Elle s'était arrêtée en face d'une longue porte en bois, lourde et énorme. Elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, afin de cacher ses larmes de regret. Elle était sur le point de se marié avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait absolument pas et qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Un frisson parcouru son échine, mais également à l'intérieur de son ventre, et des papillons semblaient se battre à l'intérieur de son estomac. Ses joues étaient en feu, ses mains transpiraient. Tout ses sens étaient en ébullition, et son cœur sur le point d'exploser…

Puis…

Les portes s'ouvrèrent et une lumière aveuglante obscurci sa vision pendant quelques secondes.

Tous les invités semblaient être excités et celle-ci entendait les commentaires sur elle. Un voile dissimulée son visage et ses joues rosies. Là, sur l'autel, elle voyait un long manteau bleu. Elle voyait une bannière avec un Direwolf dessus et reconnut facilement le symbole des Stark. Direwolf, il y avait vraiment que des sauvages pour prendre comme symbole des monstres. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Eddard Stark correctement, à cause du voile sur son visage, rendant sa vision un peu confus.

Terrifiée, elle s'approcha et se trouvait désormais devant son futur Lord époux. Elle évita de croiser son regard, par peur ou un autre sentiment, et préféra abaisser sa tête. Il lui retira gentiment et avec tendresse le voile et le laissa retombé derrière sa tête. Elle continuait de regarde le sol, complètement gelée, effrayée, timide. Il lui fit lever sa tête et elle put voir ses yeux gris froids. Elle se souvenait du vent caressant sa peau lorsqu'elle descendit du carrosse, la douceur, la froideur que c'était. Elle pouvait pratiquement sentir ce vent de nouveau, simplement en regardant ses yeux. Cependant… Eddard Stark, n'était en aucun cas Petyr Baelish. Eddard Stark n'était pas l'homme qu'elle aimait.

 _Winterfell doit être exactement comme lui et Brandon Stark. froid…_

Elle continuait de le regardait, avec ses yeux ouverts, et lui donna un sourire… faux… mais un sourire tout de même. Il fit de même et la cérémonie continua comme elle le devait.

Elle n'avait pas encore entendu sa voix, et elle était anxieuse de l'entendre. Elle savait qu'il allait devoir prononcer ses vœux bientôt, et elle attendait le moment.

Le Septon s'avança et commença à prononcer les mots qu'elle redoutait.

\- Devant les Sept, je scelle ici ces deux âmes de sorte à ce qu'elles ne fassent plus qu'un pour l'éternité. Regardez-vous l'un l'autre et prononcez les mots.

Le moment arriva, et elle put voir de nouveau ses yeux. Il prit sa main et regarda ses yeux de manière intense, comme s'il pouvait lire son esprit et voir son âme. Sa voix semblait être du velours, profonde, et la sienne était douce.

\- Père, Forgeron, Guerrier, Mère, Vierge, Vieillarde, Etranger. Je suis sien/sienne, et il/elle est mien/mienne, en ce jour et jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

\- Par ce baiser, je vous engage mon amour et vous prends pour mon seigneur époux. Déclara-t-elle.

\- Par ce baiser, je vous engage mon amour et vous prends pour ma dame épouse. Dit Eddard avant de lui donner un baiser qu'il défit pratiquement aussitôt.

\- En ces lieux, au regard des dieux et des hommes, je déclare solennellement que Eddard de la Maison Stark et Catelyn de la Maison Tully sont mari et femme, une seule chair, un seul cœur, une seule âme, à présent et pour jamais, et maudit soit qui se mettrait entre eux.

C'était fini.

Après la cérémonie, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, à l'exception pour boire du vin. Tout le monde était entrain de boire et manger comme des porcs. Typique des Nordiques, et cela l'a dégoutait. Sa sœur Lysa se trouvait également sur la haute table à deux sièges d'elle, près d'un homme pouvant être son grand-père… Jon Arryn cela l'a dégoutait également. Il avait lui aussi une bâtarde du nom de Jeyne Arryn qui était l'héritière du Vale d'Arryn.

Elle pouvait voir son seigneur époux mangé également, mais semblait être… comme… absent du festin. Il buvait sa coupe alors qu'il regardait les rivières s'écoulaient à quelques mètres d'eux, avant de boire le restant d'une seule gorgée. Elle pouvait voir qu'il l'a regardait par sa réflexion dans son gobelet en or. Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait la voir le regarder.

 _Je devrais essayer de lui parler… oui, je le devrais_

Elle devait essayer d'être forte, tout à l'exception de ce qu'elle était réellement, effrayée, faible, enfantine, anxieuse. Après tout, il était un homme, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une simple fille…

Elle allait lui adressé la parole, lorsqu'elle l'entendit prononcer un nom échapper de ses lèvres. - Shaera…

Shaera ? Qui était-ce ? La prostituée qui lui a donnait des bâtards ? Catelyn sentait la colère lui montait aux joues. Il avait prononcé le prénom avec une telle douceur, avec un tel amour, comme s'il s'agissait d'un sort magique qui la ramènerait dans ses bras.

Comment… elle ferma le poing…

Comment osait-il prononcer le nom d'une autre femme qu'elle le jour de leur mariage ! Elle allait de nouveau essayer de lui adressé la parole, lorsqu'elle se figea de nouveau.

\- Shaera… Sarra… Serena…Selenei… pardonnez-moi…

Une main sur son épaule le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

\- Jon ? Ai-je manqué quelques choses ?

\- Non, Ned. Quelque chose te tracasse mon garçon ?

\- Shaera et nos enfants qui se trouve à King's Landing… nous sommes ici à festoyer et à célébrer un mariage que j'ai été contraint d'accepter afin de les protégées, mais en plus de cela, j'ai brisé la promesse que j'avais faite à Shae, lui disant que j'allais l'épouser. Soupira Eddard, en mettant la main sur son front et ses yeux.

Essayant de faire la discussion, Catelyn se tourna vers eux.

\- Père à lancer un grand festin vous ne trouvez pas Lord Arryn ? Pour ses filles et leurs époux. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose comme cela auparavant. Prononça-t-elle. C'est comme si on avait déjà gagné la guerre, et que l'on fêtait la fin de celle-ci.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots. Mais là encore il semblait que son seigneur époux ainsi que Lord Arryn semblait l'apprécier. Mais contrairement à lui, Catelyn ne partageait pas son enthousiasme en particulier après avoir entendu celui-ci prononçait les noms de ses filles et de leur mère. Elle se remua dans son siège inconfortable et joua avec la manche de sa robe.

\- Est-ce que Winterfell est différent de Riverrun mon époux ? Prononça-t-elle alors qu'il commençait à boire une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

 _Qu'est-ce qui lui a bien pu passer par la tête ? Quel genre de question était-ce ?_

Elle le regarda poser son gobelet sur la table et lui adresser la parole. "Il y fait plus froid " _Plus froid ? Génial… je n'aurais jamais penser que WINTERFELL était un endroit froid. père m'a fait épousé un imbécile._ "Mais avec le temps, on apprend à apprécier les températures froides. Ce n'est pas si mal" Dit-il en touchant son gobelet.

\- Oh, ne pensez pas que je dis qu'il s'agit d'un mauvais endroit. C'est juste que… qu'il s'agit d'un nouveau endroit pour moi, et je n'ai jamais était là-bas avant avec Brandon, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez des bâtardes mon seigneur, les avez-vous vu ?

En prononçant cela, Catelyn aperçu, Jon Arryn devenir inconfortable, et Eddard grinçait des dents dans le silence. Sa seule joie.

\- Je dois vous demander de me pardonnez, mon seigneur. Pour les mots injustes que je viens de dire concernant Brandon. Je suis désolée de votre perte et que vous aviez eu le temps de faire votre deuil.

Elle stoppa, s'attendant à ce qu'il l'a remercie pour ses mots doux et la réassurée pour les peurs qu'elle éprouvait.

Il ne le fit pas.

\- J'espère que vous me trouverez étant une épouse fidèle à ses devoirs et partager vos fardeaux. Je n'ai aucune idée de connaître votre douleur, mon seigneur époux. Votre frère, il m'était très chère. _Mensonge, ce sauvage a pratiquement tué Petyr._ J'espère que…

Elle se fit interrompre durement.

\- Débarrassons-nous des demi-vérités et de la fiction, Lady Catelyn. Vous dites que mon frère, vous étiez chère ? Vous ignorez les mots que vous parlez. Brandon était mon frère, mon sang avant qu'il ne soit quoi que ce soit pour vous, et pendant le peu de temps que vous le connaissiez, cela n'a pas changé. Qu'avez-vous appris de lui, que je ne savais pas déjà, avec les quelques lettres que vous avez échangés et lorsqu'il est venu visiter Riverrun autre que pour qu'il puisse tailler un garçon que votre père à élever du ventre jusqu'au cou ? Non, Lady Catelyn, vous n'avez perdu personne.

Tétaniser, elle ne su pas quoi dire, elle le regarda prendre sa respiration et continuer sa tirade.

\- Ma petite sœur Lyanna est toujours perdue, sûrement effrayée loin des siens. Mon petit frère Benjen a dû restait à Winterfell, lui aussi effrayé en ce qui concerne notre sœur, mon frère Brandon a était étranglé à mort et mon père Rickard a était brûlé vivant dans son armure alors qu'il avait demandé un duel judiciaire concernant des menaces non existante. Et en ce qui me concerne ? Je me trouve moi-même combattre dans une guerre que je n'ai jamais pensé participer. Une guerre afin de protéger Lord Jon, qui me protège moi et Robert, et ceux malgré le danger que cela représente pour lui. Combattre ensemble avec Robert pour une lueur d'espoir que justice sera fait pour les miens. Ma famille et moi, avons étais loyal envers la Couronne depuis que mon ancêtre Torrhen à ployé le genou devant le Roi Aegon Targaryen et ses sœurs-épouses les Reines Visenya et Rhaenys Targaryen. J'ai défendu mon honneur et celle de ma famille à chaque pas, et malgré cela, je suis accueilli avec de mauvaises nouvelles. Les filles que je n'ai jamais vu, ma Sarra, ma Serena, ma Selenei et la femme que j'aime se trouve dans le Donjon Rouge, et j'ignore si la capitale se fera attaqué ou non, où si elles sont en sécurité. La femme que j'aime Shaera est comme la Princesse Elia prisonnière du Roi Fou. Mes filles pleurent appelant leur père, Shaera faisant de son mieux pour les protégées et priant pour que je puisse lui revenir en vie pour me marié avec elle, comme je lui ai promis sur mon honneur. Une promesse que j'ai échouée et que j'ai déshonorée. Mon frère Brandon possédant deux enfants se trouve actuellement à Starfall avec leur mère qui est une loyaliste, et ils ne pourront jamais connaître leur père aujourd'hui décédé.

Elle remarqua que sa poigne se renforça. Quand a-t-il… ?

\- Et le pire dans tout cela, Lady Catelyn, alors que je reçois ses deux lettres, sur le destin incertain de mes enfants, la femme que j'aime, mon neveu, ma nièce et ma sœur. Votre père m'informe en une seule discussion que si je veux son aide, je dois faire un choix. Sacrifier le bonheur de mes enfants et de Shaera ou vous mariés afin d'assurer leur sécurité si possible. Je connais les intentions de votre père. A commencé de demain nous pouvons marcher ensemble, du même côté. Mais aujourd'hui la réalité est complètement différente. Dans son cœur, il espère que mes neveux meurent, de même que Shaera et mes filles, afin que son propre sang puissent un jour gouverner le Nord. Il a misé sur la vie des personnes que j'aime. Il l'a dit lui-même. Votre fiancé se trouve dans le Donjon Rouge… avec vos enfants… si le Roi Fou apprend vos liens… vous devez vous mariés. Pour le bien du futur, notre alliance et votre maison. Des mots vides d'émotions, voilà ce que ce sont les paroles de votre père. Je suis un Stark, je viens du Nord et je n'ai aucun amour pour vous, ni pour vos dieux. Le lien que vous cherchez à formés entre nous ne se fera pas pendant ce… festin, le coucher ou les mois après. Je n'ai aucun amour à donner. Peut-être, dans les années futures, nous pouvons construire une relation pièce par pièce qui pourra tout supporter, mais pas aujourd'hui. Tout ce que je peux vous offrir ce soir et d'être doux et de faire mon devoir afin que nous puissions tenir les vœux que nous avons jurés en tant qu'homme et femme devant les Sept. Termina-t-il.

* * *

C'est avec regret que Catelyn Stark née Tully détourna son regard de ses enfants, pour porter son regard vers la personne qui lui enlaçait sa taille de ses bras puissants, dans une étreinte qu'elle voulait qu'elle dure des années entières. Elle y mit cependant fin, le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je veux que tu me jure commença-t-elle sa voix tremblante de tristesse. Jure-moi que tu protégeras ma sœur lorsque tu seras à King's Landing.

Il s'approcha de nouveau d'elle, l'odeur de menthe fraîche dans son souffle. "Si tu te donne de nouveau à moi, Cat, comme les autres fois, je ferais tout ce qui est dans mon pouvoir de protéger ta sœur." Annonça Petyr Baelish en plaçant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle hocha la tête, défaisant sa chemise de nuit, dénudant une épaule après l'autre, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci tombe au sol, la laissant dans ses sous-vêtements. "Bien" Murmura Petyr. "Maintenant retire le reste"

Catelyn obéit laissant ses sous-vêtements sur le sol, le désir remplissant les profondeurs de son âme.

Petyr s'approcha encore, saisissant l'un de ses seins gonflés avec l'une de ses mains, et caressant son sexe avec l'autre. Avant même qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit, il posa sa bouche sur le sein inoccupé, s'amusant à titiller le mamelon avec sa langue, tout en utilisant la main posé sur son autre sein à faire de même. Ses doigts travaillant de façon continue et méticuleusement à l'intérieur de son vagin.

Malgré elle, Catelyn laissa un gémissement de plaisir parvenir aux oreilles de son amant, lui laissant le soin d'exprimer un sourire moqueur, avant qu'il ne porte son attention sur son autre sein, lui prodiguant des baiser et des suçons, ses doigts toujours à l'intérieur d'elle, augmentait de cadence, alors que ceux à l'extérieur attaqué son bouton. Après plusieurs minutes de ses caresses, Petyr se mis à genou au niveau de son sexe, mettant sa cuisse par-dessus son épaule afin d'avoir davantage accès à sa fleur. Il déposa immédiatement sa bouche sur son clitoris et se mit à utiliser sa langue avec délectation, tout en utilisant ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, pour la faire parvenir à l'orgasme.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'y arrivé, Petyr se leva et commença à délacer son pantalon afin de lui présenter son membre. Il l'invita à se mettre à genou devant lui et à lui montrer ses intentions. Excitée, Catelyn se mit à la tâche et plaça le membre durci dans sa bouche et commença à faire des va-et-vient avec sa tête, tout en enroulant sa langue autour du phallus de Petyr Baelish et caressé ses testicules.

Cela prit plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne soit satisfait, et qu'il l'a guida dans son lit à quelques mètres des berceaux des enfants. "Allonge-toi Cat." Petyr la fit allongée sur le dos, et commença à caresser ses fesses, la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il lui écarta les cuisses, et se positionna lui-même entre elles, plaçant le gland de son phallus à l'entrée de son vagin, provoquant des tremblements de plaisir dans tout son corps, par la proximité de leur sexe. "Je t'aime Cat." Annonça-t-il avant de la pénétrer, ne donnant aucune attention pour son plaisir qu'elle ressentait.

Ses pensées furent interrompues aux rythmes des va-et-vient que Petyr faisait, alors que les muscles de son vagin se resserraient de plus en plus, l'approchant de l'orgasme. A chaque fois que celui-ci l'a prenait, il l'appelé constamment ma précieuse Cat. Lui annonçant qu'il se souvenait de leur première fois où elle lui avait donné sa virginité, peu de temps après que Brandon Stark l'ai blessé. Après plusieurs minutes dans la même position, Petyr l'a retourna, afin de la mettre à quatre pattes et la prendre en levrette. "Oh, Cat, je sais que ton père nous a forcés à être séparé, mais il ne pourra jamais prendre notre amour." Annonça-t-il avant de la prendre de nouveau, lui donnant un plaisir primal que lui seul était capable de faire. C'était comme si elle était devenue une femme dévergondée dans l'unique pulsion était de chercher le plaisir. Ils bougèrent ensemble à l'unisson comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un, Petyr déplaça une de ses mains afin de prendre à pleine main l'un de ses seins et s'amusa à excité son mamelon de ses doigts habiles. Ils gardaient le rythme pendant quelques minutes qu'il caresse son clitoris, la masturbant pour qu'ils puissent jouir ensemble, quelques temps après elle sentit son phallus éjaculé, répandant sa semence dans son sexe. "Ton sauvage ne pourra jamais te donner autant de plaisir, ma précieuse Cat."

Elle tomba sur son estomac avec Petyr derrière elle, son sexe toujours à l'intérieur d'elle.

* * *

Alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux enlacés, ils entendirent une commotion à l'extérieur. S'extrayant rapidement l'un de l'autre, Petyr Baelish remis son pantalon et embrassa une dernière fois Catelyn Tully, après lui avoir promis de protéger sa sœur Lysa, il parti de la chambre de sa maîtresse. Catelyn, quant à elle, se dépêcha de se rendre dans son bain afin d'enlever toute odeur lié à sa précédente activité, mais également se parfumé au cas où.

Une fois fait, celle-ci se leva en entendant que la commotion était désormais dans le hall et se dirigea vers la porte impatiente de voir ce qui se passer. Une servante pressée courait dans le couloir, mais alors que Catelyn entre-ouvrit la porte, elle lui ordonna de s'arrêter.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ? Que se passe t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Des bannières approchent milady.

\- Stark ? Questionna-t-elle, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

\- Non, milady, Arryn. Annonça la jeune servante alors que Catelyn tentait de ne pas montré sa déception et son soulagement.

\- Merci. Dit-elle alors que la servante lui sourit avec sympathie avant de continuer à sa tâche.

Catelyn se tourna vers sa chambre et ferma la porte, se posant contre celle-ci et prenant quelques aspirations pour se composée elle-même. Pendant plusieurs secondes, elle avait pensée qu'Eddard de la Maison Stark arriverait bientôt. Qu'elle devrait envelopper aussi bien Robb que Sansa dans ses couvertures afin d'attendre dans la cour pour l'arrivé de son père. Mais ce n'était pas Ned, non il s'agissait de Jon Arryn qui approchait, revenant de King's Landing pour récupérer sa femme avant de prendre la position de Main du Roi, et le pire dans tout ça, était que Lord Arryn emmènerait Petyr Baelish, son Petyr. Elle essayait de ne pas se sentir amer et jalouse envers sa sœur, mais cela était difficile de ne pas l'être, non seulement Lisa irait vivre dans la capitale des Sept Couronnes, au chaud avec Petyr qui devait occuper le rôle de Maître Argentier, mais elle… elle devait partir pour Winterfell, de toutes les régions, son père l'envoyait dans le Nord, dans un pays de sauvage qui ne croit même pas à la même religion qu'elle ! Elle avait entendu dire que la guerre était terminée et que Lysa comme Petyr, allaient tout les deux partir vers la capitale maintenant que les forces Baratheon, Stark, Arryn et Lannister avaient pris la capitale, et que le Roi Aerys Targaryen était mort. Eddard Stark aurait dû être de retour, notamment lorsque l'armée du Nord était reparti là-bas. Elle avait besoin qu'il revienne et Robb comme Sansa avait besoin de leur père. Après tout la devise de leur maison était Famille, Devoir, Honneur.

En entendant des piaillements, elle reporta son attention sur ses enfants, et se pencha sur les berceaux pour les regarder, sa fille à côté dormait paisiblement. Un sourire sur les lèvres, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son fils. Il était tellement fort, le Mestre l'avait dit, un garçon fort. Il se nourrissait bien, et ses yeux étaient toujours remplis de curiosité lorsqu'il portait son attention à son environnement, sa fille était similaire. Tout comme sa sœur, il avait les couleurs des Tully, ses cheveux auburn néanmoins plus sombre que les siens, ses yeux étaient bleus, lui donnant l'impression de se regarder dans le miroir. Robb était parfait, la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle n'avait jamais posé les yeux. Sa fille elle était la définition de la beauté pure. Ils étaient la définition de l'amour. Catelyn Tully savait que son fils et sa fille allaient avoir un grand futur, après tout, Robb était le petit-fils du Seigneur de Riverrun, et elle était mariée au nouveau Seigneur du Nord, faisant de lui l'héritier, Sansa elle, allait devenir une Lady, qui allait un jour se mariée à un grand Seigneur ou à un Prince, devenant ainsi Reine des Sept Couronnes si tout se passait bien. Après tout, Robert Baratheon était le meilleur ami d'Eddard, et lorsque celui-ci aurait des enfants, elle était sûre et certaines que celui-ci demanderait à unir la Maison Stark et la Maison Baratheon. Oui, au fond d'elle-même, Catelyn Tully était persuadée que Robb ou Sansa allaient se mariés dans la Famille Royale. C'était leur destinée, et Petyr le lui avait promis.

Oh comment elle voulait qu'Eddard Stark revienne pour qu'il puisse le sentir lui aussi. Mais une chose était certaine, le secret entourant la naissance de Robb et Sansa et la vrai identité de leur père ne devait en aucun cas être révélé…

Après tout, leur père n'était pas Eddard de la Maison Stark, mais Petyr Baelish.

* * *

 **Dragonstone**

* * *

 **POV Jaehaerys III Targaryen :**

Alors qu'il était entrain de se diriger vers la lumière à la fin du tunnel, il devenait lentement conscient de son environnement, bien que sa vision était en quelque sorte troublé. Son cerveau était confus. Il n'était pas sûre où il était… ou pire qui il était. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Il savait qui il était… Son précédent nom était Eirik Blackwolf, lorsqu'il était l'un des deux Dovahkiin et qu'il devint le Haut-Roi de Skyrim, avant de devenir l'empereur de Tamriel et l'un des noms qu'il avait utilisé depuis plusieurs millénaires, lorsqu'il errait de monde en monde, de royaume en royaume, de réincarnation en réincarnation… à la recherche de la femme qu'il aimé, et cela depuis le cataclysme. Un cataclysme généralement connu sous le nom de Conjonction des Sphères, qui se produisit il y a plus de seize millénaires de cela. Plusieurs univers parallèles entrèrent en collision cosmique. Après le désastre, un grand nombre de créatures monstrueuses étrangères à plusieurs univers furent prises au piège dans ces dimensions, provoquant le chaos là où elles s'aventuraient. En d'autres temps, en d'autre lieu, son nom était Geralt de Riv, le Loup Blanc.

Il pouvait se rappeler de tout ce qu'il avait accompli, des guerres qu'il avait participé, des combats qu'il avait remporté, des femmes qu'il avait aimés et dont il avait savourés la vertue, des territoires qu'il avait conquis, des ennemis qu'il avait annihilés. Mais aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui, il se souvenait de sa dernière errance… et de la mission que les Dieux lui avaient confiée. Sa dernière errance s'était passé à Skyrim, la patrie des Nordiques avait été attaquée par des Dragons pour la première fois des milliers d'années. Cependant, les dragons n'avaient pas seulement était menés, mais avait été ressuscités par l'aîné et le plus puissant de leur race ; Le Dévoreur de Monde, Alduin. La peur, la terreur et le chaos semé par ces créatures terrifiés le peuple de la province. Les Dragons survolés les villes, villages et cités, ne craignant rien que les mortels faibles pouvaient leurs faires. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la vérité sur lui et sa femme vienne à la lumière. Ils étaient des Enfants de Dragons.

Des guerriers de grande renommée, rempli de courage, de compétence et de bravoure. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils tuaient des dragons, lui et sa femme devenait de plus en plus puissant. Pendant leurs périples, ils rencontrèrent et se lièrent d'amitié avec de nombreux groupes d'individus, devenant souvent les dirigeants de chacun des ordres, les renforçant comme jamais vu auparavant. Ils avaient appris leurs compétences, leurs secrets, et même surpassés les membres les plus forts de chacun des groupes.

Finalement, les deux Enfants de Dragons avaient confrontés Alduin, dans le Royaume de Sovngarde. Ensemble, et avec l'aide des plus grand héros du passés, avaient réussi à massacrés et à absorbé l'âme du Dévoreur de Monde ! Leurs noms à lui et à sa femme, grandit davantage, malgré le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas fait cela seuls, bien que cela soit leurs lames qui est transpercé le flanc et la gueule du Grand Ver. Ils avaient eu de l'aide de leurs amis. Parmi eux, une Vampire ancienne qui avait été en fuite et cachée depuis des millénaires. Les Compagnons, qui étaient le premier groupe à les avoirs pris en tant que membre, à les avoirs aidés à développé de nouvelles compétences martiales, dont les exploits étaient connus à travers tout Tamriel, où il devint le leader. L'Académie des Mages de Fortdhiver, où ils avaient commencés en tant qu'apprenti, avant de s'élever dans les rangs à une vitesse sans précédent où il devint l'Archimage et sa femme son second. La Guilde des Voleurs, qu'ils ont tout les deux rebâtit à ce qu'elle était dans leur jours glorieux. Et de nombreuses aussi organisation.

Mais après avoir défait Alduin, mettre un terme à la Rébellion Sombrage en vainquant leur leader, annihilé un vampire complètement dément et ses serviteurs zélés avec l'aide de sa propre fille et de la Garde de l'Aube, une organisation dédié à la protection de l'humanité contre les morts-vivants, et avoir mis un terme définitive en tuant le Premier Enfant de Dragon, Miraak afin d'éviter son retour et le chaos qu'il engendrerait, menés les légions impériales contre les Thalmor pendant la Seconde Grande Guerre, mettant un terme à leurs gouvernements. Lui et sa femme reçurent une nouvelle tâche, confiés par les Anciens Dieux eux-mêmes, après s'être rendus aux Haut-Hrothgar, après avoir confié le pouvoir à leur fils. Il se souvenait encore de la conversation avec les Anciens Dieux, et de la tâche qu'ils avaient confiée à lui et à sa femme, après avoir découvert une nouvelle prophétie dans le Parchemin des Anciens du Soleil.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs siècles, des dragons naîtraient au nombre de 16. Non ressuscités comme Alduin avait fait, mais né. Ils étaient de leurs devoirs d'aider à entraîner ses dragons, à leur faire comprendre qu'ils avaient pour rôle de guider et de protéger l'humanité, et non pas de conquérir et contrôler. Car si mal entraîné, chacun d'entre eux deviendraient comme Alduin. Mais la menace principale qu'ils devraient faire face… ne faisait pas partie du monde des vivants…mais de celui des morts. Leur tâche était d'arrêter une force qui n'avait pas été vu il y a de cela huit millénaires après la Conjonction des Sphères. Une force qui est sur le point de déferler sur le monde en ressuscitant une armée de mort, dont le seul et unique but, est de massacrer le monde des vivants et d'accomplir une seconde Conjonction des Sphères.

Sa femme et lui les avaient vu tout les deux, un ost de mort-vivants, et parmi eux… ils les avaient vu, mais les créatures également. Des créatures ressemblantes à des cadavres, leur rappelant l'apparence des Draugr qu'ils avaient croisés, cependant celles-ci étaient plus grande, et aussi blanche que la neige. L'armée des morts avancés, hors de leur vue, en direction d'un Mur de Glace, leurs nombres étaient immenses, aussi nombreux que les étoiles dans le ciel. Certains des corps ressemblaient à des personnes venant tout juste de mourir, les autres étaient comme des squelettes. Mais… ce n'était pas les seuls à être ressuscités, non… car parmi l'armée de mort-vivants, se trouvait un nombre innombrables d'animaux de toute sorte, des ours géants, des loups géants, des araignées de glace faisant la taille d'un cheval, mais également des géants. Cependant, les morts ne seraient pas leur seul ennemi, car les vivants le seront également, et ce serait à eux de déterminer qui se distingue de leur ennemi et de leurs amis.

Les Anciens Dieux leurs avaient annoncés, trois choses. Un, ceux du Nord qui s'appelle eux-mêmes, les Premiers Hommes, n'avaient pas oubliés la menace d'au delà du Mur, alors que ceux du Sud, s'en fichait complètement, préférant obtenir le pouvoir de la façon la plus abjecte qui soit. Car le monde où ils iraient étaient aussi équilibrés que la lame aiguisé d'un couteau, sous entendant qu'ils devraient se méfier des attaques sournoises et de la fourberie d'un voir de plusieurs individus. Deux, que lui et sa femme seraient encore une fois séparé d'un an d'écart, et qu'ils seraient célèbres sous plusieurs noms. Mais qu'ils ne devaient être sous aucun prétexte être amadoués par des faux prophètes et mensonges. Avec le temps, lui et sa femme seront de nouveau réunis. Trois, qu'ils devaient tout deux non seulement chercher le Loup du Nord, mais qu'il devait attendre les signes des trois Comètes Rouges, car la troisième annoncera le début de la Grande Guerre, entre les vivants et les morts.

C'est alors que les Anciens Dieux lui avaient demandé ce qui était le plus important pour lui… et qu'il leur répondit qu'il souhaitait être aimé et aimé. Et qu'il voulait avoir une vraie famille. Les Anciens Dieux le surpris en lui annonçant que s'il était volontaire pour combattre et aidés ceux dans le besoin, comme il l'a toujours fait, tout ce qu'il voulait lui sera accordé, et davantage. Il pourra avoir l'opportunité de garder sa mémoire et sa magie… acceptant l'offre directement, ce fut plusieurs minutes après, qu'il fut envoyé dans ce nouveau monde, par les Anciens Dieux.

Les dernières paroles qu'il entendit n'avait été qu'un murmure dans son esprit qu'il comprit parfaitement.

"Nous t'avons accordé une bénédiction pour les nombreux sacrifices que tu as fait pour faire des derniers royaumes et mondes où tu as était une meilleure place, ton altruiste à également contribué à cela tout au long de tes périples. Tout comme ta femme, tu as toujours été un enfant du destin, et c'est quelque chose qui ne changera jamais. Peu importe où tu existe, la destinée sera toujours ton compagnon à vie, jamais loin de toi, mais également la main qui te guide à travers ton existence et ceux qui marche à tes côtés. Tu ne seras plus jamais forcé d'accomplir ton péril seul, car tu seras béni avec de vrais amis qui te seront loyaux, et pour certaines femmes qui marcherons à tes côtés, t'aimerons toi et toi seul, plus que tes précédentes vie n'a jamais connu. Elles seront à tes côtés toute ta vie, en tant que meilleures amies, maîtresse, et compagnons d'armes. Elles te supporteront, t'aimerons, et porterons tes enfants. Le Dragon à trois têtes sera ressuscités, il redeviendra plus puissant qu'il ne l'a jamais était, et ensemble vous recréerais une lignée dotée d'une puissante magie qui sera l'héraut d'un nouvel âge et qui apportera l'été éternel qui dura jusqu'à la fin des temps. Seulement toi, en tant qu'élue peut espérer les sauvés tous, mais pour cela, il te faudra aussi protéger ta femme qui répondra désormais au nom de Cirilla Baratheon, car celle-ci sera constamment en danger contre les ennemis tapés dans les ombres cherchant à la manipulée et à la contrôlée, afin de mettre un terme à la menace que vous représentez. Tu es désormais "Le Prince qui fus Promis." Tu as passé toutes les épreuves que les Dieux ont dressées sur ton chemin. Maintenant, va ta destinée finale t'attends."

Il avait toujours dû mal comprendre exactement de quoi les Anciens Dieux lui avait murmuré lors de cette conversation à un sens, mais il savait qu'il devait être patient, sachant qu'il ignorait dans qu'elle vie il allait se trouver. Bien sûr il n'avait pas manqué de noter que cela ressemblait à une prophétie. Les dernières lignes étaient particulièrement trop proches de sa précédente réincarnation. Cependant, à la place de se réveiller dans une forêt, ou un autre endroit, celui-ci avait la première fois, entendu le battement de plusieurs cœurs l'entourant, mais également de la musique provenant d'une harpe, il avait également sentit le pouvoir incroyable de la magie qui coulait dans ses veines, mais également dans celle des cœurs autour de lui. Il se souvint avoir essayé de résoudre le mystère où il se trouvait. Mais avant même qu'il puisse essayer de trouver la réponse, il fut sujet à des dizaines de visions, les transmettant sans le vouloir à la personne l'entourant, et ceux non seulement de nombreuses fois, mais également pendant très, très longtemps bien qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la notion du temps à cet instant.

Mais là, à la fin de la lumière du tunnel, celui-ci essaya de prendre conscience de son environnement. Il sentit des bras autour de lui. Même si ses paupières étaient lourdes, et qu'il était fatigué, il fit de son mieux pour les forcé à s'ouvrir. Doucement, ses yeux brouillés arrivaient à se concentrer du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Sa réaction immédiate était qu'il était désormais dans un monde peuplé par des géants, où il était une fois de plus, un enfant. Il suspectait davantage la dernière que la première hypothèse.

La première chose qu'il vit, était une jeune fille très belle, qui ne pouvait pas être âgée de plus de 18 ans. Celle-ci avait de long cheveux sombres bouclés, et une peau blanche crémeuse aussi claire que de la porcelaine. Son visage était légèrement long et étroit avec des pommettes pointues, un petit nez proportionnel. La jeune fille avait des lèvres rouges aussi colorés que du sang. Le sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage, lorsque celle-ci le regarda, mais également lorsqu'elle regarda à côté d'elle était rempli d'amour et de soin inconditionnel. La jeune femme avait une beauté sauvage qui était extrêmement rare, et qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Celle-ci était vraiment unique. Elle était sans aucun doute l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il n'avait jamais posé les yeux, et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'amour pour la jeune femme.

C'est à ce moment, qu'il savait qu'elle ne pouvait être que sa mère, ce qui signifiait que… bien sûr…. Il n'était qu'un bébé ! Un bébé qui venait tout juste d'être né. Et à jugé par le nombre de cœur que ses sens avaient entendu, à l'odeur et aux rythmes de battements des personnes l'ayant entouré pendant les neuf mois, il avait également des sœurs.

Au moins il savait ce qu'était ce sentiment étrange qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait tenté désespérément d'atteindre la lumière à la fin du tunnel, c'était lui qui sortait par le canal sanglant de sa mère. Il trembla violemment rien qu'à la simple mémoire de sa naissance. Vraiment, il y a des choses que les gens ne devraient pas se souvenir. Leur propre naissance était assurément l'une d'entre elles !

C'était plus qu'étrange d'avoir l'esprit d'un homme qui avait passé sa vie à combattre, d'errer de royaume en royaume, de monde en monde, de réincarnation en réincarnation. Et ce pendant près de seize millénaire pour finir encore une fois dans le corps d'un bébé. Mais quelque part, cela ne semblait pas être étrange, il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus aucune attache psychologique de ses précédentes vies, à l'exception de sa femme. Du moins pour l'instant. Oh, il se souvenait absolument de tout, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il sentait que sa place était réellement dans ce monde, que c'était ici qu'il avait destiné à être depuis sa première errance.

Il sentait un lien très intense avec la femme devant lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit dans son passé, pour quelqu'un.

L'amour.

Il sentait l'amour qu'un enfant avait pour sa mère. Pour la première fois dans toute sa vie, il sentait clairement que cet amour était réciproque et qu'il était sincère. Il pouvait littéralement ressentir l'amour que sa mère lui porter, aussi bien à lui qu'aux personnes à ses côtés. Et la magie qu'il avait et qu'il ressentait provenant des différentes personnes autour de lui, lui disait sans équivoque qu'il était en effet aimé et chérit.

Il se délecta du sentiment. Il avait finalement la chance d'une nouvelle vie du début à la fin, et ceux avec une vraie famille.

Il se força à écouter, lorsqu'il aperçu sa mère qui semblait lui parler à lui et à ses sœurs directement.

\- Oh, mon petit Prince, mes petites Princesses. Je suis si heureuse et fière que vous soyez tous les trois ici. J'ai attendu énormément de temps afin de pouvoir vous rencontrés, vous savez ? Vous êtes aimés, mes filles, mon garçon, vous m'êtes très précieux et je vous aime de toute mon âme et de tout mon cœur. Vous me ressemblez énormément à l'exception de toi ma petite princesse, tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eaux à ton père. Il a attendu longtemps lui aussi votre arrivé. Oh, et votre seconde mère et grand-mère également. Oh, mes petits loups, vous n'avez aucune idée à quel point vous me rendez heureuse. Non seulement j'ai découvert dans le même jour que votre père bien aimé était en vie, j'ai également vu mes trois petites nièces de votre second oncle qui est ici aussi, mais je tiens dans mes bras mes précieux enfants pour la première fois. Notre famille vous attends impatiemment, mais je souhaite pratiquement vous gardés tout les trois à moi toute seule. Murmura la jeune femme silencieusement, comme si cela était un secret entre eux.

A ce moment, passé dans les bras de sa mère, et à côté de ses sœurs, il se sentait bien et réellement béni.

\- Malheureusement, je suppose que je vais devoir m'habituer à l'idée que ce n'est plus que vous trois et moi désormais. Je vais devoir vous partager. Je vais vous confessés mes trésors, que votre mère n'a jamais était très bonne à cela, demandé simplement à vos trois oncles, donc vous allez devoir pardonnez à votre maman si celle-ci est à tout petit peu possessif envers vous. N'oubliez cependant jamais cela, votre maman vous aiment tous équitablement et plus que n'importe quoi d'autre dans le monde entier, mes chéries. Lui annonça la belle jeune femme.

"Plus que n'importe quoi, mes amours." Murmura-t-elle.

Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi aimé… conforté et au chaud. Il pouvait écouter la voix douce de sa mère toute la journée. Elle lui faisait ressentir qu'il était en sécurité.

Il fit de son mieux pour la regardé dans les yeux et lui donner un sourire, avant que lui comme ses sœurs émettent un gargouillement, mais elle semblait apprécier cela, si son petit rire, et lorsqu'elle leur annonça qu'ils étaient adorable.

Il se demandait tout de même, à quoi il ressemblait. Aurait-il les cheveux cendrés comme les dernières fois ? Ou une nouvelle apparence ?

Tout de fois, les mots qu'elle avait prononçait concernant le fait que son père était toujours… en vie, le rendit confus. Que voulait-elle dire par cela ?

Il entendit un bruit sur le côté, comme si quelqu'un s'était levé.

\- Princesse Lyanna, souhaitez-vous que je fasse rentrer le reste de la Famille Royale pour rencontré le petit Prince, et les Princesses ? Dit une jeune voix provenant d'une fille quelque part à sa gauche.

Que voulait-elle dire par Famille Royale ? Et… venait-elle de l'appeler le petit Prince et ses sœurs Princesses, tout comme sa mère ? Sérieusement, dans quel genre de merdier s'était-il retrouvé maintenant ? C'était trop demandé qu'il est une vie normale, une fois dans sa vie non ? Se posa-t-il la question, curieux de quoi celle-ci disait.

\- Je veux bien que tu les fasses rentrés Alana s'il te plait, je suis prête. Répondit sa mère.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermé, avant qu'un silence n'envahissent la pièce quelques secondes.

\- Votre père est entrain de venir pour vous voir, mes petites princesses, mon petit prince. Il va également être accompagné de vos deux grandes sœurs, Elia et de votre grand-mère, la Reine. Ils vont vous aimés autant que moi. Annonça sa mère à son encontre et à celle de ses sœurs.

Sa grand-mère, la Reine ? C'était… quelque chose d'autre, différent des autres fois.

Il entendit peu de temps après la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau, et entendit ce qu'il devinait des chaises s'approcher du lit où ils étaient sans aucun doute.

Il sentit un courant d'air bref, comme si quelqu'un était accouru rapidement à leur côté.

\- Lya ! Ils sont magnifiques ! Annonça une voix profonde et mélodique.

Il y avait une pointe d'émerveillement discernable dans le ton de la personne. La voix lui semblait être familière, bien qu'il soit un nouveau-né, il ne savait pas comment cela était possible. C'était presque comme si il avait oublié un son confortable… ou peut-être ce souvenait-il d'une chanson qu'il avait entendu. Il pouvait presque jurer se souvenir de cette voix, lorsqu'il avait entendu le son d'une harpe être entrain de joué avant d'être accompagné par cette voix particulière.

Le lit où ils se trouvaient s'affaissa lorsque l'homme qu'il pensé être son père s'asseya près de sa mère. Il sentit quatre autres personnes les rejoindre, de l'autre côté.

\- Oh, mon garçon, l'une de tes filles me ressemble comme lorsque je n'étais qu'un bébé d'après les portraits que l'on a. Et les autres, ma fille, te ressemble parfaitement. Ils sont absolument magnifiques. Tu as donné naissance à de beaux enfants, ma douce. Maintenant, la seule chose qui reste à faire, c'est que le mien, décide également de sortir, et en toute sécurité et bonne santé, ce serait parfait ! Visenya, Rhaenys, mes chères, venez dire bonjour à nos nouveaux Dragons. Voici vos nouvelles petites sœurs et votre petit frère. Elia, viens. Annonça une voix douce appartenant à une femme.

S'il ne se trompait pas, celle-ci était sa grand-mère… la Reine. Il sentit la présence de deux personnes s'approchaient qu'il devina être ses sœurs, venir le regarder lui et ses sœurs de plus près, dans les bras de leur mère. Tout ce qu'il put repérer était des cheveux sombres et des yeux violets pour l'une, et des cheveux argentés avec des yeux violets pour l'autre. Mais il pouvait apercevoir que les yeux des deux petites filles s'élargirent et qu'elles dansaient de joies, alors que leurs visages se rougis légèrement lorsqu'elles posèrent leur regard sur lui.

\- Coucou, petit frère, petites sœurs. Murmurèrent l'une des fillettes. Nous sommes vos grandes-sœurs, je suis Rhaenys. Vous n'aurez à jamais vous inquiétez de rien sur quoi que ce soit, car je serais toujours là pour vous. Annonça Rhaenys.

\- Et moi, c'est Visenya, je vous promets également de toujours être là pour vous et de veiller sur vous trois. Je ne laisserais pas les méchants vous faire du mal. Promis la jeune princesse Visenya.

Il aperçu une des petites mains de celle qui s'était présenté comme étant Rhaenys essayée de touchait curieusement sa joue. Rhaenys caressée gentiment celle-ci de toute sa longueur, il sentit la magie déferler entre eux. La seule manière qu'il pouvait la décrire était comme si sa magie chantée de joie et était excitée par le contact avec sa sœur.

\- Il est trop mignon, papa ! Entendit Rhaenys annonçait à leur père.

\- Et nos petites sœurs aussi ! Continua Visenya.

\- Lya, ils sont beaux. Termina-t-elles à l'unisson à l'encontre de sa mère.

Il se demandait pourquoi ses sœurs adressés sa mère par son prénom. N'ont-ils pas la même mère ? C'était très curieux.

\- Merci, petites dragons. Entendit sa mère dire à ses sœurs aînées.

Il se souvenait avoir eu plusieurs visions, des batailles, des dragons, des tentatives d'assassinats, en particulier concernant Cirilla. Quel rapport avait sa nouvelle famille avec les dragons, et tout cela ? Peut-être que les dragons étaient leur symbole ?

Il avait de nombreuses questions au sujet de sa nouvelle vie et famille, mais comme ses pleures et cris le confirmés, celui-ci était pour le moment incapable de parler. La seule et unique chose qu'il pouvait faire, pour le moment, était d'observé et d'absorbé les informations qu'il pourrait entendre, et de là agir en fonction de la situation. Au moins, c'était quelque chose qu'il savait faire. Il savait qu'il découvrirait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir en temps et en heure. Il devait simplement faire preuve de patience.

\- Aimerais-tu les tenir, Rhaegar ? Demanda sa mère, le faisant deviner qu'il s'agissait du nom de son père.

\- Oui, s'il te plait.

Après quelques minutes, il fut lentement et placé avec prudence dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci lui tenait la tête afin d'éviter qu'il ne se fasse du mal, sa prise était forte et douce.

C'est donc ça, ce que cela ressemble d'être tenu par son père, pensa-t-il. Ce fut un sentiment très intense, et qui était aussi confortable qu'être tenu par sa mère.

Il ouvrit ses yeux aussi larges qu'il le pouvait et se concentra de son mieux afin de voir le physique de son père. Il était très curieux après tout, ils disaient que l'une de ses sœurs ressemblait à leur grand-mère, et qu'il avait la même apparence que sa mère. Il souhaitait voir à quoi son père ressemblait.

Lorsqu'il aperçu son père, celui-ci n'en cru pas ce que ses yeux lui faisait voir. Les couleurs de cheveux de son père était or-argenté, et il les avait longs. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, son père était l'un des hommes les plus séduisants qu'il avait vu. Il avait des pommettes d'aristocrate, une peau pâle mais saine, un nez proportionné, des lèvres roses, une mâchoire développé et un menton ni trop gros, ni trop fin. Ses yeux étaient similaires à ce qu'il avait vu chez ses deux sœurs, mais les siens étaient davantage améthystes qui pourrait rendre jaloux des joyaux.

S'il ressemblait comme l'un de ses parents, il se considérait comme chanceux. Il n'avait jamais vu un couple aussi beau que ses parents. Ils étaient l'exemple parfait du contraste lumière et nuit, la chaleur et le froid, le feu et la glace…

Son père le regardait droit dans les yeux de manière intense comme s'il essayait de mémoriser tout les petits détails.

\- Bonjour, mon fils, je suis ton père, Rhaegar. Je n'ai aucun mot pour exprimer à telle point je suis heureux que toi et tes sœurs êtes finalement ici avec nous. Ta mère, tes sœurs, ta grand-mère, Elia et moi, nous t'aimons énormément, petit Prince, énormément. Lui annonça gentiment son père.

Il pouvait littéralement gouter l'amour et le soin que son père ressentait pour lui, alors qu'il était dans ses bras.

\- Comment allons-nous les appelés Lyanna ? Nous avons besoin de trouver un prénom digne de nos petites princesses et de notre petit prince. Après tout, il sera le Roi des Sept Couronnes un jour. Annonça son père, à son plus grand choc.

Il devait un jour devenir Roi… encore. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait devoir faire lorsqu'il allait se réincarner une dernière fois.

\- Lya, Elia, Mère, Visenya, Rhaenys… que pensez-vous qui ferez un excellent nom pour chacun d'entre eux ? Demanda Rhaegar.

\- Pas Aegon ! Fut la première chose qui sortit de la bouche de sa mère.

Etant pressé contre le torse de son père, il ressentit des vibrations lorsque son père se mit à rire profondément en entendant cela.

\- D'accord, pas Aegon dans ce cas.

\- Ni Aerys, Maegor, Baelor, Daemon, Maekar, Aenys ou Aerion. Ajouta rapidement sa mère.

La Reine Rhaella se mit également à rire en entendant cela.

\- Je suis d'accord, je pense que tous ses noms ne lui iront.

\- Très bien, si tu dis non à tout cela, dans ce cas, je dis non à Brandon, Eddard, Edwyle, Edwin, Rickard, Rickon, Rodrik, Roose, Torrhen et Willam. Contra son père.

Il entendit sa mère laissé un soupir indignée sortir, avant que celle-ci ne se mettent à rire suivit par son père qui l'a joignit à son tour. Le son des rires amusés de ses parents étaient très apaisants pour plusieurs raisons, et semblait le rendre particulièrement heureux.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, petite Princesse ? Demanda Lyanna.

\- Obern…Obwen…O..be..ryn. Commença à dire la petite Rhaenys ayant de la difficulté à prononcés le nom entier de son oncle.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais pour une quelconque raison, les quatre adultes dans la chambre se mirent à rire à cœur joie en entendant cela. Il se demandait qui exactement était cet Oberyn.

\- Je te remercie sincèrement ma fille. Je pense que l'on peut rajouter le nom de mon frère à la liste, Lya, Rhaegar. Annonça une femme avec un ton amusée qu'il n'avait pas encore vu.

\- Quand est-il d'Aemon ? Questionna son père, provoquant un hmm de la part de sa mère. Daeron ? Cette fois-ci sa mère répondit plus plaisant, mais avant même que quelqu'un puisse continuer, une petite voix les interrompa.

\- Pourquoi pas… le nommé comme ton papa, grand-mère ? Ainsi que celui du Roi qui a régné le plus longtemps ? Répondit Visenya, provoquant une réaction de surprise chez son père, avant que celui-ci ne jette un regard envers sa grand-mère.

\- Jaehaerys… ce serait un nom merveilleux. Je serais honorée d'avoir mon premier petit fils nommée après mon père et le Conciliateur oui, un prénom fier qui porte l'amour et le respect dans tous les coins du royaume.

Sa mère fut silencieuse pendant un moment, sans doute entrain d'y réfléchir alors qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa belle-mère, son époux et ses deux belles-filles, avant de reporter son regard sur son fils dans les bras de son père, puis sur ses filles.

\- Jaehaerys III Targaryen. Répéta sa mère, testant le prénom entier à voix haute. Que pensez-vous de Valaenya et Jaehaera ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant chacune de ses filles pour signifier qui d'entre elles aura le nom qu'elle avait choisie. Je pense que ce serait des bons prénoms pour nos filles.

\- Vala et Jae !? J'aime bien ! Proclama sa sœur Rhaenys.

De la position où il était, il pouvait voir son père, sa mère, sa grand-mère, sa belle-mère et ses sœurs lui sourire à lui et ses sœurs.

\- Jaehaerys, Valaenya et Jaehaera… Stormborn je suis d'accord. Pour mon fils et mes filles, Jaehaerys III Targaryen, Valaenya Targaryen et Jaehaera Targaryen Stormborn ! Proclama son père avec fierté.

\- Papa, c'est possible que je puisse tenir mon petit frère, et mes petites sœurs ? Demanda Rhaenys silencieusement, alors que Visenya posa la même question à Lyanna.

Il aperçu son père hésitait un moment, sans doute dû à son jeune âge, avant d'apercevoir un hochement de tête de la part de Lyanna.

\- Viens t'asseoir sur mes genoux, petite dragon.

Une fois assise, leur père le plaça gentiment dans les bras tendus de sa sœur Rhaenys, il vit sa mère faire de même avec Valaenya, alors qu'Elia avait sa sœur Jaehaera dans les bras. Rhaenys soutenait prudemment sa tête, et le tenait proche de sa poitrine. Elle le dévisageait avec un regard rempli de douceur et d'amour. Cela lui fournissait l'opportunité d'observer pour la première fois sa sœur de près.

Rhaenys apparaissait d'être âgée de trois ans. Celle-ci était une petite fille très mignonne, elle avait le teint de peau bronzé qu'elle avait héritée de sa mère, la Princesse Elia Martell étant donné que leur père était très pâle. Son visage était l'image même de la beauté et était absolument adorable. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs jais, torsadés et ondulés jusqu'à ses reins. Ses yeux étaient noisettes et elle avait de longs cils noirs. Bien qu'étant jeune, celle-ci avait un joli nez, des pommettes bien garnis, et des lèvres rouges. Elle était sans aucun doute à coupé le souffle. Il porta son regard sur sa seconde sœur, Visenya.

Tout comme Rhaenys, Visenya était âgée de trois ans. Elle avait la même peau, et le même visage que sa sœur, et était tout aussi mignonne. Elle avait cependant de longs cheveux argentés avec quelques mèches noirs jais au niveau du centre du crâne, qui ondulés jusqu'à ses reins. Contrairement à Rhaenys, Visenya avait des reflets violets dans ses yeux noisette.

Alors qu'il était dans les bras de sa grande sœur, il sentit une vague de bonheur et de satisfaction l'envahir. Même sa magie semblait pratiquement ronronner de joie. Il n'avait pas cessé de remarquer que ses deux parents, ainsi que la mère de ses deux sœurs, mais également sa grand-mère et ses sœurs aussi bien Visenya et Rhaenys, que Valaenya et Jaehaerys possédaient une forme de magie, bien que différent de sa magie à lui. Sa magie dansée et faisait des étincelles autour de ses sœurs. Il sentait une sorte d'attirance inexorable envers elles qui était la même sensation que lorsqu'il était près de sa femme lors de ses précédentes aventures.

Impulsivement, il repensa aux derniers mots que les Anciens Dieux lui avaient annoncés, mais il rejeta cette idée immédiatement, après tout il s'agissait de ses propres sœurs.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait d'unique chez eux, mais sa nouvelle famille semblait être comprise d'hommes et de femmes les plus séduisants qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant. Il espérait qu'il puisse être aussi beau physiquement, mais d'après ce qu'il entendait, celui-ci avait reçu pour traits physiques un mélange de la Maison Stark dont sa mère était originaire, et Targaryen que son père faisait partis.

\- Rhaegar, Elia, Rhaella… commença sa mère avec un ton sérieux et rempli d'inquiétude, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur elle. J'ai eu plusieurs visions pendant mon accouchement, et… certaines sont… alarmantes, et j'aimerais en parler à tout le monde. Est-il possible d'organiser le plus vite possible une réunion dans la salle principale avec les membres de la Garde Royale, mes frères, Ashara, le Roi Daeron et les autres ? Ce que j'ai à dire nous concernent tous, en particulier les enfants.

En voyant son expression, Rhaegar, comme Rhaella et Elia se raidirent, Lyanna était toujours d'humeur joyeuse, mais lorsque celle-ci était sérieuse, cela était très important, et le fait que c'est à l'aide de ses visions qu'Elia, Visenya et Rhaenys sont en vie était on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Je vais dire à tout le monde de se préparer pour cela, nous allons te laisser te reposer, et après je ferais rentrer tes frères. J'enverrais Arthur vous prévenir tout les trois pour que vous veniez à la réunion.

\- Merci ! Rhaegar, je pense qu'il serait intéressant que nos arrangions que nos enfants possèdent un autre prénom, et qu'on utilise ses prénoms pour une personnalité public avec Robert Baratheon au pouvoir. De cette manière, ils ne seraient pas isolés de Westeros, et on aura besoin de commencé à avoir des contacts et des alliés basés davantage que sur le sang. Expliqua Lyanna. Je pense qu'on devrait faire la même chose avec Rhaenys et Visenya en cas de danger.

\- À quels noms as-tu pensé ?

\- Jon, Lyarra et Lynara. Jon Stark était l'un des Rois du Nord avant la Conquête, Lyarra en souvenir de ma mère, et Lynara l'une de mes ancêtres. Termina Lyanna, alors que Rhaegar réfléchissait, avant d'hocher la tête.

\- C'est d'accord, Jon pourrait servir de surnom pour Jaehaerys en même temps, je présume que tu nous parleras des visions lors de la réunion ? Demanda-t-il, alors que sa mère répondit positivement.

Enlacé dans les bras protecteurs de sa grande sœur et étant entourés par les bras forts de son père, Jaehaerys sentit ses yeux commencés à se fermé contre son gré dû à la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva lui-même dans le royaume des rêves.

Jaehaerys découvrit qu'en tant que bébé, le temps semblait être à la fois incroyablement lent… mais également rapide. Il passait son temps à dormir, qu'il le souhaitait ou non, faisant en sorte qu'il avait énormément de mal à rester informer des événements qui se passait autour de lui.

De sa propre opinion, les autres aspects de sa petite enfance étaient encore moins plaisants. Il passait son temps à se souillé lui-même. Bien sûr il savait que cela était parfaitement normal, mais cela n'empêcher pas de l'horrifier complètement. Hélas, ce problème particulier n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il endurait lorsqu'il était nourri au sein par sa mère, ou par une nourrice lorsque celle-ci était fatiguée du fait de devoir nourrir ses trois enfants.

Aucun mots ne pouvait décrire l'humiliation d'une telle chose, peu importe à quel point cela était naturelle. Son horreur se multiplia lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait absolument aucun contrôle sur cela également. Il passait son temps à tété n'importe quel sein à vue ! C'était instinctif, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de résister !

Sérieusement, s'il y avait des choses que les gens ne devaient absolument pas se rappeler, c'était assurément ce genre de chose, ainsi que leur naissance. Malheureusement pour lui, il se souviendrait de cela jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. C'était juste super…

Il y avait cependant un aspect qu'il appréciait particulièrement, il aimait regardait et écoutait tout ce qui passait autour de lui. Ce faisant, il apprit énormément de chose concernant la vie actuelle qu'il avait, sa famille… Plus il en apprenait, plus celui-ci était impressionné de sa nouvelle position dans ce monde… ou plutôt de ce qu'il était supposé être.

Il était l'héritier de la Famille Royale. Il y avait juste un seul problème mineure, ils avaient récemment étaient renversés. Apparemment, le pays tout entier qui consistait d'un continent séparait en plusieurs régions avait été pris dans une guerre civile. Et tout cela, était dû à la faute de la jalousie d'un seul homme. Robert Baratheon, provenant d'un endroit appelé Storm's End.

Celui-ci avait été fiancé et obsédé avec sa mère, Lyanna Stark. Le problème était que sa mère le détestait et par ça, il voulait dire qu'elle haïssait absolument l'homme, dont elle le référé communément par le titre "Le Seigneur des ivrognes, amateur de prostituée et violeur." La raison pour cela, était que celui-ci sous l'effet de l'alcool avait tenté de la violée lors du tournoi d'Harrenhal avant qu'elle ne soit aidée par le Prince Rhaegar.

Son père, le Prince héritier Rhaegar, était déjà marié avec la Princesse Elia Martell. Ils avaient malheureusement des problèmes. La première femme de son père était de santé fragile, ils avaient découvert que celle-ci ne pouvait plus enfanter après les naissances de ses deux sœurs, Rhaenys et Visenya. A cette époque, leur père était entrain de tenter de gagner du soutien de la part des différents Seigneurs de Westeros dans l'espoir de renverser son propre père, le Roi Aerys, qui était apparemment un lunatique avec un fétiche pour le feu, et une fascination pour voir les gens brûlés qu'il soit ami ou ennemi. Mais avant qu'il renverse le "Roi Fou" comme son grand-père était appelé, son père avait besoin d'un héritier légitime.

Afin de sauver la vie de sa femme qu'il aimait, ils avaient avec l'aide d'un certain Lord Varys, les membres de la Kingsguard et la Reine Rhaella fait croire à la naissance du soi disant "Prince Aegon" qui était en réalité un enfant naturelle d'un des plus proches alliés de la Reine et de Rhaegar. Mais cela était bien sûr une solution temporaire.

Pendant le Tournoi d'Harrenhal, son père pensait avoir trouvé la réponse à tous leurs problèmes. Celui-ci rencontra sa mère Lyanna Stark alors âgée de seulement 14 ans et malgré la différence d'âge d'une dizaine d'années, ils étaient tout les deux tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Sa mère était la seule fille du Seigneur de Winterfell, et apparemment le souverain du royaume, le plus large des Sept Couronnes. Jaehaerys avait entendu assez pour savoir que ses parents avaient approchés son grand-père, Lord Rickard, et que son père avait demandé la main de sa mère en mariage. Apparemment, les Targaryen avaient une pratique de mariage assez unique… en apprenant que l'un de ses petit-fils allait un jour s'asseoir sur le Trône de Fer, Lord Rickard avait donné à ses parents sa bénédiction, et ils s'étaient mariés.

Avant que les nouvelles puissent se répandre et que certaines personnes puissent être informées, Robert Baratheon en particulier, quelqu'un avait menti à son oncle Brandon, et lui avait dit que quelque chose était arrivé à sa mère, mais également à Lady Ashara Dayne, la femme de son oncle qui l'avait épousé secrètement, et qu'elles se trouvaient toutes les deux à la capitale. Brandon, ayant peur pour sa petite sœur, et pour sa femme, était accourue à la capitale demander des explications. Son autre grand-père, le Roi Fou, le fit arrêter pour trahison et demandé à Lord Rickard de chevauché là-bas. Lorsque celui-ci était arrivé, le Roi Fou avait assassiné brutalement son grand-père en le brûlant, et avait tenté d'étrangler son oncle. Celui-ci avait survécu uniquement grâce à l'intervention de Shaera Goldfyre, la mère de ses cousines qui avait au préalable drogué son oncle craignant pour sa vie. Robert Baratheon avait alors commencé sa rébellion après avoir entendu les rumeurs disant que sa bien-aimée avait été kidnappée et violée par le Prince Rhaegar, et fut déterminé de mettre un terme définitif à la dynastie des Targaryen et de tuer chacun d'entre eux y compris les enfants, et ceux malgré le fait qu'ils étaient ses propres cousins.

Il avait pratiquement réussi, si sa mère Lyanna n'avait eu pas des visions tout au long de sa grossesse concernant les futurs événements, visions que Jaehaerys avait eu depuis que les Anciens Dieux l'avait envoyé dans ce monde.

Ce fut également à l'aide de la magie et énormément de chance que son père était encore vie, après sa défaite et sa mort dans un endroit appelé le Trident. Cependant, ce faisant, cela s'était empiré.

Les armées des Lannister menés par un certain Tywin Lannister, avait convaincu son grand-père qu'il était ici pour aider, et lorsque les portes de la capitale se sont ouvertes, il avait ordonné à son armée de mettre à sac la cité.

Son grand-père Aerys fut tué, qui selon son opinion, n'est en aucun cas une grosse perte, contrairement à celle d'une femme qui s'était fait passé pour sa belle-mère. Celle-ci avait été violemment massacrée et violée, de même que pour ceux qu'on pensait être ses enfants. Ses sœurs et leur mère avait à peine eu le temps d'échapper la boucherie, lorsque sa mère, les avaient fait sortir clandestinement de la capitale avec l'aide de Lord Varys et plus de deux milles hommes, femmes et enfants fidèles à la Famille Royale.

Ils étaient maintenant retranchés dans l'île ancestrale de Dragonstone, il avait finalement appris pourquoi, il y avait tout ses surnoms et ses références quant aux dragons, c'était simplement parce que sa famille avait par le passé chevauché des dragons et qu'ils étaient capable de les contrôlés. Tout comme il avait pu le faire, lorsqu'il était dans son précédent monde.

Il adorait écouter les histoires de sa mère et de toute sa famille et de leur vie dans le Nord. Cela semblait très impressionnant. Il savait qu'il aimerait un jour voir en personne cet endroit et la cité appelé Winterfell.

Il se rappelait la première fois qu'il avait posait ses yeux sur deux de ses trois oncles. Brandon Stark et Eddard "Ned" Stark de Winterfell. Ils semblaient être l'incarnation de tout ce que sa mère disait sur le Nord et son peuple. Ils étaient tout les deux grands, et bien musclé. Ils avaient des cheveux sombres et long visage avec des yeux gris glace rempli de compassion. Ils ressemblaient tout les deux à sa mère avec leur physique de Stark, bien que les yeux de sa mère étaient davantage bleu-gris.

Il se souvenait à tel point ses oncles avaient posés leurs regards sur sa mère, ses sœurs et lui la première fois qu'ils les rencontrés. La tendresse présente dans chacun de leurs yeux, avait transformé leurs visages entièrement. Ils avaient semblait froid extérieurement, mais il pouvait facilement voir la chaleur, et l'amour qu'ils avaient pour eux. Ses deux oncles les avaient regardés droit dans les yeux comme s'ils étaient les choses les plus précieuses au monde, et on pouvait clairement voir l'amour et le soin qu'ils avaient pour leur neveu, nièces et leur sœur, particulièrement avec tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Son oncle Eddard s'était marié avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas et qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans le seul et unique but de pouvoir retrouver ses trois filles, la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il aurait dû épouser et sa sœur. Jaehaerys n'oublierait jamais le regard doux qu'ils lui arboraient lorsqu'ils le tenaient pour la première fois. Il savait que ses oncles étaient d'esprit aimable et qu'ils feraient tout pour assurer la sécurité de leur famille, tout comme il ferait lui-même.

Après que sa mère et que ses frères est passé assez de temps ensemble pour ce qui était la première fois depuis très longtemps, mais faire le deuil de leur père, Ser Arthur Dayne rentra afin de les prévenir que la réunion était sur le point de commencer. Pendant les conversations qui ont suivi, celui-ci avait réussi à garder ses yeux ouverts et à écouter assez longtemps pour apprendre tout le plan qu'ils avaient décidé, mais également d'autres affaires dont certaines très inquiétantes et d'autres très avantageuses.

Une chose était certaine, ils avaient énormément de travail à faire dans le futur, afin de s'assurer qu'ils soient dans une position de pouvoir suffisamment fort, pour pouvoir avoir une chance de reprendre les Sept Couronnes.

De ce qu'il avait compris, ils avaient décidé de commencer à se rendre dans la Cité Libre de Braavos pour commencer leur exil, afin de pouvoir faire en sorte que l'Usurpateur et les Lannister ne puissent en aucun cas toucher à l'argent que les Targaryen avaient placé sur le compte du Trône de Fer dans la Banque de Fer, et le fait que la Trésorerie Royale est désormais vide, cela voulait dire que le nouveau régime serait en dette. Un excellent plan, car cela voulait dire que quiconque deviendrait le financier du royaume, serait celui ou celle qui aurait tout le pouvoir pour prendre des décisions permettant de faire prospéré le royaume si la personne était compétente, et avait des bonnes intentions, mais cela signifiait également qu'une personne malintentionné et ambitieuse pourrait faire sombrer le royaume tout entier dans le chaos.

Il était ravi d'avoir réussi à rester conscient assez longtemps pour apprendre tout ce qu'il devait savoir, tout en étant inquiet pour sa nouvelle famille, encore une fois il lamentait à quel point les bébés passaient leur temps à dormir. Il y a eu de nombreux morts à cause de la Rébellion et il apprit que ses sœurs et leur mère, ainsi que ses cousines et sa tante Shaera qu'il avait vu quelques heures après sa naissance, avaient failli être violées et tuées à King's Landing, encore une fois il remercia les Anciens Dieux de lui avoir donné ses visions afin de prévenir sa mère. Son sang bouillonnait de colère et de furie à la simple pensée de les voir toutes subir un tel sort, et il jura qu'il vengerait et apporterait la justice pour la femme et les enfants du Prince Llewyn, l'un des oncles d'Elia, Rhaenys et Visenya, pour le sacrifice qu'elles ont commis sans le savoir… du moins il espérait qu'elles ignoraient le destin funèbre qui les avaient chacune attendus. Jon Stark ou plus précisément Jaehaerys Stormborn de la Maison Targaryen, Troisième du nom, Roi des Andals, des Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes. Seigneur des Sept Couronnes et Protecteur du Royaume jura qu'il tuerait ses monstres. La réunion avait également été très instructive.

Ils ne partiraient pas en exil avec les mains vides ni quémander dans les rues.

Apparemment, les deux côtés de sa famille avaient une énorme quantité d'or caché dans la Cité-Libre de Braavos. Son oncle Ned avait énuméré plusieurs plans qu'il avait découvert dans les notes de son père, lorsque celui-ci avait été en contact avec la Reine, des plans, qui pouvaient les aidés éventuellement à reprendre le Trône de Fer. Son autre oncle Brandon allait également venir avec eux, afin d'aidé sa mère Lyanna à lui apprendre la culture Nordique, mais également à son fils Torrhen. Ils avaient tout les trois étaient d'accord pour discuté et envoyé son autre oncle, leur petit frère Benjen Stark, afin de les aidés dans leur quête. Sa mère avait été particulièrement heureuse d'apprendre cette arrangement, car celui-ci lui manquait terriblement, après tout Benjen Stark avait été son partenaire d'enfance pour commettre toute sorte de "crimes" lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, faisant à la fois ragés et rirent, les habitants de Winterfell, leur père et leurs frères qui été victime de leurs bêtises.

Il apprit également que la Famille Royale Targaryen était propriétaire de plusieurs résidences sur le continent voisin du nom d'Essos que même son père n'était pas au courant. La Reine avait été entraînait dans l'aspect financier de la Couronne par son père et son grand-père extensivement dans les années avant la mort d'Aegon V et plus tard Jaehaerys II. Ils étaient dans une position financière beaucoup plus sécurisé que ses parents craignaient au fur et à mesure que la Reine Rhaella énumérée, elle n'avait jamais partagée cette connaissance particulière avec le Roi Aerys, et encore moins avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il tremblait à l'idée de pensé comment leur vie auraient été si celle-ci n'avait pas été avec eux pour leur dire tout ce qu'elle savait sur les secrets de la Famille Royale qui était… apparemment… vaste et très nombreux. De même pour les secrets des Lannister qu'elle connaissait.

Ils étaient également toujours en possession de la plus grande flotte de Westeros.

La plus grande majorité de la Flotte Targaryen étaient ancré autour des îles voisines de Dragonstone, notamment Driftmark afin que la tempête qui était toujours entrain de se dérouler au-dessus de leur tête ne détruise aucun navire. La Flotte avait passé la majorité du temps lors de la guerre à être à quai, ce qui voulait dire que seul les loyalistes des Crownlands savaient le nombre de navire qu'ils avaient en leur possession, et le fait d'être propriétaire d'une telle flotte était leur plus puissant atouts pour le moment.

Il avait donc été décidé que la flotte devait être impérativement préservée à tout prix. Evidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas simplement ordonner la flotte toute entière qui était composé de près de 2 000 navires de lever leur ancres et de les suivre à Braavos avec la bannière du Dragon à Trois Têtes de la Maison Targaryen dressés fièrement sur les voiles. L'Usurpateur, le nom que tous les loyalistes avaient attribué à ce Robert Baratheon, ne devait en aucun cas être mis au courant qu'ils aient toujours en leur possession une force militaire de quelques natures qu'elle soit. Ils ne vivraient jamais un moment de paix sinon.

C'est ainsi, que sa famille mis au point à plan ingénieux de sa propre opinion. La flotte sera séparée en quatre ou cinq parties, et chaque dernier vestige indiquant que les Targaryen sont propriétaires de la Flotte Royale soit complètement enlevé des navires. La plus grande partie de l'équipage de chaque navire devra également être dissoute du service actif jusqu'à ce que l'équipage minimum capable de manœuvrait les navires restent. Seul les hommes les plus loyaux et étant complètement digne de confiance et qui jurons de silence sauront à qui leur vrai allégeance repose. Une fois que cela aura été fait, les différentes parties de la Flotte Royale mettront voiles dans les différentes Cités Libres d'Essos sous le commandement de ses hommes. Une fois là-bas, ils ouvriront des commerces en tant que corsaire.

Cela permettra de servir plusieurs buts.

Tout d'abord, personne n'aura la moindre idée que les Targaryen sont toujours en possession de la Flotte Royale et contrôle la mer. Ils pourront également être capable de déplacé rapidement leurs armées, mais également de bloqué n'importe quel ports si besoin lorsque le moment sera venu. Ils seront également capables de maintenir et d'étendre la taille de leur flotte sans avoir besoin d'utiliser leur propre fonds. Fonds qui pourrait être utilisé de manière plus efficace ailleurs. Leur flotte pourrait également avoir des contrats avec de nombreuses Cité-Libre afin de s'occuper de leur dispute indéfinis. Leurs équipages resteraient également dans les meilleures conditions en termes de navigation et de combat avec les travaux variés qu'ils seraient amenés à faire. De nombreux navires pouvaient également être redistribués dans l'unique but de servir de flotte de commerce. Une telle entreprise permettrait ainsi de produire énormément d'or, qui pourrait être utilisé afin qu'ils commencent à lever et à entraîné leur propre armée afin d'aidé à reprendre les Sept Couronnes.

Tout cela fut conclut en faisant partie d'un accord avec son oncle Lord Eddard Stark. Ils ouvriraient une compagnie maritime, mais également mercantile qui commencera à exporté massivement des produits Nordiques provenant des terres en la possession des Stark. Une grande quantité de ses terres étaient également au nom de sa mère et de ses oncles Brandon, Eddard et Benjen, notamment Moat Cailin qui appartenait à Lyanna, les terres avoisinantes à Sea Dragon Point qui devait appartenir à Eddard, mais également une partie du Wolfswood pour Benjen. Ils avaient également décidé que des navires de guerre flottant sous la bannière Direwolf de la Maison Stark escorteraient la Flotte Commercial qui avait été configuré uniquement pour ce but. Cela avait le potentiel d'apporter une énorme quantité d'or pour les Maisons Stark et Targaryen.

D'après l'opinion de Jaehaerys, ils avaient un plan fiable pour leur future, mais également très intelligent. Après tout, en possédant une économie très forte, ce faisant possédant le plus d'or possible, davantage ils pourront convaincre les différents Seigneurs des Sept Couronnes à supporté le Roi légitime à la place de l'Usurpateur.

Il savait que l'un des principes qui dirigeait le monde était que peu importe où on vie, l'argent parle. Cela était une vérité qui n'allait jamais changer, peu importe où on se trouve.

Si tout se passait bien, après la Maison Targaryen, la Maison Stark serait la seconde Maison la plus riche des Sept Couronnes, et ce bien plus que les Maisons Lannister et Tyrell. En parlant des Tyrell, sa grand-mère Rhaella et son père Rhaegar avait décidé de ne pas rentrer en contact avec eux pour le moment, préférant consolider leur pouvoir avant, et réduire le nombre de personne pouvant connaître leur existence, tout en continuant à observé les Tyrell pour savoir ce qu'ils feront dans le futur.

Ecoutait les différentes idées de ses Oncles qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire lors de leur retour dans le Nord avait été intéressant. La plupart avaient été un plan conjoint entre son grand-père Lord Rickard, sa grand-mère la Reine Rhaella et son arrière grand-mère Vaella encore en vie. Il était particulièrement intéressé d'apprendre au sujet du Free Folk ou Peuple Libre comme ils aiment s'appeler et du Mur.

De la brève description qu'il avait réussi à entendre, le Mur semblait être un chef d'œuvre remarquable. Pas seulement cela, mais il était certain que quelque chose comme cela, n'aurait jamais pu être construit sans l'usage intensive de la magie. Il avait l'impression que la magie avait été commune dans ce monde, mais pour une raison inconnue, celle-ci était désormais rare. Cela était lié à la Danse des Dragons et à l'extinction des Dragons. Le fait que les deux semblaient être lié et que cela avait commencé à décliné n'était pas une coïncidence pour lui. Il se demandait si cela avait également un rapport avec la Conjonction des Sphères. Cela était quelque chose qu'il avait prévu d'étudier à une date ultérieure, car cela semblait être plutôt suspicieux dans son esprit.

Ou, peut-être était-il légèrement paranoïaque. Cependant, le vieil adage "Ce n'est pas de la paranoïa, si ils sont réellement décider à t'avoir" avait toujours été vrai pour lui.

Une chose qui l'avait mis en colère, était le fait que son oncle Eddard avait été forcé de sacrifier le bonheur et l'amour qu'il avait pour ses filles et la femme qu'il aimait afin d'assurer leur survie, en épousant la fille d'un traître. Rongé par le chagrin et ne voulant pas déshonorée davantage Shaera, son oncle n'avait pas consumé son mariage, ce qui d'après ce qu'il comprit signifiait que son mariage pouvait être annulé. Il avait aussi appris que quelques mois plus tard la femme répondant au nom de Catelyn Tully avait donné naissance à deux enfants, alors que son oncle n'avait en aucun cas couché avec elle. Quelqu'un voulait voler l'héritage de la Maison de sa mère. Cela était impardonnable, et si ses soupçons étaient confirmés, il avait la certitude que le père des enfants était nul autre que Petyr Baelish. Oh, celui-ci allait regretter de s'être mis à dos le Loup Blanc. Jaehaerys avait promis de surveiller de près ce rat de Baelish.

Décidé à ne pas laissé les Tully faire ce qu'ils voulaient, Ned voulait se marier avec Shaera selon la tradition Nordique qu'elle avait demandé de faire et consumé le mariage directement, afin de faire d'elle la nouvelle Lady de Winterfell. Après cela, Ned retournerait à Riverrun pour chercher Catelyn Tully et ses deux bâtards et la ramenait au Nord, celle-ci sans le savoir serait en réalité une otage pour le bon comportement d'Hoster Tully.

Avant le conseil, ils avaient reçu plusieurs nouvelles de la part de Lord Varys qui avait transmis l'information au Lord Amiral Velaryon. L'une de ses nouvelles annoncés que les Tyrell avaient ployé le genou devant l'Usurpateur, et que le Siège de Storm's End était terminé. Une autre disait que le frère de l'Usurpateur leur cousin Stannis Baratheon, était entrain d'assemblait une flotte pour l'invasion des îles de Driftmark et de Dragonstone sur ordre de celui-ci. Il y avait également celle des Lannister qui était à près d'une semaine de la forteresse, et le temps jouait à leur défaveur, cela faisait près de deux ou trois jours que la tempête rageait, et celle-ci ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue. Ils avaient également conclu un plan pour vaincre la flotte Lannister, mais le fait que Stannis s'apprêtait à les attaqués avaient forcés sa famille à commencer les préparatifs pour le départ plus vite qu'ils n'aimaient, mais cela devait être fait.

Ils avaient décidé que son Oncle Ned et ses hommes, prendrait une portion de leur flotte qui allait servir de Flotte Nordique pour se rendre aux Nord, alors que lui et sa famille iraient à Braavos avec Ser Mark Ryswell, le frère de Barbrey Ryswell désormais Dustin qui les avaient rejoints dans leur exil et qui allait vraisemblablement devenir un membre des Kingsguard en compagnie de Ser Alliser Thorne et de Ser Jaremy Rykker. Shaera quant à elle avec ses filles iraient se rendre au Nord à Winterfell, afin de prendre sa place à Winterfell.

L'histoire qu'ils avaient concoctés et celle qui allait être annoncé officiellement à l'Usurpateur, était lié à la dernière nouvelle qu'ils avaient reçu et qui avait déchiré le cœur de Ser Arthur Dayne et d'Ashara Dayne, leur frère aîné et le Seigneur de Starfall Aaron Dayne, était mort de sa maladie alors que sa femme Myriam de Lys, s'était suicidée en se jetant de l'une des tours suite à la mort de son mari, mais également de son fils mort-né qui aurait dû s'appeler Edric Dayne. Ce qui signifiait que le titre revenait désormais à Arthur ou à Ashara malgré le fait que l'un d'eux soit un membre de la Garde Royale, et que l'autre soit mariée, étant donné que leur petite sœur Allyria n'était âgée que de quelques mois et donc incapable d'assumer la charge. Dans le pire des cas, la Princesse Rhae Targaryen serait la régente de Starfall, jusqu'à ce que l'héritier soit en âge, avec leur mère Alys.

C'est alors que Lady Shaera avait révélait ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, ce qui en plus de surprendre tout le monde, les convainquit. L'histoire que Ned allait donc raconter, était qu'il avait trouvé sa mère Lyanna à Starfall. Où il découvrit que celle-ci avait donné naissance à "Jon" et "Lyarra", les deux enfants naturels de Ser Arthur Dayne au début de la rébellion à la Tour de la Joie, suite à leur relation lors du Tournoi d'Harrenhal. Pour des raisons de sécurité et prenant peur en apprenant la guerre en cours, Lyanna s'était réfugiée à Starfall avec ses nouveau-nés où elle était restée pendant toute la rébellion, en compagnie de Brandon Stark qui se remettait de ses blessures, d'Ashara Dayne et de son neveu Torrhen et de sa nièce Daena. Étant un membre des Kingsguard, Arthur ne pouvait pas se marié avec Lyanna, mais lui annonça que celle-ci pouvait légitimer leurs enfants comme des Stark si elle le voulait. Quant à "Lynara" celle-ci était la fille d'Aaron Dayne et de Myriam de Lys, cela permettait de dissimulé la raison pour ses traits Valyrien, étant donné qu'ils avaient tout les deux le physique, faisant d'elle l'héritière de Starfall à sa majorité. Le fait que Ser Arthur et Lyanna ont pratiquement la même couleur de cheveux, et que les Dayne sont connus pour avoir des membres de leurs maisonnées avec des yeux violets, permettrait de dissimuler les yeux de Jon, si on le regardait dans les yeux de près.

Quand aux restes des membres de la Kingsguard dont Arthur, ils avaient fait voile vers Dragonstone pour protéger la Reine et le Prince Viserys. Apprenant qu'Arthur était père, et que son frère était gravement malade, la Reine lui avait annoncé qu'il pouvait retourner à Starfall pour s'occuper non seulement de ses enfants, mais également qu'il pouvait hériter de Starfall jusqu'à ce que sa nièce soit en âge légale d'assumer la charge. Celle-ci avait également rédigé un décret royal annonçant qu'elle reconnaissait "Jon Stark" et "Lyarra Stark" comme des enfants légitimes. Arthur serait donc "parti sur ordre de la Reine" à Starfall pour être en compagnie de Lyanna et de "leurs" enfants.

Avec ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire contre la flotte des Lannister, ils pourraient faire en sorte que tout le monde pense que le Lord Commandant Gerold Hightower et que Ser Oswell Whent soient décédés en faisant leur devoir de protéger la Famille Royale. C'est ainsi qu'en un seul mouvement, deux des membres de la Garde Royale capables d'être reconnut facilement pendant leur exiles seraient connu pour être décédé, et que l'autre bien qu'étant officiellement un membre de la Kingsguard du Roi Aerys, était encore en vie, et était aux côtés de Lyanna Stark et de "leurs enfants". Après l'exil, et le fait de la mort supposé de tout les Targaryen. Ser Arthur Dayne ne souhaitant pas être le Kingsguard du meurtrier de son meilleur ami, et préférant rester avec Lyanna, décide de l'épousé, avec pour témoin, Lord Stark, Brandon Stark, et Ashara Dayne.

Cette histoire et le fait que Ned Stark avait déclaré qu'il ne souhaitait pas que sa sœur et le nom des Stark ne soit associée avec le sac de King's Landing et les événements s'étant déroulé renforcé cette idée. Ned rajouterait également que le Prince Rhaegar aurait couronné Lyanna Stark, Reine d'Amour et de Beauté à la requête de son meilleur ami Ser Arthur Dayne qui avait perdu le combat contre lui lors des demi-finales du Tournoi d'Harrenhal. Ned fournira également la lettre que son père avait rédigée disant que les fiançailles entre Robert Baratheon et Lyanna Stark était brisé, permettant ainsi à ce que le soit disant viol de Lyanna aux mains du Prince ne soit qu'une diffamation infondée sauvant ainsi son honneur, ainsi que celle des Princesses Elia et Lyanna.

La vraie histoire sera ainsi révélé uniquement au moment où "Jon Stark" monterait sur le Trône de Fer révélant ainsi qu'il est le fils caché du Prince Rhaegar Targaryen et de la Princesse Lyanna Stark et que son vrai nom est Jaehaerys Targaryen. Troisième du nom, Roi des Andals, des Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes. Seigneur des Sept Couronnes et Protecteur du Royaume. De même pour ses sœurs, mais pour le moment l'anonymat tout en conservant une identité pour se faire connaître du petit peuple était importante. Quant à Ser Mark Ryswell, celui-ci désormais membre de la Kingsguard avait demandé de devenir le bouclier-lige de ses enfants avec Ser Arthur Dayne.

C'est au moment où le conseil s'apprêtait à ce terminé, après avoir entendu la discussion très informative et… intéressante, que sa grand-mère la Reine avait finalement perdu ses eaux.

Leurs parents, oncles et tantes firent de leur mieux pour éviter que ses sœurs, cousins et lui-même n'entendent ce qui semblait être des cris d'agonies provenant de sa grand-mère qui était entrain d'endurer son accouchement, mais malgré cela, il était plus que conscient et avec ses sens développés, entendait parfaitement tout. Il espérait du fond de son cœur que sa douce grand-mère s'en sortirait. Dans les heures suivants sa naissance, qu'il avait passé avec la belle Reine, il était devenu extrêmement attaché à elle. Non, seulement la Reine Rhaella était l'une des plus belles femmes au monde qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans plus de huit mille années d'existence, mais celle-ci était l'une des femmes les plus bienveillante et aimante envers ceux qu'elle appelait sa famille, malgré la férocité et le feu qu'il pouvait facilement voir résidait et brûlait en elle.

Il avait entendu assez pour savoir que sa grand-père avait été particulièrement abusif envers sa… sœur-épouse… et Reine. Cela avait été écœurant à entendre et à apprendre. Savoir qu'une femme aussi douce et aimable qu'elle avait du souffrir et endurée de la main du Roi Fou, et qu'elle avait finalement réussi à s'extirper de sa poigne de fer, pour avoir une chance de liberté et d'avoir une vie pacifique avec la famille qu'elle aimée de tout son être. Et que malgré tout cela, elle avait la possibilité de mourir en donnant naissance… Jaehaerys était submergé par la colère.

Il savait à quel point il était dangereux à une telle époque pour une femme de donner naissance à un enfant. Un grand nombre de femmes et d'enfants succombés aux nombreuses maladies qu'il était possible d'avoir dans une chambre d'accouchement. Quelque chose qui demandait un effort considérable pour une femme n'était pas sans risque, effrayant, dangereux et avait des conséquences potentiellement létales dans une société médiévale.

Pendant ce temps, sa douce grand-mère était entrain d'endurer une souffrance agonisante qui fut entendu par tous.

Après une naissance difficile, donna naissance à une petite fille en pleine santé, qu'elle avait nommée Daenerys Stormborn tout comme ses sœurs et lui, dû à la tempête extrêmement féroce qui faisait encore des siennes partout sur l'île.

Heureusement pour eux, les navires qui les avaient accompagnés et sur lequel ils étaient arrivés, ainsi que les autres autour de Dragonstone avaient levé l'ancre, et s'étaient amarrés sur Driftmark ou se trouvaient en pleine mer hors de portée de la tempête, sur les ordres du Roi Daeron, de l'Amiral Velaryon et de son père, car il était plus que probable que toute la flotte aurait été détruite.

A la fin de la tempête, le même jour que la naissance de Daenerys, il fut révélé qu'aucun des navires n'avaient été détruits. Cependant, ils avaient besoin désespérément d'un autre miracle, car il apparaissait que sa grand-mère s'affaiblissait rapidement, la naissance longue de sa tante avait presque complètement tuée la Reine, et malgré les efforts d'Aelix Vaeloris celui-ci avait annoncé que la Reine Rhaella avait perdu une quantité trop importante de sang, et il avait annoncé qu'il avait peur qu'elle soit perdue.

Jaehaerys refusait d'acceptait cela.

Il venait de gagné une famille merveilleuse et complète pour la première fois depuis près de 8 000 ans, il était hors de question qu'il ne perde l'un d'entre eux !

Son père était particulièrement perturbé et affolé étant donné qu'il aimait profondément sa mère.

Son jeune oncle, le Prince Viserys était encore pire. Celui-ci avait été assez traumatisé pendant le règne instable et violent de son père, et tous craignaient ce que la mort de la Reine ferait au petit garçon qui n'était pas plus âgé que six ou sept ans, en particulier lorsque celui-ci avait montré un comportement légèrement similaire à celui d'Aerys.

Ils se rendirent tous très vite compte, qu'il n'y avait pratiquement plus d'espoir en vue, malgré les soins apportés par Vaeloris aidée de Shaera et de plusieurs sage-femme et du mestre de Dragonstone possédant un maillon d'acier valyrien, symbolisant l'étude de la magie sur sa chaîne, et la matinée suivante, alors qu'ils avaient commencés à préparés, son père, sa mère et Elia, accompagnés par les trois membres de la Kingsguard, Ashara, son grand-oncle Daeron, Shaera et ses oncles Brandon et Ned, ainsi que l'Amiral Velaryon les emmenaient lui et ses sœurs dans la chambre de la Reine, qui les avaient demandés, souhaitant posés ses yeux sur ses petites-filles et son unique petit-fils une dernière fois.

Jaehaerys était dans les bras de son père, lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous dans la chambre. La Reine Rhaella qui était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme du à la perte de sang et atteinte d'une fièvre que le mestre, et Aelix Vaeloris n'arrivaient pas à soigné, était reposé sur de grands oreillers, entourés de rose d'hiver, les fleurs qu'elle et Lyanna aimait particulièrement. De l'autre côté du lit se trouvait la Princesse Daenerys, dans les bras d'une nourrice qui avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant la Reine dans cet état. Daenerys… celle-ci était absolument magnifique et adorable de ce qu'il pouvait voir. Elle partageait le même physique que ses sœurs Jaehaera et Visenya, ainsi que sa cousine Selenei, les cheveux en argents et les yeux violets permettaient de reconnaître facilement son héritage de la Maison Targaryen et Valyrienne. La toute petite fille minuscule semblait si heureuse d'être au chevet de sa mère, complètement inconsciente que son unique parent en vie était entrain de vivre ses dernières minutes dans ce monde.

Alors que son père approchait, il pu voir sa grand-mère, tentait d'atteindre quelque chose, sa main entièrement pâle tremblée complètement, et lorsqu'il vit des larmes coulées de ses yeux et se déversaient sur ses joues, son cœur se brisa pour toute sa famille.

Il ne put s'empêcher de maudire peu importe quel divinité ou destin à décréter une telle fin injuste pour une femme aussi chaleureuse et aimante. La fin d'une personne qui a dû endurer littéralement des années de tortures et d'agonie de la main de son propre frère, et qui a finalement réussi à trouvé un tant soin peu de joie de vivre, grâce à la naissance de ses petits-enfants, et à la survie de son fils aîné. Seulement pour mourir peu après, laissant une famille le cœur brisé et six enfants extrêmement jeune derrière elle.

Non, cela n'était absolument pas juste !

Il entendit celle-ci commençait à tenter de parler, alors que son père le plaça avec délicatesse, dans les bras tremblants de sa grand-mère.

\- Rhaegar ? Prononça Rhaella.

\- Mère !

-Rhaegar ? Est-ce toi ? Est-ce vraiment toi ? Tu n'es pas un rêve ?

\- Non je ne suis pas un rêve, je suis là, je suis là, avec mes enfants comme tu l'as demandé, Brandon Stark et Eddard Stark sont là eux aussi.

\- Tu m'as manqué mon fils…

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi…

\- Je… je pensais que tu étais mort au Trident…que Robert t'avais tué…

\- Je suis là mère…

\- Je veux être courageuse…

\- Tu l'es.

\- Non, non je ne le suis pas… je ne veux pas mourir…

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir mère, Daenerys, Viserys, moi et tes petits-enfants, nous avons tous besoin de toi.

\- Jaehaerys… Jon… où est-il ?

\- Je l'ai posé dans tes bras mère, il est ici avec toi…

En entendant les voix attristées de son père, et de sa grand-mère, ainsi que les pleurs des personnes qu'il reconnut comme étant ses sœurs, sa mère, Elia et Shaera. Son grand-oncle Daeron se trouvait lui aussi autour du lit, les larmes aux yeux. Jaehaerys savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Son cœur lui disait de faire quelque chose. D'agir, et…

Lorsque la main de sa grand-mère toucha sa joue, il sentit de nouveau la sensation d'une sorte de magie se trouvant autour de chacun des membres de la famille de son père, mais également de celle de sa mère. Dans le cas des derniers, celle-ci était également complètement différente. Il ne savait pas exactement quelle sorte de type de magie cela était, seulement que cela était assez différent de la sienne, cependant il commençait à être conscient qu'il était également en possession de la même forme de magie qu'eux. En plus de cela, il possédait également ses pouvoirs de magiciens et de Witcher qu'il avait dans ses précédentes aventures.

Spontanément, son esprit lui fit rappeler plusieurs souvenirs qu'il eu lors des années de voyage qu'il a été forcé de faire lorsqu'il était dans son précédent monde. Celui-ci avait dû utiliser plus d'une fois, sa magie pour se guérir et guérir d'autres personnes.

Il savait que sa magie était latente, mais il pouvait ressentir une trace de celle-ci. Comme si sa magie était… consciente… et essayait de lui dire quelque chose.

Si seulement il savait ce que cela signifiait, mais était-ce possible ?

Pouvait-il vraiment le faire ?

Il n'avait jamais attenté une telle chose avant. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de guérir quelqu'un lorsqu'il n'était qu'un simple bébé. Cependant, son pouvoir là en tant qu'enfant, n'avait jamais atteint un tel niveau de ce qu'il était certain d'avoir maintenant. Il ne savait pas comment, mais sa magie était bien plus forte que les pouvoirs d'un bébé devrait l'être. La seule explication qu'il pouvait conjurer était que par… miracle… ses pouvoirs de toutes ses vies avant son départ, était restait dans son âme et l'avait accompagné dans ce corps.

Il se souvenait distinctement ce que les Anciens Dieux lui annoncé qu'il allait gardé sa magie et toute ses compétences, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait eu la même quantité de pouvoir magique lorsqu'il s'était battu contre l'armée des prêtres-Dragons et des Draugr mené par Alduin lui-même, avant qu'il ne pourchasse ce salopard de ver à Sovngarde, après avoir rallié toutes les Châtelleries sous sa bannière aux côtés de sa femme. Et si, il avait la même quantité, cela signifiait qu'il avait assez de magie pour au moins essayé de guérie sa grand-mère. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'expérience d'avoir une grand-mère, et il n'autoriserait absolument rien du tout pour le séparer de sa nouvelle famille s'il pouvait l'aider.

La famille était un don bien trop précieux pour perdre l'un d'entre eux

Il devait essayer.

Ce qu'il fit, alors qu'il était allongé dans les bras de la Reine Rhaella, et qu'il commencer à se concentrer afin d'accéder à la magie brute contenu dans son corps, sa grand-mère se mit de nouveau à parler.

\- Écoute-moi Jaehaerys… commença-t-elle à parler d'une voix pratiquement inaudible que lui seul entendit, lui faisant si cela était possible grossir les yeux. Les personnes autours d'eux s'agitaient ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle disait. Puis enfin, celle-ci reprit à voix haute, pour que tout le monde entende. Si jamais Robert Baratheon, Cersei et Tywin Lannister l'apprennent ils les tueront… tu sais qu'ils le feront… tu dois les protégés… eux et ta famille… je l'ai promis à Joanna… c'est… à ton tour de le faire Jaehaerys. Promets-moi Jon… promets-moi…. promets-moi Jon... promets-moi.

Cela le prit un moment pour y accéder, mais il localisa l'océan de pouvoir reposant dans son corps assez facilement. Il sentit son petit corps frêle être traversé par l'énergie magique alors qu'il s'immergea lui-même dans le cœur du flux magique, tout en écoutant sa grand-mère parlait, lui promettant qu'il le ferait, mais qu'elle sera là pour le faire également.

Alors que la magie commencé abondamment à circuler dans tout son corps, et qu'il remarqua que Rhaella s'affaiblissait davantage, il commença à la concentrer dans ses mains minuscules.

Il savait qu'il avait réussi à le faire, lorsqu'il entendit des halètements de surprise autour de lui. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais il était sûr que s'il les ouvrait, ses mains comme ses yeux brilleraient, la seule différence était qu'il aurait eu les yeux fendus à la verticale. Il savait qu'il devait agir rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne le retire de sa grand-mère.

Se concentrant de toutes ses forces, il força autant de magie qu'il le pouvait à l'intérieur de sa grand-mère souffrante et à deux doigts de mourir. Il savait que l'attention était la clé de toute la magie, donc sa seule et unique pensé était de guérir, de faire… en… sorte… que… sa…grand…mère…se…sente…mieux !

Il pouvait sentir de minuscule goutte de sueur se déversait à partir de son front alors qu'il continuait à pousser sa magie à travailler plus vite et avec davantage de potentiel dans tout le corps de Rhaella, insistant sa magie à travailler plus efficacement que possible. Quelque part dans son esprit, il entendit les exclamations de choc… de surprise… et peut-être même de la peur… mais là encore, il se força à continuer. Il était sûr qu'à ce point lui et sa grand-mère étaient sans aucun doute entrain d'être entouré d'une lumière brillante comme le soleil avec le pouvoir qu'il avait relâché, mais là encore, il était déterminé à persévérer. Il continua à déverser toute la magie qu'il pouvait dans le but de guérir la femme mourante qui le tenait dans ses bras, et lorsqu'il était sûr qu'il était passé au point de l'exhaustion par magie, il stoppa évitant ainsi de tuer accidentellement sa grand-mère et lui-même.

La lumière qui avait éclairé la chambre et aveuglé chaque personne présente s'estompa, et Jaehaerys ouvrit ses yeux pendant quelques secondes, révélant des yeux à la pupille fendus et avec une pigmentation jaune. Il regarda rapidement le regard de sa grand-mère et aperçu que celle-ci avait repris des couleurs. Ce fut le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. Il espérait que cela soit suffisant. Il fit de son mieux pour lui donner un sourire, avant que ses yeux redevienne normal, et qu'il succombe subitement à un cas sévère d'exhaustion de magie, parmi la panique de toutes les personnes présentes en particulier ses parents, sa grand-mère et ses sœurs.

* * *

Se sentant ridiculement fatigué, il revint lentement dans le pays de la conscience. La première chose qu'il remarqua, était qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de quelqu'un qui le balançait. Etant un bébé, cela était devenu quelque chose de fréquent.

Il cligna des yeux toujours endormit et tenta de retenir un bâillement.

Il regarda de nouveau, et rencontra le regard améthyste rempli d'amour de sa grand-mère, la Reine.

\- Coucou, mon petit prince. Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Se concentrant, celui-ci ne sentit personne d'autre de présent dans la pièce.

\- Tu nous a tous rendu extrêmement inquiet avec ce que tu as fais, Jaehaerys. Tu as dormis pendant trois jours entiers, mais je savais que tu reviendrais après t'être reposé, mon petit sorcier. Informa-t-elle.

Il cligna des yeux d'un air endormi à cela.

Trois jours entiers ? Il devait être complètement épuisé après l'utilisation de sa magie pour rester inconscient aussi longtemps malgré la quantité de magie que son petit corps contenait. Sa grand-mère devait clairement être dans les bras de la mort pour que sa magie l'épuise ainsi.

\- Je dois te remercier, mon petit-fils bien aimé. Si ce n'était pas pour toi et ta magie, je n'aurais pas survécu une minute de plus, de cela j'en ai la certitude absolue. Tu m'as complètement guérie ! Il n'y a aucune trace de la fièvre que j'ai contractée, ou de la perte de sang. Je ressemble davantage à ce que je ressemblais avant que la cruauté et la folie s'empare de mon frère. Tu es vraiment un miracle, mon petit prince. Je ne serais jamais capable de te remercier pour ce que tu as fais. Je vais t'admettre mon petit, que j'étais extrêmement effrayée à l'idée de mourir. Pas pour moi-même bien sûr, je mettais depuis longtemps résolu à l'idée que je mourrais jeune… j'ai même parfois pensé l'accueillir à bras ouvert… murmura la Reine, et il avait l'impression distincte que cette dernière phrase était adressé davantage pour elle que pour lui. "Mais, là encore, si ce n'était qu'à moi, je n'aurais jamais laissé ton père, Viserys, petite Dany, ni toi et tes sœurs seules, pas si je pouvais aider. Vous avez tous besoin de moi, comme j'ai besoin de vous. Et je te suis si reconnaissante pour l'opportunité que toi et ta magie m'ont donnée, mon petit prince. Murmura-t-elle."

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, et il fit de son mieux pour lui donner un sourire.

\- Peut-être que la folie d'Aerys m'a quelque peu atteinte, car je jurais que tu es capable de comprendre ce que je dis davantage de ce qu'un enfant de ton âge devrait. Admis Rhaella, tout en secouant ses cheveux magnifiques en remuant la tête avec une expression faciale amusée. "Malgré tout, je te suis à jamais redevable. Notre famille apparaît peut-être dans une situation désespéré à ce moment, mais je suis soulagée d'être témoin et d'être capable de tous vous aidés à grandir, et pour toi à devenir le Prince que tu es destiné à être… jusqu'à ce que tu montes sur le Trône de Fer de notre famille. Et j'ai le sentiment que toi, mon précieux petit-fils… grandira pour être le plus grand d'entre eux ! Je suis si heureuse que Dany aura de la famille du même âge qu'elle à ses côtés en grandissant. Peut-être qu'un jour, j'obtiendrais davantage de petits-enfants et que tu auras d'autres frères, ou peut-être une autre sœur, hmm ? Nous avons un monde entier d'opportunités devant nous, et je ferais tout ce que je dois faire pour m'assurer que ma seconde chance de vivre n'est pas gâchée. Notre famille et toi, mon doux petit-fils reviendrons à King's Landing et tu t'assoiras sur le Trône. Je ferais tout pour que ce soit le cas. Et crois-moi, un Targaryen déterminé peut-être une chose très dangereuse, lorsqu'ils ont leur esprit à la tâche, et je suis très déterminé." Jura t-elle, pensant chacun de ses mots lorsqu'elle parla à son petit-fils.

\- J'ai toujours dit à ton père depuis qu'il était un enfant que le Sang des Dragons était puissant… très puissant. La plupart ne le savent pas, mais notre sang est rempli de magie, nous n'étions pas comme la majorité des Quarante. Nous ne possédions pas les cornes de dragon des temps anciens. Non, nous n'avions que notre magie pour nous reposer. Tu vois, bien que nous n'étions pas la famille la plus richesse ou la plus puissante politiquement notre sorcellerie était notre raison pour faire partie des Quarante de Valyria et maintenir notre position parmi eux, pendant près de 5 000 mille ans malgré notre manque de ressource. Tout ce qui nous rendait unique fut perdu lorsque nous nous sommes soumis à la Foi des Sept. Je n'ai aucun doute que les Seigneurs Dragons de l'Antique Valyria se sont retournés dans leur tombe, lorsque nous nous sommes laissés nous-mêmes être attaché par ce qu'ils auraient sans aucun doute considéré comme des barbares sans éducation. Cinq mille ans de connaissance perdu pour apaisé ses sauvages. Les premiers hommes doivent également être déçus, les Stark étaient des Roi avant que nous arrivions, et ils ont autant d'honneur que nous, de même pour le Peuple Libre, que ses barbares de la Foi appelle Sauvage. Nous aurons besoin de tous les avantages que nous avons pour réclamer le Trône de Fer, et je suspecte que tu seras le centre de tout cela. Tout comme la petite fille que Lyanna a vu dans les rêves que tu lui a transmis, Cirilla Baratheon. Lui annonça silencieusement la Reine.

Il était totalement extasié par ce que sa grand-mère lui disait. Apparemment sa famille était bien consciente au sujet de la magie qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

\- La plupart d'entre nous sommes nés avec des dons que nos ancêtres avaient, certains davantage que les autres. La magie avait toujours été présente à travers nous, nous n'avions simplement besoin de l'utiliser. Toi cependant… je sais que tu es de loin, beaucoup plus fort que n'importe lequel d'entre nous depuis des âges… peut-être même avant le Fléau lui-même ! J'avais l'habitude d'étudier tout ce que je pouvais en secret lorsque j'étais une enfant. J'ai toujours était fascinée par la sorcellerie. Bien sûr mes intérêts devaient être gardé secret, sans les dragons, la Foi n'aurais jamais autorisé à ce qu'aucun d'entre nous puissent garder la connaissance, ou d'oser pratiquer nos pouvoirs. Pourtant c'est ce que j'ai fais, j'ai étudié tout ce que je pouvais. Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier, les descriptions de ce que certains des plus anciens et les plus puissants sorciers disaient être capable de faire, des nombreux exploits, outils et prouesses fait à partir de la magie, notamment l'Acier Valyrien. Décrit-elle à son plus grand choc, c'est ce qu'elle dit après qui le choqua davantage.

\- Les légendes des Enfants de Dragon sont très anciennes, bien plus encore avant que le Fléau ne se passe. Continua-t-elle.

"Les Enfants de Dragon sont dit être les premiers sorciers de notre monde et les fondateurs de Valyria. D'après ce que les légendes disent, il s'agissait d'être né mortel possédant l'âme d'un dragon, qui avait plusieurs dons magique notamment une assez unique appelé Thu'um qu'ils utilisaient avec leur voix. Ils sont considérés comme étant l'égal des dragons malgré le fait qu'ils n'ont pas l'apparence physique d'un dragon. Certains récits narrent aussi les exploits qu'ils étaient assez puissant pour dompter et chevaucher les dragons, rien qu'avec le Thu'um, ou de soumettre les éléments. D'autres encore expliquent que certains d'entre eux pouvaient appeler un dragon à n'importe quel moment pour qu'il vienne à eux. Cependant, aucune des légendes ne dit comment ils ont obtenus une telle magie. Ils disaient simplement qu'ils pouvaient faire des choses incroyable avec ! De ce que je sais le fondateur était un homme du nom de Miraak. La légende dit également qu'un jour, lorsque les derniers membres des Seigneurs Dragons de Valyria seront dans leur plus grand besoin, les deux plus puissants Enfants de Dragon reviendront. Ils viendront tout deux, et restaureront tout ce qui a était perdu. Les dragons voleront de nouveau dans les cieux, et les pouvoirs de l'Antique Valyria seront restaurés par les Dragonborn, car ils étaient des dragons fait de chair." Sa grand-mère lui expliqua alors qu'il était dans ses bras complètement fasciné par son histoire."

Elle lui sourit avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front, ressentant une énorme quantité d'amour pour le petit prince dans son cœur.

\- Je suppose que tu ne peux pas te transformer en dragon, n'est-ce pas, mon petit Jaehaerys ? Je suppose qu'aussi puissant que tu es, faire quelque chose comme cela serait un exploit n'est-ce pas ? Tout de fois, c'est ce que les légendes nous racontent sur ce que le Dragonborn peu accomplir. Je dois néanmoins te confesser, mon petit prince, je ne serais certainement pas surprise si… tu serais capable de faire exactement cela. Annonça Rhaella en haussant un de ses sourcils argenté d'un ton inquisiteur et avec un sourire.

Bien sûr, celle-ci n'attendait pas une réponse de sa part, mais elle fut plutôt surprise lorsque son petit fils commença à rire. Encore une fois, elle fut frappée d'une notion ridicule… après tout, l'idée était complètement impossible que son petit fils puissent en quelque sorte comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

Jaehaerys, lui fut complètement déboussolé en entendant la vieille légende que sa grand-mère lui avait décrite et le nom du Premier Enfant de Dragon. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose de terrible était à l'œuvre dans ce monde, et avait des projets. Jaehaerys se rappela également que si lui, et sa femme avait absorbé l'âme d'Alduin lors de la mort du Grand Ver, cela n'avait pas était le cas pour Miraak et qu'un portail magique s'était ouvert à Apocrypha, ils avaient vu sous leurs yeux une nouvelle Conjonction des Sphères…mais plusieurs questions se posèrent. Se pourrait-il que le Fléau de Valyria soit lié aussi bien à la Conjonction des Sphères, mais également à la victoire de Vahlok sur Miraak, il y a de cela des milliers d'années ? Ou ce que lui et sa femme ont fait à Sovngarde contre Alduin et plus tard à Solstheim contre Miraak, avant qu'ils ne soient envoyés ici ?

Oui, il savait qu'il devait s'inquiéter, car à cet instant, celui-ci se souvint de ce que les Anciens Dieux lui avait dit. Ce serait sa dernière destinée, après toutes les épreuves que lui et sa femme avaient passées.

Jaehaerys savait qu'un jour viendrait, où celui-ci aurait le combat le plus difficile de toute sa vie, et quelque chose lui disait, que ce combat serait contre ces créatures de glace et leurs armées de morts-vivants… et si son instinct avait raison, quelque chose lui disait que l'âme d'Alduin était responsable de son pressentiment.

Il donna simplement à sa grand-mère un autre sourire alors que le sommeil commencé à s'emparer de lui dans une embrasser chaleureuse. Il était heureux d'avoir réussi à la sauvé.

Sa grand-mère irait bien.

Il pouvait dormir paisiblement… du moins pour le moment.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux et fut de retour dans le pays des vivants, Jaehaerys se retrouva de nouveau tenu dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il posa son regard dans le visage magnifique de sa mère et lui sourit. Lyanna remarqua immédiatement que celui-ci était réveillé.

\- Oh, mon petit Prince est réveillé ! S'exclama-t-elle. "S'il te plait, ne m'effraie plus jamais comme cela, mon amour. J'étais si inquiète pour toi. Je sais que tu aidais simplement ta douce grand-mère, mais je n'ai jamais voulu que tu te mettes toi-même en danger. J'admets cependant, que je me sens soulagée que la Reine sera avec nous pendant de nombreuses années grâce à toi. Pourquoi est-ce que je te réprimande, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je sais que tu ne peux toujours pas me comprendre pour le moment. Mais je jure, tu es de loin plus intelligent pour un enfant normal. Parfois je pense que tu comprends chaque mot que l'on te dit. Oh, je suis si heureuse que vous êtes tous en bonne santé, toi, tes sœurs, ta tante Daenerys, et ta grand-mère. Encore une fois, s'il te plait essaye de ne pas effrayé ta pauvre mère comme cela. Tu me donneras des cheveux blancs avant même que j'atteigne mon vingtième anniversaire n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda sa mère rhétoriquement sur le ton de la plaisanterie, bien sûr, celle-ci était plus qu'heureuse qu'il soit de nouveau réveillé.

Elle le tenu plus serré qu'auparavant.

\- Je t'aime énormément, petit Prince. N'essaye pas de faire peur à ta pauvre maman comme cela dorénavant. Murmura Lyanna à son oreille.

Pour sa mère, et l'amour qu'elle lui portait, il jura d'essayer, après tout si un autre membre de sa famille était en danger, il savait qu'il aiderait.

Ses pensés fut interrompu lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit, et que son père entra.

\- Rhaegar que se passe-t-il ? Demanda sa grand-mère qui était à côté de lui.

\- Nous avons terminé les préparations nécessaires pour l'évacuation et le piège que nous avons tendu pour les Lannister. Tout ce qui a la moindre valeur, aussi sentimental qu'historique ou autre à était placé à bord des navires. Nous avons fini de distribué et de dissimulé le Wildfire, tout le long de la côte jusqu'à l'intérieur de la forteresse de manière à ce que personne n'y survive. Tout à été arrangé de telle sorte qu'une seule et unique flèche enflammée tiré à partir d'un des navires est nécessaire pour tout embraser. La Maison Massey de Stonedance nous a également prévenus que la flotte Lannister se trouve à quelques heures d'eux. Ils disent que les Lannister seront ici dans un ou deux jours.

\- Nous devons dans ce cas nous préparés à montés à bord des navires et à commencer à envoyé les différents navires navigués vers Braavos, Pentos et les Stepstones. Répondit Rhaella.

\- Oui, mère, nous avons prévu que l'un des navires les plus petits restera assez proche de la côte pour avoir une bonne opportunité de tirer la flèche enflammer. Il sera déguisé en navire de pêche afin de ne recevoir aucune remarque de la flotte Lannister.

\- Très bien, allons-nous préparés dans ce cas.

Malgré la tournée des événements, Jaehaerys pouvait à peine garder ses yeux plus longtemps ouverts.

Sa mère le regarda silencieusement.

\- Dors-bien, mon petit Prince. Maman s'occupera de toi. Annonça Lyanna avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Cela le surprenait toujours lorsque des mots comme cela lui furent directement adressé. Après quelques secondes, il s'endormit de nouveau.

Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, il apparaissait qu'ils étaient tous sur le point de monter à bord de l'un des navires, et que le départ vers leur exil était proche, tout comme l'attaque des Lannister. Il entendait et sentait la présence des soldats et des servants loyaux dans les pièces avoisinantes, et essaya de rester aussi silencieux que possible, évitant ainsi à perturber quiconque dans leur tâche.

Lorsqu'il regarda à côté de lui, il aperçu ses sœurs les Princesses Valaenya et Jaehaera, ainsi que sa tante la Princesse Daenerys dans un autre berceau, et ses deux autres sœurs les Princesses Rhaenys et Visenya les seuls dans la pièce avec eux.

\- Coucou, petit frère ! S'exclama Rhaenys joyeusement le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants de bonheur en le voyant réveillé et regardé autour de lui en entendant les bruits.

\- Nous allons bientôt quitter Dragonstone, Jae. Ne t'inquiète pas, Rhaenys et moi serons toujours là pour veiller sur toi. Lorsque tu seras plus grand, je te promets que l'on veillera chacun l'un sur l'autre. Tu es notre seule frère, et nous allons nous assurer que rien ne t'arrive, ni à nos autres sœurs et à Dany. Intervint Visenya.

\- Oui, il est hors de question de perdre un autre membre de notre famille. Jura Rhaenys avec un ton de tristesse, il aperçu son autre sœur aînée Visenya avoir la même expression peinée.

Il était certain que ses douces sœurs devaient penser à leur oncle Lewyn qui était tombé au Trident, ainsi qu'à leur tante qui avait été violée et assassinée à King's Landing en compagnie de leur cousine et d'un enfant se faisant passé pour Aegon Waters légitimé en tant que Velaryon. Il se sentait mal pour elles. C'était la première fois qu'il avait des sœurs, et il les aimait chacune férocement.

Jon promis de faire de son mieux pour toujours veiller et protéger chacune de ses sœurs ainsi que sa tante de n'importe qui et n'importe quoi. Il était déterminé à être un bon frère. La simple pensée de quiconque osant blesser de telle petites filles aimante le fit bouillir de colère. Il se souvenait des différentes visions qu'il avait jusqu'au moment de sa naissance. Si celui-ci ne les avaient pas eu… ses sœurs auraient subie la même atrocité que leur tante et cousine… et cela… il ne pouvait pas le supporté, c'était monstrueux. À cet instant, il jura qu'il chasserait et mettraient à bas les meurtriers. Il ne laisserait jamais aucun mal leur arrivé s'il pouvait empêcher cela. Il sentait un lien inexpliqué avec chacune d'entre elles. Pas seulement Rhaenys et Visenya, mais également Daenerys, Jaehaera et Valaenya qui était à côté de lui. Ce lien était apaisant et le remplissait d'une chaleur inattendue. Il ne savait pas si cela était normal, ou si c'était quelque chose qui était là à cause de leur magie. Il pouvait dire que chacune de ses sœurs, et que sa tante étaient très forte dans n'importe qu'elle pouvoir qu'elles avaient hérité de la famille de son père, et pour Valaenya et Jaehaera il pouvait sentir la magie de leur mère également.

Sorcellerie, c'est ce que sa grand-mère avait appelé.

Il espérait sincèrement que le temps passerait vite. Il était impatient d'explorer sa magie avec sa famille et ses sœurs particulièrement. Et puis, il serait éternellement reconnaissant lorsqu'il commencerait à formuler des phrases cohérentes.

Ensemble, ses sœurs et lui attendait, et très bientôt, il était temps de monter à bord des navires pour quitter Westeros et tout ce qu'ils avaient connu.

Grâce à la magie de Jaehaerys, la Reine avait réussi à retrouvé sa force d'antan et était capable de marcher sans la moindre assistance. Elle avait la petite Princesse Daenerys dans ses bras, alors que son oncle le Prince Viserys qu'il n'avait pas encore vu tenait sa main et suivait tout le monde vers les quais. Sa sœur Rhaenys était dans les bras de son père, Visenya dans ceux d'Elia. Torrhen et Daena était dans les bras respectif de Brandon et d'Ashara, Jaehaera dans ceux de Daeron, Valaenya était dans les bras de leur oncle Ned, alors que lui-même était dans ceux de Lyanna.

Lorsqu'ils arrivaient et montaient à bord des navires, il remarqua que les voiles de chacun des navires ne portaient plus les couleurs de la bannière du Dragon à trois têtes, mais par ceux de l'hippocampe. Le navire où ils étaient tous rendu était de loin le plus gros, il se souvenait que c'était celui qui transportait tout l'or et autre richesse qui était présent dans la trésorerie royale de King's Landing et de Dragonstone, qu'il avait entendu lors de la dernière réunion.

Personnellement, il était excité.

Alors qu'il était dans les bras aimant de sa mère, et qu'il regardait la côte de leur château ancestrale Dragonstone commençait à disparaître de l'horizon, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans les eaux de la Narrow Sea, afin de pouvoir se dissimulé des navires Lannister. Jaehaerys était submergé d'espoir dans sa poitrine. Pour la première fois depuis près de 8 000 ans, il avait une famille qui l'aimait, et qu'il aimait réciproquement. Le trône de sa famille et tout leur espoir reposait désormais dans le fait de l'embuscade qui allait se jouer sous leurs yeux, afin de semer leurs poursuivants, mais également dans leur destination. Mais une chose est sûr, il ferait tout pour qu'ils persévèrent, il utiliserait tout ce qu'il avait appris et qui est à sa disposition s'il le devait, incluant sa magie, le Thu'um et les signes. Il ne laisserait aucune menace rester pour les personnes qu'il aime demeurer, même s'il doit tuer pour cela. Ils seront en sécurité, et ils seront heureux. Il s'en assurerait…

Personnellement.

Un jour, ils retourneraient. Ils retourneraient, et tout ceux qui les ont trahi et perpétué le sac de King's Landing le paieront de leur vie. Ils reviendraient, et la bannière du Dragon sera de nouveau hissée dans un nouvel âge de prospérité dans les Sept Couronnes de Westeros et au-delà.

* * *

 **Environ de Dragonstone sur la Narrow Sea**

* * *

 **POV Reine régente Rhaella Targaryen :**

Dans le passé, Rhaella se serait senti mal sur le fait de mener des hommes appartenant à la Maison de sa meilleure amie Joanna Lannister à la mort. Cependant, depuis que celle-ci était décédée, Tywin Lannister avait changé, et après les trahisons et les atrocités commis par les Lannister au nom des Baratheon, tout sentiment envers eux était disparu. Ces bâtards étaient venu dans la demeure de sa maison ancestral dans le seul et unique but d'exterminé ses enfants et petits enfants et leur Roi légitime, sous les ordres de leur cousin, Robert Baratheon. Ils ne méritaient aucune pitié, et ils n'en auront aucune.

Elle et toutes les personnes se trouvant sur les navires au large de Dragonstone apercevait les navires brandissant fièrement la bannière d'un Lion doré… les Lannister étaient arrivés. Le piège était en place.

Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs et certains que le dernier homme des Lannister qu'ils voyaient était arrivé sur la plage dans la forteresse, Lyanna, qui s'était proposée afin de faire tomber la Pluie de Feu sur leurs ennemis, laissa sa flèche volé haut dans le ciel. Ce fut dans le silence le plus total que tous purent voir celle-ci volait en direction de sa cible, et tous retenaient leur souffle. Rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes et ils pensèrent tous qu'elle avait peut-être manqués.

BOOM !

Lorsque tout d'un coup, une énorme déflagration se fit entendre, et ils virent une lueur verdâtre engouffré et secouant non seulement le château, mais également l'île toute entière. Explosions après explosions, le Wildfire illuminé le ciel. La forteresse entière était en flammes dû aux Feu Grégeois placé stratégiquement. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité que quiconque à l'intérieur de la forteresse ait survécu cet enfer. L'intégralité des hommes des Lannister faisant partie de l'assaut avaient été brûler intégralement.

Après que le feu s'était déployé, le signal fut donné et une partie de la Flotte Royale Targaryen fit de nouveau voile vers Dragonstone, de l'endroit où ils s'étaient dissimulés. La majorité des hommes Lannister avaient été dans la forteresse lorsque les explosions et incendies s'étaient déclarés, cela avait fourni l'opportunité parfaite pour prendre possession des 500 navires Lannister. Tous les hommes trouvés sur les navires furent immédiatement passé au fer. Le petit nombre d'homme qui était resté à l'écart, et ainsi survécu, fut rapidement tué par les archers des Maisons Targaryen et Velaryon. Sur les 5 000 hommes de l'armée de Tywin Lannister, aucun d'entre eux ne resta en vie. Ils considéraient tous que cela était évident que les troupes Lannister n'avaient rencontré aucune résistance, et qu'ils marchaient droit dans un piège. Après tout, les forces loyales Targaryen et Velaryon restantes depuis la dispersion de l'armée Royale après la défaite du Trident ne comptait plus que 20 000 hommes. Tywin Lannister avait fait l'erreur de séparer son armée principale en deux, et d'envoyé sa force la moins importante à l'assaut de Dragonstone. Apparemment, personne n'avait considéré que la Reine Rhaella constitué la moindre menace, et que même avec l'aide du Maître des Navires Lucerys Velaryon, celle-ci n'en avait aucune.

Les événements s'étant passé ce jour-là serait écrit comme étant le meilleur piège ayant été élaboré dans toute l'histoire de Westeros.

Cela prit plus de trois heures entières avant que les Targaryen, Velaryon, Celtigar et autres bannerets de la Famille Royale puissent être capable d'accéder au sous-sol de la forteresse. Ils furent tous surpris de voir le peu de dommages que la forteresse avait subit. Les murs et le plafond qui était en obsidienne étaient noir certainement par les cendres et la suie, mais ils restèrent remarquablement fort. Plusieurs des structures qui n'étaient pas faite de ce matériau avaient certes été fondus, mais la forteresse entière était indemne malgré la chaleur générait par le Wildfire. Tout le monde fut soulagée, car il serait possible de restauré Dragonstone avec un effort minimale. C'était comme si la vieille demeure Targaryenne avait été doté de barrière magiques protégeant contre le feu. Mais avec le recul, Rhaella comme le reste des personnes présentes savait que la forteresse avait été en effet construite par les Seigneurs Dragons de l'Antique Valyria, donc il était plus que probable qu'ils aient doté la forteresse d'un enchantement de ce type. Ce fut au moment d'arrivé au sous-sol, qu'ils les trouvèrent finalement. Ils étaient là où ils étaient supposés être.

Lorsqu'ils avaient fuis le château, la Reine Rhaella avait arrangé les choses de telles sortes que les Lannister les auraient trouvés dans une certaine portion de la forteresse près des donjons. C'était fait de telle manière pour qu'ils puissent penser qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés dans la salle du trésor. La trésorerie de Dragonstone était également la chambre où les 16 œufs avaient été placés. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la trésorerie complètement vide à l'exception des œufs, Rhaella, Shaera et Rhaegar ainsi que Gerold, Oswell et Arthur purent les apercevoir. Le reste de la Famille Royale étant restés à bord des navires avec les trois nouveaux membres de la Kingsguard. Là devant eux, entouré des corps carbonisés des Lannister se trouvaient les seize dragons nouveau-nés sortis de leurs œufs pétrifiés et en vie.

Dès l'instant où les trois Targaryen adultes approchèrent et posèrent les yeux sur les bébés dragons, ils se mirent à ressentir une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Une sensation qui émanait du plus profond de leur âme. Ils sentirent leur propre magie Valyrienne traversés leurs veines comme un feu brûlant tout sur son passage. Shaera, Rhaella et Rhaegar étaient chacun enivré par un dragon en particulier.

Après s'être extirpé de leur œuf, les petits dragons bâtèrent des ailes, essayant de leur mieux de s'approcher de ceux qui seraient un jour leurs cavaliers.

Le jeu avait dramatiquement changés dans ce dernier acte, et les destins de l'intégralité de Westeros et d'Essos avaient été changés complètement. Personne des deux continents ne le savait encore, mais le passage de la Comète Rouge lors de la naissance du Roi, ainsi que le réveil des dragons, avait apporté quelques choses qui n'avait plus été vu depuis de nombreuses années. Le retour de la magie. Et au moment où la nouvelle génération de la Maison Targaryen serait prête à reprendre ce qui était leur, ils deviendraient une force inarrêtable. Personne ne pourrait s'opposer contre la puissance de seize dragons.

La Famille Royale savait qu'ils n'avaient que très peu de temps, avant que Stannis Baratheon que l'Usurpateur avait décidé d'envoyer n'arrive à Dragonstone. Ce fut donc après avoir récupéré les dragons, que l'intégralité de la Flotte Royale fit voile vers leur destination respective. Braavos, Pentos, le Nord, Lys et les Stepstones. Ils avaient décidé que tout le monde de la Famille Royale accompagné par Brandon Stark et Eddard Stark, iraient à Braavos avant de se rendre aux Stepstones afin de négocier avec la Banque de Fer de Braavos, concernant les comptes à leur nom, mais également celui du Trône de Fer.

Tout au long du voyage, toutes les personnes regardèrent les jeunes dragons avec surprise, crainte et curiosité. Ils étaient toujours incapables de croire qu'ils avaient maintenant devant eux les premiers dragons vivants depuis plus d'un siècle. Certains des dragons semblaient avoir choisi leur propre compagnon. L'équipage où se trouvait la Famille Royale était constamment entrain d'entendre les rires excités des Princesses Visenya, Rhaenys, et Selenei, mais également d'apercevoir leur sourire à chaque fois que leur dragon était à leurs côtés, lorsque celles-ci étaient sur le pont avec leur famille. Ils passaient tout leurs temps à se suivre. Visenya possédait un dragon rouge et argent qu'elle nomma Vhagar. La Princesse Rhaenys avait eu le Dragon rouge et orange dont les couleurs étaient ironiquement ceux de la Maison Martell qu'elle avait nommée Sunfyre. Le dragon de la Princesse Daenerys passait son temps à ses côtés et était d'une couleur similaire à ses yeux, améthyste. La Reine Rhaella elle-même avait un dragon violet avec le bout des ailes rouges. Elle montrée pratiquement autant d'affection envers le dragon qu'elle le faisait avec ses enfants, elle l'avait nommée Meleys. Rhaegar avait eu un dragon entièrement rouge et noir, qui était également attaché à Elia et à Lyanna du nom de Balaeria. La Princesse Shaera fut surprise lorsqu'un dragon complètement doré semblait l'apprécier et ne la quittait plus, elle la nomma Goldfyre. Une des nombreuses autres surprises fut lorsque le dragon blanc et argenté avec des nuances doré choisit la fille de Lord Eddard Stark et de la Princesse Shaera, Selenei comme compagnon. Les dragons des Princesses Shaera et Selenei semblaient également apprécier le Roi Daeron

Trois des autres dragons, se prirent d'affection pour Valaenya, Jaehaera et Jaehaerys. Valaenya elle, avait l'un des deux plus larges dragons, le sien était bleu-ciel. Jaehaera avait un dragon qui était argenté et noir. Le plus large des seize dragons cependant, était un dragon noir et rouge qui forma un lien instantané avec Jaehaerys. Il était de loin le plus gros d'entre eux, et montrait déjà une attitude protectrice très féroce pour le Roi, mais aussi pour tous les membres de la Famille Royale, et les Stark. Le dragon noir était sans aucun doute l'alpha des dragons car ils l'écoutaient tous, en particulier les six qui n'avaient choisi personne pour le moment. Une chose qui surprit toutes les personnes se trouvant sur le navire, fut que chacun des dragons appréciaient de se trouver en compagnie de Jaehaerys, et qu'ils émettaient des sortes de ronronnements. Ils avaient pensé que l'un des dragons se serait pris d'affection pour le Prince Viserys mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Pour une raison inconnu, ils avaient la connaissance instinctive de connaître le sexe de chacun des dragons. Il n'y avait que celui de Jaehaerys qui était un mâle, ainsi qu'un autre sans attache. Rhaella et les autres pouvaient jurés que le dragon de Jaehaerys poussé des pépiements envers lui, qui à chaque fois se mit à rire et à claquer ses mains d'excitement en la présence de celui-ci.

Cependant, s'il y a bien une chose qui inquiétait les membres de la Famille Royale, de la Kingsguard ainsi que le reste des membres loyaux de la Maison Targaryen ayant décidé de les accompagnés, des membres des Maisons Velaryon, Celtigar, Sunglass, Rambton, et Bar Emmon, était le comportement futur du Prince Viserys, car celui-ci n'avait aucun dragon, et on pouvait voir la jalousie dans ses yeux.

* * *

 **Highgarden**

* * *

 **POV Olenna Redwyne Tyrell :**

Lady Olenna Redwyne Tyrell déposa la lettre qu'elle avait reçue il y a de cela quelques semaines de la Reine Rhaella. Celle-ci lui avait demandé d'envoyer des navires à Dragonstone. Elle voulait le soutient du Bief (Reach), cela était plus qu'évident, et Olenna savait qu'elle et sa Maison tenait les clés du Royaume à proprement parler. Son fils Mace était actuellement entrain d'affamer les défenseurs de Storm's End. Cependant, malgré son opinion personnelle, celle-ci devait avant tout penser au bien de sa famille avant tout autre. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, elle mit tout sentiment de côté pour utiliser la logique dur et froide et les opportunités qui s'ouvraient à elle. Après tout, la Reine avait la Flotte Royale pour se protéger, Olenna pensait donc prendre son temps pour peser les pour ou les contres de cette alliance.

Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Le Bief et les Tyrell avaient depuis de nombreux siècles soutenus les Targaryen. Ils avaient aidés Aerys pendant la Rébellion, même si elle s'était assurer que cela n'était rien de vraiment consistant, après tout ils étaient forcés de soutenir le lunatique sur le Trône de Fer. Robert Baratheon quant à lui, était un homme brutal, cependant il avait le soutient du Nord, des Eyrié, du Conflans et bien sûr des Terres de l'Orage. Une telle alliance n'avaient été jamais vu dans l'histoire de Westeros. Ce fut alors qu'Eddard Stark et avec lui, le Nord s'était soudainement retiré de l'alliance. Ce fut cependant plus ou moins équilibré étant donné que Tywin Lannister avait apporté les armées des Terres de l'Ouest sous la bannière de l'Usurpateur.

Les choses devinrent plus complexes lorsque les atrocités commises par les Lannister, et la raison pour laquelle le Nord s'était retiré de l'alliance furent connu du grand public. Lord Eddard Stark, était un homme honorable croyant à la justice s'était fermement opposé à cet acte demandant que les criminels ayant commis ses actes soient exécutés ou envoyé au Mur. Il annonça également que les fiançailles entre Robert Baratheon et sa sœur Lyanna Stark étaient rompu, car celle-ci n'accepterait jamais d'être Reine des Sept Couronnes en apprenant qu'elle doit uniquement sa position, dû aux massacres d'une femme et d'enfants innocents. Il alla jusqu'à demandé, s'il devait attendre un sort similaire pour sa sœur, dès le moment où les Lannister l'a trouveront. Les choses s'étaient empirées entre eux, lorsqu'un soldat Lannister avait annoncé que Lord Stark avait tués des hommes appartenant à l'armée de Tywin Lannister pour défendre une femme Targaryen et ses enfants. Menacé par le Seigneur de l'Orage, Eddard Stark avait déclaré que Robert Baratheon n'était pas le bienvenue dans le Nord, et que cette femme avait non seulement sauvé la vie de son frère Brandon Stark, mais qu'elle était également la mère de ses trois enfants et sa fiancée. Enfants que Robert avait menacé de tuer. Refusant de mettre un terme au siège de Storm's End, Eddard Stark fut banni de la Capitale, et mis en disgrâce, il retira son soutien et ordonna à ce que l'armée du Nord retourne là-bas, pendant qu'il irait chercher sa sœur. Il avait également annoncé qu'il reconnaitrait le premier né de Robert Baratheon comme l'héritier légitime du Trône de Fer peu importe son sexe, et qu'il espérait que cet enfant fasse de son mieux pour réparer les torts causés.

À cause de tous ces actes, Robert Baratheon et les Lannister étaient désormais regardé avec un certain niveau de dégoût aussi bien par la noblesse que par le petit peuple, alors que Ned Stark un soit disant sauvage était regardé avec respect. De part ses espions, Olenna avait déjà entendu parler du fait qu'Hoster Tully avait forcé à la fois Ned Stark ainsi que Jon Arryn à marié ses filles, et qu'il avait eu l'audace de demander à ces derniers de déshérité sa fille Jeyne Arryn, dès que sa nouvelle femme lui donnerait un héritier, mais qu'une chose similaire pour le neveu d'Eddard Stark. Olenna avait également entendu avant que les nouvelles soient annoncées que la femme que Lord Stark avait défendue au Donjon Rouge répondait au nom de Shaera Goldfyre et que celle-ci avait en effet la même apparence que les Targaryen de par ses origines Valyriens. De par ses espions présents lors du mariage de Riverrun, celle-ci appris qu'il avait été forcé d'accepter de prendre Lady Catelyn Tully comme épouse, afin de pouvoir assurer la sécurité de sa fiancée, mais également de leurs trois enfants, toutes des filles respectives.

En entendant cela, Olenna ne pouvait que se méfier du Seigneur du Conflans.

C'est alors que tout le monde, même elle avec toutes les informateurs à son service entendit que Jon Arryn restait silencieux. Elle savait qu'il y avait énormément de troubles dans les rangs des hommes du Val. Eddard Stark et les Stark en général notamment Lady Lyanna étaient très apprécié dans les Eyrié. Bien que certains d'entre eux pouvait apprécier Robert Baratheon, davantage apprécier et respecter Ned Stark. Et la simple idée qu'ils risquent de lever les armes contre lui car celui-ci était en parfait désaccord avec la façon dont la Princesse Elia et ses enfants avaient été tués, mais l'histoire funeste que Shaera Goldfyre et les enfants qu'elle avait eu avec Ned Stark échappèrent miraculeusement faisait également le tour des Royaumes. Les actions de Robert Baratheon ne plaisaient absolument pas aux différents Seigneurs du Vale.

La neutralité du Vale changé la donne pour le Bief, car ils étaient aujourd'hui dans une position permettant de soutenir la Reine Rhaella ou Robert Baratheon et l'éventuelle femme qu'il prendrait en tant que Reine sur le Trône de Fer, et il s'agissait d'une position qu'Olenna aimait particulièrement. En particulier lorsque plusieurs rumeurs circulées comme quoi, la nouvelle Reine serait Cersei Lannister, après l'avoir vu pénétrer dans le Donjon Rouge, ce qui rendit tout le monde nerveux, étant donné les actes des Lannister.

Si le Bief soutenait Robert Baratheon, ils ne gagnaient pas énormément. Celui-ci ne les a jamais vraiment aimait, et Stannis encore moins, et vu que dans le cas du dernier, il mourait de faim par leur faute. Ils seront toujours des traîtres à leurs yeux. Une alliance avec les Baratheon sera également impopulaire de la part des Tyrell avec leur propre gens. La majorité des nobles ainsi que le petit peuple étaient des fervents partisans des Targaryen. Le fait que Robert Baratheon serait amené à se marié avec Cersei Lannister était quelque chose à considérer.

Il n'y aurait aucun avantage à tiré de ce mariage pour les Tyrell afin d'obtenir des liens plus forts avec le Trône et ce pendant plusieurs années, en entendant que l'héritier du Trône de Fer soit en âge de se marié.

Il y avait également eu l'envoie du Lion depuis le départ de Robert Baratheon pour Storm's End, l'ayant empêché de répondre à la missive de la Reine régente Rhaella, qu'elle dû supporter. Tywin Lannister avait envoyé son fidèle frère Ser Kevan pour une série de parler supposément afin de renforcer leur influence. Par la fin des négociations ayant duré plus d'une semaine, les Lannister avaient pensés à la menacer elle et la Maison Tyrell. La menace était subtile, presque imperceptible, mais la Reine des Épines était loin d'être stupide. Elle avait très bien senti la menace des "Pluies de Castamere" à la Maison Tyrell s'ils osaient continuer à soutenir "La Pute d'Aerys" Les Lannister n'avaient vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'elle était préparé à faire envers quiconque qui osé menacer sa famille. Le cerveau défectueux de son crétin de fils, mais également de l'Usurpateur devait certainement affecter le vieux Lion s'il pensait ou était assez désespéré pour penser qu'il serait capable de la forcé à faire quoi que ce soit contre son gré.

Une alliance avec les Targaryen en revanche était une proposition particulièrement alléchante. Peu importe que la Foi aime ou pas, il n'y avait aucune loi interdisant la Famille Royale de prendre deux femmes, ou davantage. Bien que cela soit désapprouvé, il y eu plusieurs cas dans le passé.

Olenna savait que de nombreuses maisons des Terres de la Couronnes répondraient à l'appelle de la Reine Rhaella. Le fait que les Targaryen avaient également le contrôle entier du Détroit, était à prendre en considération. Robert Baratheon ne possédait aucune flotte à l'exception de celle de son frère Stannis. L'unique pouvoir maritime actuel qu'il possédait était la flotte de Tywin Lannister basé à Lannisport. D'après ses espions, elle savait que sur les 600 navires des Lannister, 500 était partis en direction de King's Landing bien avant le sac. La flotte Targaryen en revanche était entièrement intacte, et ils avaient plus de 2 000 navires.

Non seulement ils avaient sauvé leur navire lors de la tempête qui s'était passé, mais la Reine Rhaella avait été plus que fourbe et sournoise lorsqu'elle avait quittée la capitale. Olenna avait eu un rapport de deux de ses espions dans le Donjon Rouge et les quais avoir vu, la Reine vidées l'intégralité de la trésorerie et que les navires partit avec elle n'était absolument pas revenu. Cela prouvait également que les Targaryen tenaient un avantage considérable. Elle savait que les coffres d'Aerys débordés de richesse, les bijoux et toute la richesse des 300 ans de la lignée Targaryen, ainsi que leurs armes et armures, et que le Roi ne dépensait pratiquement rien, une autre qualité que l'on pouvait l'attribuer malgré sa folie et sa paranoïa.

Leurs alliés en mer étaient également formidables. Les Targaryen avaient l'allégeance absolue du Driftmark. La Flotte Velaryon était pratiquement équivalente avec celle des Redwyne et pouvait être utilisé pour commercer avec le détroit et Essos. Bien que n'étant pas aussi large que les autres, la Flotte Nordienne avait également considérablement grossi depuis les années où Vaella Targaryen était Lady du Nord. Oh oui, Olenna Tyrell était plus intelligente que ce qu'on pensait et disait d'elle. Elle savait que la Princesse Vaella Targaryen était partis au Nord après le Grand Conseil de l'an 233, et que celle-ci s'était mariée à Edwyle Stark. Les Stark avait autant de droit de siéger sur le Trône de Fer que Robert Baratheon, et vu le climat actuel, Olenna Tyrell était plus amené à penser qu'un Roi Stark était mieux qu'un Roi Baratheon.

Elle savait de part le seul espion qu'elle avait à Winterfell il y a de cela quelques années, qu'Edwyle Stark avait utilisé l'esprit tactique et des affaires de sa femme, ainsi que ses contacts pour étendre Winterfell et le commerce du Nord de différente façon. Leur fils Rickard Stark avait également demandé des conseils à sa mère lorsqu'il était devenu Lord de Winterfell. Ce fut grâce à elle que les Stark et le Nord avait commencé à construire une flotte par eux-mêmes et indépendante de la petite flotte des Manderly de White Harbor. La "Flotte des Loups" comme elle avait été appelé.

La Famille Royale commandait désormais la force navale la plus large du continent. Et si la Flotte Redwyne se joignait à eux, aucune côte ne serait en sécurité. Tous ses avantages combinés avec les menaces de Tywin rendaient la décision plus facile.

La seule chose que les Tyrell voulaient dans cette alliance était simple, en retour pour le soutien du Bief contre l'Usurpateur et ses alliés, les Tyrell souhaitaient marier son futur enfant au futur Roi Targaryen, s'il s'agissait d'une fille, et qu'il y ai quelqu'un appartenant au Bief dans le Conseil Restreint du Roi. Dans la plupart des autres domaines, les intérêts des Targaryen et des Tyrell étaient connectés. Ce fut l'une des raisons pour laquelle l'Usurpateur était déjà impopulaire au Bief. Ils n'avaient absolument rien à gagner de la part du Cerf et tout à perdre. Au moment où Olenna allait envoyer une demande aux Hightower d'envoyer leur Flotte à Dragonstone, celle-ci fut interrompue dans ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Grand-mère, tu es là ?

\- Oui, Wyllas qui y-a-t-il ? Demanda Olenna curieuse en regardant son fils, mais fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard interrogateur de celui-ci.

\- Nous avons reçu un message de King's Landing, qui t'est adressée. Je pense qu'il faut absolument que tu la lise. En entendant cela, la Reine des Épines, élargit les yeux et après avoir pris la lettre des mains de son petit-fils, commença à la lire, jusqu'à soupirer de tristesse.

\- Qui y-a-t-il ?

\- Apparemment Dragonstone aurait été attaqué par une armée constituait de 5 000 Lannister. La Reine Rhaella n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'utilisé du Wildfire pour tout brûler sur l'île, tous les navires de la Flotte Royale et celle des Lannister auraient coulé dans les eaux du détroit, et il n'y aurait aucun survivant.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

\- Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de ployer le genou devant Robert Baratheon et les Lannister, Wyllas. Et d'endurer notre humiliation pour un temps. Mais, il y a peut-être une possibilité de marier mes petits-enfants à un enfant de Robert Baratheon dans le futur, afin que l'on se rapproche du Trône de Fer. Nous pourrions aussi faire en sorte que Loras devienne l'écuyer de Renly Baratheon, afin de l'attirer dans nos bonnes grâces. Il est jeune et facilement influençable.

* * *

 **Winterfell**

* * *

 **POV Benjen Stark :**

Benjen Stark, actuel Régent de Winterfell et Gouverneur du Nord lu la lettre qu'il avait reçue, il y a de cela quelques minutes de son frère.

" _Mon cher frère,_

 _Je t'écris pour que tu saches où je me trouve actuellement et ce qui se passe. Je ne sais à peine par où commencer… par le début j'imagine. Tout à commencé après la Bataille du Trident contre les forces menés par le Prince Rhaegar contre celle par Robert Baratheon, dont je faisais parti. Le Prince a était tué en personne par Robert lors de l'affrontement, j'ai juste eu le temps d'entendre ses dernières paroles avant qu'il nous quitte… Lyanna. Le nom de notre sœur, fut les dernières paroles qu'il a prononcées. Avec l'aide de Lord Howland Reed, j'ai décidé d'incinéré le corps du Prince sur un bûcher funéraire comme la tradition Valyrienne l'exige._

 _Je peux te dire que ce fut le choix le plus instructif et décisif que je n'ai jamais fait de toute man vie. Apparemment, le feu a revigoré le corps et redonné vie au Prince Rhaegar, là, j'ai décidé de connaître toute la vérité de la bouche du Prince lui-même._

 _Celui-ci s'est marié avec notre sœur après que père est donné son consentement et sa bénédiction en écoutant leurs arguments. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ai jamais eu de Prince Aegon, car celui-ci est en réalité un enfant naturelle de Lord Lucerys Velaryon, la Princesse Elia était dans l'incapacité de donner naissance à un héritier mâle sans y laisser sa vie, après sa première grossesse résultant à la double naissance des Princesses Visenya et Rhaenys. Lyanna est tombée amoureuse du Prince et s'est marié avec lui non seulement sur l'île au visage, mais à Dragonstone. Brandon et sa femme, Lady Ashara ainsi que la Reine Rhaella, la Princesse Elia et ses filles, Shaera, et les différents membres de la Kingsguard à l'exception de Jaime Lannister y était également présent._

 _Ce fut quelques mois plus tard, après la naissance de notre neveu et notre nièce, Torrhen et Daena Stark que tout est devenu chaotique, lorsque Brandon a chevauché vers Riverrun pour mettre un terme à ses fiançailles avec Catelyn Tully. Hoster Tully avec la participation Un homme du nom de Petyr Baelish à manipulé Brandon lui disant que Lyanna et Ashara avaient été enlevée et emprisonnée par le Roi Fou à King's Landing. Brandon décida donc de se rendre là-bas afin de réclamer justice._

 _Comme tu le sais Père et Brandon ont été exécutés… et lorsqu'Aerys a ensuite ordonné à ce que Jon Arryn emprisonne Robert et moi, et qu'il nous envoie à King's Landing pour être exécuter. Celui-ci a refusé, et a fait sécession du Trône de Fer après avoir convoqué son ban enclenchant la rébellion. Comment puis-je commencer à décrire l'horreur qui est tombé sur le Nord et notre famille à cause de la Maison Tully, et du Roi-Fou, grand-mère serait dévastée si elle l'apprenait._

 _En entendant ce que le Prince m'avait dit, j'ai ordonné à Howland de partir sur-le-champ pour Dragonstone._

 _Les affrontements lors de la guerre ont été dévastateurs particulièrement dans le Conflans, les Terres de l'Orage, les Terres de la Couronne et King's Landing. en particulier cet enfer._

 _J'étais si convaincu par la vision de Jon Arryn concernant notre alliance et de Westeros, que je me suis convaincu moi-même que c'était mon devoir. Devoir, et que ce qui était soit disant honorable avait tout ruiné ce que je connaissais. Robert que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami était capable de commettre de tel atrocité, j'ai appris de la manière la plus dur, le vrai sens de la devise de la Maison que notre grand-mère est originaire, et celle où tu Lyanna s'est mariée : Le Feu et le Sang, et que mon seul et unique devoir et celui envers ma famille et ma famille seule._

 _La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai rejoint la rébellion, était pour trouver Lyanna et venger père et Brandon. Cependant, au moment où les bannerets de père et moi, avons rejoint les autres forces rebelles, ils avaient déjà proclamé Robert Roi. Même moi je tremble à la simple pensé de lui assis sur le trône. J'étais d'accord sans réservation sur le fait qu'Aerys devait partir, mais je crois qu'ils savaient que je n'aurais jamais été d'accord sur le fait de renverser entièrement la dynastie Targaryen. J'ai refusé de juré fidélité à Robert du moins jusqu'à ce que la rébellion soit terminé._

 _Mensonges, déception, trahison et corruption, voilà sur quoi la soi-disant alliance est construite._

 _Shaera, ma fiancé se trouvait dans la capitale au moment où Brandon et père se faisait exécuté, en compagnie de mes filles. J'ai dû choisir entre mon amour que j'éprouve pour elles, ou leur sécurité. Le seul et unique moyen pour obtenir le soutient d'Hoster Tully et que je sauve Shaera et mes filles était que je me marie avec Catelyn Tully, et que notre grand oncle Jon Arryn fasse de même avec Lysa Tully. Après la "victoire" au Trident nous avons directement pris la route vers King's Landing avec moi-même à la tête de l'ost des armées du Nord, et du Conflans. Mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard…_

 _Quelques heures précédent notre arrivé, les forces des Terres de l'Ouest constitué de 12 000 hommes sous le commandement de Tywin Lannister sont arrivés aux portes de la Cité. Soi-disant pour aider le Roi lors de son heure de besoin. Pensant que son ancienne Main venait pour l'aider, Aerys a ouvert les portes. Cela a était l'erreur la plus grave de toute cette rébellion. La capitale a été mis à sac, des milliers de femmes se sont fait violée, des hommes, des enfants massacrés. King's Landing vit désormais dans la peur. Le Roi Aerys a été égorgé et poignardé dans le dos par le seul membre restant de la Garde Royale de la capitale. Ser Jaime Lannister. Il a admis avoir tué le Roi lorsque je suis rentré dans la salle du trône. Celui-ci a brisé son vœu. Mais c'est lorsque je suis arrivé à temps dans le Donjon Rouge ainsi que dans la salle du trône que j'ai pris ma décision finale._

 _Plusieurs soldats Lannister s'apprêtait également à violée Shaera et à tuer mes trois filles, Sarra, Serena et Selenei. Jeor, Ethan, Maege, moi et les autres les en avons empêchés juste à temps. En voyant que j'étais l'une des personnes les ayant secourus, Shaera tout comme mes enfants ont fondu en larmes. Shaera m'a également dévoilé qu'elle avait drogué Brandon, faisant croire à tout le monde qu'il était mort afin de le protéger. Elle et la Princesse Elia l'on ensuite envoyer secrètement à la Tour de Joie où le Prince Rhaegar et Lyanna se trouvaient avec l'aide de Lord Varys._

 _J'ai demandé à Maege Mormont d'escorter mes filles et Shaera à l'extérieur de King's Landing et d'attendre mon retour. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans la salle du trône, plusieurs hommes des différentes armées ainsi que Robert Baratheon, Jon Arryn et Tywin Lannister étaient là._

 _J'ai appris très vite la raison, en voyant plusieurs manteaux Lannister être amené en guise de fidélité. Lorsque Tywin a ordonné à la cité d'être mis-à-sac depuis la première fois lors de la Danse des Dragons. Il a ordonné à Gregor Clegane et Amory Lorch et plusieurs autres de ses bannerets de tuer les habitants du Donjon Rouge. Les Princesse Elia, Visenya et Rhaenys, et le "Prince Aegon" avaient été massacrés et violée dans le cas d'Elia Martell._

 _Jon Arryn, ainsi que certains de mes bannerets et moi-même avons vu leurs cadavres et cela me hantera pour le restant de mes jours. Les Princesses Rhaenys et Visenya ont été poignardé plus d'une centaine de fois et la Princesse Visenya avait eu en plus de subir le même sort que sa sœur, sa gorge avait été tranchée. Cela a était fait par Lorch la Manticore. La Princesse Elia a été violée à de nombreuses reprises et coupé en deux, alors que le crane du Prince Aemon a été complètement pulvérisé et écrasé. La Montagne fut celui qui a commis les actes. Lorsque j'ai demandé des réponses, auprès de Robert, celui-ci n'a absolument rien fait, à l'exception d'apprécier le geste de Tywin Lannister. Et la réponse à mes questions m'a dégouté, Robert n'est plus l'homme que j'ai connu depuis mon enfance, il est devenu un monstre. Il a justifié les actions contre la Famille de Rhaegar car ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des Dragonspawn a-t-il dit en prononçant cela comme du poison. Apparemment mon dégoût et mes paroles n'ont fait qu'augmenter son agressivité, particulièrement lorsque je lui ai annoncé si je devrais moi aussi m'attendre à ce que Lyanna subissent la même fin. Lorsqu'il a commencé à parler de père et de Brandon, et que la seule et unique raison pour laquelle ils ont été exécuté, était que si père avait régner le Nord comme un tyran avec la peur et non avec honneur, compassion et justice, Brandon et père seraient toujours en vie, et qu'il a exigé que mes filles et Shaera lui soit remise pour être exécuté, après qu'un Lannister lui ai dit qu'il s'agissait de Targaryen._

 _Sous la colère, je lui ai refusé, en plus d'annoncer que ses fiançailles avec Lyanna étaient rompues définitivement. Sa réponse à était on ne peut plus simple. Je dois surveiller ma langue et me souvenir de qui est mon roi. Je lui ai dit clairement qu'il pouvait garder sa couronne et diriger les Sept Couronnes ainsi qu'épouser Cersei Lannister, et qu'il n'était plus le bienvenue dans le Nord. Je suis parti en colère sans avoir juré fidélité après qu'il m'ai banni de la capitale et j'ai refusé de mettre un terme au Siège de Storm's End, laissant cela pour quiconque le ferait._

 _Cependant, malgré ses mauvaises nouvelles, j'ai également des bonnes nouvelles._

 _Quelques heures après mon arrivé à Dragonstone, plusieurs navires sont arrivé avec près de 3 000 Soldats et leurs familles complètement loyaux envers les Targaryen provenant de King's Landing. À leur bord, se trouvait les trois membres de la Kingsguard, Lord Commandant Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent et Ser Arthur Dayne, mais également Lady Ashara, Brandon en vie, et leurs enfants. Mais le pire, était de voir les Princesses Elia, Visenya et Rhaenys en vie. Apparemment la femme et les enfants présenté à Robert, était la paramour et les enfants naturels du Prince Llewyn Martell. Il y avait également Lyanna qui était sur le point d'accoucher. Celle-ci a donné naissance à trois enfants, deux filles et un fils qui a été couronné Roi des Sept Couronnes._

 _Rhaegar a préféré devenir Régent jusqu'à ce que son fils soit en âge, et la Reine Rhaella agisse également en tant que Régente. Afin de restaurer un semblant de l'honneur dont j'ai le sentiment d'avoir perdu en n'étant incapable d'accomplir la promesse faite au Prince Rhaegar, mais de ma participation dans la Rébellion, j'ai fait le serment de servir mon neveu, le vrai Roi des Sept Couronnes, et non Robert que nous avons commencé à appelé l'Usurpateur._

 _Il y a plusieurs choses que je ne vais pas te dire, car tu ne me croirais pas, il faut les voir pour y croire. Mais tu dois savoir que personne de la Famille Royale ou les différents Bannerets ont été tué lors de l'assaut de Dragonstone par le Wildfire. Il s'agissait d'un piège mis en place par la Reine, son oncle le Roi Daeron, Rhaegar, Shaera et Lyanna._

 _J'ai passé quelques jours à Braavos afin de mettre en place des projets communs entre les Maisons Targaryen et Stark, Braavos et la Banque de Fer. Nous sommes actuellement en route vers les Stepstones qui est apparemment régner par Daeron Targaryen comme royaume à part des Sept Couronnes. D'après ce que la Reine Rhaella et ce que le Roi Daeron ont dit, après la Guerre des Rois à Neuf Sous (The War of the Ninepenny Kings) sous les ordres de son frère Jaehaerys II, Daeron a pris le contrôle intégrale des îles constituant les Stepstones, et a reçu l'ordre d'y régner et de faire croire que les Stepstones étaient un repère de pirate, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des Trois Sœurs, mais également d'Aerys._

 _Je reviendrais d'ici quelques semaines à Winterfell après m'être rendu à Braavos. A mon retour je vais me marié avec la Princesse Shaera qui deviendra la nouvelle Lady de Winterfell, je t'expliquerais les détails à mon retour, Lyanna et Brandon vont quant à eux partir en direction des Stepstones où ils vivront pendant quelques temps. Ils feront également en sorte de créer une alliance commerciale, diplomatique et militaire avec Dorne et la Maison Martell. Prépares-toi à voir tes nièces, prochainement et si tout va bien dans quelques mois, notre frère et notre sœur ainsi que leurs enfants. La meute s'est énormément agrandit._

 _Je compte également me rendre prochainement au-delà du Mur, afin de contacter plusieurs clans assez civilisés du Peuple Libre comme père voulaient faire, pour construire un canal près de Moat Cailin et un nouveau port._

 _Prend soin de toi, petit frère,_

 _Eddard de la Maison Stark, Seigneur de Winterfell et Gouverneur du Nord._

Plus Benjen lisait la lettre, et plus les larmes lui coulait aux yeux. Un mouvement sur le lit de la chambre où il se trouvait, le fit essuyer ses larmes, et donnait à la personne sur le lit un sourire.

\- Ben, qui y-a-t-il ? Questionna une voix féminine sensuelle inquiète.

\- Ce n'est rien Fjorga, mon frère Ned vient juste d'envoyer une lettre annonçant que mon frère aîné Brandon… est en vie, ainsi que ma sœur Lyanna, il m'annonce également que je suis plusieurs fois oncle, et que lui et sa fiancée reviennent dans quelques semaines avec leurs enfants. Apparemment, il a plusieurs choses à me dire, et dans quelques mois, je verrais le reste de notre famille.

\- Tu penses que…qu'ils m'accepteront ? Moi et les différents clans ?

En entendant cela, Benjen se leva et vint enlacer et embrasser la femme blonde complètement dévêtue à l'exception d'une fourrure lui recouvrant sa modestie, que Ben retira très rapidement, avant de s'allonger sur elle, et de l'embrasser sur le cou.

\- J'en suis sûr, apparemment Ned à eu la même idée que moi en voyant la lettre que mon père a laissé. Avec de la chance, les différents clans que tu as réussi à unir possèderont des terres exploitables très bientôt.

\- J'en suis heureuse, mon loup. Annonça la femme répondant au nom de Fjorga, avant de réussir à s'extirper, et de se mettre à califourchon sur Benjen. "Maintenant laisse-moi, m'occupez de toi." Annonça-t-elle sensuellement et avec excitation avant de commencer à déshabiller celui-ci.

 _Si ce que dis Ned est vrai, je dois également me préparer à partir pour les Stepstones, mais également organiser un autre mariage… je dois en parler à grand-mère, ainsi qu'à Mestre Luwin. Le plus dur sera Fjorga… je me demande comment Brandon, Ned et Lyanna vont réagir en apprenant que j'ai commencé à faire ce que père voulait faire, et que j'ai contacté plusieurs groupes de sauvageons civilisés et que certains d'entre eux, étaient aidés par des géants et mammouths. Sans oublié que je suis désormais marié avec une Piqueuse du Peuple Libre, et que celle-ci m'a déjà donné deux enfants, et que l'on attend notre troisième. Cela promet d'être intéressant…_

* * *

 **POV Shaera "Goldfyre" Targaryen :**

Après être arrivé à Braavos et avoir négocié avec la Banque de Fer et celui nommé le Sealord of Braavos, le Seigneur de la Mer. Shaera accompagnée de ses trois filles, se séparèrent de la Famille Royale. Ces derniers avaient décidé de se rendre le plus vite possible dans les Stepstones et Dorne afin de prévenir les Princes Doran et Oberyn de la survie de leur sœur Elia et de ses filles, mais pour formé une alliance entre Winterfell, Sunspear et les Stepstones. Eddard et elle avait eu une cérémonie sous le Septuaire de Braavos, et la cérémonie avait été présidé par le Septon de Dragonstone qui était complètement fidèle envers les Targaryen. Néanmoins, elle avait insistée à se marier devant tout les habitants de Winterfell, devant le l'Arbre-Cœur présent là-bas, afin de prouver qu'elle était déterminée à se faire accepter d'eux, et à accepter leurs coutumes et traditions. Ils avaient consumé le mariage au meilleur de leur forme et du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient contrairement à ce qui s'est passé à Riverrun avec Catelyn Tully. Ned lui avait dit que celle-ci avait été inconsciente ce jour-là dû à l'alcool que Catelyn Tully avait ingérée, et qu'elle ne se souvenait absolument de rien de ce qui s'était passé, ou dans ce cas, rien de ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Les adieux entre son époux, Brandon Stark et Lyanna Stark avait été émouvant, tout comme celle qu'elle avait eu avec son père, mais ses enfants, Sarra, Serena et Selenei avaient tout les trois besoin d'être avec leurs parents. Elles étaient heureuses de passer du temps avec leur père. Un père qui n'avait pas été là, le jour de leur naissance, et qu'elle n'avait pas vu pendant deux années entières. Au cours du voyage vers le Nord, elle découvrit quelque chose qui la rendit heureuse, et l'annonça à Ned qui accueillit la nouvelle avec joie également. Celle-ci était de nouveau enceinte, et ils espéraient que l'enfant serait un garçon. Shaera avait déjà choisi le nom si le bébé se révélait être un garçon, un nom qui provoqua une réaction surprise de la part de Ned, avant de se transformer en joie et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Rickard Stark en mémoire du père de Ned.

Avec eux, se trouvait également la Flotte Royale qui constituée désormais la Flotte des Loups, et celle-ci comprenait à elle seule près de 300 navires. Durant le trajet, ils ne rencontrèrent aucun problème, à l'exception d'entendre les nausées matinales qu'elle avait, ce qui amusa les membres d'équipages en particulier Ned. Les deux dragons qu'elle et Selenei avaient été partis avec les autres aux Stepstones, il était préférable que personne ne sache leur existence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous prêt à reprendre le Trône de Fer, et que les dragons soient capables non seulement de se défendre par eux-mêmes, mais que leur propriétaire puisse les chevauchés.

Ce fut près de deux semaines après avoir quitté Braavos qu'ils arrivèrent à White Harbor où Lord Wyman Manderly les accueillit. Celui-ci était l'une des personnes qui savait qu'elle était sa fiancée et la mère de ses enfants et s'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre, ils se seraient mariés avant la naissance de leurs filles. Eddard annonça à Lord Manderly que lui et elle s'était épousé à Braavos, expliquant en même temps l'implication de la Maison Tully dans la Rébellion, et qu'il voulait contrôler le Nord, Eddard lui parla également qu'il avait conclu grâce à son aide à elle une alliance avec la Cité-Libre, mais également avec la Banque de Fer, les Stepstones et qu'une alliance avec Dorne était actuellement en cours. Il lui demanda également de dire à ses bannerets de surveiller la Maison Bolton dû à la rivalité Stark-Bolton, avec son aide, ils lui parlèrent des différents projets qu'ils avaient en tête dont la reconstruction de Moat Cailin et la construction de deux nouveaux ports sur chacune des côtes relié par un canal qu'ils voulaient construire.

C'est là où ils apprirent et que Ned fut surpris, en entendant que Benjen avait contacté des tribus du Peuple Libre, et certaines d'entre elles possédaient des géants, et leur avait proposé des terres dans le Nord en échange de leur aide dans la construction du canal, et qu'il avait épousé une Piqueuse qui lui avait déjà donné deux enfants. De nombreuses personnes avaient été complètement choqué en entendant cela, mais attendait de voir les résultats pour Après être resté pendant quelques jours et avoir envoyé un message à son frère, ils partirent en direction de Winterfell escorté par plusieurs soldats Manderly, ainsi qu'avec des Seigneurs du Nord à l'exception de Ser Mark Ryswell qui les avait accompagné depuis King's Landing, et des différentes personnes qui avait décidé d'accompagner et de prêter allégeance envers elle et la Maison Goldfyre constituant de plus d'une centaine de chevaliers fieffés et 1 000 soldats à pied avec leurs familles. Soit environ 2 000 personnes qui s'installeraient dans Winterfell et les environs, le temps de réaliser les différents projets qu'ils avaient en tête.

Ils arrivèrent en vue de Winterfell après plus d'une semaine. Shaera aperçu Ned soupiré de joie, malgré la tristesse qu'il avait en retournant avec les cendres de son père avec eux et un poids sur ses épaules. Shaera décida de lui donner du courage, et posa main sur son épaule, le faisant sourire de remerciement comprenant ses intentions. C'était ce qu'ils aimaient entre eux, parfois des gestes étaient plus significatifs que des paroles, et ils appréciaient tout les deux le silence. Ned lui avait avoué que du peu de temps qu'il était resté en compagnie de Catelyn Tully lors de leur "mariage" celle-ci n'arrivait absolument pas à supporter le fait qu'il aimait le silence.

\- Ouvrez les portes ! Lord Stark est de retour avec du monde. Annonça une voix sur les remparts.

Après quelques instants, les portes de Winterfell s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant entrer le cortège. Howland Reed et Lord Willam Dustin étaient rentré chez eux, plusieurs de leurs gardes les attendaient à White Harbor, afin de les escortés en toute sécurité. Theo Wull, Ethan Glover et Maege Mormont quant à eux, avait accepté la proposition de Ned pour rester pour la nuit, avant de regagner leur demeure. Seul Martyn Cassel resterait à Winterfell étant donné que la Maison Cassel était tout comme la Maison Poole au service personnel des Stark, et vivait dans Winterfell.

Durant le trajet de Braavos à White Harbor et jusqu'à Winterfell, elle avait demandé les différentes traditions Nordiques, ainsi que les divers Maisons qui consistaient le Nord, elle avait également appris la géographie de la région, et avait demandé s'il y avait des réparations à faire dans Winterfell, des améliorations… ce genre de renseignement utile pour la Lady de Winterfell. Après avoir répondu à toutes ses questions, Ned lui avait annoncé que si elle avait besoin d'aide dans ses devoirs, elle pouvait consulter sa grand-mère, la Princesse Vaella Stark née Targaryen, mais également une femme que tout le monde nomme Old Nan.

Alors qu'ils chevauchaient dans la cour, des servants et hommes d'armes les attendaient. Préférant attendre qu'ils descendent de leurs chevaux pour les accueillir, nombreux étaient surpris en voyant la couleur de cheveux qu'elle avait, ainsi que Selenei et compris très vite qui elles étaient lorsque Ned l'aida à descendre de son cheval, même si elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide et qu'avec elle, il tenait ses filles dans ses bras, avant de les déposer au sol et de les embrassées sur le front.

\- Ned ! Par les dieux ça fait plaisir de te revoir grand frère. Annonça un homme qui engouffra son époux dans ses bras, elle le reconnut tout de suite comme Benjen Stark, celui-ci n'avait pas énormément changé malgré que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu était en 281 pendant le tournoi d'Harrenhal. "Voici donc Shaera Goldfyre, la nouvelle Lady de Winterfell ?" Questionna-t-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres. À côté de lui se trouvait une jeune femme blonde portant un manteau de fourrure d'ours sur ses épaules, ainsi que deux jeunes enfants aux cheveux noirs, de là où elle était, Shaera pouvait voir que les yeux du garçon était gris-bleu, alors que ceux de la fille était davantage noir. "Ned, ma Lady, permettez-moi de vous présenter ma femme Fjorga Stark et nos enfants Aela et Asbjörn, les enfants, voici l'un de vos oncles, Eddard, mais tout le monde l'appelle Ned."

\- Oncle, bienvenue à Winterfell. Annonça le dénommé Asbjörn.

\- … B…Bonjour, oncle Ned. Commença la petite fille timidement en leur adressant un sourire, avant de reporter son attention sur elle, en particulier ses cheveux. "Ce sont des vrais ?" Demanda-t-elle curieuse, provoquant un rire chez elle, pendant quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne s'accroupie et embrasse le front de la fillette.

\- Oui, ce sont des vrais, là d'où je viens, il est très courant pour une femme ou même un homme d'avoir ce genre de couleur de cheveux, de même que mes yeux, il s'agit d'un trait caractéristique à ma famille depuis des centaines d'années.

\- Oh… okay, vous avez de beaux… yeux. Annonça la jeune fille, avant de se mettre à rougir, et à cacher son visage dans la robe que sa mère du nom de Fjorga portait, provoquant le rire de tout le monde qui voyait la scène sous leurs yeux.

\- Ben, laisse-moi te présenter tes nièces, mes filles Sarra, Serena et Selenei. Annonça Ned à l'ensemble des personnes présentes en lui présentant les trois filles qui le saluèrent également.

Après tout cela, le groupe et les milliers de personnes étant venu avec eux, firent de leur mieux pour s'organiser. Après que les fut conduit à leur chambre respectif par le Mestre du nom de Luwin, elle, Eddard, Benjen et Fjorga se dirigèrent vers le bureau des Lord de Winterfell, afin de discuter de tout ce qui s'était passé.

C'est le lendemain, que la cérémonie du mariage entre elle et Eddard allait prendre place dans le Bois sacré de Winterfell sous les yeux des personnes peuplant Winterfell, et devant un arbre du nom de Barral que Lyanna lui avait parlé. Son père étant absent, elle avait demandé à la Princesse Vaella Stark née Targaryen, sa grande tante de prendre sa place, afin de l'emmener jusqu'à son époux qui se trouvait devant le barral afin d'échanger leur consentement.

Celle-ci portait une robe rouge écarlate brodée d'or dévoilant ses épaules nues, et était vêtue d'un manteau portant le symbole d'un dragon à trois têtes dorée, crachant du feu, sur champ rouge, les couleurs de la Maison Goldfyre. Les couleurs et les armoiries qu'elle portait attirèrent l'attention de tout le monde, les faisant murmurés.

\- Qui va là ? Qui s'avance devant les Anciens Dieux ? Demanda Ned en l'a voyant.

\- Shaera, des Maisons Targaryen, Seastar, Rogare et Goldfyre, Princesse des Stepstones et de la Narrow Sea. Petite-fille du Roi Aegon V Targaryen et de la Reine Betha Blackwood. Fille du Roi Daeron Targaryen des Stepstones et de la Narrow Sea et de la Reine Aelora Goldfyre, petite cousine de Maelys Blackfyre. Nièce du Roi Jaehaerys II Targaryen et de la Reine Shaera Targaryen. Grand Argentier du Conseil Restreint du Roi Aerys II Targaryen, Lady Magistrat de la Cité-Libre de Lys, Émissaire de la Banque de Fer, Trésorier de la Maison Targaryen et Matriarche de la banque des Maison Rogare, Seastar et Goldfyre vient ici se marier devant les Anciens Dieux. Une femme accomplie et fleurie, de naissance légitime et royale, elle vient implorer la bénédiction des dieux. Qui vient la revendiquer ? Annonça Vaella, provoquant le grossissement des yeux des Nordiques en entendant que celle qui deviendra la nouvelle Lady de Winterfell n'était pas Catelyn Tully comme ils avaient entendu, mais une femme descendante des Targaryen et des Blackfyre, et une femme qui avait énormément de ressource à sa disposition dans le continent d'Essos.

\- Moi, Eddard, de la Maison Stark. Fils de Lord Rickard Stark, Seigneur de Winterfell et Gouverneur du Nord. Je la revendique. Qui l'accorde ?

\- Moi, Vaella de la Maison Stark par mariage avec Lord Edwyle Stark. Princesse de la Maison Targaryen. Petite-fille du Roi Maekar I Targaryen et de Lady Dyanna Dayne. Fille du Prince Daeron Targaryen et de Kiera de Tyrosh et ancienne Lady de Winterfell. Mère de Lord Rickard Stark et grand-mère de Lord Brandon, Lord Eddard, Lady Lyanna et Lord Benjen de la Maison Stark, l'accorde. Princesse Shaera, acceptez-vous de prendre Eddard de la Maison Stark pour époux ?

\- Je le prends ! Répondit-elle d'une voix confidente, avant qu'elle et Eddard ne s'agenouille devant le barral pour une prière silencieuse.

Une fois fait, Ned retira son manteau aux couleurs de la Maison Goldfyre, et la revêtit du manteau de la Maison Stark, avant de l'emporter dans ses bras, clôturant ainsi la cérémonie. Tout le monde se retira du Bois sacré pour se rendre dans la salle principale pour le festin.

C'est durant celui-ci que Ned annonça la vraie raison de la rébellion et que les Tully essayaient à chercher à contrôler le Nord via son mariage avec Catelyn Tully, il annonça que celui-ci avait été forcé d'accepté de se marier de force afin de pouvoir protéger la vie de ses filles Sarra, Serena et Selenei, ainsi que sa fiancée à l'époque Shaera. Il leur annonça également que celui-ci n'avait pas consumé le mariage avec Catelyn Tully, mais que celle-ci était tombée enceinte et avait accouchée annonçant les deux enfants qu'elle avait fait été des Stark et que le fils était l'héritier de Winterfell. Ned annonça ensuite que l'héritier de Winterfell n'était nul autre que Torrhen Stark, le fils de son frère Brandon et de sa femme Ashara Dayne, et que celui-ci viendra à Winterfell lorsqu'il aura huit ans. Il continua à dire qu'Hoster Tully essayait également de s'emparer du Vale d'Arryn de par le mariage entre Jon Arryn et Lysa Tully et que son petit frère Benjen était désormais l'héritier, jusqu'à ce que Jeyne Arryn, la fille de Jon Arryn arrive à l'âge adulte. Il leur annonça également que son père, Rickard avait donné la permission à Lyanna de se mariée avec le Prince Héritier Rhaegar Targaryen, devenant ainsi sa seconde femme. Il leur expliqua le problème de la Princesse Elia, et leur annonça que Lyanna avait donné naissance à des triplets, deux filles et un garçon qui était le Roi légitime des Sept Couronnes.

A la fin du discours, tout le monde resta silencieux en apprenant toute la vérité à l'exception de la naissance des dragons et des visions, depuis le Tournoi d'Harrenhal, jusqu'à l'événement désormais connu comme étant " The Rains of Dragonstone " et les différents plans concernant le Roi et sa famille afin de pouvoir les protégés de la Maison Lannister et de Robert Baratheon. Tous commencés à respecté la nouvelle Lady de Winterfell, qui avait risquée sa vie pour sauver celle de Lord Brandon Stark.

Shaera savait que Ned leur avait raconté la vérité à toutes les personnes ici présente, car ils étaient tous loyaux envers les Stark, et apprendre que leur vrai Roi était le fils de Lady Lyanna que tout le monde présent ici aimée, ils iraient jusqu'à mourir pour garder le secret.

Chacune des personnes, de la simple servante jusqu'au vassaux des Stark jurèrent de garder le secret. Ils furent néanmoins en colère face aux actions des Tully, des Lannister et des Baratheon.

\- Lord Stark, Lady Stark. Commença un homme que Shaera reconnu comme étant Rodrick Cassel, qui l'avait protégée à King's Landing. "Que comptez-vous faire, au sujet de Catelyn Tully, et de ses bâtards prétendants ?"

\- Benjen, sa femme Fjorga, mon épouse et moi-même en avons discuté, Ser Rodrick, et nous pensons que le meilleur plan à faire, et de les laissés venir ici. De cette manière, nous pouvons contrôler ses moindres faits et gestes, et se servir d'elle comme otage pour sa trahison. Celle-ci sera gardée en permanence et n'accèdera à aucune salle importante, elle n'exercera également aucune fonction. Je veux cependant que mes trois filles soient protégées en permanence lors de sa présence, et qu'aucune maltraitance que cela soit verbale ou physique ne leur arrive. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon qu'elle réagira en apprenant que mes filles et leur mère sont ici, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque, quant à son fils, celui-ci une fois adulte deviendra un membre de la Night Watch, pour sa fille, celle-ci ira sûrement dans un Septuaire, ou dans les Sœurs du Silence. Quant à Catelyn Tully, selon ses actions, je prendrais des mesures définitives si celle-ci met chacun d'entre vous, et le Nord en danger. Termina Ned, satisfaisant tout le monde présent, il se tourna vers sa femme, hochant la tête, il savait que celle-ci voulait parler, comme ils avaient prévu de le faire.

\- Nous avons également chargé Lord Howland Reed lorsque nous étions à Dragonstone d'aider à la reconstruction de Moat Cailin, avec les membres du Peuple Libre, les Géants et leurs Mammouths que les clans possèdent, nous pouvons commencer à creuser un canal en fourchette partant de Fever River et qui rejoindra la Narrow Sea permettant ainsi de donner un accès à Blazewater Bay (Baie d'Enfer) et à la Morsure (The Bite) des deux côtés du Royaume. Des ports fortifiés seront construits des deux embouchures afin de pouvoir commercer, mais également afin que le Nord possède sa propre Flotte afin de se protéger contre les raids des Ironborn. Nous comptons également renforcer les routes notamment celle de la King's road. La Banque de Fer de Braavos à décidé d'aider au financement du projet, et m'ont nommée leur émissaire dû à ma position financière, et celle de ma sœur jumelle Elaena. Plusieurs architectes et ouvriers viendront dans le Nord d'ici deux ou trois mois, ce qui nous laisse le temps pour tout préparer. Termina-t-elle.

\- Mestre Luwin, commença Ned attirant l'attention de celui-ci. "J'aimerais que vous rédigiez un message et que vous l'envoyez à Riverrun, dans celui-ci, dites qu'il y a plusieurs affaires urgentes que je dois régler, et que je suis incapable de venir chercher moi-même, Lady Catelyn. Dites-leur que celle-ci recevra une escorte composée d'une cinquantaine d'homme d'armes l'attendant vers les Jumeaux afin de la ramenée à Winterfell. Une fois envoyé, j'aimerais que vous veniez dans mon bureau, afin que nous discutions."

\- Ce sera fait mon Seigneur. S'inclina l'homme, avant que le festin continue jusqu'à ce que Ned l'emmène dans leur chambre, où ils consumèrent leur second mariage.

* * *

 **Dorne**

* * *

 **POV Ashara Stark née Dayne :**

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à la Forteresse du Roi Daeron aux Stepstones, ils avaient reçu un message de la part de Lord Varys. Comme avant, il s'agissait de mauvaises nouvelles, mais qu'ils avaient néanmoins envisagés. Comme prévu, les nouvelles de l'attaque de Dragonstone par les forces de l'Usurpateur dirigé par les Lannister avait atteint le continent, et tout Westeros pensait que la Famille Royale était décédé, de part le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin pour raconter ce qui s'était réellement passé. Les circonstances de l'attaque, avait désormais convaincu les Tyrell de ployer le genou et à jurer fidélité à l'Usurpateur. Le Vale d'Arryn et le Conflans avaient également ployé le genou, après que les armées du Nord avaient franchis le Neck pour retourner chez eux en entendant la nouvelle de l'attaque de Dragonstone et qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant. Le Nord n'avait pas ployé, tout comme Dorne depuis la dispute entre Lord Eddard Stark et l'Usurpateur Robert Baratheon, mais cela était peut-être une question de temps. Jon Arryn avait convaincu l'Usurpateur de laisser le temps à Lord Stark de faire le deuil de son père, mais lui donner du temps pour qu'il se calme, et qu'aucun mal ne devait lui arriver, à lui et à sa famille.

Cependant, malgré avoir perdu plus de 5 000 hommes et 500 navires, il semblerait que le Lion avait finalement réussi à avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, sa fille Cersei Lannister était désormais la Reine, malheureusement pour lui, ses futurs petits-fils ne s'assiérais jamais sur le Trône de Fer. Le petit peuple quant à lui, pleuraient la mort de la Famille Royale, malgré que certains disaient que ce n'était pas le cas, car ils surnommaient la Comète Rouge, le Messager Rouge, et la rumeur disait qu'elle annonçait un jour le retour des Targaryen à la tête des Sept Couronnes dans le Feu et le Sang, et qu'un air de prospérité et un été éternel s'installerais.

Ashara avait été surprise de voir les différentes fortifications entourant les Stepstones et la forteresse du Roi Daeron. D'après ce qu'elle comprit en écoutant son époux, son frère et les autres membres de la Kingsguard ainsi que le Roi Daeron et Rhaegar, après la guerre des Rois à Neuf Sous, celui-ci avait renforcé l'île de façon à faire des Stepstones un Royaume difficile à s'emparer. La forteresse était située au sommet d'une falaise et semblait être impénétrable et facilement défendable contre des assauts externes. Il avait installé plusieurs catapultes et balistes sur les hauteurs des fortifications, permettant ainsi de faire pleuvoir une pluie de projectiles sur les navires ennemis avant même qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir, ou d'accoster. Le fait que les Dragons vivraient en majoritairement dans les îles, aidés également à la défense des Stepstones. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'un refuge qui serait extrêmement difficile à briser, voir impossible. Une fois que tout le monde fut reposé et installé, la Famille Royale et leurs bannerets fidèles discutèrent des nouvelles et de ce qu'ils allaient faire, pour recommencer la conquête des Sept Couronnes.

Grâce à l'aide de Lord Varys, Ils avaient appris que Lord Stark était arrivé à Winterfell et s'était marié à la Princesse Shaera, et qu'il avait annoncé à Jon Arryn que Lyanna était en vie, et que celle-ci avait donné naissance aux deux enfants de Ser Arthur Dayne, qu'elle avait nommée Jon et Lyarra, ainsi que les circonstances du tournoi d'Harrenhal. La Reine Rhaella avait acceptée qu'Ashara, Arthur et Brandon se rendent à Sunspear afin de rencontré les Princes Doran et Oberyn, pour leur annoncé la survie d'Elia et de ses filles.

Ils partirent une semaine plus tard à Dorne, afin de rencontrer les Princes Doran et Oberyn Martell. Ils avaient prévu d'arrivés en pleine nuit. Malgré avoir réussi à entrer dans la capitale Dornienne, le groupe fut arrêter aux portes du Palais par plusieurs gardes.

\- "Halte, que faites-vous ici ?" Demanda l'un des gardes froidement, se tenant sur leur chemin avec sa main sur la garde de son épée, alors que les autres gardes, commençaient à plisser les yeux suspicieusement envers les personnes devant eux.

\- Je suis Lady Ashara Dayne de Starfall, je suis accompagnée de mon frère Ser Arthur Dayne, et de mon époux Lord Brandon Stark de Winterfell. Nous demandons une audience immédiate avec les Princes Doran et Oberyn. Annonça t-elle, priant pour que les gardes acceptent. Le garde posa son regard sur eux avant de reposer son regard sur Ashara et de répondre

\- Mes excuses Lady Ashara, Ser Arthur, Lord Stark, mais les Princes de Dorne n'acceptent aucun invité depuis qu'ils ont reçu les nouvelles concernant le sac de King's Landing par ces chiens de Lannister. Le ton du garde fut strict, froid et sec comme s'il ignorait ce que la femme devant lui avait dit. "Ils demandent à ce que tout le monde comprennent qu'ils sont en deuil, et souhaite que vous respectiez cela."

\- J'ai des nouvelles importantes à communiqué aux Princes concernant leur famille. Des nouvelles qu'ils voudront entendre immédiatement. Lorsque le garde continua d'hésiter, pas impressionner, Ashara continua. "Dites aux Princes Doran et Oberyn, que nous étions tout les trois à King's Landing lors du sac. Mon époux et moi-même avons une proposition plus qu'alléchante pour l'avenir de Dorne qu'ils ne peuvent en aucun cas refuser. Si vous ne pouvez nous laissez entrer, dans ce cas envoyez quelqu'un pour demander s'ils veulent accepter de nous recevoir, une fois qu'ils apprendront qui nous sommes."

Le premier garde hocha la tête en direction d'un autre qui partit immédiatement dans le Palais Vieux. Le groupe attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce que le garde revienne, hochant positivement la tête, provoquant un soupir de soulagement de la part du groupe. Les gardes les escortèrent vers les Princes, pour s'arrêter plusieurs minutes après devant un homme grand et intimidant possédant une peau sombre et une longue hache, qui regarda Brandon suspicieusement, avant qu'il leur demande de le suivre.

* * *

 **POV Oberyn Martell quelques minutes avant :**

Ignorant de l'arrivé du groupe portant des nouvelles de la survie de la Famille Royale, les deux Princes étaient entrain de se disputer concernant le sac de King's Landing et l'attaque de Dragonstone.

\- Doran, tu n'es pas sérieux ! Ces enfoirés de Lannister ont non seulement tués nos nièces et violés Elia sous les ordres de ce putain de Lion, mais ils ont même était jusqu'à profaner son corps. Ils ne se sont même pas arrêter là, ils ont également été jusqu'à attaqué Dragonstone où la Reine Rhaella se trouver. Dois-je te rappeler qu'Elia aimée de tout son cœur la Reine, et que celle-ci considéré notre sœur comme sa fille, qui en plus de lui avoir redonné le sourire, l'a aidé à élevé ses filles lorsqu'elle était en mauvaise santé ? Et tu veux rester assis là, et ne rien faire ! Il s'agit de notre sœur, de nos nièces, et de notre Reine Doran. Elles méritaient beaucoup mieux que ça.

\- Tu ne penses pas que je le sais, Oberyn ? J'aimais également Elia, Visenya et Rhaenys comme si elles étaient mes propres filles. La Reine Rhaella était une femme très aimée de tout le monde y compris de Dorne. Dans les lettres qu'elles nous ont écrite, Elia nous a demandaient de ne pas attaquer les Nordiens, et c'est exactement ce que nous avons fait, notre oncle Lewyn ainsi que Ser Barristan et Rhaegar ont attaqué les armées de l'usurpateur, mais cela n'a pas suffit. En plus de cela, Ashara a donné naissance à l'héritier de Winterfell et à sa sœur. Nous sommes tous en deuil, aussi bien Dorne que le Nord. Avec la prise de pouvoir de l'Usurpateur, et les Pluies de Peyredragon, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment à part attendre. Mais je peux t'assurer que nous aurons notre vengeance, Oberyn, mais pas aujourd'hui. Nous ne devons pas laisser notre colère obscurcir notre jugement. Mais je te promets que lorsque l'heure viendra, les Lannister et l'Usurpateur paieront cher pour avoir fait ce qu'ils ont fait, et... il fut interrompu lorsqu'un garde frappa à la porte.

\- Mes Princes, Lady Ashara Dayne se trouve ici avec son époux, Lord Brandon Stark et son frère Ser Arthur Dayne. Celle-ci dit qu'elle a des informations importantes concernant les événements de King's Landing et de Dragonstone concernant votre famille. Apparemment, ils étaient présent lors du sac de King's Landing, que voulez-vous que l'on fasse d'eux ? Annonça Areo, surprenant les Princes par la venue de la meilleure amie d'Elia, le frère de Lyanna Stark et l'Épée du Matin.

\- Fais-les rentrés Areo ! Annonça Doran.

\- Oui, mon Prince.

* * *

 **POV Ashara Stark née Dayne :**

Quelques minutes après, le groupe entra dans la chambre, accompagné par les gardes qui restèrent. Ashara, et Arthur reconnurent immédiatement le Prince Doran assis sur le canapé, ses doigts enlacés avec ceux de sa femme Mellario et son visage plaisant, lorsqu'il aperçu Ashara, mais confus quant à leur présence et celle de Brandon Stark. Le Prince Oberyn était derrière eux, curieux par le groupe, mais méfiant. À en jugé par leurs visages, ils furent tous exténués, et portait les signes évidents du deuil et du chagrin.

\- Lady Ashara, Ser Arthur, Lord Stark que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Accueilli le Prince Doran avec un sourire. S'il vous plait, pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à nous, vous et vos compagnons ? Il indiqua le sofa à côté de lui, pourtant aucun ne bougea.

\- Je ne souhaite pas être grossière, Prince Doran, mais mes ordres ont été très claire. Mon époux, mon frère et moi-même sommes ici pour parlez uniquement à vous, votre femme, Prince Oberyn et à votre Bouclier-lige Areo. Personne d'autre.

\- Ordonnés par qui ? Questionna le Prince Oberyn, alors qu'il déposa ses mains sur le canapé tout en plissant les yeux sur Ashara et ses compagnons qui restaient silencieux.

Prince Doran posa son regard inquisiteur sur Ashara, et pu apercevoir une certaine peur en elle, mais qui n'était pas dirigé vers lui. Après un moment il ordonna à ses gardes de les laissés, qui partirent aussitôt en fermant la porte. Une fois seul avec son frère, sa femme, son bouclier-lige Areo, Ashara et les autres, Doran indiqua de nouveau le sofa. "Areo nous a dit que vous étiez présent lors du sac de King's Landing et que vous avez des informations concernant ma famille Lady Ashara. Nous pouvons en parler en nous asseyant ici."

\- J'ai en effet des informations concernant votre famille, mais également sur ce qui s'est réellement passé lors du sac et des Pluies de Dragonstone, mes Princes. Annonça Ashara, regardant la confusion apparaître sur leur visage, alors qu'elle et ses compagnons s'asseyaient sur le sofa près de la fenêtre. Prince Doran, Prince Oberyn, Princesse Mellario, Areo… je souhaite tout d'abord pour m'excuser de ce qui est arrivé à votre oncle, le Prince Lewyn, cependant les nouvelles que vous avez reçues concernant les morts d'Elia et des Princesses Visenya et Rhaenys, ainsi que la mort du Prince Rhaegar et de la mort de la Reine Rhaella sont fausses. Annonça-t-elle provoquant la stupeur chez les deux Princes qui était complètement pétrifié, elle leur donna une lettre écrite de la part d'Elia et de la Reine avant que l'un d'eux, en particulier le Prince Oberyn dont elle connaissait le tempérament ne l'interromps.

Après avoir lu celle-ci, les deux Princes laissèrent des larmes de joie déferlé de leur visage, en apprenant que leur sœur et nièces était en vie et en sécurité.

Oberyn était entrain de s'imaginer la tête qu'il devait avoir. La première de ses pensées, était qu'il fut victime d'une tromperie cruelle. Mais il était cependant conscient qu'il n'y avait aucune tromperie qui pouvait créer une telle situation, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'écriture de la Reine Rhaella ainsi que celle de sa sœur bien aimée et du Prince Rhaegar.

\- E… Elia ? Annonça Oberyn, les yeux fixés dans ceux d'Ashara, Arthur et Brandon. Lorsqu'ils hochèrent la tête, Oberyn les enlaça dans ses bras avant même de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. "Comment est-ce possible ? Elia et les enfants… et Rhaegar, ils ont été tués par l'Usurpateur et les Lannister !"

\- Ma sœur Lyanna a sauvés votre sœur et vos nièces. Malgré sa grossesse, celle-ci a pris le risque de se rendre à King's Landing avec Lord Commandant Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Arthur, mon épouse et moi-même ainsi que nos enfants, dans l'objectif de les sauvés. Après cela, nous nous sommes rendus à Dragonstone, où mon frère Eddard à sauvé la vie au Prince Rhaegar, et ensemble nous avons tendu un piège à l'armée Lannister.

\- Cependant… intervint Arthur tristement. Pour mettre en place le subterfuge, des doubles de la Princesse Elia et de vos nièces ainsi que d'Aegon Waters ont du prendre leur place. La femme qui a été violée et tuée par Gregor Clegane, était la Paramour de Lewyn, celui qui se faisait passer pour Aegon était leur fils naturel, tout comme les deux filles tués par Amory Lorch.

\- Je suis désolée qu'Elia ne soit pas là, mais cela était beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle si quelqu'un l'aurait reconnu. Annonça Elia.

Le Prince Oberyn avala sa salive rapidement pour contrôler les émotions l'envahissant. Après un long moment, lui et Doran jetèrent un regard envers eux.

\- Dites-nous tout. Commencer par le début et ne laisser aucun détail.

Pendant plusieurs heures, Ashara, Arthur et Brandon expliquèrent tout, Doran, la Princesse Mellario et Oberyn et restèrent silencieux, ce dernier passant son temps à les regarder. A la fin du récit, Oberyn n'avait qu'une envie enlaçait Lyanna Stark et son fils, et la remercier pour avoir sauvé sa sœur et ses nièces.

\- Aux yeux du monde, Elia et ses filles sont mortes. Les seuls personnes à savoir qu'elles sont en vie sont Lord Varys qui se trouve à King's Landing, Lord Eddard Stark, Lady Maege Mormont, Lord Howland Reed, Lord William Dustin, Ser Ethan Glover, Ser Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull et Ser Mark Ryswell du Nord, la Reine Rhaella, le Roi Daeron des Stepstones qui nous hébergent, ainsi que le Prince Viserys, Ser Gerold et Ser Oswell et tout les bannerets de Rhaegar. Le reste se trouve dans cette chambre. Lors du voyage vers les Stepstones, nous leur avons expliquées que pour qu'elles restent saines et sauve, elles devaient changer de nom en public, jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse révéler leurs noms en toute sécurité. Tout comme les enfants de Lyanna et de Rhaegar. Pour Jaehaerys, Valaenya et Jaehaera, Lyanna a choisi les noms de Jon, Lyarra et Lynara. Rhaenys a choisie Mariah et Visenya a choisie Elena. Avec Ashara, nous avons décidé de faire en sorte que Lynara devienne officiellement la fille unique de notre frère Aaron et de sa femme Myriam de Lys dû à ses caractéristiques Valyrienne, faisant d'elle la nouvelle Lady de Starfall tant qu'Ashara et Lord Brandon n'ont pas un second fils.

\- De très beau nom. Commenta le Prince Doran. Oberyn resta silencieux pendant un moment pour réfléchir avant de prendre la parole. "Je pourrais les adoptais comme mes filles officiellement." Annonça-t-il soudainement, alors que tout le monde le regarda surpris.

\- Et pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas parlé d'elle pour près de trois ans ? Où pourquoi l'une d'elle a les cheveux or-argent ? Questionna Doran, voulant qu'il réfléchit parfaitement au plan, pour que personne ne pose de questions et ne découvrent la vérité.

\- C'est très simple, à cause de la mort d'Elia et de nos nièces, et à l'aide de mon tempérament explosif, tu annonceras officiellement que tu m'as exilé dans les Cités Libres pendant quelques années, afin que je me calme. Cela me donnera l'occasion non seulement d'aller voir notre sœur, mais également de me rendre dans les différentes Cité-Libres afin de goûter les femmes qu'elles proposent, et rassembler des armées. Comme tu le sais, il y a quatre ans je me suis rendu à Lys, nous pourrons simplement dire que leur mère était une femme noble que j'ai prise dans mon lit. Lors de ma visite prochaine à Lys, j'apprendrais que celle-ci est soit tombée malade et est mourante, où qu'elle s'est mariée à quelqu'un d'autre. Refusant que nos filles deviennent des esclaves de lit, elle les à donc envoyer ici pour qu'elles soient avec leur famille.

\- Cela pourrait fonctionner, admit Arthur, plusieurs familles nobles de Lys sont originaires de Valyria, et cette couleur de cheveux est typique de cette Cité-Libre. Lord Eddard Stark vient également de se marié avec la Princesse Shaera Targaryen et l'une de leurs filles à les cheveux or-argentés.

\- Cela fonctionnera, corrigea le Prince Doran, en claquant son frère sur l'épaule. "Grâce à la Princesse Lyanna. Notre chère sœur et nièces sont vivantes. Et cette fois-ci nous ferons tout pour que rien de ce qui s'est passé à King's Landing ne leur arrive. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?" Demanda Doran.

\- Nous avons décidé qu'il serait avantageux pour la Maison Targaryen, Dorne et le Nord tout entier, si nous formions une alliance secrète afin d'améliorer l'influence politique, économique et militaire. Nous avons fait en sorte que la Flotte Royale toute entière en plus des 500 navires que les Lannister nous ont gentiment offerts se rendent dans plusieurs Cité-Libres ainsi que le Nord et dans les Stepstones afin d'établir des compagnies mercantiles et mercenaires, à Braavos, Pentos, et Lys. Comme vous le savez, le Nord possède une petite flotte navale qui est ancré à White Harbor, celle-ci est désormais en possession de 300 navires en plus appartenant à la Flotte Royale. La Flotte contient près de 2 500 navires, et servira également à faire du commerce entre le Nord, Dorne, les Stepstones, les Summer Islands et les Cité-Libres. Étant donné que Dorne marchande énormément avec les Summer Islands et les Neuf Cité-Libres, particulièrement avec Pentos, Braavos, Lys, Tyrosh, Myr et Volantis. Ce que mon frère et moi, nous vous proposons, et de renforcer les liens entre les deux principautés, en officialisant une alliance entre nos deux maisons. Comme vous le savez, mes enfants sont à la fois Dorniens et Nordiens. Je pense qu'une alliance entre nos deux maisons, nous donnera à chacun non seulement plus de pouvoir, mais permettra d'étendre nos relations commerciales et nous donnera davantage d'influence dans les Sept Couronnes et Essos. Aucune maison que ce soit les Lannister ou les Baratheon, n'osera mettre un pied sur nos terres si nous avons l'appui d'une autre maison. Expliqua Brandon.

\- Les Princesses Elia, Lyanna et Shaera, ainsi que le Prince Rhaegar, la Reine Rhaella et le Roi Daeron ont discutés, et ils ont pensé qu'il faudrait que le Nord possède une flotte navale dans sa partie est. Cela permettra de défendre le Nord contre une attaque par mer de la part des Fer-Nés. Bien sûr elle sera aussi utilisé à la fois par les Degrés de Pierre, Dorne et le Nord. Le fait de pouvoir avoir une flotte sur chaque côte pourrait être utilisé davantage pour le commerce ouvert sur la côte ouest et être économiquement bénéfice pour le Nord et Dorne. Continua Arthur.

\- Il nous faut désormais une armée plus importante, et faire en sorte que les enfants rassemblent assez de pouvoir diplomatique dans les autres Royaumes afin de faire en sorte que les Lannister sont incapables de faire quoi que ce soit sans que nous le sachions. Expliqua Ashara.

En entendant cela, Doran, Oberyn et Mellario, réfléchirent à la proposition. Il s'agissait d'une très bonne opportunité. Avec le Nord et Dorne en alliance mais la Maison Targaryen se trouvant actuellement au Degrés de Pierre, et l'influence qu'ils ont dans Essos, les autres royaumes réfléchiront à deux fois avant d'attaquer soit Dorne ou le Nord.

\- Je devine que vous allez vous rendre dans le Nord dans le futur ? Demanda Doran à l'encontre de Brandon.

\- Oui, Prince Doran. Nous avons décidé que lorsque Torrhen sera en âge de devenir le nouveau Seigneur de Winterfell, mon frère ira s'établir à Moat Cailin dont la reconstruction et l'amélioration est en projet. Nous comptons rendre la forteresse non seulement imprenable, mais faire en sorte que celle-ci possède deux ports fortifiés sur ses terres capables de relier Blazewater Bay et The Bite via un canal afin d'ajouter une autre défense naturelle pour le Nord. Mon frère est davantage un soldat qu'un commandant, c'est aussi pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de le laisser gouverner Winterfell et le Nord à ma place afin qu'il acquiert de l'expérience. Si tout va bien Moat Cailin devrait pouvoir accueillir plus de 30 000 hommes. En entendant la réponse de Brandon Stark, le Prince Doran hocha la tête.

\- Prince Doran, commença Arthur. Votre famille est alliée à celle des Targaryen depuis les mariages entre le Roi Daeron II avec la Princesse Mariah Martell et le Prince Maron Martell et la Princesse Daenerys. Même si vos maisons sont aujourd'hui déjà unies par le mariage entre le Prince Rhaegar et la Princesse Elia, ainsi que par la naissance de leurs filles, celui-ci aimerais avec le soutien de la Reine, vous dire qu'ils aimeraient garantir la continuité de la bonne volonté et entente entre vos deux maisons.

\- Comme vous vous en doutez, Ser Arthur, le fait que tout le monde pense que notre sœur et nos nièces sont mortes, fait qu'aux yeux des Lannister et de l'Usurpateur, qu'Elia et mes nièces étaient une menace pour leur règne et leur dynastie si éphémère sera-t-ils. Dorne et moi-même, nous sommes bien conscients que s'ils devaient s'asseoir sur le Trône de Fer, ils chercheront à ce que nous ployons le genou et réduit à néant. Par leurs actions envers ma famille, et le fait qu'ils ont tué la paramour de mon oncle le Prince Lewyn, et ses enfants en pensant qu'il s'agissait de ma sœur et ses enfants, fait que nous ne supporterons jamais que les Lannister soit sur le Trône de Fer, de même pour l'Usurpateur. Nous sommes déjà liés ensemble comme vous l'avez dit. C'est également pour cela, que si la Famille Royale accepte, j'offre la main de ma fille Arianne pour qu'elle épouse le Prince Viserys. En entendant cela, Ashara, hoqueta d'horreur attirant l'attention de Doran et d'Oberyn vers elle, alors que Brandon commença à être mal à l'aise.

\- Prince Doran, je pense que vous ne devriez pas faire cela, commença-telle, provoquant la curiosité chez les Martells. "Durant notre voyage de Dragonstone vers Braavos et ensuite vers les Stepstones, et ce jusqu'à notre départ, le Prince Viserys à montré des signes similaire à celui d'Aerys."

\- Je suis d'accord avec ma sœur, je suis triste à l'idée de penser et de dire cela, mais il est préférable que le Prince Viserys ne s'approche pas de la Princesse Arianne, ou même de Westeros. Continua Arthur.

\- J'ai bien peur que mon épouse et mon beau-frère ont raison, Prince Doran, lors des Pluies de Peyredragon, nous avons réussi à faire éclore les seize œufs de Dragon que la Maison Targaryen avait depuis la Conquête, les seize ont pour la plupart d'entre eux formés un lien avec chacun des enfants et plusieurs adultes, à l'exception de Viserys, et celui-ci a commencé à montré des signes de jalousie envers chacun des enfants possédant un dragon, mais également les adultes en particulier envers mon neveu Jaehaerys auquel tout les dragons semblent être attaché, mais également envers les Princesses Rhaenys, Visenya, Daenerys, Valaenya, Jaehaera et Selenei. Ainsi que le Prince Rhaegar, la Reine Rhaella, la Princesse Shaera et le Roi Daeron.

Le silence envahi la pièce, laissant chacune des personnes dans leurs pensées, avant qu'Ashara ne les ramènent à la réalité.

\- Pourquoi ne pas laisser les enfants grandir ensemble et devenir proche les uns les autres. Elevons-les ensemble afin qu'ils deviennent chacun le pilier de l'autre plutôt que d'être rivales. Laissons le peuple des Sept Couronnes, apprendre à connaître et à aimer leur Roi et leurs Princesses. La Reine Rhaella ainsi que Lyanna et Elia sont d'accord pour que les enfants reçoivent une connaissance aussi bien de l'histoire des Targaryen, du Nord et de Dorne. Après tout, les enfants vont grandir aussi bien à Dorne, qu'au Nord et dans les Cité-Libre. Lyanna et Elia n'ont aucun problème entre elles et elle se considère déjà comme des sœurs. Rhaenys et Visenya aiment déjà leur frère et leurs sœurs. De même que ma fille Daena et mon fils Torrhen. Si l'une d'elles développent des sentiments autres que l'amitié, envers eux et que c'est réciproque, dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas faire un contrat à ce moment là ?

En écoutant cela, les Princes Doran, Oberyn et la Princesse Mellario furent d'accord avec Ashara.

\- Ser Arthur, comment se comporte la Princesse Lyanna envers Rhaenys et Visenya ? Demanda Oberyn, provoquant un rire chez l'Épée du Matin.

\- La Princesse considère vos nièces comme ses propres filles, et le cas est similaire dans le cas de la Princesse Elia pour les enfants de Princesse Lyanna. Elle les considère comme sa meute, et vos nièces ont fait le serment d'être toujours là pour Jaehaerys, Valaenya et Jaehaera.

En entendant cela, Oberyn croisa le regard de Doran, et ils parvinrent tous les deux à arriver à la même conclusion. Peu importe les rivalités mesquines qu'il y avait, les Stark et les Martell étaient désormais liés et il fallait aujourd'hui qu'ils pensent à l'avenir de leur enfants, et de leur Roi.

Après être resté plusieurs jours, Ashara, Brandon et Arthur repartirent en direction des Stepstones. Les Princes Doran et Oberyn avaient également été d'accord pour faire passer Jaehaerys et Valaenya pour les enfants d'Arthur Dayne et de la Princesse Lyanna Stark, et faire passer Jaehaera pour Lady Dayne de Starfall. Pour Rhaenys et Visenya, pour les enfants naturelles d'Oberyn. En les appelant Jon, Lyarra, Lynara, Mariah et Elena que le reste du monde les appellent Snow, Sand, Dayne ou Stark, cela n'avait aucune importance. Car ils étaient tous les cinq des Targaryen.

\- Vous comptez rester là-bas longtemps ? Demanda Mellario Martell, la Princesse consort de Dorne et épouse du Prince Doran.

\- Avec les dragons, il nous faut un endroit isolé. Les Stepstones sont parfaits pour cela, et la Famille Royale compte se rendre également dans les différentes demeures qu'ils possèdent dans Essos afin de rassemblés leurs forces. Les Stepstones sont également plus faciles à défendre qu'ils ne l'étaient pendant la Guerre des Rois à Neuf Sous, vu les différentes fortifications que le Roi Daeron a fait depuis la défaite de Maelys Blackfyre. Il y a également une bonne vue pour stopper une éventuelle flotte ennemie. Expliqua Arthur.

\- Sans comptez que lorsque Lyanna viendra au Nord avec ses enfants, ils resteront aussi bien à Winterfell qu'à Moat Cailin et personne ne pensera que cela soit étrange que mon frère visite la forteresse qu'il est entrain de rénover, et nous n'avons pas besoin de nous inquiétez pour l'argent. Étant donné que le projet est financé à la fois par la Maison Stark, mais également Targaryen et la Banque de Fer. Annonça Brandon, surprenant Doran et Oberyn.

\- Comment ? Vous êtes en exils ? Demanda Oberyn.

\- Vous n'avez pas entendu Prince Oberyn ? Commença Ashara en se mettant à rire. "Apparemment Robert Baratheon à usurper un trône sans la moindre pièce d'or. Il n'y a eu aucun dragon d'or qui resté dans la trésorerie massive d'Aerys. Il y a une raison pour cela, bien sûr. Lorsque nous avons secouru Elia et ses enfants, Lyanna a eu l'idée de vidés le moindre Dragon d'Or et objet de valeur dans la Trésorerie Royale que la Reine Rhaella n'avait pas pu emmener. Aerys avait des millions de Dragons d'Or, bijou et même des centaines d'armures et armes en Acier Valyrien qu'il gardait enfermé, et nous avons absolument tout pris. Annonça Ashara avec un sourire narquois triomphant.

Les deux Princes furent complètement époustouflés en entendant cela. Ils avaient bien sûr entendu la rage que Robert Baratheon et particulièrement celle de Tywin Lannister lorsqu'ils découvrirent que la Trésorerie Royal fut complètement vide. En entendant cela, il devait admettre, que la Reine Rhaella et Lyanna Stark étaient toutes les deux particulièrement brillante.

\- Hahahaha voilà le genre de femmes qui m'impressionnent ! S'exclama Oberyn avec un sourire. Il avait longtemps appris qu'il ne fallait pas sous estimer les Stark. Personne ne savait de quoi était réellement capable le Nord et la Maison Stark, et le fait qu'ils gouvernaient un royaume aussi large... et qu'ils ne touchaient absolument pas aux richesses de leur terre… Oberyn savait qu'ils feraient de très bons alliés. Particulièrement depuis que l'un d'eux s'était marié dans la Maison Dayne, et que la dispute entre Robert Baratheon et Eddard Stark dans le Donjon Rouge concernant les morts de ce que tout le monde pensait être les Princesses Elia, Visenya et Rhaenys et Aegon, mais également la menace que Ned Stark avait fait concernant sa fiancée Shaera Goldfyre. Cela avait déjà fait le tour des Sept Couronnes.

\- Quand comptez-vous repartir pour les Stepstones ? Demanda le Prince Doran.

\- D'ici demain, nous devons simplement envoyer un message à notre mère afin qu'elle soit au courant concernant les Princesses Jaehaera, Valaenya et le Roi Jaehaerys. Termina Arthur.

* * *

 **Riverrun**

* * *

 **POV Hoster Tully :**

Être Lord Paramount (Seigneur suzerain) des Riverlands n'a jamais était facile, être constamment entouré de maisons opportunistes qui attendait simplement que sa Maison soit disgracié et qu'elle chute afin de pouvoir le remplacé était stressant. Les Mallister, sont l'une des Maisons les plus riches et les plus stables des Riverlands. Cette maudite Maison Frey était également une irritation constante avec eux contrôlant le passage entre les Royaumes du Sud et celui du Nord. Chaque mouvement devait être calculé et fait dans la précision la plus totale. Chacune action comprenait des risques. La Rébellion bien qu'il était d'accord de tout cœur, était un énorme risque. Les Frey ou les Mallister aurait facilement pu l'ignorer et le laisser participer seul à la guerre. Et si la Rébellion aurait échoué, l'un d'entre eux aurait automatiquement était le nouveau Seigneur suzerain. Avec le recul, Hoster Tully était sûr et certains que c'est exactement ce que Walder Frey espérait et la raison pour laquelle celui-ci est arrivé après la Bataille du Trident. L'une des raisons pour laquelle, il a mis au moins passer l'un des villages appartenant à la Maison Goodbrook par l'épée, ainsi que la Maison Mootons, Rygers et Darry qui était restait loyaux envers la Maison Targaryen, était pour renforcer sa position en tant que Lord Paramount.

C'est pour cela que lorsque la guerre était arrivée, guerre qu'il avait lui-même déclenché à l'aide de son pupille Petyr Baelish en manipulant l'héritier des Stark, celui-ci avait saisi l'opportunité. Après tout, c'était bien sûr pour une cause noble, et depuis que les Dragons étaient tous morts, l'horloge avait tourné en défaveur pour la dynastie des Targaryen. Mais cela était toujours une opportunité à saisir.

Hoster Tully avait toujours voulu attaché sa Maison à celle du Royaume du Nord, et celui-ci arriva en faisant un contrat entre sa fille Catelyn et Brandon Stark, l'héritier de Winterfell, mais malheureusement, celui-ci avait préféré couché et se marier avec une pute de Dornienne et mettre au monde des bâtards, avant de chevaucher vers King's Landing avec son père pour mourir. Donc quand Jon Arryn, et Eddard Stark étaient arrivé à Riverrun et lui avait demandé d'appeler ses bannerets pour supporter leur cause, il savait qu'il tenait toutes les cartes et les a utilisés comme n'importe quel ordre jouant le Jeu des Trônes pouvait. Pour certains, vendre leur filles pouvaient être vu comme cruel, mais dans son cas, il aimait profondément ses filles, et il n'y avait pas meilleur mariage autre qu'un Seigneur suzerain à ce moment à l'exception peut-être d'un mariage royal.

Les Riverlands avaient toujours souffert à travers les guerres, ne possédant aucune défense naturelles et étant particulièrement plates et possédant des terres fertiles. Le Conflans était le terrain de jeu pour toutes les armées du Royaumes. Ils avaient vu tellement de guerre, que n'importe quel Lord Paramount aurait été démoralisé. Il avait donc saisi la chance dès qu'il l'avait vu. Il avait au tout début voulu mariée sa fille Lysa au fils de Tywin Lannister, Jaime Lannister non son monstre de fils, mais celui-ci fut refusé. L'autre alternative était de sécurisé ses frontières Nord et est de n'importe quel conflit. C'est ainsi qu'il vendit la proposition de mariage entre Jon Arryn et Eddard Stark avec ses filles Lysa et Catelyn, en échange pour le terrain fertile et ses bannerets. Cela semblait être un marché équitable.

Bien sûr, tout n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu, non tout d'abord, Eddard Stark avait annoncé qu'il était déjà fiancé et avait déjà trois filles se trouvant à King's Landing et qu'il devait les retrouvées le plus rapidement possible. C'est également pour cela qu'il a plus ou moins menacé leurs vies de manière indirectes, en sous entendant qu'il devait faire un choix, qu'est-ce qui était le plus important pour lui, leur sécurité ou ce qui se passerait si les loyalistes découvraient qu'il était le père, et qu'il n'avait pas assez de troupes pour les protégés.

Celui-ci avait accepté avec reluctance et agacement mais peu importe, il aurait bientôt ce qu'il voulait.

La seconde épine dans son pied, était lorsque celui-ci était déjà au courant pour la naissance des enfants de son frère aîné et avait refusé que les enfants qu'il aurait avec sa fille Catelyn passe avant son neveu, qui serait le Lord Paramount du Nord lorsqu'il serait assez âgé pour prendre sa place, Jon Arryn avait également annoncé que sa fille Jeyne Arryn était l'héritière du Vale d'Arryn. Son plan commencé à tomber à l'eau. Torrhen Stark et Daena Stark étaient les enfants légitimes de Brandon Stark et de Lady Ashara Dayne, une femme de naissance noble appartenant à l'une des Grandes Maisons de Dorne, seconde après les Martells. Ses petits enfants étaient nés pour gouverner les trois Royaumes, renforçant ainsi l'influence des Tully, pas un bâtard Dornien et une gamine des montagnes. Et sachant l'histoire malencontreuse des femmes et des héritiers de Jon Arryn, il n'avait pas énormément d'espoir concernant Lysa.

Tout cela accumulé avec la blessure qu'il reçu au Trident, lui provoquant énormément de problème pour respirer, et le fait que son frère Brynden refusant constamment de l'obéir et de se marié, le fit ressemblait à un enfant pétulant qui ne faisait qu'hurler et qui ne reçu rien en retour devant ses bannerets.

Oh, il savait qu'il pouvait facilement annoncer que Torrhen Stark et Daena Stark n'étaient que des bâtards et qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit sur Winterfell, mais son plan fut anéanti dès que Ned Stark avait annoncé que celui-ci serait le régent de son neveu jusqu'à sa majorité. Personne pas même lui ne pouvait le contesté, et il doutait que les Dayne iraient s'embêter eux-mêmes avec le Nord qui était à l'opposé de Westeros. Mais l'honorable Ned Stark annonça aussitôt qu'il fut en face de Robert Baratheon qu'il avait un neveu et une nièce à Dorne qui serait le futur Lord Paramount, et à cause de cela ses plans encore une fois tombé à l'eau. Maudit Stark, mais le pire dans tout cela, et qu'il eu même les tripes d'annoncés que ses trois bâtardes qu'il avait sauvés de la mort par les Lannister ainsi que sa fiancée, étaient ses enfants et qu'il les légitimés, les tripes de cet homme !

Et le Roi aurait facilement pu dire que Torrhen Stark et Daena Stark étaient des bâtards, ce qu'il annonça pour les trois filles, même si Ned Stark l'ignora, mais celui-ci annonça également la raison de son mariage avec Catelyn Tully.

Malgré que Robert Baratheon était énervé face à la défiance de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami et son refus de ramené la Fille Targaryen et ses bâtardes, Ned Stark continua de refusé, annonçant à tout ceux qui voulait l'entendre que Shaera Goldfyre et leurs enfants légitimes étaient sous sa protection. La seule punition qu'il eu était d'être bannis de King's Landing. Cela, et le fait que Robert Baratheon continuait d'avoir une rancœur envers la Maison Tully pour avoir obligé Eddard Stark et Jon Arryn à se marié.

La seule chose sûre et certaine pour Hoster Tully, était qu'il devait attendre de voir ce que le futur lui réservait. Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer de marié Brynden à une Lannister, ou peut-être son jeune fils Edmure. Malgré le fait que celui-ci était décevant, préférant passer son temps à être ivre ou à courir après la gueuse avec ses amis bâtards. Il était clair que la lignée Tully reposait sur les épaules de ses deux filles.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pris le siège de son père quant à la gestion de Riverrun, il pouvait sentir que les Tully risquaient de tomber dans l'oubli.

Au moins, il avait confiance envers Catelyn, celle-ci avait réussi à tomber enceinte dès la première fois par Eddard Stark, et le Mestre avait annoncé que le fils qu'elle avait eu, Robb était fort, la fille Sansa était également belle. Hoster était heureux en voyant que ses petits enfants avaient le physique des Tully et non des Stark, tant mieux. Au moins son petit fils pourrait devenir son héritier si celui-ci grandit comme il voulait qu'il grandisse, alors que sa petite-fille allait peut-être un jour se mariée avec un Lannister, un Tyrell, ou avec le futur Prince Baratheon, s'il joue ses cartes correctement.

Il sortit de ses songes, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frappé à la porte de son bureau.

\- Entrez ! Annonça-t-il, permettant à ce qu'il voyait être le Mestre de sa maisonnée entré. "Qui-y-a-t-il ?"

\- Un message de Winterfell mon seigneur, de la part de Lord Stark.

\- Voyons voir ce que veux le loup… Dit-il en prenant la lettre du Mestre avant de la lire. "Je dois envoyer ma fille et ses enfants à Winterfell car celui-ci a des affaires urgentes à régler concernant les sauvages au-delà du Mur… Il enverra plusieurs de ses hommes l'attendre vers les Jumeaux qui les escorteront ensuite là-bas. Pff. Très bien, dites à Edmure de venir ici et préparez une escorte d'une centaine d'hommes, je ne veux pas que ma petite princesse tombe sur des sauvages…. même si celle-ci est désormais marié à l'un d'entre eux." Murmura-t-il à la fin.

* * *

 **POV Catelyn Tully :**

Edmure était entrain de faire un tapage infernal dans le couloir, l'irritant inexorablement, la faisant aller directement vers la porte, celle-ci venait tout juste de faire endormir Robb, et elle ne voulait en aucun cas que son petit frère réveille son fils et sa fille. Son fils n'arrivait pas à bien dormir dernièrement, depuis que l'une de ses dents commençait à pousser, celui-ci passait son temps à pleurer, ou à essayer de mordre les rebords de son berceau. Le Mestre et Septa Mordane lui disait que cela était normal, mais pour elle, cela ne l'était pas. Il semblait mâcher tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, lorsqu'il était dans la nurserie, jouet, vêtements, tout y passait. En plus de cela, elle était constamment inquiète au fait que si elle détachait ses yeux, celui-ci tomberait au sol et se ferait énormément de mal.

Elle ouvrait la porte pour apercevoir son frère pratiquement glisser tout le couloir vers elle, parlant de plusieurs choses à la fois qu'elle était incapable de comprendre. Peu importe ce que c'était, il avait besoin de se taire.

\- Tu va la fermé… siffla-t-elle énervée, alors qu'elle marchait vers lui. Robb et Sansa dorment.

\- Désolé Cat. S'excusa-t-il… c'est juste que… père a reçu un message.

\- Un message ? Répéta-t-elle stupidement comme si elle avait bien entendu.

\- Un message de la part de Winterfell, de ton époux. Apparemment, il y a eu des problèmes au Nord, son frère l'a contacté, et Lord Stark doit gérer lui-même. Il veut que tu viennes à Winterfell dans les semaines à venir, il enverra des hommes d'armes pour t'escorter là-bas avec tes enfants.

* * *

 **Winterfell**

* * *

 **POV Eddard Stark :**

Ned était entrain de prendre une profonde respiration, alors que lui et sa maisonnée était rassemblé dans la cour de Winterfell attendant que Catelyn Tully arrive enfin de Riverrun, cela faisait près de deux mois que Ned avait envoyé le message et celle-ci n'était toujours pas arrivée…. il repris une profonde inspiration, afin de se réhabituer à l'odeur et à la fraîcheur du Nord. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait du bien de retourner chez soi et regarda à côté de lui.

Sa femme Shaera était à ses côtés, par les Anciens Dieux, elle était complètement radieuse, celle-ci s'était très vite habituée au tenue en fourrure du Nord, bien qu'on pouvait souvent voir ses bras nues. Ned suspectait qu'il s'agissait de son Sang de Dragon qui l'a protégeait du froid, et la même chose était similaire pour ses filles. Elle s'était également bien adaptée aux Traditions Nordiques, passant la plupart de son temps dans le Bois Sacré avec lui, pour prier ou… à une activité plus plaisante, lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupée à prendre soin de leur fille, où à gérer Winterfell, et les constructions de Moat Cailin qui avait commencé. Il comprenait pourquoi celle-ci était Grand Argentier et la matriarche de la Maison Rogare, Seastar, Goldfyre et que la Reine Rhaella l'avait chargé des demeures d'Essos de la Maison Targaryen. Elle passait également énormément de temps avec sa tante Vaella où avec Old Nan à écouté les histoires des Marcheurs Blancs, essayant de découvrir des informations sur eux, pour le jour où ils savaient tout les deux arriveraient. On pouvait voir la bosse de ventre se formé malgré les fourrures, montrant qu'elle était enceinte de trois mois.

Leurs trois filles Sarra, Serena et Selenei, étaient à côté d'eux aussi élégante que leur mère, bien qu'inconfortable dans leurs habits, étant habitué à des robes légères, mais il savait qu'elles allaient très vite s'habituer. Elles avaient déjà à prendre la signature du visage Stark. À sa droite se trouvait Benjen, qui semblait… bien, mais Ned laissa un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres en voyant celui-ci tiré la langue à ses deux enfants, Asbjörn et Aela avant de reprendre un air sérieux lorsqu'il aperçu les regards sur lui, amusant toute la maisonnée. Fjorga, sa belle-sœur qui était quant à elle enceinte de quatre mois se trouvait également là, Ned découvrit que celle-ci était la fille du chef des différents clans du Peuple Libre qui était venu au Nord et qui aidé à la construction du canal et à la reconstruction de Moat Cailin. Bien que nerveux au début en voyant 600 membres du Freefolk être accompagné de 10 géants et mammouths, les habitants de Winterfell s'était très vite adaptés à leur présence, en particulier lorsqu'ils leur présentèrent une boisson que lui-même avait du mal à boire sans tousser, et plusieurs autres activités qu'ils excellaient notamment la chasse. Ned comprit que le Peuple Libre était très variés, en discutant avec eux, certains avaient été chassé de leur terre d'origine par d'autres clans, dont certains étaient des cannibales, il apprit également que chacun d'entre eux était effrayé de l'Hiver, et après ce que Lyanna avait dit… lui aussi commença à le craindre.

….Sérieusement ? Riverrun se trouve à plus de trois semaines à cheval, qu'est-ce qui pouvait prendre autant de temps ? Cela faisait déjà plus de dix minutes qu'ils attendaient après qu'un de leurs cavaliers escortant Catelyn Tully étaient venus les prévenir de leur arrivé.

C'est quand les portes de Winterfell s'ouvrirent et qu'un énorme carrosse rentra que Ned et les habitants comprirent pourquoi il a fallut deux mois entier pour que celle-ci arrive enfin… sérieusement… un carrosse. Shaera qui était enceinte avait passé plusieurs jours à cheval, et même là encore, celle-ci en faisait régulièrement pour ne pas perdre la main. Même Fjorga qui n'avait jamais monté à cheval de sa vie s'était très vite adapté. Mestre Luwin était néanmoins très vigilant à côté d'elle à cause de son état.

Une fois le fameux carrosse arrêté, Catelyn sortit de son carrosse, tout le monde pouvait voir que celle-ci était de mauvaise humeur vu à la grimace qu'elle affichait et aux froncements de sourcils et regard mauvais qu'elle lançait lorsqu'elle posa le regard sur les différentes femmes présentes, n'appréciant aucunement que certaines d'entre elles portaient des armes, où des fourrures et autres habits. On pouvait facilement voir que celle-ci n'avait absolument pas sa place et qu'elle semblait extrêmement hautaine, maintenant qu'elle pouvait commander toutes ses personnes pour faire ses sales besognes comme il remarqua lorsqu'il était à Riverrun.

… Elle devra changée de comportement rapidement si celle-ci souhaite rester à Winterfell. Car ici, les choses étaient complètement différents qu'au Sud… en particulier lorsque Ned remarqua une Septa et un Septon sortirent également du carrosse, la Septa portant une petite fille rousse dans ses bras, alors que Catelyn portait un garçon aux cheveux roux… pas de doute, ses enfants n'étaient pas les siens. Il pouvait voir qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait le physique des Stark, et toutes les personnes de Winterfell pouvaient le voir. Ned remarqua qu'ils lançaient des regards mauvais envers Catelyn.

Il pouvait également clairement voir ses émotions sur son visage, fluctués entre surprise, confusion, honte, colère et rage. Son visage pâlit lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur le ventre de la femme à côté de lui, ainsi que sur Fjorga, et elle tenta en quelque sorte de sourire, malgré que ses yeux affichés clairement une froideur et une rage montrant ce qu'elle ressentait.

Après avoir fait signe aux différents gardes de fermés les portes, et de déplaçait le carrosse complètement inutile, Ned s'avança.

\- Bienvenue à Winterfell, Lady Catelyn, laissez-moi vous présentés ma Maisonnée. La Princesse Shaera Stark, la Dame du Nord et Lady de Winterfell, et nos trois filles, Sarra Stark, Serena Stark et Selenei Stark. Mon frère Benjen Stark et son épouse Fjorga Stark du Peuple Libre, leurs enfants, Asbjörn Stark et Aela Stark. Voici, également ma grand-mère la Princesse Vaella Stark, Ser Martyn Cassel, le Capitaine des Gardes de Winterfell et son fils Jory Cassel, son frère Rodrick Cassel le Maître d'armes de Winterfell, Mestre Luwin… Continua-t-il ignorant le même regard mauvais rempli de rage qu'elle lui lançait, mais prenant en compte ceux qu'elle lançait à l'encontre de sa femme et de ses enfants, mais également envers Fjorga et ses enfants… alors que le reste de sa maisonnée se retenait de rire, mais Ned pouvait entendre les reniflements.

Oh, il savait pourquoi elle était énervée, non seulement celle-ci ne serait pas la Dame du Nord et Lady de Winterfell, mais en plus de cela elle devrait vivre avec les enfants de son époux qu'elle devait considérer sans aucun doute comme des bâtards et une femme qui semblait avoir ses faveurs, car celle-ci était son épouse. Et bien… celle-ci apprendra et devra faire ce qu'on lui dira de faire.

Après tout, celle-ci faisait partie de la Maison Tully, une maison qui avait manipulé les Stark et envoyé son père à la mort, et si Shaera n'avait pas été là, son frère Brandon serait mort également, et il ne voulait en aucun cas connaître ce qui se serait passé si cela avait été le cas. Lors du voyage vers Braavos, celui-ci avait appris à connaître Ashara, et celle-ci était follement amoureuse de Brandon, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait ou que quelqu'un lui parlait de lui. Mais en plus de cela, la Maison Tully avait pensé le manipulé pour faire en sorte que le bâtard qu'il avait sous les yeux deviennent le nouvel héritier de Winterfell à la place de Torrhen. Sans compter qu'ils avaient comploté pour mettre un terme à la Maison Targaryen, dont sa fratrie fait partie, sa femme, et que sa sœur à mariée.

Catelyn Tully avait dès le début raté la plupart de ses tests, et elle devait en passé plusieurs avant qu'il prenne la décision de quoi faire d'elle. Après tout, le Nord priait les Anciens Dieux, pas les Sept des Andals, et emmenait une Septa et un Septon était un très mauvais commencement, pour la "Dame du Nord"…

Un très mauvais commencement.

Alors qu'il venait tout juste de terminé de présenter les personnes les plus importants de sa maisonnée et de Winterfell, celle-ci lui adressa la parole avec sa voix douce dont on pouvait entendre un ton sombre derrière. "Ne souhaitez-vous donc pas rencontré vos enfants, Robb et Sansa, mon seigneur époux ?" Annonça-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

Le grincement de dents de Catelyn Tully ne cessa pas, et Ned savait qu'il allait devoir dormir dans un autre lit que Catelyn Tully ce soir…

Pas que cela le gênait, en particulier lorsqu'il ne voulait en aucun cas dormir avec, et que la personne avec qui il allait partager la couche était sa véritable femme, et à en jugé par le sourire carnassier que Shaera arborait, Ned savait qu'il allait particulièrement apprécier la nuit qui arrivait.

Catelyn Tully ferait mieux d'apprendre où est sa place désormais, où celle-ci n'appréciera absolument pas ce qui lui arriverait. Car quand les Stark se marie au Sud, chaque personne est testé pour voir s'ils sont digne ou pas et il arrive que certains passent comme sa grand-mère Vaella Targaryen, sa femme Shaera Targaryen, son beau-frère Rhaegar Targaryen, sa belle-sœur Ashara Dayne. Et parfois certains ne passe pas, comme Robert Baratheon ou plus récemment Catelyn Tully…

… Oui, venir avec les bâtards qu'elle a eu avec Petyr Baelish et les faire passer pour des Stark avait été une grave erreur de sa part en voyant l'air sombre qu'affichait toute les personnes présentent dans la cour. Après tout… le Nord se souvient et ne pardonne pas.

* * *

 **King's Landing**

* * *

 **POV Jon Arryn :**

Plusieurs messages en provenance du continent était rempli de rapports conflictuelles, mais une chose était certaine, les Sept Couronnes étaient dans un état de chaos jamais vu auparavant depuis la fin de la Danse des Dragons. Et le fait que Robert Baratheon était désormais appelé officiellement l'Usurpateur par les loyalistes était assis sur le Trône de Fer dans la Cité-Capitale avec une lourde garnison de soldat Lannister et Baratheon, la situation dans le reste des Royaumes étaient beaucoup plus compliqués.

Le peuple des Sept Couronnes avait été complètement choqué d'apprendre que les Lannister avaient mis à sac Port-Réal, et les atrocités commis en l'honneur de Robert Baratheon par Tywin Lannister. Ils étaient maintenant vu comme une forme de fléau. La mort du Roi Aerys avait été bien reçu car personne ne pleurerait sa perte dû à ses crimes, mais les circonstances de sa mort, elle, était horrible, le fait qu'il s'agissait de Ser Jaime Lannister l'un de ses propres gardes avait dévoilé de quoi était capable la Maison Lannister pour obtenir et conserver le pouvoir. Les meurtres de la Princesse Elia et de ses enfants avaient également été choquants pour le peuple de Westeros. Elia Martell était très populaire, appréciait et était reconnue comme étant non seulement une très bonne mère, mais également comme étant une femme douce, gentille avec tout le monde que les personnes soient du petit peuple ou de haute naissance. Ses filles, les Princesses Rhaenys et Visenya avaient été également extrêmement populaire parmi le petit peuple, y compris Aegon pour avoir été leur petit prince. Westeros en entier était pris de révulsion par rapport à leur mort et au viol de la Princesse Elia. Et ils s'inquiétaient de ce qui arriverait à la Reine Rhaella.

C'est alors que le mot circulé de ce qui s'était passé à Dragonstone commencé à se répandre à travers le Royaume tout entier, de Dorne jusqu'au Mur. Le peuple de Westeros savait désormais que Lord Stark avait rompu son alliance avec Robert Baratheon et que l'ensemble de l'ost du Nord et les hommes du Conflans l'ayant suivi par loyauté en apprenant qu'Hoster Tully avait poussé Lord Stark accepté sa fille Catelyn Tully en mariage pour qu'il puisse être capable de sauver la femme qu'il aimée, ainsi que ses enfants était parti au Sud de King's Landing. Plusieurs personnes appartenant au petit peuple loyaux envers la Maison Targaryen murmuraient que l'événement que nombre d'entre eux appelé désormais The Rain of Dragonstone disait que ce qui était arrivé aux Lannister là-bas était un avertissement de la part de la Reine Rhaella, et beaucoup d'entre eux osaient dire qu'elle et toutes les personnes se trouvant avec elle, était toujours vivants, préparant leur reconquête du Trône de Fer. Après tout, seul les 5 000 Lannister avait été brûlés vivants, aucun de leur navire n'avait été retrouvé, et ceux de la Flotte Royale portant les bannières Targaryen n'avait pas été vu.

Une rumeur circulée que l'ost provenant du Val d'Arryn était divisée, et que Lord Jon Arryn, la nouvelle Main du Roi lui-même, se sentait conflictuelle. C'était lui qui éleva et qui fut le parrain de Robert Baratheon et d'Eddard Stark. Plusieurs personnes commencés à murmuré qu'il avait sans le vouloir relâché un démon sur le peuple, alors que le bon et fils honorable avait été banni de King's Landing dans le seul et unique but de retrouvé et s'il était nécessaire de sauvé sa petite sœur, Lyanna Stark.

Avec les nouvelles concernant les événements du sac et de Dragonstone, le mariage entre Robert Baratheon et Cersei Lannister ne pouvait pas être plus impopulaire. D'après les rumeurs, lors de leur retour du Septuaire de Baelor jusqu'à la Citadelle de Maegor, les rues étaient remplis de cris "Usurpateur !" ainsi que "Meurtrier, Kinslayer ! Tueur d'enfant !" envers le "Roi" et que des femmes, et hommes criaient "Pute de Lannister" et "tueuse de bébé" envers la "Reine". En entendant cela, Jon Arryn compris que la tâche qui lui a été confié serait longue et épuisante.

Et cela ne faisait que trois mois que le sac de King's Landing et que les Pluies de Peyredragon s'étaient passé. Il soupira avant de retourner à son travail… constituant à sélectionner qui pourrait avoir tel rôle, il avait accepté le souhait de sa femme de faire de Petyr Baelish le nouveau Grand Argentier, après que le dernier était parti, où plutôt était partie. Il avait été énormément surprise d'apprendre par Lord Varys, que la femme du nom de Shaera Goldfyre qui aurait dû être l'épouse de son pupille Ned, et qui avait donnait naissance à ses trois filles, était le précédent Grand Argentier.

* * *

 **POV Jaime Lannister :**

Jaime pouvait difficilement croire que tout ce qui est arrivé, finirait comme cela. Malgré le fait d'être âgé que de 17 ans, Ser Jaime Lannister avait déjà vu sa part d'atrocités. Il avait vu des hommes, femmes et enfants être immolé, des enfants se faire battre à mort, des femmes se faire violemment violée pleurant et criant que quelqu'un viennent les aidés, et tout ce qu'il a fait était de les regardés sans ne rien faire. Il pouvait toujours se souvenir du moment où il fut adouber chevalier par Ser Arthur Dayne lui-même. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fier de lui-même. Lui, Jaime Lannister, chevalier à l'âge de 15 ans par l'Épée du Matin. Peu après, il fut admis à la Kingsguard par le Lord Commandant Ser Gerold Hightower, sous les ordres du Roi Aerys II Targaryen. Il pensait finalement avoir fait quelque chose qui rendrait son père fier. Cependant, il a très vite réalisé que le fait qu'il soit admis à la Garde Royale n'était pas un honneur qu'on lui attribuait, mais une manière d'humilier son Seigneur Père Tywin Lannister. Avec Jaime incapable d'hériter Casterly Rock, il ne resta pour Tywin que son frère Tyrion, un nain en tant qu'héritier. Son père démissionna en tant que Main du Roi et retourna au Rock.

Les six premiers mois à son poste de Kingsguard fut principalement passé à être l'ombre de la Reine. Il découvrit que celle-ci était une Reine et une mère très dévouée et une femme aimable mais également perspicace. Il fut cependant non préparé pour les horreurs qu'une telle femme et la meilleure amie de sa mère Joanna était forcée d'endurer. La première fois qu'il avait entendu les hurlements provenant de sa chambre, il était prêt à forcer la porte et de tuer quiconque avait osé faire autant souffrir la Reine. Il fut interrompu lorsque Ser Gerold Hightower avait placé sa main sur son épaule afin de l'arrêter. Il avait vu le visage peiné et conflictuel de Ser Gerold et réalisa ce qui se passait derrière les portes. Ce fut le Roi lui-même qui faisait souffrir la Reine, celui-ci était entrain de la violée. Tout comme le Lord Commandant, il se sentait conflictuel. Il avait fait le vœu solennel de protéger Aerys. Il savait que le Roi était fou, tout le monde le savait. Mais qu'il était capable d'infliger de telle souffrance à sa propre femme, sa propre sœur, Jaime ne savait pas quoi faire. Il fut donc forcé à rester debout à la porte et d'écouter le Roi continuer d'administrer sa cruauté. Avec le temps, il fit ce qu'il pouvait, afin de trouver des moyens pour distraire le Roi Fou. Souvent, ces distractions lui coutaient cher, car celui-ci essayait d'attirer la folie et la colère du Roi loin de sa femme. Il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'un Lannister devrait faire. Cependant, Jaime avait appris qu'il préférait respecter ses croyances et en son propre sens de l'honneur, que de devenir un homme qu'il ne voulait aucunement devenir.

Jaime était parvenu à réaliser que la Reine était davantage que ce qu'elle apparaissait. Derrière ce visage magnifique qu'elle présentait au monde reposait un vrai dragon. Elle était une mère férocement protective, intelligente et astucieuse, et perspicace, ainsi qu'incroyablement douce. Rhaella avait immédiatement réalisé les raisons que son frère-époux l'avait installé dans la Kingsguard. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'accueillir. Elle lui avait demandé sur sa vie et sa famille. Il apprit que la raison pour laquelle, celle-ci était si intéressée était dû à sa mère. La Reine lui avait dit que sa mère Joanna Lannister avait été sa meilleure amie et sa dame de compagnie depuis l'enfance. Jaime avait appris que la Reine Rhaella aimée profondément Joanna et qu'elles se considéraient comme des sœurs. À cause d'Aerys, celle-ci s'était perdue, et aujourd'hui, Joanna Lannister était morte en donnant naissance à son second fils Tyrion, mais Rhaella ne reprochait en rien à celui-ci la mort de Joanna, et souhaitait simplement que celui-ci soit heureux.

Jaime se rendit très vite compte qu'il était à l'aise lorsqu'il parlait à la Reine. Lorsqu'elle le voulait, elle était entourée d'une aura charismatique. A chaque fois que cela était possible, elle préférait passer son temps à faire de long trajet à travers tout le Donjon afin d'éviter le Roi, particulièrement les soirs et nuits. La plupart des soirs, Jaime se trouvait être son gardien dans les ombres de la forteresse de Maegor. Celle-ci passait la plupart de ses journées avec la Princesse Elia, ses petits-enfants et une femme du nom de Shaera Goldfyre, que Jaime trouvait extrêmement belle, et très vite celle-ci montrait des signes de grossesses et neuf mois après le Tournoi d'Harrenhal, alors que le royaume était en guerre depuis la mort de Lord Rickard Stark et de son héritier Brandon Stark, celle-ci accoucha de trois filles avec l'aide de la Reine et d'Elia Martell.

Lors de ces nombreuses nuits, Jaime se trouvait lui-même perdu dans ses pensées envers sa mère, son père, sa sœur et son frère. Pour Jaime, c'était comme si il avait trouvé une figure maternelle en la présence de la Reine. Par conséquent, lorsque la Reine partit à Dragonstone avec le Prince Viserys pour donner naissance à son dernier enfant, Jaime lui avait fait un vœu solennel. Il lui avait jurée que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle retournera à King's Landing veuve. Personne ne forcerait Rhaella Targaryen à faire quoi que ce soit. Jaime lui avait juré qu'il verrait personnellement à ce qu'elle soit en sécurité. Lorsque celle-ci l'enlaça en privée avant de partir, Jaime sentit pour la première fois dans sa mémoire ce qu'il pensait être l'amour d'une mère. Il était hors de question qu'il ne déçoive sa Reine.

Après le départ de celle-ci, Jaime fut surpris que le Roi le charge de devenir le bouclier-lige personnel des Princesses Visenya et Rhaenys. Il suspectait néanmoins que le Roi faisait cela que pour l'humilier davantage. A pratiquement 4 ans, les deux Princesses étaient déjà entrain de se transformer en vrai dragon, du moins dans l'esprit de Jaime. Elles étaient de très belles fillettes, et Jaime savait que celle-ci allait devenir deux des plus belles femmes de Westeros avec leur peau olive, les yeux marrons et cheveux sombre pour Rhaenys comme sa mère, et les cheveux or-argent avec des mèches marrons et des yeux violets pour Visenya. Jaime avait également appris que celles-ci étaient très précoces pour leur âge. Et également très inquisitrices avec des milliers de questions. Elles avaient également grand-cœur. Leur chat noir étaient nommé Balerion les suivaient partout où elles allaient. Au début, elles essayaient toujours de le semer. Et elles réussirent plusieurs fois, leur chat semblait connaître chaque passage interne et externe du Donjon Rouge, que Jaime se moquait de connaître.

Eventuellement, Rhaenys et Visenya se mirent à l'apprécier et lui faire confiance, et commencèrent à l'inclure dans leur nombreuse aventure à travers le Donjon Rouge. Parmi les jours passés avec elles, Jaime se mit à se prendre d'affection pour les jeunes filles. De fait que leur mère Elia était indisposée à cause de sa dernière grossesse, où celle-ci était souvent dans sa chambre à s'occupé de leur frère qui n'était qu'un nouveau-né, où a aidé Lady Shaera avec ses filles. Les Princesses Rhaenys et Visenya aidèrent également leur mère à s'occuper des enfants.

Puis tout changea, un an après le début de la Rébellion, lorsque les nouvelles concernant le résultat de la Bataille du Trident avaient atteint King's Landing. Le Prince Héritier Rhaegar Targaryen était mort, et l'armée Royale complètement dispersée due au désarroi avec la mort de son frère chevalier, le Prince Llewyn Martell et la capture de Ser Barristan Selmy blessé lors des combats. Le Roi lui avait ordonné d'être constamment en sa présence. Jaime se sentit comme s'il était devenu un otage car son père, Tywin Lannister avait rassemblé les armées de Casterly Rock et se dirigeait vers la capitale, mais… dans le but d'aider qui ? Personne ne le savait. Si Jaime devait cependant parier, il placerait son or sur Robert Baratheon. Il connaissait très bien son père. Tywin Lannister ne pardonnerait jamais les insultes, réel ou imaginaire. Le Roi Aerys l'avait insulté dans de nombreuse occasion. La première fois fut quand, Tywin avait offert la main de Cersei au Prince Couronné Rhaegar en 280, et qu'il fut dédaigné. Deuxièmement, et peut-être la plus importante insulte, ce fut lorsqu'Aerys avait annoncé publiquement qu'il regrettait l'abolition de la première nuit, et qu'il prit des libertés avec Joanna Lannister, le jour du mariage entre Tywin et elle. Puis la troisième et dernière insulte envers Tywin arriva.

Le Tournoi d'Harrenhal…

C'est durant celui-ci, que le Roi Aerys avait proclamé qu'il était désormais un membre de la Garde Royale, et que tout bascula, provoquant plus tard la Rébellion. Le Prince Héritier Rhaegar Targaryen dépassa sa femme Elia Martell pour couronner Lyanna Stark, Reine d'Amour et de Beauté, celle-ci était assise non seulement à côté de ses frères, mais également à côté d'Elia Martell.

Jaime n'avait jamais été autant nerveux et déchirer lorsque les armées de son père était proche de la capitale. Il était certain que celui-ci venait en aide à Robert Baratheon. Il avait après tout, tout à gagner en aidant la cause du Lord de Storm's End, et rien à gagner en aidant le Roi Fou et son gouvernement qui s'effondrait. Jaime savait que si Tywin Lannister entrait dans la cité, ce serait une catastrophe. Tywin Lannister n'avait depuis le début de la rébellion joué aucun rôle. Et s'il devait rallier la rébellion aux couleurs de Robert Baratheon, celui-ci devra fournir quelque chose de digne aux yeux de l'Usurpateur. Jaime savait exactement ce que cela serait. Tywin Lannister s'apprêtait à commettre de nouveau The Rains of Castamere. Seulement cette fois-ci, à la place des Maisons Reynes et Tarbecks, cela serait les Targaryen.

Lorsque Lord Qarlton Chelsted, la nouvelle Main du Roi ayant remplacé Jon Connington, avait invoqué Jaime dans la salle du Trône où toute la cour avait été présente, Jaime fut rempli de trépidation. Apparemment, le Roi Aerys allait mettre en place son plan complètement fou et insensé, pour la défense final de King's Landing. Jaime fut horrifié en entendant que le Roi planifié de laisser l'Usurpateur et ses armées entrée dans la capitale et de la brûler entièrement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des cendres, y compris les habitants de la capitale. Lorsque Chelsted donna sa démission protestant contre cette idée folle, il fut arrêté pour trahison et brûlé vivant. Cependant, il ne fut pas la seule personne à avoir protesté, la jeune Princesse Visenya avait également protesté et supplier son grand-père de ne pas faire cela. En colère, le Roi avait ordonné à ce que sa petite fille également soit brûlée mais avec du Feu Grégeois, horrifiant toute les personnes présentes. Mais à la place de brûler, la jeune princesse sortit des flammes complètement saine et sauve à l'exception de la peur qui l'avait envahie. Celle-ci était complètement terrifiée de son grand-père, et alors que le Roi complètement subjugué par ce qu'il avait vu devant lui, commençait à s'approcher d'elle en disant qu'elle était un vrai dragon, et à la vénérait Visenya se mit non seulement à courir, mais à fondre en larme, en direction de la chambre de sa mère. Après cet incident, Aerys avait nommé son pyromancien favori Rossart en tant que nouvelle Main. En l'espace de plusieurs jours, Jaime Lannister avait appris qu'il y avait des caches de Wildfire placé dans des endroits stratégiques à travers toute la cité et le Donjon.

Lorsque les armées de son père étaient arrivées au niveau des portes, il fut de nouveau convoqué dans la salle du trône. Apparemment le Grand Mestre Pycelle, la créature de son père avait convaincu le Roi de laisser les 12 000 soldats Lannister entrer dans la ville, car ceux-ci pouvait défendre la cité en cas d'attaque ennemi. Varys, l'eunuque était en désaccord contre cette action, disant qu'il ne fallait absolument pas faire entré l'armée. Pour Jaime, le fait que Pycelle soutenait une telle action aurait dû être un drapeau rouge métaphoriquement parlant. Et lorsque le sac de King's Landing commença, pris de rage le Roi ordonna à Rossart de mettre leur plan à exécution, après cela, il s'était tourné dans sa direction. Jaime lui-même, fut ordonné de rapporter la tête de son propre père. Jaime se sentait comme si on le tirait dans 20 directions à la fois. Dans un sens, ce fut le cas, étant donné qu'il était le dernier membre de la Garde Royal présent à la capitale. C'est alors qu'il se rappela les derniers mots que la Reine lui avait dit. "Agi en fonction de ce que ton cœur te dit de faire, fais ce qui est honorable et juste." Jaime Lannister compris alors ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait donné sa promesse, et il allait la garder. Ce fut le jour où Ser Jaime Lannister devint un vrai chevalier.

Il sortit de la salle du trône en annonçant qu'il allait suivre les ordres du Roi, il repéra Rossard au bout de quelques secondes et le tua. Et ordonna les pyromanciens de se retirer, avant de repartir voir le Roi Aerys. Celui-ci avait en avait pris une tête, mais pas celle de Tywin Lannister. Jaime ne perdit aucun temps, sachant que les soldats de son père seraient bientôt dans le Donjon si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. "Brûlez-les Ser Jaime, Brûlez-les tous !" Avait annoncé le Roi. "Non, votre majesté. Cela suffit."

\- "À qui appartient ce sang ?"

\- "Celui de Rossart. Et maintenant comme j'ai fait le serment à ma Reine… vous êtes le suivant." Avec ses mots, Jaime Lannister avait brisé le vœu le plus sacré de la Kingsguard, et tua le Roi Fou Aerys II Targaryen.

Jaime s'asseya sur le Trône de Fer pendant quelques moments à regardé le corps d'un homme complètement aliéné. Jaime ne ressentait aucune culpabilité pour ses actions. Il avait peut-être brisé un vœu, mais il en avait également gardé un. Quant la porte de la salle s'ouvrit laissant Lord Eddard Stark et plusieurs personnes entrés. Après un argument, son père accompagné de plusieurs de ses hommes entrèrent avec les cadavres de la Famille Royale qui furent sûrement tué lorsqu'il était parti tué Rossard. Robert Baratheon était également là depuis plusieurs minutes, assis sur le trône. Jaime garda sa bouche fermé en voyant les corps de la Famille Royale engouffré dans des manteaux au couleurs des Lannister comme si c'était pour montré à l'Usurpateur que le meurtre brutal d'enfants et d'une femme qui a était non seulement assassinée sauvagement, mais violée était un don de la part des Lannister pour le nouveau Roi. Dans l'esprit de Jaime, cette acte seul marqué le déshonneur perpétuel de la Maison Lannister. Il priait seulement que d'une certaine manière, ses propres actions et futur actions commencerait à réparer les pêchers de son père. Tywin Lannister était réellement un monstre.

Il pouvait toujours entendre l'argument violent entre Ned Stark et Robert Baratheon, concernant les meurtres de la Famille Royale, et le refus de celui-ci à livré Lady Shaera Goldfyre, qui apparemment se trouvait être la fiancé de celui-ci, et donc le père des trois filles qu'il avait vu. Il regarda alors Eddard Stark qui sous l'effet de la colère, annonça que le Nord se retirait de l'alliance, et que Robert avait désormais perdu le Nord en guise d'allié préférant rester neutre et vivre indépendant du Trône de Fer comme Dorne. Puis, lui et ses hommes et femmes sortirent de la salle du trône sans avoir juré fidélité au plus grand choc de tous et à la plus grande surprise de Robert Baratheon. Après être parti, les Lannister, Baratheon et Arryn se dirigèrent vers la Trésorerie du Roi Aerys, pour découvrir qu'à la place des millions et des millions de dragon d'or, de bijoux, armes et armures que la Dynastie Targaryen possédait depuis plus de 300 ans avait été complètement vide. Robert I Baratheon, Roi des Andals, des Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes, Seigneur des Sept Couronnes et Protecteur du Royaume, commençait son règne avec les coffres de la trésorerie complètement épuisée. Une chose qui ne présentait absolument rien de bon dans le futur.

* * *

Ce fut plusieurs semaines après que Westeros tout entier appris qu'une attaque de grande ampleur s'était abattu sur Dragonstone dirigé par la flotte des Lannister, et que la Reine régente avait mis à feu et à sang l'île toute entière de Dragonstone en utilisant du Wildfire, détruisant absolument tout les navires, et qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant. Ser Barristan Selmy avait été complètement choqué, et pour la première fois, Jaime aperçu le chevalier pleuré. Cependant celui-ci toujours blessé ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Le Bief après avoir reçu la visite de son oncle Kevan et selon l'opinion de Jaime après avoir vraisemblablement été menacé par Tywin, semblait avoir donné leur loyauté envers Robert.

Jaime se souvenait encore de la cérémonie du mariage et de la conversation qu'il eu avec son père et son oncle. Le mariage en lui-même avait été célébré par tout le monde à l'exception des Stark, des Martells, et tous leurs vassaux qui étaient absent. Les cloches du Septuaire de Baelor avaient sonné pendant près de sept jours durant les préparations et cela l'avait énervait. La simple pensé lui donnait envie d'amputer les mains et bras du sonneur de cloche. Le jour de la cérémonie, il n'y eu aucun bruit, comme si les dieux se moquaient d'eux.

Cersei avait été radiante, sa robe dévoilée parfaitement ses courbes, son sourire était davantage resplendissant que le soleil lui-même. Celui-ci avait eu énormément de mal à se restreindre pour la saisir et la ravagée devant tout le monde. _Les dieux sont cruels pour que je la désire autant._ C'est ce qu'il avait pensé, alors que le mariage se déroulé sous ses yeux. Lorsque les portes du Septuaire s'étaient ouvertes, à la place de recevoir des acclamations de joies, ils furent accueillis par des insultes.

Robert Baratheon, préférant ignoré ce qui se passait dehors commença le festin. Celui-ci avait été splendide avec de multitude de plats variés commun aux différentes régions des Sept Couronnes.

Jaime n'avait cependant pas l'appétit à apprécier les plats, car il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la promesse qu'il avait faite à la Reine Rhaella lui promettant qu'elle reviendrait à King's Landing en Reine, mais veuve. Il pensait également à la promesse qu'il avait faite au Prince Rhaegar, disant qu'il protégerait les Princesses Elia, Visenya et Rhaenys, et le Prince Aegon. Il semblait qu'il avait échoué à cela également. Sur la haute table lors du festin se tenait les personnes les plus importantes. Au milieu se trouvait le Roi et la Reine, à la gauche de sa sœur, était assis Tywin avec une expression sévère mais Jaime pouvait voir que celui-ci était fier. _Il a enfin réussi à faire de sa fille, la Reine des Sept Couronnes._ A côté de Robert se trouvait Jon Arryn, Lord de la Maison Arryn, Gouverneur de l'Est et défenseur du Val. Lord Stannis Baratheon et Renly Baratheon se trouvaient plus loin. Jaime se rappelait encore du moment où Lord Eddard Stark et ses bannerets l'avaient confronté après qu'il a tué le Roi Aerys. Les regards étaient remplis de mépris, et de méfiance, et Jaime savait que cela n'était qu'un gout de ce qui arriverait.

Kingslayer, le Régicide était le titre qu'on lui avait attribué, derrière son dos bien sûr, mais les murmures ne sont pas gardés sous silence bien longtemps dans le Donjon Rouge. Un Lion ne se préoccupe pas de l'opinion des moutons. Lui avait dit son père d'un air sévère. Laisse-les contempler leur insolence. Tu es un Lannister et un Lannister doit faire ce qui doit être fait. Les mots de son père l'avaient réconforté, bien qu'il suspecte que les raisons de ses louanges étaient complètement différentes de la raison pour laquelle, celui-ci avait mis à mort l'homme qu'il avait juré de protégé.

 _S'ils savaient ce qu'Aerys m'avait demandé de faire, ce qu'il avait demandé à ses pyromanciens de faire, qui n'aurait pas brisé ses vœux ? Ser Arthur, seriez-vous resté fidèle ? Ou auriez-vous fait la même chose que j'ai faite ?_ Pour Jaime, il était hors de question qu'il condamne sa propre famille pour les souhaits d'un homme fou qui était prêt à laisser son peuple tout entier être brûler vivant, seulement pour qu'il meurt également. _Laissons-les se moquer de moi, je ne devrais pas leur donner la satisfaction que cela me préoccupe._

Le repas n'avait pas eu lieu aussi tard qu'il le pensait. Un nombre incalculable d'homme étant présent n'avaient même pas essayé de cacher leur regard rempli de luxure envers Cersei qui était plus jeune qu'eux. Non que l'époux de sa sœur se fichait complètement, préférant vider sa coupe, à tel point que Jaime avait du mal à croire que Robert Baratheon serait capable d'effectuer son devoir marital. Lorsque la cérémonie du coucher eu lieu, Jaime n'avait pas été assez rapide pour empêcher les hommes d'arracher sa robe, tout en faisant des commentaires grossiers. Cersei l'avait pris avec dignité bien sûr, Jaime n'espérait pas autrement. Cependant comme maigre compensation, avant qu'aucune des sangsues ne puissent toucher sa peau nue, Jaime les avaient poussés de côté et le plus proche d'elle reçu son coude à la poitrine. Il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de regarder qui il avait frappé, et cela l'importait peu lorsqu'il transporta le corps nue de sa sœur, dépouillée de tout vêtement dans ses bras. Ses joues avaient été rougit par le vin qu'elle avait bu, un sourire rempli de promesse et le touché doux du bout de ses doigts sur sa joue, avait commencé à lui provoquer une érection.

\- Votre majesté. Avait-il taquiné avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pas encore, Ser. Sa jumelle aux cheveux d'or avait rétorqué de manière séduisante. Cela avait pris toute sa volonté de ne pas la jeter dans la chambre la plus proche et de consommer le mariage à la place de Robert. Il l'avait portée jusqu'au lit du Roi, une marche qui avait fini plutôt qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Elle l'avait embrassée sur la joue lorsqu'il l'avait déposée sur le matelas. A peine un battement de cœur plus tard, le Roi était entré dans son état d'ébriété, ses joues et son nez complètement rouge.

\- Tu peux partir maintenant Kingslayer, je dois remplir mon devoir d'époux, et engrosser ta sœur ! Ha ha ha ha !

\- Votre majesté. Avait répondu Jaime se retenant de serrer ses dents, préférant donner au Roi, un faux sourire, avant de partir de la chambre, et de fermer la porte en sortant. Ce fut la première fois que quelqu'un l'avait appelé comme cela au visage. Cela l'avait touché davantage qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, et il avait serré ses poings de colère pour briser une autre promesse qu'il avait faite. Il n'était pas resté une minute de plus afin d'éviter les remarques obscènes des hommes, la simple pensée de ce qui était entrain de se passer dans la chambre l'hantait suffisamment.

Cersei, oh la simple pensée de sa sœur le consommé. Sa douce sœur disait fréquemment qu'ils étaient les deux moitiés d'une même partie. Il pensait lui-même être amoureux d'elle. Il admettait lui-même que celle-ci avait le pouvoir qu'il fasse n'importe quoi pour elle, il tuerait quiconque les menaceraient, il brûlerait le monde entier si c'était nécessaire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'elle et lui.

* * *

\- Ser Jaime, entendait-il lorsqu'une voix l'appela, le sortant de ses pensées sur les événements de ce qui s'était il y a de cela près d'un mois. Sa sœur Cersei avait annoncé sa grossesse. Mais ni lui, ni elle était capable de savoir si l'enfant était celui de Jaime ou de Robert. Il se retourna, pour apercevoir un homme portant l'armure des Lannister.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Lord Tywin, souhaite vous parlez dans sa chambre. Jaime le regarda avant d'hocher la tête.

En une dizaine de minute, Jaime avait traversé la Tour de l'Épée Blanche jusqu'à la chambre de son père. Une troupe de soldats Lannister était stationnée dans les couloirs qui accueillaient l'entourage de la Maison Lannister, et plusieurs jeunes femmes noble qui rirent d'excitement lorsqu'elles l'aperçurent passé qu'il ignora complètement. En arrivant au bas de la porte, Jaime frappa et rentra immédiatement après avoir entendu la voix de son père l'y invitant. La pièce était raisonnablement grande et en son centre était positionnée une table pour que six personnes puissent s'y asseoir. Son père, Tywin Lannister était assis au bout de table et son oncle Kevan à sa gauche.

\- Assis-toi. Commanda Lord Tywin, alors que Jaime prit la place à côté de Kevan. La journée était aussi belle que la veille, le printemps était à son zénith, et Jaime ne doutait pas la venu de l'été qui serait proclamé très bientôt.

\- Père, mon oncle, de quoi souhaites-tu parler ? Annonça Jaime en remplissant une coupe de vin.

\- Plusieurs affaires importantes, rétorqua Tywin. Robert a autorisé davantage de ce que nous voulions et pourtant a refusé celle que nous avions espéraient, et il y a le problème de la trésorerie d'Aerys qui est complètement vide.

\- Qu'est-ce que le Roi n'a pas accepté ? Demanda Jaime curieusement, plissant son front.

\- Tu resteras dans la Kingsguard, pour le moment. Clarifia Tywin exaspéré.

 _Bien_ pensa Jaime, mais préféra tenir sa langue. Son père n'apprécierait pas qu'il le dise à haute voix. "Je vois" répondis Jaime à la place. "Qui y a-t-il d'autre à discuté ?"

\- "Le Conseil Restreint ne contiendra personne appartenant au Terre de l'Ouest pour le moment. Informa Kevan. Ser Barristan sera nommé Lord Commandant une fois qu'il se sera remis complètement des blessures qu'il a reçues au Trident. Stannis a était nommé Lord de Dragonstone et Maître des Navires, apparemment Robert a était furieux d'apprendre que celui-ci était en retard pour l'assaut de Dragonstone, et nous ignorons si les Targaryen était présent ou non dans le château. Varys gardera sa position de Maître des Murmures, son réseau d'espion et son abilitée à rassemblé des informations était trop tentant pour que le Roi Robert ne le renvoie. Lord Penrose a était nommé Maître des Lois, mais il détient seulement le titre jusqu'à ce que Renly soit en âge de prendre le siège. Renly est également Lord de Storm's End. Jon Arryn est désormais la Main du Roi, et un jeune noble du nom de Petyr Baelish a été nommé en tant que Maître Argentier." Jaime ne connaissait pratiquement rien d'eux, seulement que Lord Penrose était un commandant efficace s'étant illustré pendant la rébellion, et qu'il a sûrement était nommé pour sa dévotion, concernant Baelish, Jaime ne savait rien de lui.

\- Lord Stark a envoyé un message à Jon Arryn, disant qu'il a retrouvé sa sœur Lyanna Stark à Starfall en compagnie de Ser Arthur Dayne, Lady Ashara Dayne et son frère Brandon Stark. Apparemment ils étaient là-bas depuis le début de la Rébellion. D'après ce que Ned Stark avait annoncé dans sa lettre, Lord Commandant Gerold Hightower et Ser Oswell Whent se trouvait à Dragonstone. Il a également dit que Ser Arthur Dayne ne souhaite pas devenir un membre de la Kingsguard de Robert préférant se concentrer à d'autre occupation.

\- Occupation ? Demanda Jaime confus.

\- Aye, apparemment, Lyanna Stark a eu une aventure avec Ser Arthur Dayne lors du tournoi d'Harrenhal, et celle-ci est devenue la paramour de celui-ci. La raison que le Prince Rhaegar a couronné cette fille, Reine d'Amour et de Beauté, était qu'Arthur Dayne avait perdu la joute finale contre le Prince, c'est également pour cela qu'Elia Martell n'était pas surprise pas cela. Il annonce également que celui-ci a mis la fille enceinte, qui a donné naissance à deux enfants. Apparemment la Reine Rhaella était au courant de leur relation est a rédigée une déclaration annonçant que tout enfant né de Lyanna Stark et de Ser Arthur Dayne serait légitime, et pouvait avoir le nom des deux, ou de l'un d'entre eux s'ils le souhaitent. Lord Stark indique dans son message qu'Ashara Dayne a donnée naissance à des enfants légitimes, des jumeaux du nom de Torrhen Stark et Daena Stark dû à son mariage avec Brandon Stark, faisant du fils, l'héritier de Winterfell. Les deux femmes résident actuellement à Starfall en compagnie de leurs enfants.

En entendant cela, les yeux de Jaime s'écarquillèrent de surprise, mais furent également rempli de tristesse.

\- Je vois. Qu'à dit Robert et Cersei de tout cela ?

\- Cersei a était furieuse d'apprendre que Lyanna Stark était vivante. Répondit Tywin agacé, alors qu'il se levait de son siège pour marcher vers la fenêtre. Robert… bien qu'il était déçu de ne pas s'être marié avec elle, celui-ci été néanmoins heureux d'apprendre qu'elle était en vie, tout comme Jon Arryn. Ils s'imaginent qu'avec Brandon Stark et Lyanna Stark en vie, il est possible que les liens entre les Maison Baratheon et Stark se réparent. J'ai sous estimé sa dévotion pour ces idiots de Nordique, et son amour pour cette jeune fille. Eddard Stark et Robert ont tout les deux été élevé au Eyrié par Jon Arryn, ils se sont battu ensemble lors de la Rébellion, donc ce n'est pas une surprise qu'ils soient si proche. J'avais espéré que la dispute qu'ils ont eue concernant le sort d'Elia Martell et de ses enfants, ainsi que son rejet à mettre un terme au Siège d'Accalmie mettent un terme définitif à leur amitié, mais je me suis trompé. Apparemment celui-ci regrette ce qu'il a dit à Lord Stark, et reconnait son erreur. Il espère faire amende… quel idiot, mais nous verrons bien ce qui se passera. Robert est énormément attaché à Lyanna Stark, et dès l'instant qu'il a appris que celle-ci se trouvait à Dorne et en vie, il a envoyé Jon Arryn là-bas pour non seulement négocier avec les Martell et remettre le corps du Prince Llewyn ainsi que la Princesse Elia Martell… ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, après que les Sœurs du Silence en est terminé, mais également pour invitée celle-ci à la cour si elle le souhaite.

Jaime resta là choqué en comprenant que son père espérait que la dispute concernant la mort brutale d'Elia et de ses enfants, ainsi que de la Reine et des neveux de Lord Stark avait été faite dans l'espoir de semer la discorde entre les Baratheon et les Stark, mais également envers les Martells. Jaime savait qu'il n'y avait aucune compassion dans le cœur de Gregor Clegane, cet homme était un monstre. Mais Lyanna Stark ? Quel problème pouvait-elle causer ?

Nous devons en aucun cas relâcher notre vigilance. Avec les meurtres des Princesses et du Prince Aegon, les Dorniens vont nous haïr. Quant à Lyanna Stark, si celle-ci vient à King's Landing, elle pourrait influencer les décisions de Robert, concernant le Nord. Cela ne doit en aucun cas se produire. Celle-ci est une menace que nous devrons dans un futur prochain éliminée, elle et ses enfants, en particulier ce… Jon et cette Lyarra Stark, Snow ou Sand, peut importe leur légitimité, ils restent tout deux des bâtards. Et si Arthur Dayne décide d'entraîner son fils pour devenir le prochain Sword of the Morning… ce serait une catastrophe.

\- Donc qui y a-t-il à faire père ? Tu ne comptes tout de même pas envoyer des troupes contre les Stark ou Dorne ? Demanda Jaime, mais ne croyant pas un seul instant que son père laisserait cela se produire.

\- Non, cela serait stupide. Aucune armée du Sud n'a jamais traversé le Neck indemne, ni conquis Dorne et seul un Nordique est capable de tenir le Nord. Mais à cet instant, Lord Stark a apaisé Robert, et celui-ci à des liens avec le Conflans, Dorne et le Vale. Ils ne supporteront pas ce genre de chose. Non, lorsque nous agirons, nous devons faire preuve de subtilité, de tel manière que cela ne puissent pas être liés à nous.

Jaime ne put s'empêcher de remarqué que son père avait dit lorsque et non si. Le Royaume était peut-être en paix maintenant que la guerre était terminée, mais c'était une paix incertaine. Tout ce qu'il fallait, était une simple poussée pour que tout s'écroule. Cependant, de la manière que son père parlait d'Eddard Stark et de Lyanna Stark montrait que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux. Pour le cas de Lord Stark, Jaime ne put s'empêcher à la conversation dans la salle du Trône de Fer. Pour Lyanna Stark, il ignorait. Mais Jaime était certain d'une chose, pauvre Lord Stark et Lyanna Stark, ont apparemment mis en colère son père, et un jour ils le paieront chèrement. Après tout un Lannister paient toujours ses dettes. Les Reyne, Tarbeck et récemment les Targaryen en étaient la preuve. Dans son esprit, Jaime savait que les Stark allaient être la prochaine Maison de Westeros a être détruite.

\- Nous allons agir selon la situation qui se présentera à nous, ni trop tôt, ni trop tard. Déclara Lord Tywin.

\- Les Martells sont un autre problème. Ils n'ont pas ployé le genou, et leur absence lors du mariage a était remarqué. Il y a également des rumeurs comme quoi le Prince Oberyn essayent de rassembler du soutient pour venger la mort de sa sœur et de ses nièces et son neveu. Apparemment, Doran Martell a été forcé de l'exilé de Dorne, et celui-ci est en route pour les Cité-libres. Expliqua Kevan tout en se grattant le menton. Les morts d'Elia, de ses filles, de son fils et de Ser Lewyn ont rendus toute discussion difficile avec eux, même si le Roi Robert a envoyé Jon Arryn pour les apaiser.

\- Le viol et la mort d'Elia était une nuisance non nécessaire, cela fera des Martells une menace constante, et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de croire en leur fiabilité. Tout cela parce que la Montagne a était incapable de contrôler ses pulsions. Expliqua Tywin déçu. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre le retour de Jon Arryn concernant leur réponse.

\- Que se passera-t-il pour la Montagne et Lorch ? Demanda Jaime, observant son père prudemment.

\- Rien, ils ont obéit à mes ordres. Amory Lorch et lui sont des outils bestiaux qui ont besoin d'être tenue en laisse et dans le future, nous devrons donner des instructions plus précises. Les jugés seraient une perte de ressources et de potentiel à relâché sur nos ennemis. Ils ont toujours leurs utilités. Malgré cela, notre position n'a jamais était aussi forte. Le future Roi aura du sang de Lannister dans ses veines et ta sœur fera son devoir en rappelant à ses enfants qu'ils sont des Lions. Assure-toi cependant qu'elle ne face absolument pas d'idiotie concernant sa grossesse et une fois son enfant né. Ordonna Tywin sévèrement à Jaime qui hocha la tête, avant qu'un sourire se forme sur les lèvres de son père qui provoqua un malaise chez Jaime. "L'heure des Lions a commencé"

Alors qu'ils terminaient leur discussion, aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua, qu'une personne les avait entendus derrière un mur où une tapisserie était suspendue, et qui s'était éclipsé pour dire ce qu'il avait entendu. Cette personne n'était nul autre qu'un des petits oiseaux de Varys.

Le jeu des Trônes avait commencé, et le résultat de celui-ci, allait finir dans une seule et unique chose.

Le Feu et le Sang.


End file.
